


The Isle of Apples

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arthurian, Crusades, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 113,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Avalon's magic is dying and the key to reviving it lies in the outlaw named Robin Hood. The problem is, the only person who knows is the Queen of the Fae. Princess Regina Mills was born with a gift - her enchanting beauty. Her magic is subtle, but powerful, which makes her a pawn not only to her parents but her newly betrothed, King Leopold and she plans to escape.





	1. A Thief and a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey everyone, real quick I need to tell you about the story before you go diving in. While this is an OQ fic, the world in which they’re in is not the same as the show. It’s Robin and Regina dropped into our history with a dash of magic. They’re no longer in the Enchanted Forest, but medieval England. They also both have different backstories, Regina has a magical ability she didn’t have before, as does Robin. And it’s much earlier in the show, right before Regina marries Leopold. I’ll explain things as it goes along if need be or if anyone finds anything confusing you can always tweet me @KateJaneway25. I feel like I’ve done a crap job of explaining this; hopefully the story speaks for itself. And any thoughts or comments are truly appreciated. Eeeek! Okay, I’m done. I hope you like.

“What is the meaning of this?” A stout, curly-haired duke called out while being pulled forcefully from his carriage, both of his guards lying unconscious on the ground.

Stepping up to the flustered looking man, Robin Hood bit his lip to hide a grin. The annoyance of nobility never failed to amuse him. “This, good sir, is a robbery.”

From the top of the carriage, another one of his hooded men jumped down beside them. Their hands, filled with the duke’s luggage, dropped them at Robin’s feet then reached up and pulled back their hood. Long, blonde hair spilled out and fell all around the woman’s shoulders.

“I’m sure you will find something of use in these,” she said with a bright smile.

“How _dare_ you, madam!” The duke sputtered. “You are a lady!”

Claire raised a brow at Robin. “Astute, isn’t he?”

He stepped forward and _tsk_ ed at the duke. “Come now, not all thieves are men. I should think you of all people would know that or was that your brother, Lord Devons, whose wife ran off with his fortune?”

Robin reached down into the man’s coat and took out a small, heavy coin purse. The duke’s eyes widened before filling with outrage. “I command you to desist at once by the authority of the crown. That is meant for a donation to the kingdom, you are robbing King Leopold himself!”

Robin chuckled a rich laugh, not at all intimidated by the use of the king’s name. “Then I insist you send him my sincerest gratitude. His donations will feed many of the small villages of this land.”

The man sputtered, his mouth opening and closing before finally stating, “You won’t get far! I know of you, thief, and I will send word to the sheriff of your realm!”

A smile pulled up Robin’s lips, and he ran his hand over the stubbled, sandy blonde scruff along his jaw. “Please do, and tell him Robin Hood sends his regards.”

“You will be hanged for this!”

Unable to hide his amusement, Robin grinned and opened his arms wide. “I will be hanged for many things, but your small purse will not be one of them.” Robin tossed the duke’s donation to one of his fellow thieves who caught it with skilled ease.

The dark-haired lad, Will Scarlett, the youngest and newest member of his men, caught the coin bag and stuffed it into a sack before tying it closed and tossing it over his shoulder with a wink.

Robin bowed to the lord. “Good day to you.”

He and his men started into the woods with the round, little man following after them. “You rotten, thieves! You will be caught eventually, Robin Hood! Mark my words!”

The lord then tripped on a tree root, which ended his desire to follow.

Will handed their pilferages to Robin, who in turn gave the sack to another of the merry men, Allen. The peppered haired man was ten years older than Robin’s four and twenty years and preferred to get the job done so he could focus his attentions elsewhere, like the local taverns.

They were a day’s journey from home on their way back from Grimsby where they collected supplies and herbs not readily available in the villages closest to Sherwood. They even managed a few successful robberies which had replenished the money they spent in the higher country.

“I’ll see to these,” Claire said. Her hand fell on his upper arm and rested there until his eyes met hers. The light blue of her eyes was the lightest he’d ever seen, and they held his own as she smiled softly, almost shyly at him.

Robin gave her a slight nod. “Thank you.”

She bit her lip and set off up ahead. Robin held back, like he normally did. He liked to know his men all got on ahead after a raid, a habit he developed after one of his very first robberies. He’d taken off directly after and in the chaos, one of his men was captured. He didn’t find out about it until they had stopped to rest, and by then it had been too late to save him.

Will fell into step beside Robin as they made their way deeper into the forest and looked over at him. “Robin, are ya sure we should be doin’ this?”

Robin’s brow furrowed. “What’s that, Will?”

“Robbin’ Prince John and Nottingham, I get that, but… you know who he’s marryin’ don’tcha?” Will asked.

Robin smothered a smile. _He_ meaning Leopold. Robin, however, was not worried about whom the king was marrying.

“Who’s that Will?”

“The Princess Regina.”

Robin raised a brow. This was news to him, but he rarely kept up with noble gossip these days. “And where did you hear this?”

“Douglas heard it from one of Prince John’s own guards. He said that’s what all this commotion’s about. Why Leopold’s ‘ere.” Will paused and let out a breath of air. “I say good riddance. He can have her. Take her and her whole family with him. Better them than us.”

Robin glanced over at the youth. “Do not tell me you believe the rumors of the Mills family to be true?”

Will’s voice lowered as if the wood around them would pass along his words to the very family he feared. “The Princess is a witch, Robin. There’s too many stories out there to make me believe otherwise.”

“Stories no doubt greatly exaggerated by fear,” Robin said, because he believed them to be just that. The small few who crossed paths with Prince Henry’s wife insisted her means of punishment were of the supernatural sort. Ruthlessness and cruelty were not uncommon traits amongst nobles, but she was known for something much darker, which Robin believed to have been glorified by those fears.

“It wasn’t a tale that killed those lords.”

No, it was the winter. “Are you saying Lady Cora was responsible for the frost?”

“I’m sayin’ there was no reason for it. Those men knew the lands and knew how ta survive in them.”

“I suppose we’ll never know,” Robin dismissed, not at all inclined to argue with him for the entire journey home.

“Princess Regina’s just as bad. I hear she can look ya in the eye and make ya want ta give her everything. Your gold, your firstborn, your life.”

Robin chuckled. “Well then, we’ll make sure to leave the children at camp when we set out on any robberies that involve the princess.”

Will shook his head, his tone serious in his reply. “That’s very funny, Robin. You wouldn’t be makin’ jokes if it were Merlin now would ya?”

That was true, he wouldn’t. Merlin was a very powerful, very _real_ wizard. He could still recite the poems and stories they had all been told as children. Tales of the great Isle, where the Fae and magic dwelled. Robin might even believe the whispers of the Mills family himself if magic hadn’t all but disappeared from their lands. “Merlin has been gone a long time, Will.”

Will nodded. “Aye, but it don’t mean magic has.”

Robin stopped in his tracks, considering Will’s words. “Hasn’t it, though?” He waited until Will turned to him, then asked, “Tell me, aside from the healers and fortune tellers, when was the last time you witnessed magic, Will? _Real_ magic.”

Without missing a beat, Will replied, “Why just two days ago in the pub…”

Robin snorted and continued into the woods, leaving the superstitious youth on the path. “That was _not_ magic,” he called over his shoulder.

“That lass refilled that glass without liftin’ a finger…” Will said, his voice rose with each word as he jogged to catch up.

“That’s because she didn’t refill it, the bartender did.”

Will paused, his brow pinched together. “I thought she was the bartender?”

Robin shook his head. “You thought a lot of things that night, including that she was interested in leaving with you.”

“She may have turned me down, but at least I tried. How long’s it been since you could say the same?”

Will’s pointed look in Claire’s direction made Robin’s pace slow. His grip on his bow loosened as he weighed it in his hand. It suddenly felt heavy along with a sensation in his chest. Will’s words were made in jest but impacted Robin more than he would like to admit. Since his wife’s death, he hadn’t sought out a courtship. Even after the two years that passed, it felt too soon, the pain of her loss too sharp to consider it.

He pressed his lips together. There wasn’t a way to answer the young lad’s question because he didn’t have an answer and quite truthfully, wasn’t sure he’d ever have one. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Robin gave Will a small smile. “Not long enough.”

~

Regina’s journey from the castle and out to the forest was quick and met with empty halls. She made it down and into a small alcove into a hidden underground passage that led to the outskirts of the woods, used by the help as her parents preferred to keep less staff in sight.

There were two guards stationed at the entrance to keep thieves and stray animals from wandering into the castle, which might have frightened her, but it only made Regina smile. She stepped out from the tunnel, and with a flick of her wrist in the direction of the man nearest, she reached out with her mind and whispered under her breath, “You’re so very tired. Wouldn’t you like to sleep for a while?”

The man in the heavy armor nodded and yawned widely before muttering a soft, “Aye, I would.”

The second guard turned, not seeing Regina and scoffed. “You would what?”

The first guard only grunted at the man and walked over to the nearest tree, sitting down upon the ground, leaning back and closing his eyes, resting his head upon the large oak.

“What’s this?” The second man walked up and sharply kicked the other. “Oi, there! Wake up you pitiful fool.”

Regina took a step toward him and slowly raised her hand.

The other startled. “What have you done to him?”

“Don’t worry, you won’t remember any of this. It’s time for you to sleep, too,” she said and again whispered seductively, reaching out and connecting with his mind.

Within moments the man was on the ground as well, fast asleep. Regina snuck by, unfearful that they would wake, knowing her gift would make them sleep for hours.

Stepping into the blackness of the forest, Regina made her way east, toward the well of the Dark Hedges where the witch was said to dwell. She’d wandered there on horseback with Daniel once before, but they only found the abandoned remains of a small dwelling. The only reason he took her there was because it was said only those who were lost found their way to her and when they did, most never returned.

The howl of a wolf, the screech of owls, and the song of crickets - so many sounds of the night went on around Regina, but she could not bring herself to care for them now. Her heart pounded with every step, though she was not afraid. Never had she been afraid of the forest nor the creatures that resided within it.

Only when she reached the lake did she stop to catch her breath. Using her magic against the guards left her tired. Her feet moved but she felt like a weight pulled her down. If she were to close her eyes she’d happily let sleep claim her. But it was there where she rested that Regina looked over the water, seeing the moon’s reflection shone brightly over the glossy surface, illuminating the tree line.

Overwhelmed, tears fell down her cheeks. Regina drew her gaze up to the night sky, her mind on the Goddess and how badly she needed her. She never asked for guidance, since her mother taught her from a young age to never question why things happened the way they did. She was to accept Her will, for the Goddess would surely punish her for greed if she did not.

But now, Regina questioned. She asked and cried out into the night, to the large, bright harvest moon with everything she was and had, “Where are you?”

Her breath came out in great white puffs of air around her as she waited for an answer. Her heart pounded in her veins and chest so hard it was the only sound she could hear. _Where are you?_ A quiet sob escaped her, and her heart broke at thinking she would hear no answer.

“Please, I need you,” she whispered into the night.

A small flicker of golden light beyond the tree line from across the lake caught her attention. Had the Goddess heard her? The only sound now came from her breathing, as the light came nearer and nearer.

Regina stood stock still, then when it was no more than a dozen feet from her, her eyes lit up recognizing the small ball of golden flame.

_A wisp._

The flames came toward her, danced around her feet, jumped here and there and all around her. Close but never quite touching. She could feel the heat of it on her skin, and when she kneeled and reached out to touch it, she found it to be cool against her fingertips.

It jumped up into her palm and paused as if it were considering her as she was. Her palm warmed, and with the heat, a rush of urgency she couldn’t describe washed over her.

When she found her voice, it was filled with awe and came out in a pleaded whisper, “Take me to the witch!”

The flame then jumped back to the ground and away, taking her on a steady pace deeper into the forest. She followed, not caring that her dress was catching and tearing on the bushes and branches which stuck out in her path or that she might reach the edge of the forest where her mother’s magic would sense her. All she cared about was her destination and the witch who could help set her free. She could only hope the magic of the flame would overcome her mother’s barrier around the castle.

After what felt like hours of chasing after the small ball of fire, the forest opened into a clearing, and looming in the distance was a small cottage. Only instead of it being a broken heap on the ground, it was standing tall, made of jagged gray stones, dirt, and twigs and looked as though a storm would knock it back to the rubble it once was. The smoke rising from the small chimney caught her eye, and light streaming out from the gap in the door and the stones which were tentatively holding the home together gave her promise of life inside.

The wisp went up to the dwelling without hesitance and jumped through the door, disappearing into the thick oak. Regina paused a few steps away and took a deep breath.

Her hand rose but paused in mid-air. _Should I knock?_

Whatever decision she would have made was taken away from her as the door creaked open and echoed throughout the room and in Regina’s ears. Inside, candles and a great roaring fireplace filled the small, musty cottage with enough light that she had to give her eyes time to adjust from the darkness outside.

She heard the witch’s voice before she saw her.

“Regina, come in child. I’ve been expecting you for some time.”

Her heartbeat picked up. So, the witch did know about her. Stepping inside the cottage, Regina took in her old, frail form. She sat at a small table, a book laid open before her. Her eyes struck Regina the most - bright and brilliant blue, like polished sapphires.

In the back of her mind, a voice whispered she didn’t have much time. Regina took a step further into the room. “I need your help.”

“Oh?” The witch laughed a harsh laugh that cackled with mirth. “And what could an old woman like myself offer a beautiful princess like you?”

“I need a way out, and I know you can help me.” She knew it just as she knew the sun rose in the East. Regina could feel the magic in the room. Her skin tingled and her senses heightened the moment she stepped into the cottage. She had only felt this around her mother but never to such a degree.

Regina clasped her hands and looked down at her fingertips as she spoke, “My magic is not as strong as hers. I’m a prisoner.”

"She's an evil woman, your mother." Her sentiment made as more of a statement than a question and one that had probably been uttered hundreds, if not thousands, of times before by many others.

Regina tilted her chin up and dropped her hands to her side. "I'm aware of what my mother is.” Her throat tightened, but she continued, “Her lessons…” Regina’s voice caught over the memory not so long ago of her true love lying dead at her feet. Tears filled her eyes, and with great effort, she pushed the memory away and focused. “I fear if I do not get away I will end up just like her. Everyone and everything is under her power. I can escape the king, but she’ll _always_ be there to stop me."

Her hostess held out her hand and gestured for Regina to take a seat across from her.

The old witch’s voice lowered as Regina sat before her. “What if I were to tell you the Goddess has a plan for us all, and the path you’re on is not the only path.”

Shaking her head, Regina looked down at her hands placed in her lap. “I would be afraid to hope.”

“Hope is but belief.” The woman reached across the small expanse of the table between them. Her wide almond shaped eyes looked at her expectantly. “May I see your hand?”

Regina’s gaze dropped to her splayed hand. She knew what she was asking. She had seen a reading done once at a Summer’s End festival. The woman who had the reading stormed off, and when Regina asked her grandmother why the woman was so upset, her kind, old eyes looked down at her and she told Regina she did not get the answer she wanted.

Curious, Regina sat down across the table from her and held out her hand tentatively, letting it fall softly on the table, then watched as the old woman reached out and slipped her warm hand under hers. She ran her fingertips over Regina’s palm, inspecting the lines and curves.

“What do you see?”

The witch raised her eyes to meet hers. “Do you really wish to know?”

Regina’s grandmother’s voice rang through her mind. _Never ask a question unless you want to know the answer, Regina._ “I do.”

“You are coming to a crossroads and the choices before you are not what they seem. I see a potential for great darkness in your future. A darkness forced upon you, yes, but there is hope. Your journey to find your destiny is just beginning.”

Her shoulders sank with her disappointment. _A darkness forced upon her?_ Hadn’t she just told her as much? Regina began to wonder whether this witch really knew what she was talking about or if she was just telling her what she wanted to hear.

“You will carry no sons.”

Startled from her thoughts, Regina stared at the woman across the table. While she had no desire to ever bed Leopold, she knew it would be impossible to avoid once they were married. Imagining the act itself was abhorrent to her. And yet, she could picture another life, far from here, where she might be free to fall in love. A deep ache steeled in her heart; her belly would never grow from carrying a baby inside her womb no matter what man she let lay with her.

With effort, Regina swallowed passed the lump in her throat and asked, “A-are you sure?”

The woman’s gray curls bounced from side to side as her head shook. “I’m sorry, princess, but I do not see them in your future.”

What kind of reading was this? After everything Regina told her, about wanting to be free from her mother, escaping this life, she thought that was the way to instill her with hope? She wanted to scream at the injustice of it all but instead snapped, “Then what _do_ you see?”

“Let me show you.”

Regina gasped as the woman’s fingers closed around hers. They burned her skin, and a blinding, white light flashed in her mind before she was thrown into a vision.

Looking around her, Regina’s eyes widened. She was no longer in the small cottage but standing in the middle of a large orchard. The leaves blew softly against the summer breeze at her feet and on the branches that stretched out around her. The songs of birds filled the air around her, and from behind her, the sound of footsteps. Regina turned to find a man reaching out to her. The sun shined so bright from behind him she could not see his face. She held up her arm to shield her eyes from the light, and she could make out what looked like a lion tattoo on his forearm.

In her mind, Regina could hear the witch’s voice tell her, “Do not be afraid of him, for he is your true love.”

Regina’s hand came up out of its own volition, reaching for him. Just as he was about to touch her, she was abruptly pulled away from him and her vision.

Snatching her hand from the old woman’s grasp, in a voice stronger than she felt, Regina demanded, “What kind of witch are you?”

“Those are your mother’s words, Regina. You do not really believe in them.” Regina’s eyes widened and the witch chuckled at her startled expression. “Yes, I know much about you.” The words were said slowly as if she was afraid Regina would run from them.

“Who _are_ you?”

“My name is Epimeliad.”

Something cold trickled down her spine. She had heard the name before. In tales which were spoken to her by her grandmother. “You’re a seer.”

“I’ve been watching you for some time now. It was she who came to me from the lake and told me about you. You’ve led a cruel, lonely life, Regina.”

Though not deeply religious, Regina’s chest filled with overwhelming sadness as the truth of Epimeliad’s words sunk in. But the witch’s words rang back to her and her fear overshadowed her sorrow.

Regina’s head snapped up. Was this all some ruse? Some scheme set up by her mother to trick her, to see if she would fall for this elaborate hoax. “Why are you watching me?”

“All will be revealed when the time comes. For now, I am here to offer you hope. The path you are on can change, but it is _you_ who must change it.”

Her fear was beginning to subside but the sadness, the immeasurable sadness, had been her constant companion all her years and the years to come clawed at her chest, threatening to tear it open at the mention of something so reaching.

_Hope._

She didn’t believe in such things anymore. “Well if that’s the case then I’m afraid you’re wasting your time. Even if I wanted to, my magic is no match for my mother’s, and as long as she’s there I’ll never be free. Not unless you help me.”

“You understand what you're asking, child?” The woman got to her feet and turned away from Regina, walking over to a small cupboard. With warning in her tone, she said, “She's a very powerful sorceress. If she were to ever suspect what you were about to do…”

Regina got to her feet and crossed the space that separated them but kept a few feet of distance, only near enough that she could look directly into the witch’s eyes. “She will never see this coming. Not from me.”

The old woman cackled once again.  She pulled her hand from the cupboard and poked Regina hard in the chest. "You believe getting away from her will get you what you wish?" she questioned, her wrinkled eyes narrowing. "Magic, my dear child, always comes at a cost. Your mother may have taught you in the ways of the Goddess, but she does not respect the principle of three. Do you understand what you put into this world, good or bad, comes back to us?"

Regina saw the haunted look in the woman's old, bloodshot eyes, a knowing look which spoke of the basic rules of their Goddess, and her own experience with them. Though Regina never wished to experience such retribution, using magic against her mother was the only way she would get away. Regina hardened her expression. "I understand, and I'm willing to pay the price."

The witch smiled before nodding once, and with a flick of her wrist, a glowing, red vial of liquid appeared. “She will need to ingest it,” she hissed. “The magic will work quickly. Once she takes it, you must make haste. Don't approach her,” she added quickly. “You must run. Take the child and run.”

Taken aback, she eyed her wearily, wondering why she thought she would take Snow with her. Regina decided she didn’t want to know, and her eyes shifted to the liquid. She watched as it churned inside its small confines for a heartbeat before asking, “What will it do to her?”

“It will bring out her fears. The sum of her actions will rise, and she will have to face them. For how long, I cannot say.” The old witch outstretched her arm that held the potion Regina so desperately wanted. Regina opened her palm and felt the weight of it as the cold vial dropped into her hand, but then the witch’s hand clamped around her wrist, pinning her in her grasp. Regina gasped. The old woman, though

frail, had a strong grip that would not allow Regina to withdraw from it. "I want to make sure you understand what you are doing. She is your mother. Are you sure this is the path you wish to choose?"

Regina’s voice trembled with anger even as tears filled her eyes. "She has never been a mother to me."

"You’re sure about that, my dear?" The witch released her hold, and the vial quickly disappeared from her hand. With a loud, cackling laugh, wind filled the cabin as an all-encompassing cloud billowed around her. Regina closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt the chill from the outside on her skin. Exhaling, her breath came out in a fog around her. Regina looked up at the castle walls, near the very tunnels where the two guardsmen still slept soundly.

She searched her pocket, having felt the vial drop into her clothes before the witch sent her away and breathed a sigh of relief when her hand closed around the cold hard glass.


	2. Tales of Old

“And then she slapped him! Right there in the middle of the pub for all ta see!” The men around the fire roared with laughter, but Robin’s attention was ignorant to the scene in front of him. An inexplicable unease settled over him earlier in the evening, bringing down his mood, making him more contemplative than he normally would be. His jaw clenched and unclenched with every pop and crackle of the fire. “Isn’t that right, Robin?”

He hadn’t heard a word his good friend, John, had said, only that there was a question directed at him. He looked up into the eyes of the large man and agreed easily. “Er, yes, that’s right.”

“What’s with you?” Will asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Robin cleared his throat. “Nothing.”

“Aw, leave him be. He’s not used to being rejected by the lasses.” Much grinned at him across the fire.

His apprehension faded into the background as the context of the current conversation dawned on him. Robin bit the inside of his cheek at the memory. The day spent in old man MacTavish’s pub was filled with an interesting crowd of foreigners and spirited ladies whose morals were about as loose and unconstrained as their garments. “I wouldn’t call it rejected as I would say she didn’t appreciate my assessment of her… uh, assets.”

Friar Tuck, their bearded spiritual guide gave him a look from beside him. His deep voice was thick with reproach as he said, “Now Robin, it is he who looks on the heart and not the outside, is what’s important.”

Robin nodded and replied, “Normally I would agree, my friend, however, there was so little to clothe the outside it made it hard to look into her heart.”

“I’d have been happy to search for it,” Much supplied.

The men around the fire burst into another round of laughter.

Robin clapped the good friar on the back. The man shook his head, used to the antics of the men once they got going.

“Papa, Papa!”

The men grew quiet at the sound of the young voice, and Robin smiled as he got to his feet just in time for his son, three-years-old now, to run over and into his arms. “Roland, my boy.” Robin lifted his son in the air before he held Roland tightly to him and smiled around at his men. “I’ll save myself from further humiliation and say goodnight to you all.”

The air around him filled with grunts and _goodnight’s_ as mugs filled with mead raised in salute.

Back at their tent, Robin pulled the great flap back and stepped inside. Though they recently began building small cabins and huts for the larger families of the camp, he preferred to remain in his tent. The hides and furs kept them warm, and with a bed for himself and his son, a table, and enough room for a few trunks filled with their clothes, it was home enough for them.

A wide yawn from Roland made Robin chuckled, and he placed a kiss to the boy’s brow. “It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”

Roland nodded mutely, and it wasn’t until Robin got him dressed for bed did Roland say, “Papa, tell me a story.”

Robin’s brow rose along with his lips. “A story, you say?”

Roland nodded through a smile. Robin couldn’t help but think just how much his boy was the image of his mother with his dark hair and warm eyes. “About the faeries.”

“How do you know about the faeries?”

“Claire told me ‘bout them.”

Claire, eh? He should have known. She spent more time with him since she joined the group almost a year ago now. Friar Tuck had been skeptical she’d fit in with them all. A young woman on her own wanting to stay there amongst thieves but she surprised him by taking his son under her wing and becoming a trusted member of their unruly group. It was her beliefs in the Old that Robin suspected the friar took issue with. Robin didn’t really mind the stories, but he didn’t know if he wanted Roland hearing _all_ of the stories to come out of the Old religion at his age.

But he supposed a few wouldn’t hurt.

“All right, let’s see,” Robin trailed off and kneeled beside Roland’s bed, tucking the blankets around the boy. “I don’t know a whole lot of stories about fairies, only that they were much like we are, but I know one about Merlin.”

Roland’s eyes widened, and he whispered, “The wizard.”

Robin chuckled at his son’s awe. It appeared Claire’s stories went beyond the Fae then. “Yes, the very same. He was one of the most powerful druids in all the realms. He was the one who helped King Arthur defeat a great army and take back Britain.”

“Did he fight dragons?”

Robin let out a scoff of a laugh. Dragons now, was it? He was going to have to have a chat with Claire. However, the dragon’s may have came form Will. “I’m sure he defeated one or two in his day.”

“Where is he now, Papa?”

Ah, now this was a better tale. “It is said that Merlin lives in a cave with his lady, Nimue.”

“A cave?”

Robin hummed and nodded. “He used his magic so much and for so long that he  got tired and decided it was time to rest for a bit.”

“He’s been sleepin’ a long time.” Roland’s brow furrowed, his lips tipping down. “When’s he gonna wake up?”

Robin took a breath and blew it out noisily. “I dunno, someday maybe, after he’s gotten lots of rest. Which is what you should be doing.” Robin bent and kissed his son’s brow. “Goodnight, my boy.”

“Goodnight, Papa.”

It didn’t take long before Roland was asleep, and as Robin got ready for bed, the feeling of unease began to return to him. Once he lay down the feeling doubled in intensity, making it hard for Robin’s mind to settle.

When Robin did finally succumb to sleep, he dreamt of her.

_He rode through muddy path leading home as fast as his steed could carry him. Robin didn’t mind that the cold rain poured down on him, nor that the wind whipped viciously at his face. Though he wore a heavy cloak, he did not bother to put up the hood because he simply did not have the time. He had to get to her, his wife, Marian, and share the good news._

_Having left the court of King Richard, he, Robin of Locksley, had officially joined the royal guard. He’d been bursting at the seams, proud, and fit to be tied. In not more than a fortnight he would be setting out as the right hand of the king, joining his army on a quest for the Holy Grail._

_She had been ecstatic, as he knew she would be, as she passed Robin their newborn son. The boy’s eyes blinked up at him, wide awake._

_“Your father’s going to be a great knight,” she cooed to the babe._

_Looking into Marian’s eyes and her gentle smile, he saw so much love there for him and for their new family. In his pause, Robin never felt so at peace. Though that peace would be short-lived, only later when they lay in bed that night, whispering dreams of their future, did Marian voice a request upon him._

_With her head on his chest, she said, “You must mend the ties between you and your father, Robin.”_

_He ran his fingers through her long brown hair. He was half asleep, and his absent-minded reply came easily. “I will.”_

_“Before your journey,” her soft voice urged him._

_Robin let out a heavy exhale. This was not the first time she beseeched him to speak with his father. Now that he would be leaving soon, it would be hard to put off her request any longer. “Marian, he’s an old stubborn man.”_

_Her laugh was light, and she pressed a kiss against his chest. “Not so old and no more stubborn than his son.”_

_Marian mistakenly assumed his father would support his decision to join King Richard’s quest, but it turned out his father believed the Grail to be nothing but a fool's errand and vehemently against Robin serving the king._

_When he traveled home to Locksley Manor three days later, he was not surprised by his father’s reaction._

_William’s heavy footsteps followed behind him into the dining hall of their home. “You have a wife, and a son, will you not think of them? Would you leave them behind so easily?”_

_Shaking his head, Robin took up his cloak from the back of a chair and argued, “Marian believes in this cause as strongly as I. King Richard-”_

_“King Richard is abandoning his throne!” William thundered, banging his fist hard against the thick oak table, making two goblets tumble over and spilling their contents of dark red mead on its surface._

_Robin, unaffected by his father’s temper, countered, “Which is safely in the hands of his mother, and brother, John.”_

_“And you think that will keep England safe? A queen regent and the petulant Lord of Ireland.” William snorted and walked over to the corner of the room near the fireplace. His father had stood there many times over the years, most often after coming home from his own time with Richard before he was crowned king. William crossed his arms over his chest, and Robin had to strain to hear his words when he muttered, “It is a fool's quest.”_

_Robin could not believe his ears. As a dutiful follower, he couldn’t understand why his father would say such things. For years, his father had fought alongside King Richard, until one day when Robin was no more than ten did William come home a broken man. Though his father never spoke of that day, Robin had found out what had happened from his uncle. King Richard had ordered the flogging of many believers of the Grail, something his father tried to stop, and nearly lost his own head speaking up on their behalf. Their friendship had ceased on that day, and so did his father’s loyalty to the crown._

_However, this was not the king of today. Richard had sworn an oath to his kingdom and to the church to make up for his past wickedness, and by doing so, had earned not only his realm’s loyalty, but Robin’s loyalty as well. His father, however, was not so easily convinced. This quest, if they were to succeed, would bring peace to many kingdoms. A peace that had surely been amiss for so long._

_Because of this, Robin walked around the table, stepped up to his father’s side, his jaw tightening with each step. If only he could get him to understand. “But not for the Grail? Do you really not believe in anything?”_

_Seconds passed like minutes between father and son, then in a heavy sigh, William offered, “I believed in your mother.”_

_Robin ignored the mention of his mother, to acknowledge her would be to open a wound that had never truly been healed - for either of them. “Then believe in me, as she would have.”_

_At this, William slowly turned toward him, and Robin met the older man’s haggard gray eyes as they bore into his. The haunted look of the man who had never gotten over the war, which, as a result, had killed Robin’s mother. “I’m sorry, my son,” he said, casting his eyes away and back toward the fire, “but I cannot.”_

_Robin’s jaw tightened as he swallowed. Disappointment knotted the pit of his stomach, twisting like a knife, making him feel sick. “Then I am no longer your son.”_

_It was his father’s turn to beseech his son, turning to face him, he said, “Robin, will you not stay? You can do much here with Marian and Roland. You are both so young, and your son has just been born. Stay. Claim the manor as Lord of Locksley.”_

_Robin laughed and threw his arms out to his side in exasperation. “Have you heard nothing I’ve said? I have I been standing here mute all this time?”_

_“You stubborn, boy! It is you who have not been listening!” William said, taking a few steps toward Robin, closing the distance between them. “Robin, I am offering you Locksley Manor. You can oversee here in my footsteps, defend the kingdom from home.”_

_Holding his chin high, he held his father’s intense gaze. “By no means, do I wish to ever follow in your footsteps,” Robin spat, before turning on his heel and leaving for good._

Roland’s soft whimpers filled the tent, waking Robin from his dream. Getting up, he took his son from his small bed. He walked out of his tent and out into the coolness of the summer night. There was no chill in the air, but he held his child close to him. The small boy’s eyes drifted open and closed with his steps that soon coaxed him back into a drowsy slumber.  

“It’s all right, my boy.” His hand rose to Roland’s back and rubbed it gently.

Away from his tent, looking up through the great limbs, Robin could spy the brightness of the night. The moon cast a glow between trees of the forest, illuminating his path down into a small meadow where the dense forest opened, giving Robin a crystal-clear view of the constellations. He stood there for a long while, trying to comprehend the meaning of the stars. Roland’s even breathing soothing his own nerves which were still running high.

Somewhere in the distant woods the sounds of a wolf could be heard, and it brought him back to a time when he was a young boy. His mother had a habit of waking him on the full moon, leading him by the hand outside into the night where she would tell him stories of the stars and of magic.

_Magic._

Or as his father would call it, the Old religion.

Not that Robin cared for either much these days. He had stopped looking to God, his faith left behind in the streets just outside of the Holy Land with the deaths of the innocent. There were still nights he could see them when he closed his eyes - women, children, the infirm, all slaughtered in the name of a God. Even more, it made him sick to think while he’d been off chasing absolution, his family was home alone suffering the same fate as those in the East.

His father had been right. The kingdom began to suffer as soon as King Richard left. The steward of England, the Lady of Aquitaine, had been pushed aside. Prince John had taken full control of what small army was left and implemented a new law - one which granted him the powers of the king in Richard’s absence, when he was only supposed to take watch in his brother’s stead with their mother. So then began the persecution of any who followed the old religions. Punishments ranging from being hanged, beheaded, or Prince John’s favorite, burned alive.

The attack on his family was ordered by Prince John himself and carried out by the Sheriff of Nottingham - over nothing but taxes. His father had been late by one week because he’d been helping to support the local church. Friar Tuck’s losses in donations drastically declined when Richard set out for the quest, taking many of the villagers and townsmen, leaving the women to care and support the children themselves.

As a show of power, an example to the villages of England who didn’t find a way to pay their taxes, Nottingham had the small village just outside his father’s home burned to the ground. Women and children were herded into stables, which were then locked and set on fire.

The sheriff and his men then made their way for Locksley Manor. His father was warned by a local boy who had escaped to tell him of what they had done. His dear Marian, his father, and a few of the servants had bravely fought them off until the very end, but it was in vain. All except for the local boy and his son had been killed. His father and his wife were lost to the blades of the sheriff and his men.

Robin received a letter from his uncle just over a fortnight later, and by that time, King Richard had been captured and their quest for the Grail over. It wasn’t until two months later Robin made it home, and it wasn’t the home he remembered. His childhood home left in ruins, only the scorched frame and stone remained, marked by the consuming fire that brought it down. Everything Robin had ever loved was lost to him. He would never see his wife’s smiling face, nor the love she held for him in her shining eyes, and he would never be able to make amends with his father.

In the following weeks, he would rally with the survivors of the village and their families - all united in a single cause for revenge, to take back what was theirs, to free England from Jonathan and the sheriff's grasp.

It wouldn’t be until months later, as he was robbing a Lord on his way to see Prince John he would go by another name. No longer would he be called Robin of Locksley. That name would forever rest with his father. Instead, he would take a name given in jest by his mate, Will Scarlet, who hailed him, Robin Hood.

Taking a deep breath of the cool air, Robin’s hold on his son tightened. His resolution to see that Nottingham, his men, and Prince John met their own timely demise was once again reaffirmed.

~

Regina’s eyes blinked open before the sun came up that morning. She didn’t rise from the comfort of her bed right away. Instead she lied there thinking about what she was about to do, going over her plan in her mind once more so that there’d be no mistakes. In a week they would leave for Leopold’s castle, and then she would make her escape.

She reached under her pillow and took the vial from beneath. The potion sat heavily in her hand; her eyes fixated on the swirling liquid, on the magic there, the little left in the world who chose to forget.

She could still hear her father’s words to her mother when he took her by the arms late one night while they thought Regina slept and whispered, _“The religion of Old is dying.”_

Regina closed her eyes and tightened her hand around the glass, feeling the energy inside as it sang to her - called to her. Magic may be gone from the land with the spread of the new religion, but it was still as strong as ever.

After Celia got her dressed, Regina made her way downstairs to breakfast. “Is the princess still asleep?”

“No, she has been with the king and Lady Cora for a while now in the great hall.”

Regina’s brows drew together. She glanced high above them, to the floor where her mother and the king would be. “What is she doing with them?”

In not much more than a whisper, Celia informed her, “Your mother wished to see her. It appears she believes the Princess Snow White is capable of magic.” She glanced around the room, making sure they wouldn’t be overheard before adding, “not unlike yourself.”

Regina’s eyes widened. No, Snow couldn’t have magic. She saw no signs of any gifts from the Goddess, and even if she were to possess magic she was too young to begin any sort of training with her mother. “Snow?”

“They’ve been waking her early and taking her with them every morning now for a week,” Celia said.

She may not have been Snow’s natural mother, but the instinct inside of her to protect the young girl was fierce. The thought of her going through what Regina had at her age made her heart quicken in anger.

With a tight smile, Regina said, “Thank you, Celia.”

Celia twisted her hands together but curtsied and said, “I’ll have your breakfast prepared right away, your highness.”

Regina gave her a nod, and picking up her dress to keep it from catching on the steps, made her way back up, only this time, to the East wing of the castle. Whatever their plans for the princess, Regina would do whatever in her power to see that it ended.

When she reached the great hall, Regina found her mother kneeling on the floor by the fire next to Snow. Snow’s eyes were transfixed and wide with wonder, as her mother held out a hand full of dancing flames.

Regina’s palm itched, remembering the lessons when she was young, when her mother first taught her how to summon. “What’s this?”

Cora extinguished the fire and turned toward her. Her eyes cast over to the table where the king sat before settling back on her. “Ah, my dear Regina, we received a letter from your father.”

“Mother!” Snow squealed and rose from her seat on the floor.

She ran to Regina and hugged her tightly around the legs. Regina smiled down at Snow, running her hand through her hair a moment before replying, “Hello, sweetheart.” Shifting her gaze to her mother, she asked, “Is he well?”

Her mother let out a small chuckle. “He is well enough. His legs have finally healed, and he is walking now.”

A slow, calculating smile spread across the king’s face from his seat across the room where he’d been watching them. Swirling his drink in his hand, he gave Regina a sidelong glance. “Henry will not be joining us in our little wedding next month, then?”

“He will not,” her mother replied, sharing the same look.

He chuckled a dark, malevolent thing that sent a shiver down Regina’s spine. “Shame,” he replied, then took a long drink.

Regina held her tongue as the fury inside her built. It was because of the king and her mother her father had suffered the way he did. A riding accident with Leopold had broken both his legs. It took hours for the healers to arrive to help him, but only after he had been dragged roughly to the infirmary. She begged her mother to help him, to heal him, but she claimed doing so would cause suspicion. Regina wouldn’t be surprised if one or both of them were responsible for his fall.

“You never answered my question, Mother.” Regina placed her hand on Snow’s back, holding the young girl to her side. “What’s going on here?”

If her mother thought she would miss the way her eyes darted from the king and back, she was very much mistaken.

“Nothing. Just spending time with little Snow. She’s especially talented, you know.”

Regina frowned. “I didn’t know. To my knowledge she hasn’t displayed any gifts…”

“Oh, yes. She has a special gift with animals. She seems to almost communicate with them.”

Regina looked down at Snow, who was gazing up at her with a furrowed brow, still too young to understand Cora’s motives. No, her mother would not do this again regardless of any talent. Taking Snow’s hand, Regina kneeled to speak with her. “Would you like to come with me to breakfast?”

“The princess will be staying here with us,” Cora said, her voice rose along with her hand which she held out for Snow to take. “Come here, my darling.”

“But I want to go with Mother.”

Regina closed her eyes. She wished Snow would not call her _mother_ in front of the king. Regina could feel his eyes on her. He was suspicious of the love and attention she gave to Snow. Even so much as warned Regina while she would be marrying him, she would not be taking his dead wife’s place. Regina gently explained to the young girl she was to be her _step_ mother, but Snow was young and such distinctions did not matter to her. They did, however, matter to the king.

“You can see her later,” Cora’s voice became softer as she spoke to Snow.

“Why are you doing this?” Regina asked, reluctantly letting go of Snow’s hand as she walked back over to Cora.

The king answered for her mother, his tone was thick with drink and warning. “It’s none of your concern.”

“Can’t Mother stay?”

“She’s not your mother, child!” Leopold barked, sitting up in a fury, spilling the contents of his drink across the table. Snow jumped at the sound, and a maid came from the shadows to clean the table and refill his glass.

Regina knew speaking back to the king was not wise and would only lead to punishment later, but she could not stop her tongue from being silent. “You don’t need to raise your voice to her like that!”

He was on his feet, and his hand was raised and upon her cheek before Regina could steel herself. She fell to her knees, and all she could hear was ringing, ringing… and then he was kneeling beside her, his voice low, threatening, his breath smelling of pungent wine when he said, “You will know your place in my presence.”

Snow’s cried filled the room, replacing the ringing in her ears. Raising her head, she looked up into his eyes and held them with defiance. “And what place is that, My Lord? As your _pawn_?”

He pursed his lips together and let out a breath through his nose. “You will hold your tongue unless you wish another blow.”

“No!” Snow cried. “Leave her alone!”

Before Regina could stop her, Snow crossed over to Regina and came to a stop between her and the king. Surprised, and full of rage, Leopold reacted and let his hand fly, striking Snow across the cheek. Regina was able to catch the princess as she fell, but she failed to keep the young girl against the king. He stood, his breathing heavy. His chest rose and fell, and he raised his hand, ready to strike once more. Regina held her hand out, intent on summoning whatever magic she could, but halted at the king’s expression. His face had fallen, gone paler than he had been before, his hand still frozen in mid air. His eyes followed as a drop of bright red blood fell from Snow’s lip onto her white dress.  

“ _Lips as red as blood,”_ he whispered as if to himself. The king let out a soft laugh as though he was lost in a memory. “My darling Eva…” Snow whimpered, and the sound of it pulled Leopold from his trance. The king’s eyes fell on Regina, and she tightened her hold on Snow. The smile that once graced his features fell, and a cold scowl replaced it. Voice filled with hatred, he spat at Regina, “ _You_ , get out. You’ll never be as fair! Never be as beautiful!”

From across the room, Regina met her mother’s eyes that were devoid of emotion. Disappointment and sadness coiled in her belly, though she knew better than to expect her mother’s sympathies.

Snow’s arms came up, and Regina picked her up effortlessly, walking quickly from the room. Snow muffled her cries in Regina’s shoulder. “Shh, Snow.”

She exited the great hall as cries of rage and the sounds of glass breaking against the walls echoed in the halls and chased her back to her rooms. Regina quickened her pace with one of Leopold’s guards on her heels. All the while, she whispered words of assurance to the girl in her arms.

With a flick of her wrist, the doors to her room opened. She didn’t question how the magic had come to her so easily. She didn’t have time to ponder it now. Crossing the room, she set Snow on the bed gently. She swept the little girl’s fallen hair away from her face and looked at her lip. The gash was swollen and deep. Snow whimpered when her hand rose, afraid of the slightest touch.

“My sweet, brave girl, do not be afraid.” Regina’s fingertips brushed her dark hair away from her face once again. “I will never hurt you,” she murmured.

Tears spilled from Snow’s eyes. “I was bad?”

“Snow…” Regina made to answer, but her voice cracked. Shaking her head, she took Snow’s hands in hers. How could she explain such a thing to someone so young?  Her jaw tightened in anger knowing if she left Snow behind her life would be filled with more moments like this. “You weren’t bad, and you did nothing wrong.” Taking a deep breath, she added in a hushed tone, “I’m going to protect you, little one. He will never hurt you again.”

Getting to her feet, she turned and said, “Guard, send in my lady.”

“Your highness, I’ve been instructed by Lady Cora to watch over you…”

She raised her chin, her ire rising with each passing second the man stood unmoving before her, before his future queen, questioning her authority.  Her voice rose, full of the confidence and authority she did not feel. “And is Lady Cora to be _your_ queen?”

His jaw dropped slightly. Regina smirked. Finally, the guard straightened his stance and replied, “No, your highness.”

“Then do as I command. Fetch me Celia and make sure you keep this to yourself.” Lowering her voice, she continued with a smile, “or you’ll find yourself in need of _assistance_.”

The guard fidgeted only a moment, then turned on his heel and marched from the room.

Regina let out a sigh of relief, then kneeled in front of Snow. She gave her what she hopped was a comforting smile and said, “I’m going to fix this for you so it won’t hurt anymore, alright?”

Snow nodded. Raising her hand slowly, Regina hovered over Snow’s trembling lip. Closing her eyes, Regina thought about her grandmother, her belief in the religion of Old, and her ability to heal and maybe, just maybe, she could do this. With a deep breath, Regina thought about the love she carried for Snow and sent a prayer to the Goddess for her help. Her hand opened once again, feeling the familiar tingle of magic right before a blue glow emulated from her palm.

Snow blinked, her hand rose but paused, hesitant to touch her lip. Regina smiled through the tears that fell from her own eyes. Her smile must have been all the encouragement Snow needed as her tongue peeked out, running over the fresh sink.

Her lip was healed.

Snow lunged at her. Her arms wrapped around Regina’s neck to hug her tight. With her heart heavy, Regina picked her up and once again whispered words of comfort, stroking her back until Snow’s breathing slowed as she fell fast asleep.

Holding her tightly to her, Regina struggled with her next move. More than anything she wanted to leave and take Snow with her. If she left her there would be no one to protect her, to keep her safe from her mother and the king. Regina came to a stop. The witch knew this would happen. Somehow she must have. The path she must choose included taking Snow with her.

Resolved, she placed Snow down on her bed as gently as she could so as not to wake her. Once she was satisfied she would stay asleep, she began to pace. Her belly was tight with anxiety and her nerves on edge.

Glancing over to the wall, she eyed the round mirror her mother gave her when she began her lessons. It hung on the wall across the room covered by a thick fabric she had placed over it the moment it had been hung.

Old as it was, it hummed with energy, with _magic_. The dark, smoked glass was framed by thick silver which contorted into leaves and small flowers. It would have been a pretty mirror, had it not looked and felt so… evil. She crossed the room, pulled the fabric from it, and fixated her gaze deep into her own brown eyes. She stared, seeking the man who came to her many times before but had been silent as of late.

His whimsical giggle was the only warning before she watched her own image transform into that of an older man. He smiled, his brilliantly white teeth stood out far more than his golden eyes. “Well, well, if it isn’t the fairest one of them all.”

“You told me when I was a little girl that I would succumb to the darkness, but you’re wrong. I’m leaving. I’m choosing another path.”

The mirror faded, only this time when an image appeared it was her own. Wearing a crown of gold and a gown of the deepest red. She was smiling, the fearlessness and calm which surrounded her reflection was something Regina could never imagine feeling. This woman in the mirror was strong and confident and seemed almost bored by her other self. The mirror whispered, in how own voice, “You know who you _truly_ are.”

“I know what I must do,” she said, looking passed herself to the creature, ignoring his attempts to distract her. “I’m leaving.”

He giggled again. “Going to try and escape mommy dearest, are we? Tell me what’s changed? Last we spoke you were quite convinced you’d never be as powerful as she.”

“I’m not, but I don’t have to be. I have a way out.”

His image faded back, his eyes held hers knowing exactly who she referred. “Ooooh, she thinks she’s going to run away,” he taunted in a sing-song voice. “Do you really think an old forest nymph will give you what you need to truly escape your fate?”

Regina’s lip curled. “I make my own fate.”

He leaned close, so close she was certain he would come out of the mirror. “Well then, stop wasting time,” he trailed off as his eyes narrowed, “and get to it.”


	3. Lost

Robin moved through the forest slowly, with deliberate footsteps. In the distance, a buck lowered its head to a small spring and drank greedily from it. Good fortune was on his side this morning. The calmness of the forest was uncommon so close to the gorge just outside of Sherwood.

His kill would feed the men, women, and children of their camp for days.

Robin halted. Longbow in hand, he raised his arm and took aim. As it had every time, he felt the stirring stillness settle in the air around him. His breathing slowed as he was lost in a moment. A movement in the distance and his eyes shifted, taken off his prize to watch a small bird make flight. It’s wings beat in a gentle movement, transfixing his gaze before his sight returned to his prey. He’d been prepared for this for some time, and now his patience would be rewarded.

The soft fletching whispered against the corner of his lips as he lined up his shot and inhaled.

“The lad needs a mother.”

The gruff words came from beside him, causing the buck to raise its head. It’s ears flickered, alarmed by the voice. Spooked, it ran deeper into the wood. Robin let out a long, frustrated sigh and swore underneath his breath before scowling at his friend. Robin pointed his arrow at the man. “As you keep reminding me.”

John gave Robin a sheepish look of apology. “I do not mean to pester you, Robin, I just-” The larger man huffed, the air puffing out of his lungs in a bright cloud, a testament to the cold chill of the morning.

“John, I know,” Robin began, letting out another sigh and rested his bow on the ground beside him. John was merely looking out for him and Roland, but Robin wished he’d let him be. Opening his mouth, he was about to tell John as much, but saw the seriousness in his friend’s eyes and settled for humor. “I know you mean well, but it’s hard to find the time to woo maidens when I’m busy with you lot.”

With a smirk, Robin replaced his arrow in his quiver against his back then began to walk deeper into the forest after the buck. Perhaps if his hunting companion could hold his tongue he could find the stag before nightfall.

John took off after Robin, his big feet stomping through the overgrown thicket had Robin pursing his lips. There was a reason why Robin rarely went on the hunt with John. He’d much prefer Will or Much, but both were out collecting offerings from the sheriff’s men. They’d taken another twenty gold pieces and two barrels of Prince John’s finest ale from Nottingham last week and were about to take another share of this month’s taxes.

Oh, to be there to see the look of outrage on the man’s face. Robin grinned at the thought.

“Why not look to Claire?”

Robin looked back over his shoulder. The large man waited expectantly, and Robin rolled his eyes to the heavens. This was not the first conversation he had with John about Claire, and would no doubt not be his last. “I do not love her, John.”

“Love, love, love. Why must it always be about love?”

Robin glanced back over his shoulder at John once again. “You’re beginning to sound like your wife.”

“Aye,” his gruff voice replied, “and she’ll be the first to admit it wasn’t sonnets and fresh lilies that brought us together.”

Robin chuckled. “You cannot read a simple verse on Sunday, John, there’s not a prayers chance you could read her a whole sonnet.”

“That’s not the point,” John began hotly.

Robin came to a stop and faced him. At this rate their arguing was sure to drive all the game clear to Nottingham. “No, it’s not.”

“Perhaps you could…” John trailed off, looking at Robin while pursing his lips. Robin crossed his arms over his chest and was not disappointed when John sighed and finished with a lame, “grow to love her? Your boy loves her, and you can’t say, next to my dear bride, o’ course, that Claire isn’t one of the fairest in camp…”

Robin turned his gaze into the forest. He couldn’t deny the truth of John’s words. Claire was beautiful, and she was good with his son. The only thing missing was the feeling he felt when he first met Marian- the fire that burned in his chest whenever she came near. Though, he’d admit, he was sure he’d never feel the same about anyone else.

Robin took a deep breath. “Is that fair to her?”

“Come off it, Robin. It ain’t no secret she cares for you.” He placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Think on it, at least.”

Robin squinted in the direction of their camp as if he could see Claire from deep within the wood. At last, he sighed. “All right. I’ll think on it.”

John clapped Robin roughly on the back, sending him forward on his feet. A pleased smile erupted on his face. “That’s the spirit.”

“Now do you think you might keep quiet so we can find dinner?”

“Don’t know what’s been stopping you. You nearly had the beast three times by now.”

Robin held his tongue and shook his head.

Much later that day, Robin left John with Allen to take care of the buck he was finally able to track and kill, no thanks to his friend. He then set out in search of his son who had been left in the care of Little John’s wife, Mary.

Ducking into the large tent, Robin was accosted by the sounds of children and the cries of Mary at the very end of her wits.

“No, you may not ‘av another Geoffrey, and Verona, leave your sister be!” she scolded them, her Irish accent sounding magically musical despite her warning.

“I see I’ve arrived just in time,” Robin mused, taking in Mary’s hair, which once had been a neat mop pinned up only this morning, was now a mess of falling locks and waves around her face. At eight months pregnant, she appeared to be barely grasping the nettle.

“Oh, nonsense, Robin. Little Roland is the only one  _ not  _ getting in ta trouble, which is a lot more than I could say for you three little urchins.”

Robin bit the side of his cheek to keep from laughing. “Where is Roland?”

“Out by the large oak, swingin’ with Edith,” she told him, wiping the hair away from her brow. He nodded knowingly. There weren’t many hours in the day when Roland was not separated from Little John’s youngest daughter. Catching Robin’s eye, Mary added, “Claire is lookin’ over them.”

“You don’t say?” There was a twinkle shining from the young woman’s eyes that replaced her earlier frustrations, and Robin found himself hard-pressed to crush it.

“Aye, I do.” She eyed him, the small smile playing on her lips turned into a full-blown grin when Robin looked away, feeling the heat in his face grow hot.

He stepped over to her and kissed the woman’s brow. “Perhaps I’ll ask her out on a walk?”

“Aye, good…” she said as he reached for a piece of bread she had been cutting on the table, earning him a light smack on the arm. “Go, off with ya. It won’t kill ya to ‘av a conversation with her.”

He walked from the tent, grinning, taking his time to eat the piece of bread while he made his way down to the meadow. Mary’s words about Claire came back to him, and he thought it couldn’t hurt to chat with her. Maybe he would learn something new about her, and maybe if they spent more time together something could eventually come from it.

_ Forcing it won’t do you or her any favors _ , a small voice said from the back of his mind. Robin popped the last bite of bread in his mouth to keep from groaning. If he wasn't his own worst enemy. He didn’t know what his problem was. He made his way down the small incline leading into the meadow where Claire was kneeling, speaking to Roland and Edith. She looked up at his approach and gave him a soft smile.

“Hello, Robin.”

“Papa!” Roland cried and ran over to him.

He returned her smile with one of his own. She stood, looking lovely in a dress made of blue. Her long, blonde hair flowed freely down her back in soft waves. She was beautiful, but more than her beauty, she carried a love for his son that was never asked of her. In this way, her care for Roland made it easier to see past his reservations to a possible future for them. “Claire, how are you?”

“Well, thank you.” She nodded, her eyes darted from his down to his son’s when he didn’t mande no further comment. “I was just telling Roland I’d take him and Edith down to the stream. The older children have caught a few frogs and didn’t really let the little ones try, so I thought I might take them down on their own. If that’s all right?”

Amused at the prospect of Claire chasing after frogs, Robin grinned. “Of course, I don’t mind.”

“You’ll come too, Papa?” Roland asked, taking Robin by the hand and looking up at him with a smile that nearly melted his heart. His mother’s smile.

Robin’s heart constricted, but after a moment, he chanced a glance at Claire and smiled warmly at the hopeful expression lit up her green eyes. He had promised John he would try, at least, for Roland’s sake. “Why not?”

“Well,” Claire smiled, “let’s get going then. Come on little one.” She held out a hand to the little blonde girl. “I’ll go tell Mary.”

“Alright.” Robin gave a nod.

She returned not too long after, and they all made their way out of the camp and down a slight sloping path toward the small ravine. It wasn’t much, a cool run off spring. Its source, a river, was a little over a half a mile walk to the large gorge where some of Sherwood’s more beautiful sights were to be found.

When the small stream came into view the children ran to it, giggling and cheering as they went while Claire smiled and shook her head lightly at their antics. The sun peeked through the trees, catching the locks of her hair, making the golden tones stand out. Robin watched as she kicked off her shoes and walked along the sand after the children. His son took her hand easily, like a child would his own mother, and Robin sighed.

He might not have feelings for her, but Roland did. His boy loved her, it was obvious, but would that be enough? A cool breeze hit his face and closing his eyes, he tipped his head up, taking a long, deep breath. The scent of pine and the cool crispness of summer filled his lungs. He was never one to ask for a sign, but if Marian could, he would surely appreciate one about now.

~

Taking a seat at dinner, Regina sat and listened to Cora and Leopold chat about the current affairs of the kingdoms. The talks with Prince John, Emperor Phillip’s ransom of King Richard, and what had been angering Leopold most - the petty robberies of two of his transports coming from Austria.

“If John or Nottingham know what’s good for them, they will deliver this  _ thief _ soon. I want his head on a pike for the entire kingdom to see that he who robs me will do so at risk of his own life.”

Regina’s eyes rose to look at the king for a moment before they fell on her drink. Her mind briefly recalled the thief they spoke of. Regina was surprised how young he looked from the wanted posters placed around the village. His hair pushed back away from his eyes that crinkled at the sides. She thought at the time it had been an incredible drawing catching such a likeness. Still, he couldn’t have been much older than she. Regina suspected it was the slight beard gave him a more mature look.

“I’m sure he will, My Lord,” Cora replied.

The king made a noise of disbelief in the back of his throat, shaking his head as he glanced over at Regina. “I will take my leave.” Standing, his eyes bore into hers and she stared back, her posture was taut as he made his way over to her side. His hand rose, and she willed herself not to flinch as his fingertips traced the bruise on her cheek. A shiver of disgust ran down her spine from the gentleness of it. The smell of sweat and wine was on him, and he spoke in tones that made it quite clear he did not care if her mother overheard him. “Soon you shall be mine, and oh what a treat you will be.”

Jaw tightening, she could do nothing but give him a smile that was more of a grimace. She bit her tongue, sure to steady her breathing and swallow down the revulsion she felt deeply.  He’d become bolder with her as the days went on, drinking more with her mother since her father’s departure. He was different from the quiet man she met when she arrived. Truthfully, she preferred the other. Finally, he walked from the room, and Regina let out the breath she’d been holding in.

“You’re really making this hard on yourself, Regina. I don’t know why you fight it the way you do. You will be queen. Anything and everything you want, you can have. If you’d just embrace it, you would see.”

“See what, Mother?” Regina asked, keeping her mother’s mind on the topic at hand would keep her distracted from noticing her trepidation.

“See how wonderful your life would be if you saw the possibilities.” Cora sat forward. “After you are  married, when the king comes to you, make him feel like you  _ enjoy _ being with him. He is a weak, easily swayed man. Do this and I promise you, he will give you everything you desire… and more...”

Her mother smiled at her from across the table, with a knowing look in her eyes and Regina’s stomach recoiled. She had always suspected the king had been with her mother, but she always chased the thought away. The open confession from her mother’s lips having lay with the king was too much for even her. She swallowed hard and looked away.

“Oh, come now, he can be quite gentle at times…”

“I’d rather not hear this, Mother.”

Her mother watched her, in the way she always did. Calculating. Suspicious. But soon her look faded away and she slumped back in her chair. “Regina, be a dear, and fetch me some more wine, would you?” she asked, sounding bored with Regina’s lack of enthusiasm.

As she rose from her seat, Regina willed herself to maintain her composure a bit longer. Her fingers shook as the vial slipped from her sleeve. She had been sure to practice over and over again until she could seamlessly slip the small vial from the cuff of her sleeve, and once in hand, pour it into a glass and back without drawing suspicion.

Though the glow of the magic had dulled, and she prayed it wasn’t too late.

“You’ll learn to enjoy it.”

The glass nearly slipped from her fingers but she snatched it and held tight, then poured it into the dark red wine. Slipping the vial back into her sleeve, she took a deep breath. 

Regina swirled the drink in the glass before turning to face Cora. She kept a straight face as she walked over to her and handed her the glass. Her mother’s bright eyes looked up at her, and a smile spread slowly. Regina held her breath. Only on rare occasions did her mother over indulge in wine. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought.

Her eyes followed the glass as her mother raised it to her lips and took a long drink. Her chin tipped up, and Regina caught a bright red mark on her neck. Regina pressed her lips together. She’d seen a mark like that before on her maid Celia, and when she asked the girl about it she blushed and told her about her previous afternoon spent with a boy from the kitchens in the stables, and knew exactly where it’d come from. Disgust, shame, and anger for her father filled Regina’s veins so much so she could not stand beside her another moment and made her way back to her seat.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Her mother laughed again, clearly amused by Regina’s reaction, and then took another sip. “Someone has to be there to comfort him.” Cora paused. And when the silence stretched on for a long moment, she looked over and watched as her mother’s gaze followed something unknown to her around the room.

Regina’s heartbeat picked up, pounded in her ears. _ Could the magic work so quickly?  _ Perhaps she should keep her talking until she was certain? Regina placed a napkin in her lap as if nothing were wrong, and said, “The king has his  _ comforts, _ and you are still married to my father. It is against the laws.”

Cora reached for her wine, taking another sip, all the while staring at something across the room.

Regina’s eyes followed, hoping it was the effects from the magic that drew her gaze - hoping that what she had ingested would be enough. The older woman blinked up at her a moment as if only just now hearing her comment, then broke into more laughter. “Silly religious laws that do not concern me nor…” Cora trailed off, her gaze shifting across the room, landing somewhere near the fireplace. “No,” she whispered.

Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure her mother could hear it. “Mother, are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, I-” Cora broke off. A long silence followed, mother’s stare fixated to the corner of the room. There was nothing there.

_ Had it worked? _

She dared hope, but it seemed all too easy.

Cora’s head shook, lightly at first and then it steadily built in its fury. “No, you’re dead!” she hissed into the room. Her eyes grew wild and fastened to the chair like someone took a seat across from her.

“Mother?”

Her mother’s head snapped towards her, and she stared, blinking at her. Seeing but unseeing.

“I’m going to lie down for a while.” Cora stood so quickly that her chair scraped against the stone floor, nearly toppling over. There was an unsteady look in her mother’s eyes, and Regina decided she’d rather not know what exactly the potion was doing to her. She should feel guilty, and perhaps that was a bit of the numbness she felt in her middle, but she banished it away. She ignored it like her mother had done to her all these years and instead embraced her decision. Her calm demeanor giving nothing away that would show the bitter satisfaction rising in her as she watched her mother slowly go mad.

Regina listened to Cora’s hurried footsteps that took her out of the room, and only after the heavy door shut with a bang did she calmly get up from her chair and leave for her chambers. There was no time to ponder her mother’s sanity or what might be haunting her, only of how quickly she needed to be gone.

_ Take the child and run. _


	4. Decisions

 

“Henry's not going to release him. Lord Longchamp said he has raised the ransom to 150,000 marks.” Baron Robert Marshal of Pembroke’s voice conveyed the seriousness as it did in his eyes as he leveled them at Robin in the darkened corner of the local tavern just outside of Rutland.

“God’s nails,” Allen said, breaking away from the group and walking away, running his hands through his dark hair.

There were exclamations of anger and curses that would make Tuck call out for their silence if he were in the room, but Robin stayed silent. He sympathized with their disappointment as it coursed through his own veins. They had been so close to the emperor’s demands of 100,000 but there was nothing to be done of it. They would simply have to come up with the rest.

“The bastard won’t be satisfied with 100,000 marks?” John said, getting to his feet. “It was an outrageous amount as it stood.”

The baron’s eyes followed John as he straightened his stance. “Yes, well, he’s an emperor. I doubt he cares about how a common thief views his demands.”

“Who you callin’ a thief?” Will started toward the baron.

“Please,” Baron Marshal drawled, eyeing Will with contempt. “You may be helping the cause, but your contributions might as well keep feeding the penniless filth you’re so keen on protecting.”

“I ought ta smack that privileged tongue from your mouth.”

“Oh, how I’d love to see you try.”

Pushing to his feet, Robin said, “That’s enough!” Stepping between the men, he pointed at the young Scarlett. “Will if you can’t control yourself, you can see yourself outside and cool off.” Will held his gaze a long moment. His jaw clenching and unclenching before turning to the door and slamming it behind him. Robin let out a breath and sent a look at Robert he could not misinterpret. “Here’s what we’re going to do; we’re going to stop fighting amongst ourselves and come up with the money. He’ll have no choice to release him when we do.”

“He don’t hav’ to do a thing, does he?” John argued. “What’s to say he won’t raise it again and again?”

Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his mouth. “We’ll have to hope he keeps his word.”

Lord James, a wealthy dark-skinned, elderly gentleman, who had been silent for most of the gathering, spoke up from the corner of the room and said, “Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine has already raised another twenty thousand.”

Allen scoffed. “Aye, and how’s she done it? By raising taxes and taking from the church. She’s no better than Nottingham if ya ask me.”

“The gold and silver relics can be replaced,” Robin said with a frown, not wishing for another row. “And while I don’t agree raising taxes is the way to do it, she’s gotten us closer than we could have on our own. We just need a bit more.”

“How much do we have?”

“Nearly a hundred and twenty thousand,” Baron Marshal said.

“Nearly there, gentlemen. What say you, Lord James?”

The lord had been skeptical about joining forces with Robin and his men. He made a life for himself, a good life of comfort in a world that judged a man by the color of his skin. He eyed Robin like he had been doing for the last hour.

Finally, he got up from his chair with the use of his cane and said, “I say you’re all fools. However, I do not wish to call John my king. You have my support. I will not rob those of my land, but I will have a silent donation for your cause. Whatever may come of it, is yours.”

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

The small group broke up shortly after making plans to meet again in a month’s time. The counts and lords left through the back, not knowing who may be out in front watching.

Robin walked out into the pub proper where Will was waiting at the bar with a look of apology and two mugs of ale, one of which he slid in Robin’s direction.

Robin took the ale and raised it in thanks.

“What do we do now?” Will asked.

“What we’ve always done. Keep raising money.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.”

Robin’s lips tipped up. “There’s nothing else for it.”

Will turned away from the drinks and mirrored him, looking out around the pub. They were both silent as they drank, Robin’s mind on the conversation previous.

Will let out a long, heavy sigh before turning and placing his empty mug on the bar. “Well, I can think of something else ta keep myself occupied.” He grinned, eyeing a young woman across the room. “I see John’s found some company.”

Robin shook his head. “He better hope word doesn’t get back to Mary.”

“Ah, he never does nothin’ but chat with them anyway. It’s you who needs a good rattle.” Will clapped him on the back.

“I think not,” Robin scoffed then tipped up his mug, taking a drink.

Will frowned at him. “Go on with ya then. Tell Tuck I said hello when ya join him at the nunnery.”

Robin smiled ruefully while Will disappeared into the pub.

He settled into his drink. Laughter and shouts filled the pub, the momentary setback that had doused their spirits forgotten for the moment, replaced with merriment and women. Robin would only stay long enough to finish his drink then be on his way. The girls knew him by now, and they kept from bothering him, something he greatly appreciated. Not that there wasn’t a time when he was tempted, God knows that’d be a lie, but somehow, he always saw Marian’s face and those desires were quickly put out as surely as they’d come.

Robin was about to leave when he heard the sounds of an argument behind him. Robin listened over the sounds of the pub. The words were a bit muddled, but it wasn’t hard to miss the desperation in the tone.

“What do you mean he’s not coming?”

“I’m sorry, my lady, but he says it’s too dangerous for him to take you.”

“But I gave him all the money I had.”

There was a pause, and Robin cast a quick glance over his shoulder. One wore a hood while the other, a woman, looked decidedly uncomfortable to be in such surroundings. 

“I know, and I tried to get it back but he… he didn’t care to give it to me.” 

The one in the hood raised his voice and hissed, “It’s not his if he won’t help us!”

Nearby, eyes turned in their direction, and Robin chanced another look. The woman’s face was beat red and looked like she was about to cry. 

“I’m sorry.” She got up and left without looking back. 

The hooded figure caught his eyes and then a voice in the distance made her own eyes widen. He knew by her voice she was a woman, so it was no surprise to him to see her dark hair peek out from the hood as she lowered her head. He turned away as she rose to her feet. The pub had all gone back to business as usual - to their own drinks and affairs, but something in Robin compelled him to his feet. He waited a moment, then followed the woman down the back hall to the back exit.

The scene behind the pub was quiet. Only a dirt trail that led into a densely packed wood.

Unsure what to expect, Robin took his longbow from his back and made his way into the forest. Pulling an arrow from his quiver, he notched the lightweight wood, keeping his aim to the ground but his senses ready at a moment’s notice to fire.

His footsteps came to a halt at the snap of a twig near him, and he held his breath, listening. A whimper from over his left shoulder and his bow groaned as he pulled it taut. “Make yourself known, and I promise no harm will come to you.”

To his surprise, after a heartbeat, the same young woman from the pub and a small child rose from the bushes. The little girl’s pale skin and long, dark locks were overshadowed by her brown eyes that were filled with fear at the sight of him. However, Robin’s eyes widened when the young woman stepped in front of her. Her right hand rose and she turned her palm heavenward and filled it with fire.

Once his eyes met hers, he knew who she was and swallowed. How could he not? 

“Who are you?”

“Name’s Robin,” he told her. He held her eyes and lowered his bow slowly. They were both frightened, even though she had magic, it was plain to see as much. His eyes raked over her torn gown and noticed her cloak had been pushed aside, a piece of fabric tied around her upper arm, covered in blood. “You’re injured?”

“I’m fine,” she said that held no room for argument. “Just tell me the way to Grimsby.”

Robin caught the eyes of the child standing behind the woman, peering around her curiously before settling his gaze back on the woman in front of him. “Grimsby is a four days journey that way,” he told her, turning slightly and pointing north, causing Princess Regina to sigh. “What are you running from?”

The fire in her hand burned down into nothing, and Robin watched in amazement as she used the same hand and took the hand of the child. “That’s none of your business.”

He would have suspected her hand to be hot, but the child did not blink an eye or flinch away from her touch. Looking from the woman to the girl, he noted their haggard appearance and the darkness under the woman’s eyes. They were on the run, all right, it was the only explanation for them being alone, so far away from their kingdom in the middle of the forest and needing assistance. 

He knew one thing for certain. He couldn’t just leave them. “You and the young girl seem tired. Why don’t you come with me? I have a camp not far.”

Her delicate eyebrows furrowed together, her eyes suspicious of him, and rightly so. “Why would you help us? I don't even know you.”

“Trust me, I can help,” he said, stepping forward and holding out his hand. “Like I said, the name’s Robin. I'll keep you safe.”

* * *

_ “I’ll keep you safe.” _

“Why? You don’t even know us.” She stood tall though she felt as if she might collapse at any moment. She was exhausted, thirsty, and her arm throbbed with every step she took.

“We may not have been formally introduced, but I do know who you are, your highness, and whose child you have.” His tone was calm as he replaced his arrow in his quiver. She watched his every move while holding Snow to her side. “You’re without money, without shelter, and the English nights will grow cold.”

He wasn’t telling her anything she didn’t already know. She paid all the money she had to a man who, instead of taking them to her grandmother’s village, abandoned them. There wasn’t time before she left to gather more money. The little she’d been collecting without suspicion had taken her months. She and Snow spent the night in a miller’s barn the previous evening, and she could only find a small blanket to cover the young girl.

She knew he’d been listening in the pub, and wished she had kept her voice down. Her head tilted to the side. There was something about him, about his eyes… Then it struck her. “You’re the thief. The one they can’t catch.” A slow smile came from her words and she narrowed her eyes at him. He thought that was funny, did he? “Why should I trust you?”

His brows rose. “I could ask the same thing of you. Who are you running from?”

“She’s protecting us.”

Her heart clenched at Snow’s soft voice which spoke up from behind her. Regina held Robin’s eyes for a long moment before he dropped his gaze to Snow. She watched as he kneeled and smiled gently at her. “Who is she protecting you from?”

Snow peeked out from behind her dress. “My Papa.”

“And we are safe now.” Regina brushed her hand through Snow’s hair.

Robin rose to his feet, and she pulled her eyes from Snow. “As I see it, we are one in the same. As I said, I have a camp not far from here, there are many men, women, and children who live there. All of us, outlaws. Each of us running from something or someone. Come, stay and rest a while. At least for the night. I would not be able to sleep well knowing I left you both out here alone.”

Her hand tightened around Snow’s. As outlaws, turning her over to any of the authorities would be stupid and only get them taken in as well. She let out a sigh. She didn’t have much of a choice it seemed. She had to trust someone, she would trust him until he gave her a reason not to.


	5. A Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I feel the need to share this but the Leopold I imagine in this fic is not the old man in the show but more of Sean Bean (Boromir in LoTR or Ned Stark in TGoT). The dude in OUAT is just... no.

The large tent in the middle of their hideaway was filled with the men of his camp. There was a restless unease as a hush settled over them all. Robin just finished informing them of their guests and was silently waiting for the protests to begin. His gut twisted not so much from his own thoughts about her, he would deal with those later, but from knowing his men and what their reactions might be to her. Some men shuffled on their feet, while others muttered curses under their breath.

Spot on, really.

“The Princess Regina?” Friar Tuck said, his dark eyes were weary as he gazed at Robin. “King Leopold’s betrothed?”

Robin exhaled. He debated on the long walk into camp that perhaps he should conceal their identity from his men but dismissed the thought before he let it take fruition. The ebony skinned man was still looking at him, and Robin felt like he already saw through him. Robin nodded. “The very same, yes.”

John, who’d been pacing the tent, came over to the table which they had all gathered around. He put his hands down upon the wood and asked, “Are you completely out of your head? Forget the fact he’s the same man ta hand over Richard ta Philip, she’s a witch, Robin!”

Robin frowned. His men’s discrimination of Princess Regina was based on biased stories and rumors. Though her mother’s sorcery was known throughout Sherwood and the surrounding kingdoms, he didn’t know a single man who could say they had witnessed the princess using magic with their own eyes. He wasn’t about to tell them what he’d seen her do out in the forest. They didn’t need to fear her even more than they already did. “You don’t know that.”

“Bloody hell, you’ve heard the stories, we all have.” John pushed himself away from the table and took up his pacing. “Mary’s uncle has seen it for himself. Her mother choked the life from the poor bloke without as much as laying a finger on him! It’s dark magic she carries in her veins.”

“She can’t stay ‘ere. She’ll get us all killed before the night’s end,” added Mary.

Shaking his head, Robin stood his ground. They were good men and women, they just needed assurance she would not murder them all in their beds. “She won’t do that. You said it yourself John, those deeds were done but her mother. I know you all are frightened, but so is she and the child.”

Allen spoke from beside him. “But she’s to marry the king, Robin. This is more than taking in a stray. Aiding her will put a greater price on us all.”

“We all have a price on our head already. That’s never stopped us before. Look, I could have lied to you all about who she is, but I didn’t. She doesn’t want to stay here any more than you all want her here, but if she goes out there alone she’s going to be caught, perhaps even killed. I brought her here, and she will be my responsibility while she’s staying with us.”

Mary interjected, “How can ya trust her like that? What if she’s ‘ere just ta catch us all off our guard?”

Robin paused and ran his hand over his face wearily. He couldn’t admit to them it was a feeling, they’d think him even more mad. Instead, he appealed to their good nature. “Because of Princess Snow. I do not believe, as a father myself, that a king would risk his child for some petty thieves who are not part of his kingdom.”

Mary’s hand rested on her protruding stomach, and her eyes gazed up at her husband before nodding to him slightly.

Good. That had done it. Robin continued on, “I will arrange for her to get as far away from the kingdom as I can, but in the meantime, we will offer our kindness and provide shelter for her. Agreed?”

“Aye, all right then,” John growled, pointing a finger at Robin as he continued, “but keep her tent near you. If Prince John’s men come looking for her, it better be your neck he hangs first.”

Despite the morbidness of John’s request, Robin smiled. “Do not think I don’t take this lightly. I will watch her closely and we will keep more lookouts. She may be on the run or she may very well be here for another reason. If so, I intend to find out what that is. In the meantime, I expect you all to treat her as our guest. Let us not forget she has a child with her who seems to trust her inexplicably despite the rumors of her evilness. Agreed?”

There was a chorus of  _ Ayes _ from them all before the shuffling of feet as they all made their way from the tent.

Tuck held back as Robin knew he would. Once everyone had left, he walked over to him. His kind face held no judgment, only a gentle concern that shown in his eyes.

“You trust her.”

It wasn’t a question; his gentle friend knew him well. Robin nodded. “I do. The little girl told me she was protecting them.”

“It might behoove us to send a few of the men into the villages?”

“Agreed. I want to know what kind of search for her we can expect.”

“I would suspect it would be great since she has the child with her,” Tuck said, his tone conveying his concern.

Robin pursed his lips. Thinking of how the fire in her palm had been real, yet the way she held it as if it was taking all of the energy she had to keep it there made him think she was not the fearsome sorceress the stories made her out to be.

“You’ve seen something.”

He looked over at the friar. Sometimes the man was more than what he seemed. “She has magic, make no mistake about it. However, I do not think she’s dangerous. Not to us.”

The silence stretched between them for long moments until Tuck said, “I would keep her powers between yourself and me. Let the others think what they will, but I would not confirm it.”

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. His brows furrowed as he looked at the friar. “I would have thought you would be offering some resistance to her presence here.”

Tuck chuckled and shook his head. “I believe all things have a purpose. She is here for a reason and it is up to you to find out what.”

“Me?”

Tuck raised his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. “As you said, she is your responsibility. Now if you’ll excuse me, the lads have brought a fresh barrel of mead and I have been looking forward to it.” He made to leave but turned. “I’ll have Much and Allen start on a tent for her.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Following Tuck outside, Robin made for a small cabin inside the camp where they held some of their supplies. While she wanted only to stay for the evening, with her injured arm, and the guard out looking for her it would be in her interest to stay a while. All he would have to do is convince her of it.

* * *

The fire burned bright, so she easily felt the heat from where she sat close by. The thief fetched her two fur skins, one for the ground upon which she and Snow sat, and the other to keep them warm as the sun began to dip beneath the horizon. Regina ran her hand through Snow’s dark hair who slept soundly against her chest. They had been in camp for what must have been hours now, and the man named Robin Hood had not yet returned.

The fire popped and crackled, flames dancing and soothing her, taking her back to times as a child where she would fall asleep in front of the flames. Looking back now, it seemed she had always been drawn to it, yet summoning it hadn’t come so easily to her when her mother began to show her the ways of the Old. Only recently had she learned to harness it’s power for herself.

Her eyes left the flames to gaze around the camp. There were many tents, some small dwellings here and there, and some, in the most peculiar places. Her eyes rose up to treetops, watching as men crossed rope and wood bridges. Some came down the stairs that were carved into the larger oaks that led up and up to small lookouts and shelters. As anxious as she was feeling, the camp fascinated her.

“They say you have dark magic.”

She looked up to find Robin standing before her holding out a mug for her to take.

“Who's they?” She accepted it, bringing it to her nose and smelling its contents. Some sort of tea, lavender and lemon, she surmised, and took cautious a sip.

“People.” He sat next to her on the ground. He must have noticed Snow sleeping because his voice lowered when he continued, “Tortured villagers and orphaned children.”

“I never hurt families or villages,” Regina defended, bristling. She knew they believed her to be  _ evil _ , and perhaps if she stayed she would have been, but she could never  _ ever  _ see herself hurting children. The very thought made her stomach turn. “The truth is I’ve never been good with magic.”

“I thought not. Tell me about you then.”

She raised a brow at him. She wasn’t sure if he was genuinely curious or if he was humoring her. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to the flames. She did not know why she felt the need to explain herself to him, but she did anyway. “I was born with magic like my mother and her mother before her. My grandmother, unlike my mother, was wonderful. She worshiped the Goddess and taught me in the ways of the Old. She taught me we were to never harm but to appreciate everything the Goddess provided. I’m not evil. The things that I’ve done, were by use of my gift and only then, I’ve only ever impressed on them.”

“I believe you.”

Her eyes found his and she swallowed against the tightening feeling in her throat. She didn’t know until just then how much she needed someone to believe in her.  _ But  _ why  _ would he _ , a small voice said in the back of her mind. Her brows furrowed. “You do?”

“I do. Why else would you be here? I find it hard to imagine a young, beautiful woman such as yourself would go running into the woods with a small child to catch a band of misfits. Unless this is all a ruse, and you’ve actually been sent here to find us and take the breath from us all?”

She blinked at him, not missing he had called her beautiful, but focused on the last of what he said. “Is that what your people think? That I’ve been sent here to kill you?”

He nodded. “Some of them, not all.”

His eyes were a clear blue, and they held hers, unwavering. There was something in his judgment-free gaze and his confident, strong jaw that brought comfort to her, which made her believe he was not one of them. Still, she asked again, “But you don’t?”

He chuckled. Something so rich and deep, Regina felt heat rise in her cheeks that had nothing to do with the fire. “I don’t.”

“Why?” she breathed, unable to believe anyone could trust her with such ease.

Shrugging, he answered, “I dunno, really. Just a feeling. You and the princess are welcome here as long as you’d like. We will clothe and feed you, but I want you to understand, in return, you will need to contribute. If you are to blend in, if you want to make it on your own, you have a lot to learn.”

Have a lot to  _ learn _ ? Her earlier look of fascination had quickly tipped into an annoyed frown, as she glowered at him. “I don’t plan on being here that long.”

“And where will you go, hm? By sun up, there will be guards and wanted posters from here to Paris. And even with your bit of magic, you will have trouble protecting yourselves.”

“I got us this far.”

He bit back a smile as her eyes narrowed. “And just where are you? Have you any idea which direction you came?”

Her chest rose as she inhaled deeply. How dare he assume she couldn’t find her way. She knew exactly where she was.  “I’ll have you know,  _ thief _ , just because I don’t sleep on the ground doesn’t mean I’m uneducated outdoors. The sun, which set there,” she pointed over his shoulder, “is the west, and to the north happens to be the way through King Richard’s land and into Scotland.”

“Yes, that’s true. And it also happens to be where the Sheriff of Nottingham and his army of men  _ are _ . And I don’t think I must tell you that he and your fiancé have quite the, uh, relationship.”

Yes, she was very aware of the king’s  _ particular  _ tastes, not only with her mother but also the man they called the sheriff. “I’m well aware.” She bit her lip and stared into the fire. “What do I do then?”

“Stay here, for the time being, while I find you safe passage out of this land.”

If it weren’t so unladylike she would have snorted. “Are you sure your people won’t mind?” she asked, thinking about the confused and suspicious looks she had received as they made their way into his camp.

“They don’t mind at all.”

There was something in his tone, she knew he was lying but exhausted as she was, she knew she had no other choice. “All right, but only until it’s safe for us to leave.”

His lips pulled up and she couldn’t help but notice the deep dimples that appeared when he smiled. A faint sensation, a fluttering low in her belly she felt only in her time with Daniel, made her want to return the smile. She pulled her eyes away from his, dismissed the feeling as something she only felt because of his kindness and stared into the depths of the fire while she sipped her tea.

A short while later, Robin led her and Snow across the camp to a tent under a large elm tree. It stood a little taller than she and made from thicker canvass than she would have expected - wool, maybe?

“This will be where you both will sleep for the time being,” he said. “It’s not much but it’ll keep you warm and dry. I’ve had them fetch you some blankets, and food and drink as well.”

“Thank you.”

He held the tent flap open for her and stepping inside, took in her surroundings. A lantern set on a small table between two makeshift beds made of hay and covered in thick furs rested no more than three inches from the ground. Placing a still sleeping Snow on one of the small beds, Regina tucked the blanket around her.

The small child turned fitfully but soon settled back into a deep slumber. An ache in her chest made her swallow the lump in her throat, imagining them being found, of her mother regaining her faculties and coming for them. Her decision to take Snow with her had been hasty, but what else could she have done? How could she have been sure he would never hit her again or that her mother would not do as she had done to herself to the small girl? Taking Snow with her was the only way Regina knew she could protect them. She hoped it did not take her rescuer long to find them a way to escape. As safe as he assured her she was, she couldn’t help but fear the uncertainty.

  
  



	6. Trust Me

Having slept very little the night before, Robin rose before the sun. His mind preoccupied on his new guests and their wellbeing, and not what they should have been, on his mission to free the king.

The conversation with Princess Regina played out in his mind many times while staring at the roof of his tent. Little Snow’s soft voice, and the way she had said,  _ she’s protecting us  _ haunted him all night. Protecting them from her father, from the man Princess Regina was betrothed to.

The same man responsible for capturing their king.

Dressing himself and Roland for the day, they both made their way over to John’s. As Robin would be the one looking out for both ladies, there were some additional things that he hadn’t been able to gather for them the night before. Things like warmer clothing and cloaks. The cloaks and the thin cotton drabs they wore on their backs would do little to keep them  warm out in the elements. 

Roland ran inside the dwelling without so much as a knock. His excitement for breakfast but also to play made the young boy forget the manners Robin had been trying hard to instill in the lad.

Following him inside, Robin smiled at Mary and John who looked up from their breakfast at their intrusion.

“Mornin’ Robin.”

“Good morning,” he said to Mary then scooped his boy into his arms. “Now that’s not how we say good morning. We must first knock to make sure everyone is awake before we come running inside.”

His son looked up at him, sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

“Oh, leave him be.” Mary said, patting the place beside her on the bench for Roland to come sit. “He’s as welcome ‘ere as any of the others.”

Robin kissed his cheek and placed him on the floor where he took off to sit at the table with the other children.

“What ya up to, Robin?” John asked before taking a bite of bread.

Robin looked over to John’s wife, and sized her up. She and Regina looked to be about the same stature, well, before Mary got pregnant, that is. “Mary, you by any chance wouldn’t have a dress or two you could spare?”

Her brows rose, her eyes drifting from the top of his head down to the toes of his boots. “Oh, aye, but I suspect I wouldn’t hav’ nothin’ that’ll fit the likes of you.”

A grunt of a laugh came from John.

“I meant for Princess Regina, and for the little one with her.”

“I know who ya meant.” Mary’s hard eyes met his. “And am I ta call her  _ Princess _ Regina, as well?”

He held in a sigh. “I honestly think she’d prefer it if you didn’t.”

“Good, cause I won’t be.” She rose from the bench and disappeared behind a drape in the corner of the room, a few minutes later returning with a bundle in her arms. “Here. This should do ya. Edith’s about the girls age and I doubt I’ll ever get myself back into these after this wee one’s born.”

“You’re a saint,” he told her and kissed her cheek.

“How’d your walk with Claire go?” she asked.

“It was fine,” he said, not meeting her eyes. The truth was he didn’t know how he felt about his situation with Claire. He was optimistic they could get on before, but then he couldn’t escape the feeling during their walk that there would always be an awkwardness between them. Their conversations felt forced. Nothing came naturally for them and in the end, left him feeling more certain they weren’t a match.

He shook his head as thought it would clear it. “I’ll be tending to a few things with Regina and Snow White if anyone needs me.”

“May the angels be with ya,” John muttered into his goblet.

Across the camp, they kept a small supply hut filled with rations they stored through winter, seeds which would be planted in spring, and then there were the dried and potted herbs for sickness and healing. He took bandages and a mixture of honey, yarrow, and rose oil they used for wounds like the one Regina carried.

A little way from their tent, Robin stopped short. Little Snow stood looking out over the meadow. He followed her line of vision to see what had her so enraptured. It appeared while he’d been gathering things for them, Roland and Edith had finished up with their breakfast and already made their way out to play with the older children.

Robin smiled and went over to her. “Would you like to play with them?”

He should probably get her some breakfast before he asked, but thought to wait until Princess Regina was awake as so they may eat together. Snow’s eyes flicked up to his. She said nothing, only gave him a timid nod. He set down their garments and supplies in his arms. He held out his hand then, which she took, and he led her out into the field.

He called out to Roland, who ran over to him laughing with Edith chasing behind him. The children stopped beside him, and he kneeled. “Snow this is my boy, Roland and his friend, Edith. Roland, Snow is going to be staying with us for a little while. Do you think you could both show her the game you were playing and help make her feel welcome here?”

Roland, nodded quite seriously. “Yes, Papa.”

Edith stepped over to her with her hand out. “Come with us.”

Snow took her hand, and they ran back out into the meadow. The young girl seemed only hesitant for a few minutes, but then they began telling her of their game and her guarded expression transformed into one of delight.

Unsure of when Regina would rise, Robin retraced his footsteps and took a seat at a fallen tree along the edge of the meadow, to keep watch on the children as they played.

* * *

Regina knew it was morning before she opened her eyes. The song of birds and feel of the warm air from outside that seeped between the flaps of the tent. Earlier that morning Snow climbed into bed with her. She snuggled into Regina’s warmth and fell back to sleep. It woke her, but it was far too early for Regina’s liking. After the last few days on the road, the safety she felt, and sleep’s seductive pull was too tempting to resist. Letting out soft hum, Regina let herself relax and fall back into a dreamless sleep.

However, now, hours later, Regina woke and sat up quickly. The spot beside her was empty.

Snow was gone.

Getting to her feet, she rushed out of the tent not caring for shoes or her cloak in her panic, but came to a blind halt just outside. The sound of Snow’s laughter was not far, and Regina blinked against the light out in a clearing where Snow chased a little boy and girl around the meadow. A heavy relief lifted from her so quickly, she nearly collapsed from it.

Only when her dread subsided, did she notice movement from the corner of her eye, and found her rescuer, Robin. 

By his appraising look, he too, must have noted her hasty entrance outside and what she may have been thinking. But if he had, he kept her thoughts a silent communication between them. While her heartbeat returned to normal, he picked up a small bundle from beside him and rose to his feet. With a smile, extended the package to her.

“What’s this?” she asked, taking it from him.

“Clothes for you and the princess.”

Her hand ran over the thick wool, and while grateful for the gesture, she didn’t have anything to give him in return for them. “Thank you, but I don’t plan on being here for long.”

“So you’ve made known.” Robin held out his arm to the tree he’d been sitting, and she followed him, somewhat reluctant, and he took a seat next to her. “However, I would advise you stay until the cut on your arm heals. May I?”

Regina considered him but after a moment she held out her arm.

Unwrapping the crude bandage, she had made for herself, he made a noise of displeasure in the back of his throat. “It’s deep but I wouldn’t say it require sutures. We will need to clean it up and keep a watch on it.”

Reaching into a bag, he withdrew a small glass bottle and new bandage. Regina raised a brow but said nothing that he came prepared to not only give her clothes, but care for her arm as well. Though she wondered if this kindness was all ruse, an excuse to be near her, to be sure she wasn’t burning their tents to the ground. Though one look down at her torn dress and she rolled her eyes up to the sky before letting out a sigh. She was a mess. He more than likely had come to do both.

He uncorked the bottle with his teeth and made a face. Her nose scrunched. “What’s that?”

“You don’t want to know. This may sting a little.”

Regina clenched her teeth and grimaced as he poured the liquid onto her skin which felt like ice cold fire. “Thanks for the warning.”

Robin smirked at her. “You’re welcome. I’m going to clean this up. I’ll try and be as gentle as I can.”

With an inhale, she turned her head away. “I can take it.”

Tenderly, he cleaned her wound. Applying enough pressure to wipe away the dried blood and dirt but still  gentle enough not to hurt her more than he need to. His fingertips were soft which surprised her. She would have thought they’d be rough, much like his roguish appearance. His thumb caressed over her skin, soothing it as he wiped the dirt away which sent a shiver down her spine.

“How did you manage such a scratch?”

Regina let out a heavy breath. “It was my own fault. We had been riding for a long time and we stopped to rest near a river. A snake spooked my horse, I tried to keep hold of her but she reared and I fell and caught my arm on a bush.”

“I’m surprised you did not heal it yourself.”

Regina would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t wincing from pain as he poured more from the bottle into her cut. “Healing magic takes energy, far more than I have to give, and besides, I’ve only managed it once.”

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes. “I must say, the stories of you being an evil sorceress really are greatly overstated.”

Licking her lips, she replied, “I’m so sorry to have disappointed you.”

“You haven’t. Quite the contrary, really.”

He gazed into her eyes before shifting his care back to his task. She watched his face for any sign of pretense but found none. She couldn’t imagine why he didn’t suspect her more than he made it seem. After all, he only had her word against such rumors, and even seeing what little magic she had left for himself, as far as she was concerned, as a leader she would have believed the rumors.  

A high pitch laugh spilled from with meadow. The little boy with dark hair that fell into his eyes chased Snow across the field. The one who had a smile that matched the outlaw looking up and grinning over at them.

“She's a spirited little one.”

His voice broke her from her pondering. “That she is.” Spirited, kind, far too precious to be locked inside a castle with  _ him _ or she should say,  _ them _ . “I couldn't leave her there.”

Taking the bandage from where it was resting on his knee, he wrapped her arm. “I take it that bruise you carry unlike your arm, did not come from the forest?”

Her gaze shifted to his. She raised her hand. She’d forgotten about the bruise still fresh on her cheek. Was that anger in his eyes? She could have sworn there was something there before he looked away, back on his task.

“No, it did not.” Her gaze drew back to Snow, and she drew a breath before she went on, “My mother believes Snow has magic. When I found out her and Leopold had been trying to teach her in secret, I spoke against it. I didn't want her to go through what I did. This bruise was punishment for speaking out of place. I couldn’t stop him before he gave one to Snow, too.” She swallowed against the closing of her throat. “But I was able to heal her at least.”

A foreign feeling of anger washed over her and made her look back at him. Robin’s jaw clenched a moment before he said, “If you ask me, it sounds like you saved her from a horrible fate.”

Regina looked back out into the meadow. Snow was chasing a little boy and laughing like Regina hadn’t seen before. How long would it last? “Did I? What will her life be like now?”

She felt his gaze on her when he asked, “Do you believe she would have a better life than the one she was fated to, one with you?”

Tears filled her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. “I think so? I hope so.”

Once he was finished wrapping her arm, Robin took her hand in his. His skin was warm and calloused against hers. “I can tell you this, if it were me, I would not leave a child to suffer in the hands of cruelty. No matter blood or title.”

Another laugh from the children pulled his eyes from her. Regina’s gaze followed. “He’s your son.”

“Roland, yes, he is.” Robin flashed her a crooked smile. “And not much older than Snow by the look of it.”

Regina looked over her shoulder expecting his mother to be watching close by. She certainly would if her child were near a known witch. “Is his mother… does she not mind him playing with her?”

Robin’s face fell. While his lips may have pulled up there was a sadness to his eyes that gave Regina her answer. “If she were with us, she would not have minded.”

Her head tilted to the side and her voice was but a whisper when she asked, “Why do you trust me?”

Though his brow furrowed, he leaned toward her and with a slight smirk echoed, “I dunno, why do you trust me?”

She wanted to tell him it was because she had no other choice, but that wasn’t necessarily true. She trusted him because he took her and Snow into his camp when he could have left them out in the woods or turned them both in for a healthy ransom. She trusted him now because he seemed to understand not with what she’d done, but why she had done it.

“I just do.”

“And for I as well.”


	7. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know, but I will post another on Friday. ;)

In the market square of Chesterfield, a man wearing a dark, hooded cloak came to a halt beside him. The light rain provided an excuse to cover their faces from view.

“They’re searching for her all right. Blimey, Robin, twenty-thousand marks for anyone with information. Even I’m tempted.”

“Will,” Robin’s tone held warning.

“What?” The young lad scoffed before adding, “I’m just jokin’.”

Robin made a sound of disbelief in the back of his throat but didn’t comment further. “When we get back to camp we will make sure everyone understands there cannot be a word of her or the child. An amount like that will surely have more than just the guard out looking for her.”

“Right, best not leave these up then.” Robin looked down as Will opened his cloak, stuffed full of wanted posters.  “They’ll have every person in the kingdom looking for her.”

He nodded. “From here on out while she’s with us, I want more of our men out in the villages listening for word. If anyone comes even stumbling in the direction of camp I want time to see that she’s safe.”

“Why not send her away?” Will asked. “Surely there’s a way. Killian might take her with him. S’not like he ain’t done it before.”

Yes, his pirate acquaintance would take her. The man was known for not only smuggling goods but those wanting to disappear quietly.  But where she would go that would be safe was the real question. Wherever she went she’d be alone, and he’d rather not have her and a young girl’s life on his conscious. And then there was also the problem of getting them to the nearest port to meet the ship. “She’s not a common criminal like the others, Will. With the girl, she’ll stand out wherever she goes.”

“Then what do you suggest?We keep her?”

“It’s the safest for her now. Maybe when Richard returns…”

“That’s a long while before that happens. Especially if we spend all our time lookin’ out for the princess.”

Robin sighed. Sadly, he was inclined to agree.

* * *

Two months had gone by and Regina found living in the forest was not as hard as she envisioned it would be. It took a while to adjust to the elements, however. The cold, English nights brought with them a chill which seemed to settle into Regina’s skin and bones, making her shiver until she would fall into a dream filled slumber.

Snow thrived in the camp. Here, there were children for her to play with and she was free to run and laugh like a child should. Never did Regina scold her for getting dirt on her dress or for chewing too loudly, and she was sure she had never seen the little girl smile so much.

The washing of clothes had been educational for Regina, to say the least. She’d taken her and Snow’s clothes with her one morning to the river after watching the other women in camp for three days. She observed as they’d washed their own clothes, learning as best she could, then she snuck out after the women all returned to camp, not wanting to humiliate herself or see the looks of pity in their eyes.

The river was like ice, and when she finished, her hands were tinged purple from the cold. It would be the first and last time she would do her laundry so early in the morning. With the cold mornings also came the warm autumn days. Regina couldn’t be more thankful for the densely packed forest, the long branches that reached out overhead, sheltering her from the unseasonably hot sun.

Already mid-day in Sherwood, beads of sweat ran down the side of her face and back. Her only saving grace was the coolness of the river beside her that she could splash on her face whenever she began to feel too overheated. It still did not make the task of washing her and Snow’s clothes any easier, though.

Regina supposed she should be grateful she was there in autumn. She found it hard to imagine how she would wash their clothes in the harshness of winter. She hoped they would not be there long enough to find out. Though, she didn’t know what to expect once she got to Scotland. She honestly didn’t even know if her grandmother’s village was still there or if she’d even be welcome.

Taking one of Snow’s dresses from the pile, Regina scowled at the dark purple stains. Robin brought blueberries back from one of the villages for the children, to which Snow and the others had eaten all with great eagerness. Regina laughed at all their purple-tinged faces and hands at the time, only now it wasn’t so funny.

With a soft growl, Regina scrubbed at the spots over and over she rubbed with no avail. While she significantly lifted some of the color, the purple buried deep in the fabric mocked her. As she was about to toss the wet garment aside, a hand outstretched in front of her with something held in it.

Regina looked up to see Mary. “What's that?”

Mary replied, “It's soapwort. For the washing.”

Regina hesitated momentarily to study the woman’s face. She had seen much of Mary during these couple months, but only to converse about Snow or the other children, and even then, there was much awkwardness between them. Mary seemed to be the leader of the group of women. Regina noticed how the others would go to her more often than others, which made sense, given her husband, John, was Robin’s close friend. Mary’s face shifted into a curious expression. Regina found to hold no judgment nor fear of her, only the genuine look of someone wanting to be of help. Reaching out, Regina took the soap from her. “Thank you.”

Mary stood, straightening to full height. With her hands on her low back, her pregnant abdomen protruded so far out Regina was surprised Mary could still see her. “Do ya want me ta show ya how ta get rid of that?”

Looking down, Regina followed Mary’s gaze. “No, that’s all right. I'm sure I'll figure it out.”

“Ah, move over then,” Mary said, while getting down on her knees with a groan beside Regina. Without a word, Mary took the dress from her hands and rubbed the soapwort into the material generously on each side before placing it on the washboard. “Now, normally I’d tell ya you need to soak this in the lye but this should do the trick. Ya’ve got ta rub it like so...” Mary demonstrated to her how to concentrate on the spot and use the soap to saturate the area. Within a matter of seconds, the color had all gone. Regina scowled at how easily it come up for Mary. “Ya see that? Now, you give it a go.”

Regina took the dress and did as Mary had before to another spot. “Like this?”

Mary smiled at her. “Yes, ya hav’ it.”

A warm sensation seared through Regina’s chest. Mary didn't have to show her or give her the soap, but she did, and Regina found that she was… touched. “Thank you, again.”

Mary’s kind eyes met hers, and she smiled. “You’re welcome.”

When Mary left, she gave Regina’s arm a squeeze before rising somewhat ungracefully to her feet and collecting her laundry basket from where she sat it beside the tree. Regina sat back and watched a heavily pregnant Mary walk back into the camp. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if she and Snow had to remain here a little bit longer.


	8. Falling

His eyes followed her as she carried her wash back to her tent. Lately, Robin found himself watching her more and more. While Snow had many little friends in the camp, Regina kept very much to herself. Speaking only to him or to Mary and on occasion, Tuck. The good friar doing his part to make sure she had everything she needed, even though she assured Robin she was fine.

He only wished he could make her stay here easier on her somehow, but unfortunately, it was only her who could earn the trust of the others. And for that, he was afraid that might take some time.

“Hello, Robin.”

His eyes dragged away from Regina, and up into the eyes of Claire. She carried with her a basket full of freshly picked herbs, her hands still smudged with dirt though her eyes were bright and smiling at him.

He shared her smile. “Claire.”

“It’s a warm day.”

He glanced up at the blue, cloudless sky. “That it is.”

“I was thinking of taking some of the children to the stream to cool off. Maybe take Roland along?”

Off in the distance, Robin noticed Regina grab her basket and move around the other side of her clothes. A scowl set upon her lips, like she was purposefully turning away from something. He craned his neck as shouts of laughter drew his gaze. Two young girls, his best lookout, Owen Belfast’s daughters, if he wasn’t mistaken, sat under a tree donning on a set of cloaks, all the while they eyed Regina between laughs and whispers.

Robin let out a heavy, irritated breath. And he wondered why she secluded herself.

“Robin?”

“I’m sorry, yes, of course. I’m sure Roland would love that.” He watched her eyes fall then turned her head, looking far off in the distance before giving him a tight smile. His heart sank with guilt as she gave a small nod and then walked away without saying another word.

_ Blast _ , he thought, hating himself. He should have listened to his gut and not given her a sign of hope. Even if that hope was just a short walk together.

“Can’t you keep your eyes to yourself?”

Robin glanced over at Much with a frown. “What?”

“‘What,’ he says.” Much snorted while popping a piece of bread into his mouth.

“Stop teasing him,” Tuck said, and Robin noticed a small smile tugging at the man’s lips. “He cannot help himself.”

“I dunno, Robin,” Much began, looking over his shoulder in the direction of Regina. “Do you think you can handle that one?”

Robin scowled between the two men. It wasn’t like that. He cared about her wellbeing. Regina was his responsibility after all, need he remind them how clear they had made that when she came to camp. 

He opened his mouth to argue but never got the chance because at that moment, his name was called out, and Robin turned to see Will frog-marching a boy over to the group. The tall, gangly youth looking none too pleased by it. 

Robin abandoned his drink to the ground and got to his feet. “What’s this?”

“Someone’s got a problem they’re not sharing.”

Robin tilted his head. “Jacob?”

The boy held his head down. His behavior quite unlike his normal exuberance. His father was one of Robin’s best scouts and had begun training to keep watch late at night. Just now sixteen years, Jacob had been anxious to be a part of the group, which he might have sooner, if his mother hadn’t held him back as long as she could. 

Will smacked the boy on the back, sending him stumbling forward a step toward Robin. “Come on, tell him what you said.”

Jacob looked wearily between Will and the rest of the crowd of men that had gathered. With eyes on the ground, he said, “I just don’t think it’s right that she’s here, that’s all. She stole the king’s daughter-”

“And there’s a reason for that,” Robin interrupted, under the impression this had all been settled between everyone. Clearly it hadn’t.

“Who are we ta say how a man punishes his kids?” Jacob defended, standing up to full height. “My father gave me a good smack here and there, don’t mean I should have been taken from him.”

“Jacob, there are a great many things that are at play here,” Robin began.

But Jacob wouldn’t let it go and cut in, “Like I said, I don’t think it’s right is all. I don’t see why we risk our necks to protect someone who will get us all killed if they found her here.”

“Whether or not you think it’s right, she did what she believed was right to protect them not only from the king but from something much more sinister. I promise you, she lives in conflict with her decision. If you knew what she’s been through you’d see that.”

“I’m not gonna go tellin’ people, like this one thinks,” he said, his eyes leaving Robin’s to narrow slightly at Will, “I just wanted to say what’s been brewing inside.”

Robin studied the young man. If there was conflict in Jacob, there must be more around him he had been unaware of. He would need to take care of this and make sure that any discontent was snuffed out before he lost all control. With an arm around Jacob’s shoulders, Robin led him over to the fire. “Come, let’s have a drink and talk some more. Who else feels this way?”

* * *

“Look at her. I bet she hasn’t washed her own clothes a day in her life till now.”

Taking her basket, Regina turned her back to the whispers. Hanging the last of her and Snow’s clothes to dry beside her tent, on a line Robin had hung for her, Regina could not wait to be done with the task if for anything than to get away from the comments she had to endure since she returned from the river.

“Just wait until they start telling her she needs to cook, poor thing.”

“Poor thing, poor us.” A snort and then, “I ain’t eating anything that witch cooks us.”

Her eyes rolled up to the sky. They better hope she isn’t asked to cook. She’d boil a frog for them to choke on.

“ _ Shhh _ , Lila!” The young blonde scolded.

There was a laugh and then the maiden named Lila said, “What? It’s not like she can hear us…”

“It’s not polite is what it is… even if it’s true.”

Regina raised a brow, tempted to turn and summon a flame in her palm, or worse, just stare at them and let them come to their own ignorant conclusions. She smiled to herself. For that would certainly shut them up.

“Why should we be polite ta’ her? You know wha’ she’s done?”

“I know, but I reckon Robin has good reason for what he’s doing. We should give her a chance.”

The heavier set girl snorted. “A chance; why in saints name would I-” but whatever the woman was about to say was cut short.

From behind Regina came another voice, “Princess Regina, I-”

Regina, unaware of Robin’s approach, dropped the cloth in her hand and nearly jumped out of her skin.

She whipped around and hissed through clenched teeth, “I’ve told you not to call me that!” That’s all she needed was for the girls to overhear him. They’d probably assume she made him speak to her formally when the truth was she couldn’t be more relieved to be free from it.

“My apologies,  _ Regina _ .” He still bowed his head with a smirk, making her scowl and cross her arms across her chest. “If you’ve finished with your clothes there is something I’d like you to see.”

He motioned with a tilt of his head and turned on his heel, starting into the woods. Irritated that he assumed she would want to go with him, she huffed and took up the cloth from the ground, hung it with haste and dashed after him. “What is it?”

Robin kept his pace and his voice called from over his shoulder, “You’ll see.” It wasn’t until she let out a sigh of exasperation that he turned to look at her. “Trust me.”

The thief asked that of her a lot.  _ Trust me. _ She frowned at his back. If he only knew how on edge she was. How every night she would lie awake, tensing at the slightest gust of wind or snap of a twig waiting for her mother to appear in front of her.

Wandering this far away from Snow wasn’t something she felt easy about, but Regina knew she was with Roland and Mary’s children, so she followed, albeit reluctantly.

He led her down a path she hadn’t been down before. The forest was dense, and the path narrowed between thick rows of trees on either side of her before opening into a small clearing. Regina’s breath caught at the familiar white flowers that bloomed all around. The path ahead dipped steeply, and Robin jumped down, then turned and held his hands out for her.

She raised a brow at him, and he gave her an amused smile. “It’s not much further now.”

Her top teeth bit into her bottom lip as she leaned forward into his arms. He caught her around the waist and gently lowered her to the ground. Their eyes met, and at their close proximity, Regina found it difficult to look away.

_ Had his eyes always been so blue? _

His hands slipped away from her waist and cleared his throat. He said nothing, but took one of her hands in his. She licked her lips and felt a familiar flutter in her belly as his hand closed around hers. He looked at her after a few more minutes of walking and put a finger to his lips. Robin gave a gentle tug and they walked off the path a little way to another small clearing. Kneeling next to a tree, he gestured for her to do the same. She was beginning to wonder what this was all about when he pointed through the bushes. Regina gaze into the small field, and there a doe standing next to her newly born twin fawns.

For the second time, Regina’s breath caught in her chest. She’d never seen baby dear so close before, let alone two. They were beautiful.

Robin’s voice was a whisper in her ear, “She just gave birth not long ago. I had to stop Little John from shooting them all.” She turned to him sharply, and he finished with a sheepish grin, “He has a thing for venison.”

She shook her head, appalled. “How could anyone be so cruel?”

Robin sniffed and inclined his head. “Yes, well, John really does have a big heart and unfortunately for our poor doe here, an even bigger stomach.”

“They’re amazing. Thank you for showing me this.”

The wind stirred around them, blowing strands of her hair around her face, and she found his eyes were on her. “You’re welcome, my lady.”

She glanced back at the two fawns. The feeling she felt when he looked at her the way that he was, like he was in no rush to do anything else, left her breathless. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

His voice drew her back to him. “You know, they only talk about you the way they do because you don’t talk to them.”

Instantly, Regina knew what he spoke of, and try as hard as she might, she couldn’t keep a deep resentment from setting in her belly. They all assumed she was evil; none of them took the time to get to know her. Why should she be the one to make the effort? With a quiet exhale, she dropped her eyes to the ground. “They don’t want to talk to me.”

“How do you know if you haven’t tried?”

A light laugh spilled from her as she stated the obvious, “They’re afraid of me.”

“Then give them a reason not to be,” Robin said simply. “Show them that beneath this hard, stubborn, regal shell lies a woman just like them.”

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped open slightly. “How dare you-”

“I’m only trying to help,” he interrupted, holding up his hands.

Regina leaned toward him and as she did, she tried not to notice how the scent of the trees lingered on him or how flecks of gray spattered in his blue eyes. “I don’t need your help,” she told him, articulating each word so he would not misinterpret her.

His slow smile was followed by a half-hearted shrug. “If you say so, my lady.”

She let out a sigh and looked away. “I’m sorry. I’ve never really had friends. My mother never allowed it. I guess I’m not good at making them.”

“I’d say you’re better at it than you think,” he said. Holding out a hand, he held it there while she considered it. Warmth filled her from the tips of her toes to her cheeks. Were they friends? She couldn’t understand why he would want to be if for no other reason than to show her hospitality while she was in his camp.

Though, when he gazed into her eyes, she felt something. She wasn’t sure if she would call it intuition, but she sensed a genuine regard for her. She wasn’t so sure it was a good idea, making friends with him when her future was so uncertain, but if she were truly honesty with herself, she was lonely and had been for quite some time. Her lips pulled up and she placed her hand in his.

They made their way in the direction of camp, only this time they took their time as they wandered back. She took the time to stop and study the flowers, her heart leapt, recognizing the familiar blooms. They were white Heathers. Memories of when she was young, and she played in her grandmother’s fields rushed back to her, filled her eyes with tears that clouded her vision. She swiped a finger under each lid before Robin noticed her disloyal emotions

Crossing her arms, she stepped off the path and into the trees, kneeling next to a beautiful patch of the white blossoms. Picking a small stem, she held it up to her nose, and the soft petals tickled her lip as she inhaled their sweet scent.

“You have an affinity for flowers?”

“For this flower, yes.” She stood, flower in hand and strode over to him. “It’s a Heather flower. My grandmother made me a necklace out of it once. It’s said to bless those who carry it with good fortune.”

“Then I shall have to bring you some every morning.”

Her eyes lifted to his, and for the first time, she let herself take in how truly handsome he was. She’d noticed this before, but his strong jaw and scruff of his beard, the way his dimples peeked out when he smiled, and the crinkle around his eyes were slowly becoming all the more endearing to her. He wasn’t much older than she. Far younger than the man she had been condemned to marry.

“There you are, Robin!” John’s voice called out joyfully, startling them away from one another. “Did ya take the lassie to see yer fawns.” He sniggered to himself before winking at Regina. “Always works with ya women, don’t it, my lady?”

Regina looked from John to Robin, who was looking away, his cheeks and neck tinged a deep shade of pink.

She felt a twinge of intrigue by Robin’s reaction, given how it’d come about, but she was determined not let it show. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him, then turned them on John who wore a pleased grin. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Regina, wait, I-”

Whatever Robin had to say, she wasn’t interested in hearing. Not while John stood gawking at them. Turning on her heel, Regina made her way back to camp while cursing herself for ever going for a walk with the presumptuous thief.

* * *

Later in the evening, Regina sat with Snow shucking corn for the dinner, while laughing at the young girl’s wonder in such a task. The little girl spent no time in the kitchens at the castle, so she delighted in watching the ladies of Sherwood as they made breads, cakes, stews and pies of all sorts. She even surprised Regina one morning by announcing, with flour streaked all over her face, she would be a baker like Mary when she grew older.

Regina smiled remembering the morning until she felt a small hand on her arm that pulled her away from her daydream.

Another smiled followed the one before, as Robin’s son, Roland, looked up at her with his soft expressive eyes. “Well hello, there.”

Roland smiled at her, which made her own spread. “This is for you, Princess Regina.”

Her name came out sounding more like R’gina, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind. He held out flowers for her. The same Heather flowers she had picked earlier in afternoon, which were tied together with a red ribbon. Lifting her gaze, she spotted Robin across the camp, seemingly engrossed in his bow, resolutely  _ not _ looking at them.

She fought a smile and turned her attention to the boy. “Thank you so much, Roland. I love them.”

He giggled as she tapped him lightly on the nose before taking the flowers. 

“Can I help you too?” he asked.

“Of course you may.” Holding out her hands for him, Roland stepped into them easily, without any hesitation or fear of her. She placed him on her lap and gave him piece of corn. “Do you know how to do it? Like Snow is?”

“Yes, I know.” He demonstrated it for her. He ripped a husk off quickly and held the it up triumphantly in his clenched fist. “See!”

Running a hand through his soft curls, she praised, “That’s very good, Roland.”

With him in her lap, she watched the two children while they peeled. Only a few times did her gaze shift to the man across the camp who was helping Much and Will set up for some kind of raid, laughing and joking around merrily while they prepared. 

Robin’s smiling face glanced over at her and she looked away. She dropped her eyes to the flowers in her hand and brought them up to her nose where she took a deep breath in, smelled their sweetness, then put them down on the table out of the way.

Charming or not, he was still a presumptuous thief.


	9. Feasts

On feast day of the first harvest, his camp became a boisterous celebration. The first grains were cut, bread was being baked, games and festivities for the day were being prepared. It was a day looked forward to by all. With it brought an appreciation for all that they had and a chance to look forward to the coming seasons.

Which was why Robin spent most of his early morning on watch. Tonight they would celebrate with music and laughter, so it was crucial they be even more on guard than they normally would. A spectacle like theirs could very well draw attention farther out than he would like, especially since the search for Princess Regina and Princess Snow had not waivered as of yet. Their reward had been doubled to forty thousand marks, turning even the humblest of villagers into watchful hunters on the lookout.

The morning was quiet, which made him hopeful most of the wanders would be enjoying the feasts in the towns and villages around Sherwood. When he turned his watch over to Jacob, he did so with a grateful nod and a clap on the shoulder. Their talk recently had gone well, and the boy seemed to be ever more eager to keep them all safe, including their guests.

The sun was half way up in the sky when he returned to camp. A wide yawn pulled from his chest; the early morning left him more tired than he thought. There was still plenty of time before the main feasts started, perhaps he might be able to get a few more hours of rest before then.

“Papa! Papa!” Roland called, running over to him with Edith and Snow chasing behind. “Did you see? They’re playing in the fields!”

He looked up in the direction of the meadow. “Are they?”

“They have sticks and they keep pushing each other!” Snow exclaimed, jumping on the spot.

Robin laughed at their enthusiasm. He supposed it must have been terribly exciting to see a group of men chasing after a ball. They all looked up at him with pleading eyes.  _ So much for sleep, _ he thought with a smile. “Shall we go watch, then?”

“Yes!” They all exclaimed before running off toward the field.

He settled with the young ones on the edge of the meadow, Roland on his lap while the girls played with flowers. Their attention for the game was lost a while ago. It wasn’t long after he heard a voice from behind him.

“What’s this?”

Looking around, Robin smiled up at Regina, but it faltered when he took her in. She was wearing a dress made of the darkest of blue and her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders in soft waves, making his fingers itch to run through it.

Robin swallowed and with great effort drew his gaze to what she was referring. “A game of sorts. The men against the younger lads.” She took a seat beside him, saying hello to the children and then allowing Snow to crawl up into her lap. He continued on, very aware of her close proximity and how her hair smelled of the blooms growing in the forest, “The objective is to get the ball over to the opposing end of the meadow and into the nets they’ve put up in the tree.”

“I see.” She ducked her head, so that Snow could put flowers in her hair. “Are there any rules to this game?”

He looked over at her and all he could think was, _ By God, she is beautiful… _ beautiful and waiting for an answer. With a smirk, he said, “Yes. You may not murder an opponent.”

She laughed. “Oh, is that all? Will they be playing all day?”

“Probably until they tire. Which for the men, will be sooner than the lads.”

Regina eyed him in the way that she usually did only with a playfulness in her eyes he hadn’t seen before. “Why aren’t  _ you _ playing?”

He chuckled, a memory resurfacing from two years back. The shoulder injury was still fresh in his mind. Allen had given him an entire bottle of whiskey before Tuck set his arm back in place, and still the memory of the pain kept him far away from that damnable game. “Because I know better.”

“Do you always celebrate Lughnasadh? Many people seem to have turned away from the Old ways.”

He nodded. “And most have, but here it’s more of an excuse to drink and have a day to appreciate all we’ve been given.” He gave her another sideways smirk. “Even Tuck can’t argue with that.”

Her head shook, and she returned the smile. “No, I’m sure he wouldn’t.”

A quiet fell over them while they watched, but soon Regina sighed and narrowed her eyes, shielding them from the sun with her hand. He didn’t miss the way her brow pinched together or the way her lips pursed.

He tipped his head to the side to see her better. “Are you alright?”

Regina dropped her hand with a wave. “Fine. Just a headache.”

“Oi, Robin, Mary’s lookin’ for ya.”

Robin turned and nodded to Will, then looked over at Regina, about to open his mouth to ask if she’d watch over Roland, but she was already ahead of him it seemed.

“Go; I’ll stay here with them.”

He thanked her, kissed his son on the cheek and made his way quickly across the field.

* * *

 

Tired and feeling unwell, Regina had gone to bed early with Snow that night, but the sounds of laughter and music woke her from her sleep several hours later. Sitting up, she frowned at the side of her tent, not being able to imagine why a simple harvest feast would make the people of Sherwood happy enough to warrant so much cheerfulness in the middle of the night. They could at least keep it down so those who wish to sleep could.

Falling back against her fur bed, Regina rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted but annoyingly awake thanks to the noise. At least the aching in her head had gone. Turning her head, she listened. It wasn’t a small gathering by the sound of it. There were many voices she could make out and some she couldn’t. After a while, knowing sleep would continue to evade her, curiosity got the better of her and she tossed her blankets aside. She dressed back into the blue dress given to her my Mary who said she was getting tired of seeing her in the same old ugly, brown garb and grabbed her cloak beside her bed.

Pushing the flap to her tent aside, she shivered as the coolness of the night hit her. She was shrugging on her cloak when a voice came from beside her.

“Lovely evening, my lady.”

Unsurprised by his presence, she glanced over at him and grumbled, “What’s so lovely about it?”

Robin chuckled as he walked over to her. “Many things. It's a warm night, the sky is clear, good food, drink, and friends… Shall I go on?”

_ If one had friends, _ she thought with a tinge of sadness that had been plaguing her as of late. “That's fine, there’s no need.”

He took a few steps over to her. His hands were behind his back and he looked at her with a furrowed brow. “You seem to be getting along with Mary.”

Her head tilted.  _ How did he…? _ Regina cleared her throat and crossed her arms across her chest and shrugged. “Snow likes her.”

His eyes narrowed, studying her. She didn’t know why but Regina felt as though he could see right through her. “And you as well.”

Her lips pulled up despite her inner refusal to smile at him. “Yes, and me as well. She's kind to me.”

“How is Snow?” Robin peered behind her.

“Sleeping. All the running around today wore her out.”

“Roland as well.” They both shared knowing smiles. The children had a ball chasing one another through the stream, even pulling Tuck into some of the fun. The poor man had come back to camp soaked. Regina shifted her gaze across the camp where many were mingling and dancing around a large fire. Robin held out his hand for her, and with a tilt of his head towards the merriment said, “Come.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “Where?”

She wanted to groan aloud but held it back. She knew where he wanted her to go but  _ why _ he wanted her to she couldn’t understand.

His light laugh brought her eyes to his. “Out with the others.”

Dropping her hands by her side, she shook her head slightly. “I don't know…”

“Regina, I understand your hesitance, but you’re more than just a guest here.” His eyes gentled on hers. “And besides, you've spent far too much time alone. Come, I promise not to leave your side.”

Shaking her head, Regina looked away, out into the darkness of the forest wondering why he cared so much, why  _ she _ cared. When she first came to his camp she was sure his kindness came from the pity he felt for her, but then over the last few months something changed between them. She no longer saw pity when he looked at her but a genuine care. He was a natural protector and leader, she knew from watching him with his men and people of his camp, and yet, his concern for her was more than obligation as a leader.

She couldn’t exactly put what it was into words, the connection she felt with him, only that it left her a bit breathless more often than she would have liked. She didn’t know what was happening between them, only that she knew it would end. It would have to end. Still, she couldn’t resist him when he was looking at her the way he was now, with his dimples popping, as he tried to fight back his grin.

“Well if I am to be escorted,” she said with a smirk and reached out.

The moment his hand wrapped around hers and he led her across the camp, she didn’t care about why they were celebrating or where they were going. The only thing she cared about was the feel of his hand in hers and the comfort it gave her.

They walked around the camp for some time. Every now and then, Robin would stop and talk to some of his men and their families, while the women would eye her skeptically through tight smiles. She felt disheartened, but with Robin’s sure hand on her back as the night went on, she slowly relaxed and ignored the looks.

Soon they found themselves walking into a friendly archery contest. Most of the men were drunk and would miss the target all together, drawing loud guffaws of laughter and ridicule from the others. Regina laughed along with them, cheered when one managed to hit something, and groaned when the arrow shot into the dirt.

It came Will Scarlett’s turn, and she was surprised when instead of taking his place, he walked over to her and held out his bow. “Hav’ yourself a go at it, princess.”

Regina looked down at the bow and then back at him. “Oh, no thank you, I don’t know how.”

She thought that had settled it, but Robin took the bow from Will and with a small smile at her said, “I shall teach you then.”

Her eyes widened. Looking around, she found all their gazes were upon her. “Robin, I can’t,” she whispered for only him to hear.

He took her hand and gently pulled her into the clearing where the men had been standing. “Of course you can.” He came to a stop and taking her gently by the shoulders, turned her so her back was to him. “An arrow, Will?”

Will held out one to him with a smirk.

Regina let out a breath as Robin’s arms came around her _. I can do this _ .

He took her hand in his, then used it to guide it along the bow. She could feel his chest warm against her back, and then his breath on her neck that sent a shiver down her spine when he said, “Now, step your feet apart a bit more; now take the arrow and nock it into the string.”

She did as he instructed. It wasn’t hard to figure out.

“Good. Raise your arms and let the side of your mouth be your anchor.”

Her arms dropped back down. “What?”

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and then reaching around her once again, guided her arms back up. “The feathers on the end of the arrow are called fletching. Use it as your anchor point beside your mouth, where you will rest to make aim. Like this.”

His hands were over hers as he drew the bow back. He was so close to her that she could feel the heat from his cheek beside hers, and the feel of his breath on her skin as his low voice said, “Drop your elbow a bit. Now, look over at your target, find your mark, and release.”

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest at the feel of him so near. A feeling so intense, it was as if she couldn’t draw a full breath. She was caught between wanting him to move away from her and step even closer, never wanting the moment between them to end. She let out a sigh when he released the tension in the bow and dropped their arms back down. “Now, you try.”

She gave him a nod before taking a breath to gain some of her composure though her heart still raced. Raising her arms, she did as he instructed her. The sounds of clapping and shouts of encouragement filled the air around her, but she let it all fade into the background. Robin’s words played over in her mind as she paused and took aim.  _ “Find your mark and release.” _

Regina felt the fletching graze across the outside of her mouth as it sailed silently through the air toward her intended target.

While she didn’t hit the center of the mark, she hit it nonetheless. It was only a bit outside and the cheers and whoops of joy that followed broke a wide smile across her face as pride filled her like she never felt before. There was a set of arms around her, then she was hoisted into the air, up on Will’s shoulders.

Regina let out a yelp and held on for dear life as he called out, “Three cheers for the Princess Regina, who outshot nearly all of us on her first try!”

Blushing madly, Regina shook her head, feeling completely embarrassed. However, when her eyes caught sight of Robin standing back, his arms crossed over his chest with his own proud smile, she couldn’t bring herself to mind.


	10. Minds and Moments

As the night wore on Regina stood closer to his side, not that Robin minded, on the contrary actually. He discovered that once he managed to get under her hard, defensive exterior, the coy maiden underneath was something to behold. She was shy, yes, but quick witted, and when she laughed, it made Robin’s chest warm in the most wonderful of ways.   

Sitting beside her near the fire, they listened as the men from camp told stories, more for Regina’s amusement than anything. They took turns telling the ghost stories of Sherwood, of the robberies (many extremely exaggerated and did not fool her one bit), but she played along, laughing and gasping in all the right places, making Robin hold back his own enjoyment more than once.

When John’s turn came, he eyed Regina for the longest time. Robin raised a warning finger at him, which only made the man bristle even more. Shaking his head, in a loud voice he said, “Know what I think? I think the tales about  _ you _ are flat out lies.”

Regina didn’t bat an eye at his accusation, only smiled. “Do you?”

John crossed his arms across his large chest. “Ya, I do. You're beautiful…” he trailed off when the men around reacted with exclamations of delighted surprise, telling John he better be glad his wife wasn’t listening. However, John wasn’t about to be detoured from his point, and in a louder voice, he continued, “Aye, she is, and we all know it!”

Robin rubbed his hand over his mouth to smother his smile. If it had been a bit brighter, he could swear John’s face had turned the color of his wife’s hair.

Becoming serious, John told Regina, “But you won't catch me handing ya all my possessions because of it.”

Robin was careful to watch her reaction to the exchange. He was studying her face for any sign she may be uncomfortable, which he then would immediately put a stop to. However, she appeared decidedly unbothered and, if he was reading her right, amused by John.

“Oh?” Regina took a drink of the wine Robin had got for her not long ago and took a sip.

John gave a decisive nod. “Yeah. It'll take more than a pretty face ta get me ta do that.”

Regina looked over at Robin. She was biting her lip to keep from smiling. “May I?” she whispered to him.

Robin’s brow rose. He knew to what she was asking. She wanted to use her magic. Normally, he would be against using it on the people in his camp, but John had brought it upon himself and, more importantly, Robin trusted her not to take things too far. With a tip of his hand, Robin gestured across the fire for her to do what she will.

Turning her eyes back to John, she held up her hand letting her fingers splay open then dropping it slowly, as if she were merely waved at the large man, and said, “John, you know it's very hot here by the fire…” Robin watched in fascination as she paused, and with her eyes locked on his friend added, “Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something less cumbersome?”

John was silent a moment as he stared into Regina’s eyes, then at once he got swiftly to his feet. “Aye, I would, my lady. Don' know what I was thinkin’.”

The men around him all watched John stalk off into the distance. When he was out of sight, Robin turned to her, mouth open slightly. “What did you do?”

Regina’s shoulders lifted and fell under her cloak. “Don’t worry, I only suggested he would be cooler in something else.”  

If the men sitting around the fire were bothered by the exchange between Regina and John, it did not show. Their carefree murmurings of what transpired came and went and were ended with light laughs and a couple crude gestures Robin had frowned at. He itched to ask her more and draw her attention away from his men, but Will’s voice rang out across the fire.

“Princess, some of us wanted ta know, what it is you miss ‘bout royal livin’?"

“What do you mean?”

Will clarified, "What do ya miss ‘bout living in a castle?”

"Hmm." She pulled her cloak more tightly around her.

Robin sat up, shooting Will a glance. "Will, I don't think Regina wants to talk about..."

"No, it's fine," Regina told him, her hand falling on his knee.  

Her head tilted up to the sky in thought. A soft humming noise came from her throat, transfixing his gaze to her bare neck. "I think I miss… hot baths."

“Yeah?” Will’s smile turned wolfish. “Ya took lots of those then?”

Robin frowned at Will’s teasing tone, but it swiftly became a grin when Much came up behind the young man and gave him a swat to the back of the head.

“What? I was just askin’.”

Regina laughed and admitted, “I did.”

Her words only fueled Will on. “I reckon I could make one for ya if ya’d like...”

Another whack to the back of the head and Will turned and, perturbed by Much, glared at the older man. “Stop hittin’ me, mate!”

The laughter around the fire died as all eyes fell upon the new arrival. It was John, only not the same John who had left them minutes ago, as he was now dressed in his wife’s undergarments. He returned his abandon seat without a word.

No one, not even Robin could speak. He looked over at Regina with his jaw hanging open, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Regina’s set face could fool even God himself. She was the picture of absolute innocence.

Much cleared his throat and looking over at John, asked, “John, ya all right?”

John looked over his shoulder at Much, then noticed everyone staring at him. John roughly replied, “Course I am. Why do you ask?”

The looks around the camp became too much. There were held back laughs and whispers all around.

Finally, Will leaned forward, and in a loud whisper said, “John, you’re wearing Mary’s knickers.”

John’s brow furrowed, and he cast his eyes down. Holding his arms, John took in the sight of himself. He shook his head and swayed a bit.

Robin saw it the instant John came out of his fogged mind. His eyes bulged, and his jaw fell slack. Getting quickly to his feet, his face bright red, he called out, “She’s a devil she is!” before running back in the direction of his tent.

Laughter, so high and so loud rang out all around. Robin wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over at Regina who was smiling. She held his gaze and licked her lips before taking another sip of her drink.

Robin shook his head and held up his mug in a silent salute to her, then chuckled to himself as he took a drink. He doubted anyone would ever question her powers again.

Walking Regina back to her tent much later that night, he hesitated outside before leaving. The moonlight shone down, peeking between the branches, leaving enough light he could see how lovely she was even beneath the trees. “That wasn't so bad, was it?”

Smiling up at him, her eyes held his. Relenting, she admitted, “No, not as bad as I imagined.”

He took a step toward her. “Perhaps you’ll join us more often?”

Her eyes never left his, when he took a step near. She exhaled, and her breath came out in a soft cloud in the cold air between them.

Swallowing, her voice was quiet and just as breathless as his when she replied, “Perhaps, I will.”

Robin reached down and took her hand. Regina’s eyes followed the action as he slowly lifted her hand up to his lips. Placing a soft kiss to her knuckles, he lingered there a moment before letting their hands fall back down. “Goodnight, Regina.”

“Goodnight, Robin.”

He waited for her to go inside her tent, and then as he walked away, thanked the great feast and it’s enchantments.

* * *

Regina ducked into her tent, being quiet not to wake Snow as she made her way over to her bed. Removing her cloak, she tossed it in the corner of her tent along with the little girl’s.

She was acutely aware of the silence of the tent and space around her, but her mind was back in the moment outside the tent with Robin. When he took her hand, Regina knew what he was about to do, but she was unprepared for the way his hand felt in hers as he brought it to his lips and the way her heart hammered in her chest as his warm lips pressed into her skin.

His eyes lifted from her hand to hers, and she was terrified he could feel her trembling. Only after he said goodnight to her did she remember to breathe.

There were so many times over the years Regina dreamed about what it might be like to fall in love freely, what it would be like if she was given the opportunity to choose a husband for herself and what it might be like to allow herself to give the same love in return. She never imagined she wouldn’t know it was happening until it was already done.

_ Stop thinking like this. It can't happen. I can't stay here forever _ . Though her mind spoke the words, her heart ached as it refused to listen.

Regina slipped into bed and listened to Snow’s soft, even breathing. Closing her eyes, Regina let out an unsteady breath. Spending time with not only Robin but with the others had given her a wider perspective on them all. They weren’t just a close band of thieves but also a family, a family she was slowly starting to feel accepted by.

Turning on her side, Regina listened to the sounds of crickets and an owl in the distance. Her final thoughts were of Robin and convincing herself he couldn't feel anything for her in return. She was much more than a common thief, she stole the king’s daughter, poisoned her mother, and even if those were forgiven, she was a Vittoria. She doubted he or his people could ever forget that.


	11. The River

She was a vision and all he could think about all morning and now was no different. But the sight of her holding an infant sent a familiar tugging to his heart that long since gone missing. She looked beautifully flustered at Mary’s retreating form; he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight she painted. For the second time that day she held him captive.

_ Robin let out a sigh of relief when his camp came into view. Having returned early from a long, two-day hunt, he was more than exhausted and smelling a little too much like he’d been sleeping next to his kill for his liking. Knowing Roland was with Mary, he went to his tent and took a change of clothes and headed out to the river where he intended to wash quickly and get a few hours of sleep before his son came to wake him. _

_ As he passed by Regina’s tent, his thoughts fell to her. _

_ Three weeks passed by quickly since the feast. Robin dreaded the day she and Snow would leave. Only a week before Regina had come to him and confessed to him she worried she was beginning to wear out her stay. He had refused that was the case and told her to wait a little longer. For the moment, she and Snow were safe there in his camp and would be wise to wait out the autumn for things around the kingdom to calm before journeying so far. Prince John had more men out than ever before, not so much around Sherwood but the outlying towns and villages. He reasoned the hunt for them would scale back as it neared winter and it would be easier to get her to the northern kingdom then. Leaving now would be too risky with the king’s men and the sheriff of Nottingham out looking for her. _

_ Effortlessly, she agreed with him, and he found that to be unexpectedly settling for him. _

_ Robin looked out as the trees became more and more sparse as he approached the clearing that led down to the stream. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The sound of the more shallow part of the river as it ran over the shore and rocks added to his fatigue, making his steps slow and languid. Then, the sound of water breaking along the surface had him looking up to a sight that made his steps falter to a stop. _

_ His mouth went dry as he took in the form before him. _

_ Regina stood waist deep in the river’s depths. Her back was to him and all he could see was her long, dark that hair fell wetly down her back. He should have left, should have retreated as soon as possible, but his legs were rooted to the spot. The sun in the distance cast brilliant shades of pinks and purples as a magnificent backdrop to the beautiful woman bathing in its welcome. _

_ Robin swore under his breath, watching as she slowly began to turn. _

Move you bastard, _ his mind called out to him, yet his body refused to listen. His eyes followed her steps out of the water and along the shore. Luckily, and to his great disappointment, she was not naked, but she might as well have been for the undergarments she wore were white and made of the thinnest of linens… his eyes lowered, drinking every lovely curve of her in until she reached for her cloak resting on a large rock. Only then, he remembered himself and rose his eyes immediately back up. _

_ She was stunning, and just as she always had, left him breathless. _

_ One step back and then another, Robin turned and made his way back the way he came. He would bathe farther down the river, and he prayed to God the water was cold. Though it would do little for him. The image of a nearly naked Regina was not something he would forget anytime soon. _

He blinked as Will passed, patting on the back as he did. The young man’s eyes flicked from his to Regina and back. A knowing look stretched his grin wide. Robin suppressed a sigh, and trudged forward, ignoring the looks from his men focusing only on the woman who looked like she’d rather be anywhere than where she was. 

* * *

The next few days went by in much of a blur, as had the weeks and months before it. She found herself dropping her guard more often and stopped sitting up in bed at every sound in the night. Her duties in camp became greater and greater. She found herself being asked to gather herbs in the forest, help with meals, and tending to children.

On her way back to camp on one such day after spending her afternoon gathering rosemary and sage, a soft breeze blew her hair around her face, causing a strange unease to wash over her that sent a shiver down her spine. The calmness of the weather and the absence of any such breeze made her brow furrow. Turning on the spot, Regina found no one except a few of Robin’s men making their way across the camp where Roland and Snow were playing a little way away with Mary’s children.

Though the feeling was gone, was something in the air before. Almost like the same sensation she got when she walked into the cabin of the witch. The hair on her neck and arms rose at the feeling of magic.

“Ya all right, lass?”

Mary’s voice made her jump, slightly startled. Placing her hand on her stomach, Regina nodded though her voice was breathless when she replied, “I’m fine.”

The older woman gave her a once over before raising a brow. Whether Mary believed her or not, she must have decided to let it go because the next thing Regina knew, Mary held out her newborn babe, Gavin, to her. “Watch ‘im for me while I tend ta the others will ya, love?”

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Mary had already placed the babe in her arms and was halfway across the camp, stopping to chat with a few ladies along the way. Baffled, Regina looked down at the infant in her arms. Only a week old, she marveled at how small he was. The night of his birth filled all of the camp with an excited anxiety. Many of its members stayed up until the screams of Mary ceased and the cries of the baby filled the air. She shared a smile with Robin as John burst from the tent calling to all that his son had been born.

Just then, the baby began to fidget in her arms, bringing her back to the present, and she looked around for his mother. She had never held a baby before. Regina was about to go in search of Mary when there was a rich chuckle from behind her. She inhaled a breath and closed her eyes. She knew that laugh.

Turning, her eyes narrowed at him. “Is there something that amuses you?”

His brows shot up at her tone, but she made no apology. She was in a mood today, and he would just have to endure it if he as going to tease her.  

“Not at all, my lady. In fact, you look decidedly uncomfortable.” Walking over to her, he took the baby from her arms and held him close. “Have you no experience with little ones?”

She watched him bounce slightly while rocking the baby in his arms from side to side. As an experienced father, he held the child with such ease, and it filled that longing in her heart to know for herself what it was to have that knowledge with bitterness, knowing it would never be fulfilled. That he could see her inexperience made her jaw tighten from his annoyingly astute observation, but it did not stop her from admitting the truth. “The only child I’ve ever looked after was Snow. I was not with her when she was this young.”

Nodding, Robin handed Gavin back to her. “Then you should take him. He’s a good boy and is already a good judge of character. The fact that he goes to you without fuss is a good sign. If poor Will were to take him, he’d cry out for all the heavens to hear.”

He meant for the sentiment to be a joke, she knew, but she didn’t laugh or even smile as her gaze shifted just beyond Robin to the woman staring at them. He must have caught her attention drift over his shoulder because he turned to see what her preoccupation was.

Claire.

She stood beside the large oak, her arms folded across her chest, watching them. Her eyes left Regina’s, locking gaze with Robin and held them for a heartbeat before she turned and  disappeared into the forest.

Robin sighed, but she could barely hear it over the pounding of her heart.

“Please do not take offense,” he said with a small smile that did not reach his eyes. “Claire takes issue with me, not you.”

That was hard for Regina to believe. Claire’s look more than suggested otherwise. Tilting her head, she considered him. Was he just saying that for her benefit, or was there more to it than there seemed? Whatever it was, she was unrelenting in her scrutiny of him. “Are you just saying that?”

“No, I promise you, you’ve done nothing. I…” He reached back, rubbing his neck. “I may have misrepresented my… feelings.”   _ His feelings? _ She raised an eyebrow at him and was satisfied to see the heat that raised up from his neck, tingeing his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I may have given her the wrong impression, that is.”

She stood a bit taller. She shouldn’t care, she had no right to him, but she could not pretend not to be bothered when he spent so much of his attentions on  _ her _ . “Recently?”

His eyes widened. “Recently? No, quite a while ago, just before you came to camp...” he trailed off, swallowing. She felt a weight lift from her at his admission, which was also absurd, because he was not hers.

Her eyes fell away from him to Gavin, who chewed on his fist while his steel gray eyes gazed up at her. Finally, she looked back up at the thief who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“At least it wasn’t my doing,” she said with a shrug. Robin let out a breath, but before he could relax fully, she asked him, “Tell me, do you make it a habit of misleading many of the women in your camp?”

The accusation was not lost in her tone, and she could tell it left Robin floundering. “That’s not… absolutely not.”

“Then you only rise early and spy on them when they bathe?” Her heart thundered as she watched his eyes widen and then struggle to find his words, to form some sort of apology, but nothing came. If he thought she didn’t watch carefully for his group of men to follow her when she went to bathe he had another thing coming. She spotted Robin almost the moment he came into the clearing.

Her eyes held his that turned a darker shade of blue, and she knew he too was remembering that very morning. Stepping up to him, her fingers traced around the edge of his tunic as she added, “Perhaps you should figure out what or  _ whom _ it is you want before you go stumbling into something you’re not ready for.”

With the smallest hint of a smile, she walked away from him then leaving him speechless.


	12. Oak Tree Hideaway

Over the last few years when Robin dreamed, those dreams were filled with war or of his family, bloodshed and the eyes of the dead staring back at him as he stumbled his way out of the field toward his home. But then somehow those dark images transformed into happier times with Marian. Though he always knew it was a dream, the keenness of sorrow filled his chest so fully it would have him grasping her, pulling her to him to hold her close. And for that brief time, he could  _ feel _ her there, beside him, alive and safe. Until, inevitably, her scream would punctuate the air, and she would be gone from his arms a moment before he appeared in the middle of an empty grassy field.

Tears would spill from his eyes as he stood outside his father’s home and the nearby village while they burned to the ground, unable to move, unable to do anything but watch.

Until recently something more queer came into his dreams.

Always, in the same way, they began with him standing alone, not in the field but in an apple orchard. The sun was shining brightly above the endless rows of trees with bright red, gleaming fruits that dangled heavily from the branches. Every direction showed him the same terrain. Choosing a path that led toward the downward fall of the sun, he made his way through the unnatural quiet. He had been walking for what felt like nearly half the morning, until the whisper of a voice gave him pause. Coming to an abrupt halt, Robin listened. His senses were on alert, making him tense and wish he had his bow. Again it spoke, and he turned in place, finding no one. The sound was hard to pinpoint, for it came from all around him. Then, the distinct tone of a woman’s voice called out his name. At first, it sounded like his mother but there was something more menacing about it that sent the hair on the back of his neck on end.

But another voice, this one much softer than the other, whispered from behind him, “Robin.”

He turned and there stood before him a young woman. She smiled and held out her hand for him to take. He knew her, somehow he knew her, that much he was certain.

But as it happened every time, he reached out for her and then she was gone.

And then she screamed.

He woke with a start, covered in sweat, his heart pounding and his breathing erratic like he’d been running a great distance. “Blast,” he murmured, wiping a hand over his face. With a silent groan, Robin lifted the blankets away and made his way out of the tent as quietly as he could without disturbing Roland.

He needed a drink and knew exactly where to go for one at this late hour.

Making his way across the nearly silent camp, he spotted Tuck sitting alone by the fireside. Robin was not the only man in camp with a haunted past. Taking a seat near, the friar wordlessly handed him a flask, and Robin took it gratefully.

After a few generous sips, Robin handed the flask back to the man and stared into the depth of the fire.

“Another dream?” his friend’s wise voice asked, a tinge of interest in his gravel tone.

Robin rubbed his eyes wearily and repeated, “Another.”

Tudur nodded but said nothing. The same conversation between them had taken place many times before. Robin sought out his friend’s counsel after being plagued with the dreams for a week straight. The older man surmised it as his mind’s guilt for no longer considering Claire and his unresolved feelings for Regina. At first, Robin disagreed, his feelings for Regina he insisted were nothing more than a simple care for her welfare but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Do you believe dreams might be a warning of the future?” asked Robin. Not one to believe such things possible, the gifted seers of the lands had been said to disappear along with magic long ago, and yet, Regina was proof enough that magic hadn’t vanished.

The old friar considered his words while gazing into the orange flames as if waiting for them to speak the answers. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he let it out and replied, “I believe God has many ways in which he speaks to us, whether they are through his scripture, deeds,  _ or _ dreams. Is this what you believe they are?”

Robin’s brow furrowed. He wouldn’t say that exactly, but he didn’t believe they were nothing. “I’m not sure. Each time it’s always the same. I am in an orchard and there is a woman’s voice calling to me… but then the voice is gone and there’s another. This other voice I want to go to, so I turn and she’s there. Of course, I can never remember what it is she looks like, but I reach out for her and then I wake.”

Tudur tilted his head, regarding him this time with a mixture of humor and seriousness. “Perhaps it is giving into temptation that you fear?”

Robin snorted and shook his head.  _ That _ was most certainly not the problem. “No, it’s something more than the obvious.”

“Which is what?” The dark-skinned man’s lips pulled into a smirk.

“That maidens are clearly nothing but trouble,” he said with his own grin, though its true meaning weighed heavily on him still. A long silence followed, even the forest, alive with many creatures, were still. With one final drink, Robin let the warmth of the mead spread through his middle and settled his mind that perhaps he may never understand. “Well, I’ll say good night, my friend.” Robin outstretched his hand, and Tudur took the flask from him with another chuckle.

“Whatever it is, I will pray God reveals his plan sooner rather than later. Until then, it wouldn’t hurt to have a few drinks before bed each night to stay them away. If it can chase away my own demons, I’m sure its powers can chase away your maidens. But in the meantime, if you can pass along a suggestion, I wouldn’t say no if they thought to visit my own dreams a while.”

Chuckling, Robin got to his feet. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He made to leave, but Tudur asked, “Have your informants come back with any word of the king’s condition?”

Robin shook his head wearily. No word had come from London for many weeks, though the journey to Annweller in the northern empire and back would take weeks in itself. “They haven’t, but I expect them to soon.”

The friar frowned. His gaze returned to the fire. “I dare hope so.”

“Have faith. It cannot get any worse than it already is.”

Tuck’s eyes flicked up to his. “I wouldn’t say such things if I were you.”

Robin smiled, sadly. “Goodnight.”

The low whistling sail sound of an arrow through the night drew his attention away, to where it found its mark in a nearby tree stump beside them. Robin’s eyes met his friend’s, and the old man nodded once – a silent communication that had passed between them more times than Robin would have liked – before each of them took off into the darkness of the night. Regardless of how prepared they had been, Robin’s heart thundered in his chest as he took up his bow and quiver from beside his tent.

* * *

She knew it would happen as soon as her guard came down.

As soon as she let her guard down, believed she and Snow were safe, that perhaps making her way to an uncertain home in Scotland wasn’t the answer, was when something happened.

Regina awoke with a gasp in the middle of the night to the sounds of shouts and the hurried footsteps of the men as they tore through the camp. Getting to her knees, she peered out from between the flaps of her tent, seeing the men arm themselves and then run out into the darkness of the forest.

Fear took hold of her heart, gripped her chest so tightly she couldn’t move from the spot where she kneeled even if she wanted to. Could this be it? Could her mother have finally overcome the witch’s magic, bringing the sheriff and his men to find her? Regina assumed it would only be a matter of time before her mother could break free, but she had hoped for more time with…

_ Robin. _

Her already speeding heart picked up its pace. Goddess, where was he? Rationally, she knew as the leader he was out there somewhere. Out there with his men protecting them all, protecting them from a danger her presence brought upon them. Without warning, to her mind came an image of Robin on his knees in her parent’s home. His familiar blue eyes staring at her right before her mother choked the life from him. Fear coiled in her belly and stole the breath from her. She needed to find him.

She turned, hastily slipping her shoes onto her feet. Regina knew what she must do. She would take Snow to Mary and then go find Robin. He couldn’t be too far from camp. She would find him and use her magic somehow. She may be no match against her mother, but she could at least try, and if she failed, hopefully she would give him time to get away. She’d rather die than go back to the life she had before.

Just then Regina was startled back by a voice. Her name whispered through the opening of her tent. She turned to find Mary peeking her head inside. “Regina, bring Snow. Quickly, you must come!”

Regina wrapped a cloak over Snow and picked her up, rousing the little girl awake as she did.

The little girl’s voice was weary with sleep. “Time to get up?”

“Yes, little one,” Regina murmured, “We’re going to go with Mary for a little while, but you must be quiet.”

Snow’s arms wrapped around her neck, held herself tightly against Regina. “The sun isn’t up,” Snow whispered in her sleepy haze.

Following swiftly after Mary, Regina’s gaze glanced all around them. The night was still around them, even the further they went into camp, the quiet did nothing to quell her fears, if anything, it heightened them. They came to a stop outside a large oak tree that stood in the middle of the camp. Regina watched as Mary looked behind them before knocking on the bark in a carefully timed succession. Regina was about to ask what she was doing when part of the tree opened, as a door would, with Claire standing inside.

The look the woman gave Regina, the narrowed eyes and tight-lipped glower was one of fault. Claire blamed her.

Mary turned to her, unaware of the exchange between them. “It’s a bit steep, lass, so watch your step.”

Regina nodded mutely as they slipped in quietly.

To her astonishment, the small passage led them underneath the large oak and into an underground room filled with tables and a few beds arranged along the dirt walls. The women of the camp mostly stood except for those who were much older, and they took seats at the tables while the children lay in the beds, some asleep and some looking around nervously.

Mary showed Regina to a place in the corner with her and her children along the wall, but she couldn’t sit still, so she paced the room with Snow in her arms while trying to ignore the anxious looks of the women all around. Regina was certain that, just as Claire had, they too blamed her. Surely, they had to as she blamed herself. And with each passing moment when the door above them did not open, when she didn’t see his face appear, she became more and more worried. Not knowing what was happening, if he and the rest of them were all right, was too much for her to bear. Not when she was hiding down here like a coward.

Regina went over to Mary and said, “Can you please watch Snow for me?”

Mary crossed her arms over her chest and leveled a gaze at her. “And just where do ya think you’re goin’?”

She should have known Mary would protest her leaving. “I need to help them.”

“I’m sorry, I canna let ya go.” Mary shook her head.

“But what if it’s someone after me? I can help.”

“Aye, ya may be able to, but Robin told me ta make sure ya stayed here and that’s what I intend to do.”

Regina’s face fell. Didn’t Robin, didn’t Mary, understand? She could try and help them somehow. Her influence at least if she could get close enough she could overpower some, if not all… “But -”

“No, no buts, except yours, on the floor.” Mary pointed to the ground, dismissing Regina as she would a small child.

She pressed her lips together and looked around at the women in the room who were regarding their conversation with keen interest.

“I will not sit here.” Regina’s tone sharpened. Her heart raced in her chest. Every minute she was stuck in the tree was another minute she lost in saving them. Angry tears filled Regina’s eyes, which caused Mary’s look to soften somewhat.

“Look, lass, I know ya wanna help,” Mary said, firmly but not harshly. “You’ve more than proved ya want ta leave your past behind ya and Robin, our men, they know that. You’re one of us now, and they’re gonna protect ya whether ya want them to or not. Sides, we don’t even know what it is that’s out there.” Mary placed a hand on her arm. “Hav’ a seat, love. They’ll be back soon. You’ll see.”

Regina swallowed past the lump in her throat and gave a soft bob of her chin. She didn’t bother to wipe the tears from her cheeks as she took a seat along the wall. Snow shifted in her lap, resting her head against her chest, but sprang up at the sight of her friend coming toward them.

Roland’s dark eyes were tired and held a yearning in them for comfort.

Hers.

Reaching out, she closed her hand around Roland’s and leaning back against the cold, dirt wall, she lifted her arm for him to sit alongside her. Roland tucked himself against her side. Regina avoided the gaze of everyone around them. Not wanting to endure the judgmental looks of those near her, she kissed both children on their brow before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Her mind whispered prayers to the Goddess to keep them safe.

When at last there came the sound of footsteps on the stairs, she tilted her head down, watching as Robin made his way wearily down the steps and into the room. The knot in her chest loosened seeing him unharmed, and she shuddered a grateful sigh of relief while whispering a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess. His face held a reserve calmness to it as he took them all in. The room was heavy with tension but lifted immediately when Robin spoke.

“False alarm, ladies. You may all go back to bed.”

“What was it Robin?” asked Mary, stepping forward.

Letting out a long, tired sigh, he said, “The disturbance was not the guard like we had thought, but William, Gerald, and a few of the other young men. They thought it would be fun to do some target practice, but as they were drunker than a lord on a Sunday, unbeknownst to them, their arrows were aimed at camp.”

“Those scrawny little halfwits!” cried an elderly woman.

Regina watched as the anger and irritation in the room rose. Robin held up his hands. “Rest assured, ladies, they have all been taken care of and will be making up for their lack of judgment. For now, let us all get some well-deserved sleep.”

Mary crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “Send them over ta me tomorrow, Robin. I’ve got an earful for each of them.”

“Of that, I have no doubt, Mary.” He gave her a crooked smile, then looked around at everyone. “All right, you can all return home. I’m sorry, everyone.”

Groans and words of frustration filled the room while they all got to their feet. Regina woke Roland asleep at her side, and seeing his father, he smiled up at her before he scrambled over to him. Regina got to her feet with Snow but held back, waiting for the others to leave the room before her.  

From beside her, a voice spoke to her, and Regina turned in its direction. Claire’s eyes bore into hers as she said, “We haven't had to come down here for years until you showed up. Maybe instead of thinking of yourself, you should think about how many people your presence puts at risk. ”

The bitterness in Claire’s words hit her hard and made drawing a breath as difficult as it would have been had Claire slapped her. A cold chill ran down her spine, enduring another moment under her scrutiny before Claire walked away.

Regina swallowed when the blonde came to another stop in front of Robin, who, by the look on his face, hadn't missed their exchange. His eyes leaving Claire, who spoke quietly to him, fell on her. Regina diverted her own eyes, even though she could still feel his gaze on her, and a deep sense of confusion settled over her like a blanket of feeling placed around her. How she was sensing this, she didn't understand for she was sure it came from him.

The room felt as though it was closing in on her, and the longer she stayed, the greater the feeling became. Hoisting Snow up on her hip, she made for the entrance and whispered a word of thanks to the Goddess when someone captured Robin's attention before he could make his way over to her.

_ I'm such a fool, _ was all she could think on her way back to her tent.


	13. Unsafe Here

Tiredness hung over Robin like a heavy blanket making the pain behind his eyes feel like a heavy drum. He was in no mood for antics of any kind and especially the gripes of his men who balked when he suggested they spend their morning working off their hangovers by helping Friar Tudur and some of the others construct a few small cabins for some of the growing families in the camp.

His sympathy for the drunken idiots had been stretched thin as of late, and they all knew it. To their credit, they did as he suggested without question and when he left, he was significantly more appeased than before. Their lapse in judgment had not only spooked the camp but Regina especially. He had been determined to talk with her all morning, but he had to deal with the reason for the commotion before he could seek her out. Another reason his patience was nearing its end.

Looking ahead, his steps slowed spotting Claire’s approach in his direction. Her mouth was set in a hard, straight line, and he knew then he was in for it. Once again, his conversation to reassure Regina no one blamed her for last night’s activities would have to wait. However, the look in Claire’s eyes told him that might not be the case for everyone.

“Can I talk to you? Alone?”

Robin nodded and gestured to the path beside them. “Let's go for a walk.”

There was only silence from her until they made it to the outside of camp. If she thought him a fool for missing her exchange with Regina earlier that morning she would be in for a shock of her own. He knew of her contempt for Regina. He knew it from the way she kept her distance from him as of late and the way she watched Regina anytime she was by his side.

It was his own fault. He should have spoken with Claire sooner, but he reasoned with himself nothing had happened between he and Claire. There was only a handful of conversations and a walk or two. Nothing was ever declared. No exchanges of sentiment or feeling, just what he believed were two people getting to know one another.

_ She thought it was something though, you thick coxcomb,  _ his mind chided sternly, making him breathe in deeply. He was a fool, and he deserved everything she was about to give him.

Facing him, her arms dropped to her side, and her tone was hard as flint. “How can you let her stay here? Can't you see she's putting all of us in danger?”

“She's not.” He turned his head to make sure no one was near. “We are no more at risk now than we have been. Even if she were gone from here, the sheriff and prince would still be looking for us.”

“Oh, please.” She scoffed. “You know as well as I do if they weren’t searching for her our threat would lessen.”

“Indeed, it would, however, that’s not the case now, is it?”

“Then maybe we should see she finds her way back where she came from,” she said.

Stunned, his gaze sharpened. “Why do you judge her so harshly? Surely you can sympathize with her for not wanting to marry someone so cruel? Unless this is more than that…”

“How do we know he's cruel?” Claire asked, holding her arms out. “How can we know for sure any of what she says is true?”

She was making something out of nothing and refusing to answer the real problem between them. If she wanted to make this about Regina, so be it. He, however, would make sure he had the last word. Robin took a step toward her. “Was the mark on her face when she arrived not clear enough for you?”

“She stole someone's child, Robin! As a father, how can you condone that?”

His jaw clenched in thick irritation. Robin stood his ground. “She did what she thought was right. She was saving Snow from a life of abuse and neglect.”

“That is not for us to decide,” she bit back.

He could not believe his ears. The woman standing before him was not the Claire he'd come to know over the last year. Gone was her gentle spirit and willingness to help others. Then he supposed, he had let her down in his own way.

Gentling his tone, he said, “Claire, I understand your concern, but this is not up for discussion. She's staying here under my protection whether you or anyone likes it or not. Is that understood?”

“Oh, you don't need to worry, I understand all too clearly now.”

Robin’s jaw clenched. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe you're a little too close to see what's really happening. You're falling for her.” The silence stretched between them. And when he didn’t deny it, she regarded him with a closed expression. “I'm sorry I ever brought it up.”

She left him then. His legs too much like lead to follow and his head too full of the heart-stopping realization that perhaps she was right.

* * *

A storm rolled overhead, bringing a chill to Sherwood she hadn’t felt since they arrived. Looking up into the ominous clouds, Regina gathered her cloak more fully around her and made her way to Robin before the heavens decided to open. The set of his jaw and heavy steps as he came from the wood gave her pause but only for a moment. She waited too long to speak to him about leaving, and if she waited any longer she feared her resolve to do so may falter.

But she must. The early morning proved it to her. If the duke came looking for her, and everyone would certainly die for harboring her, but if she was gone, if they claimed they never saw her, they at least had a chance.

“I can’t stay here anymore.”

Regina could see she surprised Robin by the way his face froze at her announcement. Walking up to him without warning or a word before may not have been the best way to begin, but she knew it was the only way. If she let him get a word in, she knew he would try and dissuade her from leaving, and she had to remain determined.

“Regina, I understand you’re upset, but it was nothing. Just a few drunken fools-”

Regina interrupted, “ _ This _ time it was. What about next time? Sooner or later she’s going to find me and then what? She’ll hurt Roland, Mary, you… I can’t let that happen.”

His expression softened, and he reached for her hand. “Regina, I know you’re upset, but please try not to overreact.”

Despite her better judgment, when he reached for her, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. Instead, her hand gripped his. “I’m not overreacting, this is real, Robin. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if someone got hurt. You told me you’d help me get away, so please, I’m asking you, fulfill your promise.”

“What’s in Kincardine that has you so anxious to get there? Do you have family, someone to protect you?” he asked, his tone, though frustrated, was caring if not a bit desperate.

She looked down at their clasped hands. No, there was no one there anymore but she knew of a place her grandmother would take her on the holy days of the Goddess. A place with people who she was sure would protect her from her mother if she was ever found.

“Yes,” she lied.

He didn’t answer for a time, and when he finally did, it was with a sigh and a soft squeeze of her hand. “All right. Give me a few days, and I’ll find a way there.”

Letting go of her hand, he left without another word. As fate would have it, the skies opened, and the summer rain poured down around her. Lifting the hood of her cloak, she made her way back to her tent, ignoring the tears that fell unchecked down her cheeks.

* * *

Regina didn’t see Robin for three days after their conversation. Assuming he would ask around in one of the nearby villages, she didn’t expect he would be away for so long. And when she asked Mary about his absence, she gave her vague details, telling her he had things to attend to up north and he would be back in a couple days before changing the subject.

She kept mostly to herself. The weather had been nothing but rain keeping them inside and she was happy for the excuse. She found Claire watching her more closely, and the sense she got from the woman left her feeling uncomfortable. The smug smile that pulled her lips up whenever Regina met her eyes. She wasn’t a fool. She knew of Claire’s affections for Robin. And it made her heart feel hollow in her chest thinking of them together once she left.

Regina sighed, tossing the book she borrowed from Tudur aside. The words on the page blurred together with her thoughts. She took none of it in even though her eyes skimmed the text. She was about to rise and get Snow from Mary but was surprised to hear her name, right before Robin peeked inside.

“My lady.”

Regina got to her feet. Though relieved he had returned, her belly filled with nervous anticipation. If he had come to her with an answer how she may leave, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to hear it. “Robin, when did you get back?”

“Just now.” He ran a hand through his hair. The wet locks smoothing away from his brow.  “I was wondering if we could speak a moment? Where’s…”

“She’s with Roland and Edith.”

He nodded then gestured outside. “Why don’t we go to my tent? Have something to drink while we discuss my trip.”

She nodded and shrugged on her cloak.

Once sitting at a table in the corner of Robin’s large tent, she took a deep breath as he prepared some tea for them. As long as she had been in camp, she had never been inside his tent before and was amazed at how large it was. Furs lined the floor leading to Robin’s large bed made from logs, and in another corner was a small bed for Roland.

Robin set a steaming mug in front of her before taking a seat at his small table. “I thought for this discussion we might like a bit of privacy. Not that my men are unaware of where John and I ventured, it’s merely none of their business.”

Regina nodded and took the mug between her hands, a warmth filling her that had nothing to do with the tea. “Where did you go?”

“Feather’s Harbor near Grimsby. There’s a man there, a pirate actually, and he’s agreed to take you and Snow to Queensferry.”

Queensferry. Regina sat back in her chair. She should be happy she was getting what she wanted. They would finally be leaving. But when she thought of leaving Sherwood, of leaving  _ him _ , she was devastated. Her eyes met his and she looked away. These thoughts, these  _ feelings _ , were distracting her. Her priority was to protect Snow and the people of this camp. She needed to stop wanting other things. Things that could never be hers.

Blinking back the moisture in her eyes, his words finally resonated with her and her chin dropped, skepticism dripping from her tone. “A  _ pirate _ wants to take us to Scotland?”

Robin explained, “He’s agreed to take us that far. And from there we can make our way to Kincardine.”

“We?” She should feel ashamed at how happy she grew hearing him imply he would be accompanying them, but she couldn’t let him. He was needed here with his people. Not escorting her to a place she wasn’t even sure would still be there.

“I’m going with you. Once I know you and Snow are safe, I’ll journey back.”

He said it with such assertion, like there was no room to quarrel with, yet she protested, “No, I won’t take you for so long from Roland.”

“John has already agreed to watch over him. A fortnight, maybe a month is not too long for me to know you will be looked after.”

“And if there’s nothing there for me?”

There. She said the thing she feared most.

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. His skin was soft and warm from resting against his own cup, and it made a shiver run down her spine. “We will deal with that when the time comes.”

In her heart, she knew what a good, kind, noble man Robin was. She was a fool to think he would let her go off on her own without assurance of her safety. Later, when she was more certain of what awaited her in Kincardine she could be more sensible. For today, she would give in. “And you trust him?”

“I do. A few years back, I was part of King Richard’s army, and while I was in the east I saved a man being beaten to death. He was a pirate of sorts. Ever since then he claims he owes me his life. I have asked this as my favor.”

Her gaze dropped to her mug. “I don’t know what to say.”

“A simple, ‘thank you’ will suffice, my lady.” Looking back up, she took note of his smile, but it was short lived when he took a breath and told her, “There is one thing...”

“Oh?”

“He wants to meet you first.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Meet me?”

“Well, he is a pirate. He wants to be sure you are who you say you are and also...” Robin trailed off long enough for Regina to put the pieces together.

She wasn’t fooled. A man who owes Robin his life would be able to take Robin’s word but a trip like this she could imagine was quite costly. This wasn’t about meeting her, this was about money. “He wants payment. How much?”

“You needn’t worry, I have it covered.”

Kind as Robin was to offer, he’d done so much for her already, and the money he took was meant for a greater cause. Regina owed him  _ something _ . Unfortunately, she was penniless. What she did have she spent getting as far as she did. It showed how naive she was beyond the castle walls. She escaped, yes, but never thought how she and Snow would live once they were free.

Biting her lip, her hands fell to her lap and her fingers traced the small ring she wore. It wasn’t much, but it was  _ something _ .

“I have this.” She slipped the ring from her finger and held it out to him. It was a simple gold band that housed a single dark garnet stone. Her grandmother had given it to her for her birthday to always remind her of the time she spent at her home. “It means nothing to me,” she lied.

Dropping it in his hand, his gaze left her eyes to study the small token in his palm. “I’m sure it will fetch quite a price.”

She looked up, unsurprised to find his gaze upon her. His gentle look was her undoing. Tipping her chin down, she took a lock of hair from her shoulder to hide the wash of tears that filled her eyes. This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t be having this effect on her. Leaving him should not make her heart ache like it never had before.

The flap of the tent opened, and Roland, Edith, and Snow ran inside giggling, blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. Regina’s eyes burned for another reason entirely. She was not only pulling herself away from her new home but Snow as well.

When her eyes met his again, she was met with his sad smile. “Get some rest tonight. We’ll leave at first light.”


	14. Bryn

The next fateful morning, Robin rose early to prepare for their journey to Bryn. He just finished saddling a horse for Regina then turned to his own. The air was clear and crisp, the last of the summer’s heat swinging towards the fall. He shook his head for perhaps the hundredth time that morning, not looking forward to the day ahead. He would much rather have her and Snow stay than let them go. But his honor made him keep his word to her. He would not force them to stay, not when Regina did not feel as he. Letting her go would be better for them both.

Robin snorted to himself. It was all an excuse.

While it was true he did feel the need to protect them, Robin knew something other than his oath that made him insist on accompanying her. That hoped for more. He could hardly ignore the tugging at his heart whenever her eyes flashed with her spirited fire. She was strong, yes, he did not doubt that strength for a moment, but underneath her defiance was a shy, kind, insecure young maiden who he wanted nothing more than to have by his side for the rest of his days on this earth.

They would be gone a week. Once he delivered the payment they would make arrangements to set sail within the month. He looked around and caught sight of Regina as she made her way through the meadow. Her eyes cast over the blossoming blooms filling the area around them.

Her dark, long hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She wore the dark blue dress he loved so much, which was mostly covered by a thin brown cloak. Her warm eyes stood out against the color, but it was her lips that drew his attention. A ghost of a smile graced them pulling them up at the sight of him but it did not reach her eyes that disappeared beneath her lashes as her gaze fell to the ground below.

Her eyes had been guarded, so much more so than they had been as of late. He would have to do his best to assure her and draw her away from her mood. From both of theirs.

Holding out the reigns and smiled his good-natured smile at her. "Your horse, my lady."

She took them and walked up to the horse, petting it and whispering words to it as if introducing herself. It had a white nose and a long, dark brown main. The beast tossed her head and nudged Regina. Robin watched enthralled at her smile and the quiet laugh brought on by the beast’s actions, making him wish he could have seen her do that more often.

"I knew you two would get along," Robin mused, laying his hand alongside the horse's nose.

Regina tilted her head at him Her brows rose up with a somewhat curious expression. "And why is that?"

He smirked and teased, "I know the breed. You see this one here I trained myself, and while she's incredibly beautiful, she is also stubborn, quick to throw you, but once you gain her trust, is as gentle as a lamb."

Regina stopped petting the horse. Her eyes saw completely through him. With a huff, she replied, "Well, let's get this over with," before taking the reins and leading the horse away, her cloak swirling behind her in her wake.

* * *

With a farewell party consisting of Mary, Snow, Roland, John, and Will, Regina looked on as Robin pulled his son up into his arms. “Roland, my boy, you mind Tuck and help Mary take care of little Snow, all right?”

Roland hugged him back. “I will, Papa.”

Regina’s mood lifted slightly at the exchange between them. He was such a wonderful father, and just as wonderful, and caring to Snow as he was to Roland.

"Goodbye, R’gina!" Roland's small voice called out to her.

For a moment, she could only look at him. His little dark eyes wide and expressive, flashing her a smile that looked remarkably like his father's. A smile she would miss terribly.

Returning the boy's smile with one of her own, she replied, "Goodbye, Roland," then with one last glance over at Snow, who having already said their goodbyes was held content in Mary’s arms, Regina told her goodbye once again then gave her horse a nudge, and set off, leaving Robin to catch up at his will.

The morning’s ride was quiet and eerily uneventful.

As they'd traveled on the outskirts of the villages, Regina looked on in wonder at the broad, tree-lined towns that had slowly deteriorated into soulless streets lined by nondescript dwellings.

For the first time, Regina saw the extent of the cruelty laid down by Prince John. How could anyone survive in this desolation? Regina thought she might ask but was often distracted by sounds around them and Robin’s tense brow. The dark doorways and blind alleys made her uneasy and to make matters worse, the sun was about to go down and the chill of the evening setting in.

Robin moved his horse closer to Regina's side and warily surveyed around them. It was only after they made their way past the outlying village, Regina let her shoulders relax.

“What made you become a thief?”

The question was out of her mouth before she had time to reflect if it was an appropriate question to ask him. She was entirely ignorant of his past. Mary spoke of his family and how his wife had been killed but what Mary hadn’t told her was why or what motivated him to rob from the rich and give to the poor.

His brow was creased, thinking, and after a moment replied, “For me, it wasn’t a choice. Not really. Just after Roland was born I set out with King Richard on his quest for the Grail. My father very rightly implored me to stay, but I was young and stubborn, and as Marian and I believed in the cause, I’d hear nothing of it. While I was gone, under Prince John’s orders, the Sheriff of England and his men burned my father’s home and the village near it to the ground. The only survivors were Roland and a boy named Marcus who managed to get him away from my father’s home and to my uncle.”

Regina stared into his eyes, which held such a weary sadness it was hard not to get lost in his grief with him. Her chest felt heavy and burned with injustice for so many. She couldn’t imagine losing so much to such savagery.

“I should have stayed and protected my family and my home, but I didn’t. What I do, what I am, is for them.” He finished with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and yet there was a peace there that told her in some way he made amends with himself.

“I’m sure they’re very proud of you,” she said, giving him a soft smile.

“Now that you know a little more about me, why don’t you tell me something?”

Her brow furrowed. “What do you want to know?”

He looked up to the sky. His face twisting into what she could only describe as a playful expression before asking, “Why do you not embrace your magic?”

Regina looked over at him. “What makes you think I don’t?”

Robin shrugged. “Aside from your little trick on John, I’ve never seen you use it. You didn’t heal your arm, you say it was because it took energy but there’s something more to it isn’t there?”

Was he always so observant of her or was she so obvious?

“There is. When I was little, my grandmother would spend summers with us and she was the one who first taught me about the Goddess and the Old religion. As I grew older my parents let me see less and less of my grandmother. They used me for my gift, and when I became betrothed to the duke my mother insisted on teaching me more, requesting things of me I’d never do. I used magic on her to escape, not my own magic but someone else’s, someone more powerful than me. Since then I’ve been trying to somehow make up for the things I did to get away…” When he didn’t say anything, she added, “It sounds ridiculous, I know.”

“It doesn’t.” It was now he who was giving her a thoughtful look of understanding. “Though I am a follower of another God, I am not ignorant of your own. And they’re not as different as you might think. As Tuck would say, those who sow in tears reap will reap with songs of joy. I don’t doubt your Goddess knows of the good you’ve done.”

She and Robin continued talking quietly about when they were young for some time. But at the sound of men approaching, Robin before he reached over and took the reins from her hands, pulling their horses in the opposite direction toward the abandoned village.

Regina looked uneasily over her shoulder. There were at least ten men on horseback traveling toward them. They couldn’t set off on a run it would have only stirred suspicion.

“What do we do?” she asked.

Robin looked around trying to make the motion look nonchalant as he could. “When we reach the village, we will stop and-”

“You there, halt!”

Robin let out a sigh, then cast a look at her. “Change in plan… we run for it.”


	15. Run

The band of guard came at them and –while she and Robin would have made a formidable team– they were outnumbered, leaving them no choice but to outrun them.

Both horses broke into a fast gallop, which soon turned into a race down a hill at breakneck speed, as another group of their pursuers came out from the village. Both horses reared as one swooped down upon them. Robin held fast to his, but Regina lost her grip and was thrown to the ground. Calling out her name, Robin dismounted quickly, then swiftly made his way toward her. Cries from the men and sounds of their horns sent their horses racing off away from the terror surrounding them.

Robin got to Regina's side, helping her up with haste as he motioned to the trees in front of them.

"We need to get into the forest!" he called over the noise, taking her hand, he took them at a run to the forest, hoping to slow their pace in the dense trees.

More than once, Regina lost her footing. Robin swore as a guard jumped down from his steed and ran towards her. Quickly drawing an arrow, he took aim and breathed a sigh of relief as the arrow met its mark. The pursuer stumbled to the ground before he could reach Regina.

Again, and again, they ducked and dodged, Robin quick with his bow, yet it was not enough. The forest thickened the further they ventured, the guard’s horses having trouble navigating between the heavy branches. Right when Robin thought they might gain some ground, a black shadow flew out from the brush beside them. Regina threw up her hand, summoning her magic to shield them, but the dark form flung itself towards her, knocking her back into Robin with enough force to set him off balance.

His arms wrapped around her, and a light bright enough to blind even their pursuers engulfed them. Closing his eyes against the disorienting light, he waited as he expected the impact of the ground as they fell, but instead, he was overwhelmed with the unmistakable feeling of falling from a high distance. As he braced Regina against him, he opened his eyes and watched as the rocky forest terrain fell away, depositing them in a wide-open field of soft, long grass.

Where there had once been a roar of immense shouting and the howls of impending doom, now there was only a calm, serene stillness. The only sounds that could be heard were sounds of the soft, fragrant breeze blowing the field of green grass, and in the distance, the faint sound of running water. It was not unlike Sherwood Forest in its glory but also distinctively different with the mountainous terrain which surrounded the valley.

This place didn't feel like any place Robin knew, and yet he a sense of nostalgic euphoria overcame him in a way he couldn’t explain.

Getting to his feet, he helped Regina to hers. His shock was mirrored in her own expression, neither of them unable to believe their eyes. There was not a single tree or forest in sight. There were only fields of the greenest grass, and white blooms dotting the landscape like stars in the night sky went on for a great distance until coming to an end against a great mountain chain.

"What happened?" Regina asked, the wind blowing her dark hair in waves around her face.

Robin swallowed and shook his head. "I do not know."

"Where are we?" There was a quake in her voice she was unable to hide from him.

Noticing a scratch on her cheek, he closed the distance between them. She didn’t move when he raised his hand to inspect the graze, which was smeared with a streak of dirt. Brushing it gently away with his thumb, he asked, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she replied softly, breathlessly.

Nodding, he dropped his hand and looked around them. "Did you do this with your magic?"

Regina's eyes widened. "Don't you think if I did this, I'd know where we were?"

"Well, you've got me there," he replied, unaffected by her show of temper. His brow furrowed. "But how is this possible if not by magic?"

"I don’t understand it any more than you."

Robin stood back silently watching her, staying out of her way, as she walked around the area, occasionally waving a hand this way or that before growing angry then stomping off in another direction. Her growing frustration gave him reason to worry.

He knew one thing was for sure they were not in their land anymore. He wasn’t even sure they were in Britain.

* * *

Regina held her hands out in front of her, to cast a spell, any spell. She closed her eyes and reached for her magic. Turned her thoughts of being from Snow, somewhere where she couldn’t protect her, and how desperately she needed to get back to her to draw it from her. Regina’s fists tightened, and she could feel her fingernails dig deep into her skin. The possibility of losing the little girl, and returning to a land where she was all alone was too much.

She let her feelings build but nothing came. Something was wrong. Her magic always came to her when she summoned it. Even when her energy was consumed she could still _feel_ it. Now there was nothing. She held out her hands in front of her. Looking down at her palms, a single tear escaped her, and after a few moments, she dropped her trembling hands down to her sides.

She felt Robin’s hand on her elbow. Robin tilted his head, trying to meet her eyes. "Regina?"

There was a long silence between them and then she exhaled steadily. Her voice not much more than a whisper, admitted to him, "My magic is gone."

She knew the vulnerability in her voice was not lost on him. As failing as she believed herself in the uses of magic, even her gift was lost to her. She was she was in a land she didn't know and without the only means she had to defend herself.

When she raised her eyes, he was looking at her with his blue intense gaze. "Are you certain?"

To prove her point, her gaze never wavering from his, her hand came up and held his throat. It was a testament to the trust between them he didn’t back away from her. "If I had my magic," she said in a low calm voice, though her face set like stone. "I'd be able to choke the life from you and have you convinced it was the way you wanted to go."

She felt Robin swallow under her palm. "What does this mean then?"

"I don't know."

Her hand fell from his neck but instead of pulling it fully away, she let it rest on his chest. His hand came up and he closed his hand around hers, taking it and bringing it up to his lips, placing a kiss on her palm.

It was a kiss of comfort, and if their situation hadn’t been so dire the intimate gesture would have made her heart knock hard in her chest.

“I say we walk around. Maybe there’s something around here that might indicate how we arrived.” She could only nod in agreement when he dropped his hand and walked away out into the field around them.

Regina studied the landscape around them for what she assumed was a hidden, enchanted entrance. Regrettably, for them, the owner of the doorway into this land only allowed a way in but no way out. There was nothing to indicate magic of any kind. None that Regina had known.

“We should start looking for help.” Robin turned away from her. “Which way do you think we should start?”

Regina raised her head to the sky and closed her eyes fighting hard to hold back her tears of frustration. At the sound of Robin clearing his throat, Regina opened her eyes to find he was waiting for her to decide which way to go.

Bewildered, she looked around her. "Well, to the west are the mountains and…" she trailed off, pointing all around her. A humorless laugh bubbled up from her as she observed, "It looks like all directions lead to more mountains." She looked sideways at him. "You live in the forest; shouldn’t you know better than I?"

Robin let out a sigh. "The way I see it, to the north there’s a small outcropping of trees, which may harbor shelter and perhaps a nearby stream. I'd say we'd have more chance if we set path upon the north."

"Fine, but if we get lost…"

He gave her a deadpan look and threw his arms out indicating their isolation. "And if we did? How would we know?"

With a roll of her eyes, she set out in the direction he indicated and once again leaving him to trail behind her.

 


	16. Close Confines

They'd been walking all day with nothing and no one in sight. As the orange sun crept down to set behind the peaks of the snow-capped mountains a coldness moved in, bringing with it a thick mist which grew in intensity as the darkness slowly engulfed them. Right before they lost all light, Robin spied an entrance to a cave along a rocky cliff. They walked around outcroppings of great rocks that stuck up in the earth like great spears rising taller than any tree she had ever seen.

Regina regarded him with skepticism and disbelief, raising a brow when he started to ascend the side of the mountain. She had not prepared for a hike when she left camp. If she had known, she would have worn the boots given to her by Mary. They were worn old things and didn't have the heel to them like the ones she was wearing now. The ones she wore when she left her parent’s home.

Out of breath, she waited outside the entrance while he inspected the inside, and when he returned she breathed a sigh of relief when he told her it would do for the night.

She was hungry, parched, and more than a little exhausted from their walk, and mostly she was soaked from the wet, heavy mist. Now that she was in the dark and coolness of the cave, the cold crept under her skin making her shiver. She mumbled, "I should have known something like this would happen.”

Beside her, Robin muttered quietly, "It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done to prevent this.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, but in the pitch-black of their shelter, her gaze lacked its intended impact. She instead, whispered harshly, “No, but maybe  _ you _ could have. If you hadn’t dragged me out into the forest in the first place maybe we could have gotten away."

* * *

Robin was aware Regina was frightened and worried, so when she started to grouse about the state they found themselves early in their trek toward the mountains he tried not to let it bother him. He expected her to have some words for him, considering there was some truth to them, but placing this entire situation on him irked him. "Me? You’re going to blame this on me now?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well if I wasn't trying so hard to keep up with you, maybe we wouldn’t be here in the first place," she accused.

Robin scoffed, then defended, "You're the one whose footwear prevented you from keeping up. What would you have me do? Let you fall behind and let the guard, have you? Do you not understand what will happen to you when they get ahold of you? Forgive me if I don’t want your head on my conscious, my lady."

She scoffed from beside him, and he rolled his eyes, thankful for the darkness that he could do so freely without gaining no doubt, another look from her. Reaching out he found her hand which she let him take and pulled her over to the side of the cave and down onto the floor so they could rest a while.

When he felt her tremble and it gained his attention over their squabble. He turned his head towards her, his brow creased together.

"Regina?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You’re not, you're shivering." He put his arm around her and tugged her closer against his side. "How's that?"

"It wasn't necessary but thank you."

He frowned down at her cloak which was cold and damp against his hand. "We should get you out of those wet clothes."

She let out a breathy laugh. “And what would you suggest I wear in the meantime?"

Robin blinked into the darkness of the cave. Robin hadn’t thought of what she would wear in the meantime. Then the image of her bathing in the lake came into his mind, and with great effort, forced himself to not think about how nearly naked she was then. Still, if that was what she wore under her dress… He swallowed. "I suppose I hadn’t thought that out that far... I would be glad to share some of mine.”

* * *

Heat rose in Regina’s cheeks, making her ever so grateful for the darkness. She took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes. There he was being generous and all she could do was complain.

"I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be so horrible." She edged away from him and shivered again. "If I had my magic I could at least make us a fire."

Robin didn't push her stubborn nature or contradict her argument. Instead, he rose to his feet and shrugged out of his cloak, then handed it to her. "You’d only regret using it. Here, take mine. It's dry at least and it shall keep you warm."

Regina looked up at him. She could just barely make out his features as the clouds moved away from the bright moonlight illuminating the cave. “Won’t you be cold?”

“I’ll be fine for a while.”

"Thank you." Touched by the offer, Regina stood and let Robin help her out of her cloak. While she pulled it around herself, he tossed her wet cloak aside, and she took her seat once again. Hugging herself into Robin's much thicker cloak and into its lingering warmth, she inhaled the scent of him that surrounded her.

"Better?" His concern for her never faltered, and once again took a seat and slipped his arm around her.

"Well, it's not a hot bath, if that’s what you're asking but it’s… warm."

Robin’s chuckle rumbled in the cave. With a glance at the cave entrance, he said, "I think it would behoove of us to get some rest while we can. I fear we won't have much fortune of it come the morning."

Her stomach tightened with nerves thinking about what they may or may not find tomorrow. Was this a punishment the Goddess? For using her magic against her mother to escape? For taking Snow and running from the duke? Being separated from Snow and Robin from Roland forever? She couldn’t imagine another reason, being so far from the reaches of their home if home was even still out there.

A cold draft swooped in from the opening of the cave making a chill run through her. She crossed her arms around herself in a vain attempt to gather more warmth, but then Robin surprised her by pulling her close to his side pulling the cloak around them both so he could share his warmth with her. Again, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about how good his arm felt around her and how desperately she wanted to curl against his side.

* * *

When she told him of her desire to leave Robin had been unprepared for the surge of emotion and wonder that closed his throat and made his chest burn. He had no hold over her, but she sure had quite one on him.

The long journey to the cave had given him a lot of time to think, and Robin found himself reflecting on their time together over the past few months. A few days before the feast, she'd caught him staring at her helping Mary make breakfast. So engrossed in his thoughts about her, he hadn’t realized she’d begun to walk toward him. But then he caught the waft of lavender, coupled with her smirk as she nonchalantly walked past him on the way to deliver Snow and Roland’s breakfast to them. She took a seat beside them, but her eyes lifted to his and the smile she sent him nearly knocked him to the ground. He'd been struck then by the overwhelming urge to lift her to her feet, take her in his arms, and kiss the beautiful smirk from her lips, making his claim known for all to see.

He blinked and she lifted an eyebrow at him. And she had blushed as if she had seen his daydream, too. A beautiful rose dust settled over her cheeks and he swore his heart stopped mid-beat. He couldn't drag his eyes away from her.

Not only had his affection for her grown, but so had his pride for her as she adapted to life in the forest. Building a bond with Mary and Roland, putting John and Will through hell, something for which she appeared to glean a great deal of pleasure, delving into her new way of life with immense interest and wonder.

Despite everything he had known about her, every whisper against her, all the danger surrounding them, he wanted to be with her. The trouble was he hadn't had an opportunity to discuss any of this or get to know her without someone nearby to overhear or watch them. And yet, he took any chance he could get like any other love-sick fool would.

Regina, in a matter of a few months, had wrapped herself inextricably around his heart and soul and he was powerless to do anything about it. It was bad enough she invaded his dreams, but she had tormented his waking hours as well. It was ridiculous. He was a man of familiarity, granted it wasn’t much more than his late wife Marian and Elizabeth, the first maiden he claimed his undying love for, in his days as a boy, but still, it was the feeling that she'd turned him into a pinning, stuttering lad all over again, got under his skin.

What was worse was his affection for her was more than obvious around camp. Even an obtuse, John had noticed his attention to her, and although Robin had denied it, his friend had already made it abundantly clear what he thought of the situation, and more worryingly, what he thought of Regina.

Though Robin would never judge her past, his own darker than he'd like to admit, John's opinions of her were not as forgiving. It was not only John, many of the members of their camp had their own reservations about Regina. Their concerns were fear based in the belief she had been sent in to deceive them all, and when the time was right Prince John or the sheriff’s guard would pounce. His conversation to convince John, still bitter from her little bit of magic she used on him, had been a difficult one. But the older man had eventually conceited, and his trust in Robin was enough to help assure the others they had nothing to fear from Regina.

What had shocked him more than anything, had been just earlier that morning. Just as Robin had been preparing the horses to set out, Tuck came to him and out of nowhere, said to him, “Robin, I’ve known you since the day you came screaming and shivering into the world. I was the one to christen you. I’ve had no children of my own, and I like to think you’re as close to a son as I’ve ever had.” Unsure of where he was going, Robin could only nod as Tuck continued, “Your father would be proud of the man you’ve become, as I am.”

His throat constricted, and Robin swallowed to stave the onslaught of emotions coming from the man he’d known all his life.

“If she has taken your heart like I believe she has, I want you to know that I give you my blessing.” The old man chuckled as Robin’s eyes widened.

The friar clapped him heavily on the shoulder and walked out of the small makeshift stables leaving Robin a bit dumbfounded.

And yet, even though he knew her feelings were not as his, and despite her wanting to leave them, his heart refused to let her go. Perhaps it was a fool’s hope to believe, but he did.

Her head fell on his shoulder, and he looked down at the face of a sleeping Regina. She must have been unable to fight her exhaustion any longer because he was sure it was only in her sleep she would allow herself to relax so fully against him. Robin pulled her closer to his side, wrapped his cloak around her more securely, and then once he was satisfied she would be kept warm, leaned his head against the back of the cave wall he allowed his eyes to close for a moment, but only a moment. He was not new to the dangers of an unfamiliar land and had to keep on guard, not only for his own survival but for hers as well.

Robin sighed into the blackness of the cave. He was going to have to push aside his feelings for the time being.


	17. The Fae

_ A familiar voice called out his name. _

_ Turning, Robin looked out and saw her. _

_ Regina. _

_ They were back in Sherwood. She looked stunning and serene, her long, inky locks fell down her shoulders in waves, and her dark eyes, which once shone deeply with fear and hurt, were now brimming with warmth and affection. _

_ She smiled, and he wasted not a moment. In three long strides, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, breathing her in. She smelled amazing; like apple blossoms and lavender, but before he could indulge fully in having her in his arms, a voice filled the air. Dark and menacing, Regina pulled back, and her eyes filled with tears right before she whispered his name. Robin watched, stricken, as her form disappeared before him in a cloud of white smoke. _

_ Robin swung around at the sound of a muffled scream, only to find himself in a castle, in a room made of dark gray stone where Regina was being held suspended in the air by an unknown force. She was gasping, choking. His eyes widened. She couldn't breathe. _

_ He opened his mouth to call her name, to assure her he would save her, but no sounds came from his lips. The silence was louder than his cries could have ever been. _

_ He took a step toward her, but he was knocked down, collapsed to his knees. Enraged, Robin tried to stand, but he could not move. Growling out in anger, he fought against the magic holding him back until he heard Regina’s voice. _

_ "Robin, no... stop. It's too late." _

_ There were tear tracks running down her cheeks. His heart clenched. No, he would not let her go. He could not lose her, too. Not when he'd only found her… _

_ A scream tore from his lungs as his anger built, and with it, a great energy he’d never known before. Not knowing how or why he grasped onto it and fought back against the unknown force with all his might... _

A breeze swept in, echoing off the entrance, followed by the howl of an unknown animal which caused Robin to jerk awake. The haze of his dream slowly faded with the pounding of his heart as he became aware of his surroundings. Taking a moment, he closed his eyes, willing his heartbeat to settle.  _ It was only a dream _ , he told himself.

Once he had a better handle on his emotions, he allowed himself to look down at her. She too was awake. Her eyes held his in the dark moonlit cave. He breathed in, smelling the slight scent of lavender. Her warmth seeped into him as his arm was wrapped securely around her. Somehow during his dream, he must have pulled her impossibly close. And though she had made no attempt to move away from him, and her eyes searched his with what could only be a gentle concern.

After a few breathless moments, Robin's arm finally relaxed. Regina took a deep breath, letting her head drop onto his shoulder like she somehow knew he needed the comfort of her closeness until he was able to disengage his arms from around her.

"I apologize, my lady.”

Lifting her head, Regina shivered with what Robin could only surmise was from the sudden loss of body contact and warmth. "It’s fine," she said, her shoulders relaxed, and her face softened. “How long have we slept?”

Robin swore under his breath. By the angle of the moonlight, he had slept far longer than he should have. “A while. It’ll be light soon.”

"Then we should go, shouldn’t we? The sooner we find someone and figure out where we are, the sooner we can find out why my magic is gone and get home."

Robin got to his feet and made toward the entrance of the cave. The mists were still thick and surrounding the valley below. He let out a quiet breath of frustration before turning back to Regina. "I figure we have about three or four hours before daybreak. That should give us enough time to get us some sort of bearings as to where we are. Until then, stay close to me. We don’t know what’s out there."

“All right.” Regina rose and came toward him, but before they went out into the night Robin took her arm gently stopping her.

Finally, the moon came out from behind the clouds and he was afforded a moment that he might see clearly into her eyes as he implored, "I needn't remind you to take great care out there, my lady. I do not think I could take it if I lost you under my watch. Promise me that, at least."

* * *

 

The intensity in his gaze left her breathless. "I promise, as long you promise me the same." At his questioning gaze, she continued, "You have a little boy I've grown quite fond of, and I..." She grasped for words which would more adequately convey her meaning but the words she wanted to say caught in her throat. Instead, she said, "I'd hate to have to tell him his father couldn't return because he was a self-sacrificing fool."

Robin huffed out a laugh. "I thank you for that, Regina." His voice was low and gruff, and he reached down and took her hand. "I promise as well, and just so you know, I plan on getting back to my son and you to Snow."

The air filled with tension between them, the darkness rendering a heart-quickening intimacy to their platonic touch. Her pull to him becoming stronger with each passing day was something she couldn't explain.

His eyes looked down into hers and then flicked down to her lips. For the slightest moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. Her breath caught in her chest when he licked his lips, then slowly lowered his head.

Just as she felt his breath against her lips, another howl from a creature startled her, making her jump, and shattered the moment between them.

* * *

Robin could feel the tension between them and try as he might, he couldn't stop his heart from racing. But before he could form a coherent sentence, Regina pulled away. His heart sank as she walked away from him and out of the cave.

With a deep breath, he followed a few paces behind her, watching as she moved out into the night. Robin did not let her lead the way for long, halting her movements with a gentle hand on her elbow, he moved in front of her, helping her navigate over the rocky mountainside as they made their way slowly down.

A pallid moon cast its ghostly glow across the landscape still covered in an eerily cloudy mist but nevertheless, it afforded enough light for them to travel safely while still staying relatively hidden amongst the mountain.

They’d been walking for nearly over an hour, and their eyes had met briefly throughout. Neither mentioned the time in the cave, though Robin wanted to. He wished he knew a way to even being to start a conversation like the one playing in his mind. A conversation where they talked about what was happening between them and what might come of it if she would consider staying with them.

A sound in the distance made Robin look sharply to the side. Blinking quickly to get his thoughts back into the here and now, he held out a hand, stopping Regina mid-step. In a hushed voice, he asked, "Do you hear that?"

Regina's brow furrowed. "What?"

"It sounds like voices." He stepped closer to her, his senses on overdrive as he waited. The sound was getting closer and increasing in volume.

“Stay close,” Robin instructed as he took his bow from his back and arrow at the ready, moved toward the sound. It was patchy, fading out for minutes altogether and then coming back as clear as a bell. More mist was beginning to drift in around them and he could hear the soft rippling of water nearby. He wasn’t sure if the sounds being made were born of the creatures that lived here, reacting to the approaching sunrise, or whether it was the outlying nature of the surrounding realm. Whatever it was, it was near. Very near.

Robin came to an abrupt halt, eyes widening as the figures of three young girls stepped out from the fog that shrouded them. By their appearance, they looked no more than ten years of age. Their pale, ivory skin brought out the intense lavender color of their eyes, and their chiseled, graceful features gave them a look of innocence that was overshadowed by their confident stature. All wore a similar white dress, their long, dark hair flowing down their shoulders.

For a long moment, no one moved or spoke until the girls took another step forward. Robin slowly put himself between the girls and Regina. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Their soft, musical whispers replied in unison, “Worry not, we do not wish you harm. For we are the Fae."

Robin felt Regina’s hand on his arm right before her whispered voice repeated, "The Fae?"

"The fair folk," Robin supplied without looking at her.

Regina huffed from beside him, “I know  _ who _ they are."

"I'm sorry, but we happened to your land by mistake. Can you tell us where we are?"

"You are in Avalon," they answered.

Robin looked at Regina. Her feature’s mirroring his bewildered astonishment.

Slowly, Robin shook his head. He could not be hearing them right. The Isle of which they spoke of was said to be nothing but abandoned ruins. Though, no one he knew had ever been able to set foot on the land. Those seeking it were said to have never returned. Lost forever to its evil. "I’m sorry, but do you mean the Isle of Avalon?"

They spoke softly, but their voice was filled heavily with warning, "Yes, and we come with a message from Merlin."

If Regina hadn’t been behind him, Robin would have taken a step back. "Arthur's wizard?" Robin asked warily, unsure of how many more surprises he could take.

"The very same."

Doubt filled him, and it came through in his tone. "It’s been told Merlin was encased in stone for all eternity."

"Merlin's presence will reside forever in Avalon, and he knows of your arrival, which is why we have come. A warning to you, Queen Morgan le Fae has sent the Dark Fae to find you. You both must leave the Isle now, for it is not safe."

Regina stepped beside Robin, and he watched as she surveyed them with a leveled look of hostility. "We've been trying to leave since we fell into this place."

Robin placed a hand on Regina's back and asked the girls, "What does this Morgan want from us?"

"That is," one said, then the other, "something" and finally, "we know not."

"Well, fine." Regina huffed throatily. "Just open up the door we came through and we will gladly leave."

"The door you came in has been sealed by the queen." They continued once again in accordance, "She has felt the power you both possess, and when you entered the Isle, she took away that which was yours. Your magic is forbidden by the queen while you are in Avalon."

Regina threw out her arms. "Then how do you expect us to leave?"

"You must seek out Arthur. Only through him can you unlock the gateway back to your home."

"Wait." Robin stepped forward, his heart racing, pounding through his veins. "Is this Morgan and the Fae Queen one and the same? And do you mean King Arthur? Is that of whom you speak of?"

"Yes, Robin of Locksley. And she is who which you speak. You must follow the path to the sea below. It will lead you to the Lady Nimue, for she will help guide your way."

Not believing his ears at their good fortune, but not wanting to waste a moment, Robin bowed his head respectfully. "Then in the name of the Lady, we thank you."

"How do you know we can trust them?" Regina straightened up stiffly beside him.

He gazed into her uncertain eyes and tried to convey comfort in his. "I sense no malevolence from them."

She scoffed. "They look like children… of course, you don't see it. For all we know, we could be walking straight into a trap."

"Lady Regina," The girls' voices cut between them. "Trust in your companion. It is but only your mistrust that holds you back."

With their final words, Robin caught Regina's gaze. After a heartbeat, he looked back, but the mist had closed, and the girls had vanished, their whispers going within them.

"If what they speak of is true," Robin said stepping closer to her, assuring her. "If King Arthur is here, perhaps he can get us back to our land?"

"King  _ Arthur _ ? What would Arthur be doing in Avalon in the first place? It makes no sense. He died in a war  _ hundreds _ of years ago."

"In a land of magic, things are not always what they appear," Robin said, holding his hands out. "It seems as though we have no other option but to find him and ask him ourselves."

She pursed her lips, and asked, "How is it you know so much about Arthur and this Fae Queen?"

He scowled at her. "You know, even though I live in the forest, doesn't mean I always have,” he told her, throwing her words back at her from earlier that day. “If it makes you feel better, I too, thought him to be dead, and am just as curious as you to find out what’s going on.”

“Robin, you talk as if you  _ know _ him.”

“I don’t know him, that is, I know  _ of _ him.” He ran a hand through his hair. “My mother told me tales of him, of them.” He met her gaze. “She converted for my father, but she was once a follower of the Old.”

Regina blinked at him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me this before?”

He should have, he agreed with her, but speaking of his mother opened old wounds he wasn’t ready to reveal. “She always spoke of them with such familiarity it was difficult to believe they hadn’t lived centuries before.” His eye followed her movements as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“This is all so hard to believe,” she said, her tone lowering with defeat.

Taking a step toward her, his eyes softened as he said, “You are a daughter of the Goddess, can summon fire and influence minds and, yet you choose not to believe in the greatest tale of magic?”

Her arms dropped to her sides. “Shouldn’t they be that, though?  After all this time, shouldn’t they simply be stories?”

Robin reached out and took hold of her hand. “Sometimes stories are real.” Bringing her hand up, he placed a kiss to her knuckles. Her warm brown eyes held his and softened. “If you cannot believe the tales, believe in me. I would never lie to you and I would never knowingly lead you somewhere I thought to be dangerous.” With lips tugging up, he gave her his best crooked smile, “Now, do you want to stand here the rest of the morning and speak of the past or do you want to get home?"

Regina’s lips twitched at the corners, fighting a smile of her own but not a moment later, huffed out an aggravated breath. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but then she closed it and marched off in the direction of the sound of the river, turning back after a half a dozen strides as if to make sure he was following. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He couldn't help but grin as he jogged to catch up. They walked off into the thick mist, heading west until they found the sea.

 


	18. Revalations

As the beginnings of the dawn approached, the coolness of the air made the muted grays and blues of the mist seem much more encompassing. Not long into the walk, they stumbled upon a path which led toward the edge of the beach. Regina's heart beat a little faster as the water came into view. Only a little trail continued a short way through a long, grassy area that would lead them to their destination if it wasn’t all a trap.

Robin came to a stop beside her and surveyed the sea's expanse. "Now what?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Why do you keep asking  _ me _ ?" she asked, then marched off once again with Robin falling into step beside her. “These are your friends, not mine."

"Indeed, but you're the magical one. Don't all you sorceresses know one another?" Robin returned, the corners of his eyes crinkled with his amusement.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and came to a stop. "Oh sure, we meet every solstice and dance naked around a large fire under the waning moon." He licked his lips and leveled a stare at her, waiting. Regina rolled her eyes. “No, like you all I know of the Lady is from the stories I heard as a child.”

A long silence stretched between them. Robin surveying the land and sea around them while she tried desperately to will her magic to return.

"Maybe we should try calling for her, then?" Robin suggested.

Regina’s shoulders fell along with her efforts to summon, and she took a breath while taking in their surroundings, which became less easy to make out as the sun rose. The mist, glaringly bright across the lake where the Lady Nimue was told to reside as she claimed the lake, streams, and seas that encompassed the Isle.

She looked up again to find Robin waiting for her.

“You want to call for her? Don't let me stop you." With those words, she made her way away from the shore.

Turning she found him facing her, his back to the sea. "You're not going to help me?"

"So both of us can stand by the side of a lake and look ridiculous?” She gave him a look. “No, thank you." Taking a seat on a large washed up piece of driftwood, she crossed her legs. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth at the scowl he sent in her direction. Good. She was glad to see she wasn’t the only one frustrated to be left at the mercy of others. Of  _ fables _ . With a wide, dramatic gesture to the water, she raised a brow. "Well?"

* * *

Robin held in a sigh at her antics and turned his attention back to the sea. Admittedly, calling out to the water, to a powerful High Priestess was a bit foolish, but it wasn’t like Regina was offering up any other alternatives. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and found her still watching him, smiling at him like she knew his calling out to the Lady would fail.

If he were truthful, even his faith wavered. He was mostly a God-fearing man, and these tales of magic and lore of the Goddess were never a part of his faith. But he believed in his mother, and for Robin, knowing she could believe so faithfully in both was enough for him to put aside his own fears of retribution.

With a heavy breath, he called out, "Great Lady Nimue, we bid you, show us the way to King Arthur."

His words were met with an empty silence; only the sounds were of the light breeze that blew, and the rippling of the glassy surface of the sea. Through the fog, he could just make out glow of the morning beginning to dawn. For long moments, Robin stood and listened for any signs of life from the lake, however, the only sound came from the lapping of the waves against the shore and a woman softly chuckling from behind him.

He turned to face her, and her deep, rich laugh filled his ears, making him bite back his own smile. "Something amuses you, my lady?"

"Actually, there is," she replied, arching a dark eyebrow. "You actually believe those children were telling us the truth."

He held his hands out to the side. What could he say? Somehow, someway he did. Robin couldn’t explain it, but he trusted them. "I have no reason not to believe.”

She held up an index finger to him. "And that's your problem, right there. You're too trusting."

Robin walked toward her and took a seat beside her. "I believe everyone deserves a chance until proven otherwise."

Regina’s gaze shifted from his out onto the water. Her voice was soft, almost toneless when she said, “Sometimes people are not what they seem."

Robin studied her. He knew, of course, to what she was speaking, and he couldn’t bare her thoughts to stray there. He leaned a bit towards her, not enough to be considered improper but enough to whisper softly, "And sometimes they are. Sometimes it's a matter of faith."

Her dark eyes glanced back at him, but a moment later she shook her head slowly. "You're a better person than I. I'm not sure I could ever be that trusting."

"Of course, you could," he told her.

"You think so, huh?"

With every fiber of his being. "Well, I have faith in you."

She smiled softly. “I know you do.”

His faith in her was steadfast and true, and it took him saying it out loud for even him to realize how true it was. All the time she had been living in his camp, he’d been the one to defend her, to protect her, and never once did he question her motives. He often asked himself how it was they could trust one another so effortlessly. Certainly, she had her misgivings about him when they first met and he her, but their faith in one another came effortlessly.

He watched her swallow and the blink, and only then did he noticed how wet her eyes had become.

"Regina?" Her eyes held his like she was trying to uncover something within them.

She shook her head softly before shifting her gaze out over the water. Clearing her throat, she said, "I see no sign of this  _ Lady _ ."

She was right, the sea was quiet. Not that he expected an answer so soon, quite honestly Robin wasn’t sure what to expect. Finally, he smiled and leaning back on his hands, replied, "I say we wait."

Her expression slipped into a scowl. "Wait? Wait for what?"

"The Fae said The Lady would show us the way and she shall, in good time. We just have to be patient." Robin moved down to the sand, making himself comfortable resting his back against the rotting wood.

"You can't be serious? You want to sit around all day, waiting?"

"If there is one thing I know about any lady -especially that of magical ones…" He glanced up and gave her a pointed look before adding, "is that they do not like to be rushed."

He smiled as Regina let out a long, heavy exhale.

* * *

Whatever was going to happen needed to happen soon. She didn’t know about Robin, but she was hungry and filthy. She wanted food and a bath and sleep that involved a bed and a pillow or at the very least, her soft bed of furs in her tent back in Sherwood Forest. Narrowing her eyes at the thief beside her and let out an irritated huff of breath at the nerve of him. She couldn’t believe he was sitting there,  _ sleeping _ .

She frowned down at him again for being able to so easily. She couldn’t sleep even if she tried. Regina was too on edge to sleep. Her mind was back in their land with Snow and Roland. Robin could remind her a thousand times that Mary would take care of both Snow and Roland, but there was still the very real possibility someone would find them. And that possibility had guilt and fear creeping into Regina’s belly, twisting it, making her feel sick that  _ she _ wasn’t there to protect her, to protect them.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Regina watched the waves as they broke along the beach. The soothing wash of the water into the sand lulled her, pulled her eyes close. Just as soon as the blackness overtook her, an image of her grandmother came to her mind. A deep ache settled in Regina’s chest. Oh, how she  _ missed _ her. She was kind and wise, a true follower of the religion of Old. Regina’s father’s parents had died before she could know them. Her grandfather’s foreign descent was deeply faithful to Christian God, as was his wife, cousin to the Lady of Aquitaine.

Only through her mother’s mother, Innes, Regina learned much of what she knew of the Goddess. And she was more of a mother to Regina than her own mother ever was.

With her eyes closed, she could still hear her grandmother’s voice, could still smell the incense on her skin, and feel the warmth of her embrace.

_ Tucking blankets all around her, her grandmother asked, “Hav’ you asked the Goddess to watch over ya, Regina?” _

_ Regina looked up at her. Her eyes were wide with astonishment, and her voice was hushed, afraid the Goddess might be there, listening. “She’ll watch me?” _

_ Her grandmother’s own eyes widened right before she smiled down at her. “Ov’ course she will, my sweet lass. If you show her your kindness and send her your lov’, she’ll send ya hers in return.” _

_ “I will,” Regina promised. _

_ “Good. Now get some sleep my wee one.” _

Unable to bring herself to feel love for herself, Regina thought of her love for Snow, Roland, and Mary, for her grandmother, and even her infuriating sleeping companion next to her and whispered a prayer of love and protection to the Goddess.

* * *

They'd been sitting for hours and hadn't seen a soul or any sign from the Lady Nimue in all that time. To Robin, this was both good and bad. Though their journey had been uneventful, three unnerving Fae children aside, with sunrise fast approaching, they had nowhere safe to seek shelter nearby, leaving them completely at the mercy of the elements which would soon be overhead. Adding to their exhaustion, which was fast becoming an issue, neither of them had slept properly for close to two days, and the only water they’d had as of late was the bit he had in his flask which was nearly gone. Soon they’d need food; the pangs of hunger already making themselves known him.

He turned to Regina, about to suggest they might find some kind of shelter when swiftly and silently, a small barge floated quietly through the mist and onto the shore.

A voice called quietly, "Robin? Robin, are you there, good sir?"

Puzzled, Robin gazed at Regina whose look of skeptical curiosity, no doubt, matched his own. Getting to his feet, he took Regina’s hand as they both walked closer to the water's edge.

The driver, a round looking man dressed in robes of blue and red smiled with what Robin could only assume was relief as they came into view. "Ah, Robin of Locksley, there you are. I've been sent for you and Lady Regina. Please, please, climb aboard."

Robin hesitated, doubting how this man had known him and if he could be trusted.

Unmoved by their obvious suspicion, the jovial man merely continued to smile and shuffled to one side. "You have nothing to fear from me, I'm here to aid. You have many friends amongst us, King Arthur included. Gracious knows you might be more appreciative of somewhere safe and warm to spend the night, for the Isle is not as safe as she once was."

Robin met Regina’s eyes, and there was a silent conversation that took place between them, but the man rambled on excitedly, oblivious to their exchange.

"Fear not, fear not, home is not far from here. We are all only too happy to lend assistance to the man who fell into Avalon. We've waited a long time to see the doors open once again in our favor. For more years than I care to remember, the Fae Queen has used and abused the power of Avalon for her own greedy, self-serving ends, and she has quite some ground to recover now, thanks to you."

Robin’s brows rose. Thanks to them?

Whatever the man meant, he would deal with that later, for now, it appeared the Lady had come through after all. Putting his trust in the man, Robin stepped up to him and held out his hand. The man took his in return and enthusiastically shook it. "Thank you, sir, we appreciate your help."

Robin gave Regina a reassuring smile while trying not to appear too smug when he told her, “It seems the Lady was listening.”

Without her humor, Regina, in turn, gave him a withering look before making her way toward the boat. Robin took her hand to help her up, and once she was aboard, made her way toward the back.

The man called after her, "Oh no, my lady, you must sit up here. For you must be weary." He gestured to a small seat at the front. One of the only seats aboard that didn’t look like it was about to crumble. “I have drink for you both. I can’t imagine you’ve had much water on your journey.”

“Thank you, good sir,” Robin replied as he gratefully stepped aboard.

“Anything for you and your dear lady.”

Robin caught a glimpse of rose rising in her cheeks right before she lifted her chin and addressed the man with a brisk, "Thank you, but I am not  _ his _ lady," and turned away from them both.

The man’s face fell at being admonished for his misspoken words, and he could tell that he was about to open his mouth to speak an apology. Robin wouldn’t let him though, and he placed an arm over the man’s shoulder, steering him in the direction away from Regina. “Lady Regina is weary from the journey. Try not to keep her words too close to heart.”

The driver nodded in response, with a thoughtful glance behind them. "Aye, Sir Robin, for you need not tell me about the gripes of women. For I have a wife and four daughters of my own."

* * *

Glancing over her shoulder, Regina caught the slight grin Robin covered as she looked over at them. She narrowed her eyes just the slightest and the old man gave her a big, toothy smile. Regina followed his gaze that was directed at Robin. She tore her gaze away from him, back to the water and the mist as Robin made his way over to her.

His footsteps came to a stop beside her and she bristled for a moment then turned to find him watching her. "What?" she hissed in a low tone.

His eyebrows rose, and he smiled innocently at her while handing her a flask. "Hmm?"

Oh, he could pretend all he wanted, but she could see through him. His smugness was not lost on her. "You're lucky I don't have magic," she told him through narrowed eyes, which only made his grin grow that much more. Taking the water from him, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. Regina wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but instead, she turned her attention to the driver. "Where are we going?"

"Why to Camelot, my lady."

Her eyes widened, she took a step away from the side of the boat and towards the man. She could feel Robin step up behind her, could feel his hand on the small of her back. "How is that possible?"

The driver’s hand came up to swipe across his bearded face. "For it is the work of the Fae Queen. Camelot has been enchanted here within Avalon for longer than much of us can recall, but I speak out of turn, my lady. I will let the king make all things known to you."

The man sniffed, taking up a large staff and grunted as he pushed the boat off the shore.

"Can I help?" Robin asked, stepping forward.

"No need. The Lady Nimue will take us from here." After one last smile at Regina, and with a jolly, "At your will, Lady," the barge headed towards their haven.

An unseen power took hold of their barge, and as soon as they had set sail the driver then introduced himself to Regina and Robin. His name was Marlow, native to Camelot and, now that they were safely on their way, some of the questions were, at last, answered as to their whereabouts.

According to Marlow, escape from the Dark Fae was unheard of and not having a single encounter with them, even more rare. They were lucky to have made it to the sea untouched, but after having heard of their reputations, he and Regina were apparently well known in the realm, Marlow was not surprised in the least. The conversation eventually ceased with Marlow assuring them Arthur would explain more to them when they arrived.

Regina took a deep breath and made her way away from them. She needed to think, and she couldn’t do much of it with her companions speaking of the wonders of Camelot.

Leaning over the backside of the boat, she stared into the water. First, it was the Fae, then King Arthur, now the entire kingdom of Camelot. Suddenly the fatigue she carried earlier in the day came rushing back to her. She hoped Camelot wasn’t far. She could easily lie down and fall asleep… Feeling Robin’s hand on her shoulder, she straightened and looked over at him.

Quietly, he said, "Regina, come see this. I promise you won't want to miss it."

Curious, she asked, "Miss what?"

But he didn't answer her. Stepping behind her, he gripped her shoulders and turned her ninety degrees, as he whispered quietly in her ear, "This."

Regina inhaled in a surprised breath. The view was as astonishing as it was beautiful. Wherever they were, they'd arrived at sunrise and the orange, fiery ball of sun rose above the horizon, spreading across distant curvature like liquid fire. Various shades of pink, purple and red-drenched the scattered clouds, and the garish palette was reflected across the shimmering mist that begun to diminish.

The water mirrored the colors, and Regina’s eyes took in the spectacular and seemingly endless vista. "It's beautiful."

His voice was warm and comforting, and a shiver ran down her as his breath whispered against her neck. "Aye, my lady. Simply stunning."

Tilting her head up toward him, her eyes met his gaze. She gave him a soft smile. While she had been talking about the view, it was clear in his gaze he hadn't. They were standing so close, closer than they should be, and yet s he didn’t have the strength to pull away.

Nor did she want to.

The next thing she knew, Robin nudged her. He pointed ahead of them, and she squinted into the view. As they edged closer, she could make out the thinning of the fog, the shoreline coming into view. "Finally," Regina sank back against him with relief.

His chuckle rumbled against her back.

The closer they drew, the brighter the light around them became. Soon, the mist was completely gone and replaced with a cloudless, bright blue sky. The great castle came into view. In the courtyard there were banners flying, people were streaming in and out of the gates, and pavilions were going up all over the green slopes of Camelot.

A grin spread on Marlow's face as he turned to them. "Welcome, my friends, to Camelot."

Robin must have been thinking the same as she, because he gestured with a tilt of his chin at the many colorful tents. "What's all this?"

"Why, it's a celebration for you."

Regina’s brows rose questioningly at Marlow. "Us?"

"Aye, my lady. As I said, a great day is upon us all indeed."

Regina muttered to Robin, still close behind her, "I think they've all been secluded for too long."

Robin leaned in and whispered back, "I would think a lady, such as yourself, must be used to this kind of admiration."

He winked at her, and she shook her head but could not keep the smile from breaking across her face.

The boat scraped up on shore, and Robin was the first to disembark. He then held out a hand for Regina to take. She noted an old, narrow path winding the way up to the castle. After thanking the Lady, Marlow led them out into the courtyard, where villagers milled around, casting Regina and Robin friendly, wide-eyed glances.

The crowd parted, to reveal a tall, dark-haired man. His smiling face and light green eyes fell on them as his booming voice rang out, "The Lady Regina, and Robin of Locksley, may God strike me dead, for I have been looking forward to this day." The man's smile broadened, and he held out his hand. “I’ve heard much about you both.”

Robin looked almost as stunned as she, but stepped forward and took the king’s offered hand. "My Lord, I hear you have much to tell us.”

The smile the king wore before wavered slightly. "That I do." But he didn't embellish or offer anything other insight, "We have much to discuss, but I fear you both must be tired."

Straight-faced, Robin confirmed, "We are, but it can wait a while. We are both anxious to find out what’s happening, so we might get back to our land."

Regina met Robin’s eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but the king held up his hand. "Forgive me, of course."

Arthur raised his eyes to Robin and then back to Regina. "For you must know, you have been taken from your land and, as you have discovered, into Avalon. The Fae Queen has sent many for you, but thanks to the Lady, you are safe here in Camelot." Arthur's lips twitched before a grin overtook him. “I beg of you both, worry not, for the great Merlin is on his way and will explain more.” Arthur reached out and took her hand, clasping it between his and giving it a squeeze. "Until then, we have rooms ready for you both, where you might rest before tonight’s celebration. For your coming is most welcome, indeed."

Shaking her head, Regina shifted her gaze to Robin and back to the king. "As much as I appreciate your hospitality, we really must return our land. If you could just tell us the way..."

"Alas, my lady, if it were only that easy. You see, there is only one path out of Avalon not being guarded by the Fae. The cave of Merlin is a great distance, and the journey there will take you many days for there will be many obstacles in your way. Morgan has sent her dark spirits to stop you at all costs."

Regina's eyes narrowed, and taking back her hand, said, "But why? We’ve done nothing to this Fae Queen."

The king nodded a bit apprehensive, but then with a sigh, replied gently, "I apologize, and I wish I could tell you more, but I know not. But do not fret, for we will get you back to your land. We have been warned and shall set out shortly. My knights are preparing for this journey as we speak."

"Well, that's a relief." Robin smiled gratefully, stepping beside Regina and taking her hand in his. "No offense, Your Majesty, but the charms of Avalon I have heard about all these years leave something to be desired."

"Oh, but Avalon is beautiful!” the kings said, and Regina’s eyebrows lifted. “If I could make all the realms and all the kingdoms as peaceful as Avalon of Old, then I would gladly stay here forever and spend the rest of my days making music and speaking with the Lady."

Regina suppressed a scoff. There people were all mad.

"And Morgan?" Robin asked, skepticism in his tone.

"Ah, now  _ that _ is a long story." Arthur's voice was respectful but reluctant. "Let's not speak of it now. For today, I beg of you, let us forget and celebrate your arrival. For we will soon journey to the gateway and get you, get  _ all _ of us, back home." He gestured happily up the path where a young girl who appeared to be the same age as Regina waited.

"By your leave, my Lady Regina, one of our priestess shall show you the way to your rooms. You are no doubt weary from your travels, and we have many comforts you may enjoy."

Regina, though frustrated by the king’s vague answers, smiled and met Robin's gaze. She tried hard not to let how pleased she was to have such accommodations show. A real bed and perhaps even a bath. She would desperately like to rest a while in a place other than a cold, damp cave. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Tis the Lady and Merlin you should thank. It is they who informed us of your presence and who will direct us to the path out of Avalon. "

Robin gave her hand a small squeeze of assurance before releasing it. "I'll see you soon, my lady."

Regina drew a deep breath, tentatively pulling her gaze away from Robin, and nodded before making her way away from them.

As the priestess led her up the cobblestone path, people stopped and stared. Most of them offered smiles and welcome, while some gazed at her with guarded uncertainty. For those looks, Regina summoned all the glamour she could despite her filthy and torn clothing and her hair that fell in tangled locks around her shoulders.

She turned back to Robin and it was though he could feel her eyes on him because his gaze rose met hers. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his mouth lifted. His openly affectionate look, even in the middle of a conversation with the king, warmed her and gave her a bit of courage she needed to continue inside without him.

She returned his smile before she disappeared from view and into the courtyard. As she walked mutely behind the priestess, her thoughts fell back on the moment they shared in the cave. The moment she was sure he was about to kiss her. Were his feelings for her more than what she had convinced herself of or had she imagined it all?

Up until now, all her energy had been focused on them finding a way home, but while she fumed and worried, Robin was the calming presence beside her, reassuring her. Like always. He spoke his mind often, infuriated her with his quick retorts, which were followed by charming, crooked smiles, and supported her through everything, from the very beginning.

Their glances had been lingering longer as of late. When they stood together they would stand close enough, so they would feel the heat from the other, and every now and then when they walked, she would feel firm fingertips on her lower back. His presence beside her kept her hollow world from tipping.

Perhaps there was more to them than a lady and a thief? She shook her head. No, she was being naïve. Befriending her and  _ loving _ her were two different things. Even if returned her affections, she would always be on the run from her mother. She would always be a danger to those around her while Snow was with her.

_ Then again _ , a tiny voice in her mind reasoned,  _ wasn’t it the same for him? _

Robin was an outlaw himself. Perhaps together they could keep one another safe? 


	19. Camelot

Led through the gates and up a long path leading into the castle, Regina reached out and touched the wall beside the path. The stone was thick and piled high as if it had been standing there for all eternity, however, it hadn’t. There was a sense of magic bound in its walls and provided her a level of safety she couldn’t quite describe. Not having her magic made her feel vulnerable but being inside this castle made her more at ease. Her fingertips grazed the stone reverently, enjoying the feel, the beauty of it. Tales and depictions of Camelot had always described the beauty of The Shining City but none of them did it justice. The cream-colored walls were made from stone which reflected light off its surface, providing the luster so famously known for, especially at this early hour as the sun rose making it a breathtaking sight to behold.

"How long has Camelot been in Avalon?" Regina asked the young priestess.

"For as long as I can remember, my lady," the woman with dark ebony skin replied in a strange accent, reminding her of the small Fae children from the river.

"How old are you?" Regina’s eyes rose as they entered the castle's great, open foyer. Her eyes drank in the many paintings and tapestries that decorated the walls. But there wasn’t time to linger, and she pulled her attention back to the priestess who had paused in front of her.  Regina followed her up a wide staircase. The painting and embroideries had captivated her attention, but the framed windows at the top of the stairs made her draw in a breath. They were stained glass, depicting scenes in stunning colors. The largest one in the center showed a scene from a forest, and amongst the trees, a large rock which housed a sword.

Excalibur.

But it was the woman standing behind the legendary sword. She never saw someone so enchanting. Long dark hair, and eyes so familiar… and yet, that was impossible. Impossible. A word which held little meaning to her now.

Before she could spend any more time thinking of how or where she would have seen her, the young priestess thoughtful response pulled her attentions away from the window. "The wheel of time spins much slower in Avalon. Perhaps it is as the elders say, and it does not exist at all. I could only tell you I was born, and I have grown into what you see now before you, but I could not say how long. They stopped counting the winters long ago."

An icy draft hit Regina as they entered a corridor and she drew Robin’s cloak around her. Not much further and the young woman came to a stop, opening the door to what she guessed was the rooms she would call her own for however long she and Robin were in Camelot. Stepping inside, her eyes fixed on the oak framed bed piled high with many blankets and pillows, and thick drapes so to shut out the cold out. Had she been a real guest and not on the run from a mad queen, Regina could see herself spending many a night sleeping comfortably in its depths. Sadly, she wasn’t. She would accept the king’s hospitality for the moment, while they rested, but soon she would insist they focus their energy on finding a way home.

The priestess moved across the room, opening the curtains bathing the room in light. Regina frowned. She would have preferred the darkness but was in no mood to quarrel over something so trivial. As tired as she was, she could under the sun’s direct gaze.

"I will make up the fire for you," she said and worked quickly to supply the room with warmth. The many blankets called to Regina. She was so tired and if they must wait a while for answers before they return she wanted more than anything to sleep. "The sun will soon cast out the chill, I do apologize, for it may take a while to warm you."

"No, it's fine, thank you." Regina gave her a small nod and a smile. After spending the night cold and wet and in a cave, having a room was more than she could have asked for.

Once the fire was lit, the young girl bowed making Regina’s brow furrow, but the priestess began speaking once again, and Regina dismissed her action as their way of dismissing herself. "There are clothes being brought for you. I will send them up along with some fruits, bread, and wine for you. Will you need anything else?"

Regina hesitated for a moment. She wanted to ask for someone to send for Robin but then was sure he would come to her on his own. Smiling softly, she shook her head. "No, thank you."

"If you change your mind, my lady, you may call for any of us." The young girl smiled warmly at Regina.

"Thank you." Then, before the girl left, she called out, “Wait. What is your name?”

“It is Isolde, my lady.” She bowed again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She didn’t fall into bed directly like she wanted to but moved around the room. Stepped over to the dressing table where she caught her reflection in the mirror. A long sigh escaped her. She looked dreadful. Dark circles marred the skin under her eyes, and her hair fell in a tangled mess around her face. No wonder she’d gotten the looks that she did. She could imagine the people of Camelot thought she hadn't combed it in weeks.

Regina snorted a very undignified snort then took up the comb laid out on the table. She brushed through her hair and walked over to the window, her gaze drawn passed the drapes. It was barely mid-morning and already the whole slope of a hill leading up to the castle was covered with tents of all colors, and crowds of people making their way between assembling games and events.

Any other time she would have been flattered at such a grand display in her favor, but this only made the knot of unease in her stomach tighten.

What was it Arthur had said?

_ “Morgan has sent the Dark Fae to stop you at all costs.” _

Welcoming as Camelot was, Regina wouldn’t be staying long. If she must face the Dark Fae to get home, so be it. She’d done nothing to this queen. Anything she could want with her or Robin was nothing short of absurd.

But there was nothing to be done for it now. And if she couldn’t have answers she sought, if they couldn’t set out for their home, she might as well get the sleep her body so desperately desired.

Regina turned away from the view and caught her bottom lip with the top of her teeth. Tucked away in the corner of the room was a tub, and oh, how she would love to feel the warmth of water around her, cleaning her, but the effort it would take on her own was exhausting to even consider and calling for one drawn up, even more so.

A pitcher of water and a basin sat on a small table near the tub and made her way over to it. She exhaled a grateful sigh when she found it full of clean water, with soaps and clean clothes on the wooden table beside it. It wasn't a bath, but it would do for now, until tonight after she's had a few moments rest. Regina shed Robin's cloak, her boots, and dress, leaving herself in her short, lightweight chemise while she scrubbed the dirt away.

A short time later, she pulled the clean nightgown over her head and lifted away the blankets from the bed. She only wanted to rest her eyes for a few moments, but no sooner than her head hit the pillow did her exhaustion claim her, and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Robin slid into the seat across the table from Arthur and took a look around. It was early still, but the tavern Arthur had taken them was filled with patrons. Many fellows in the room made their greetings to the king, a bit informally for Robin's liking, but Arthur reacted to the informality as if it were normal to address him by his given name.

"So," he said, unsure of how to start such a conversation with the king. Robin wanted to ply him with questions, demand answers that would get him back to Roland and Regina to Snow as fast as possible, but he held himself back. For now, the children were safe with Little John and his men. He expected to be gone for two days, anything more than that his son would, no doubt, miss his him but he stopped himself short of thinking about being gone any longer than a few days. Imagining his son not understanding where and why his father was not there with him made Robin's heart thump tight with guilt. But Robin was confident with the plans they had in place should a threat to camp present itself his men knew what to do. Those plans saw to it no harm would come to Roland or Snow, or any of the children for that matter, and that gave him comfort.

For now, his only priority was getting he and Regina home.

Just as he had settled on how he would approach the subject, an old proprietor stepped up to the table distracting the king. Introductions were made, and Robin studied the king for a time until their drinks arrived. It was then Arthur gave his attention back to Robin.

He smiled at him cheerfully. "I beg of you tell me, how is Britain?"

Robin tried to return the king's enthusiasm, but it had been a long night and his response came out as more of a sigh. "It is… It will be well."

Arthur's lips tipped down a bit before he straightened in his chair. Amusement went from his voice, and his countenance took on a more serious tone when he replied, "Ah, yes, forgive me, it has been some time since the Lady has shown me what lies beyond Avalon."

Impatient for answers, Robin asked, "What's happened here?”

"We, that is, Camelot are prisoners on the Isle. We have been for quite some time,” the king said, simply. "One day we were home, fighting a war, and then we were gone. Our kingdom is here, yes, but where we could once travel to the other kingdoms, even traveling through that of Avalon it is no longer possible. It was as if we had been plucked from the Earth and placed in its own realm."

"But how?" Robin asked. "The tales I've always heard about Avalon spoke of peace. It was a land of magic of Old, sacred and revered, not a place to be feared."

Arthur leaned forward and threaded his hands together on the table, his words became more hushed, the conversation more private, "And it was," he implored. "Avalon had known nothing but light and beauty, but things changed. Morgan was passed the throne from Lady Nimue and slowly things began to change. In the end, she forbid magic from being used, even the Dark Fae have little power than they once did."

Robin tilted his head slightly. "If all this is true, then what use is Camelot to her?"

Rubbing his forehead, the king’s answer came out in a grimace. "It is not the kingdom she wishes to hold as her hostage but its king."

"You?"

"Aye," the man sighed, and it was then Robin could see the lines in the king’s face that came with countless years of worry. Dropping his hand to the table, "Long ago, just before the Fae Queen claimed the throne of Avalon, she consulted an old druid who foretold her fate. He confirmed the Fates would fulfill her desires to be queen, that she would possess all of the powers of Avalon." Arthur paused for a beat.

Robin smirked. "Why do I feel a 'but' coming along?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "Morgan would rule, her dark reign would come to pass, but she would be defeated. Defeated by a child born not of this world but with the blood of old."

Robin's brows rose, and dawning comprehension fell across his face. "I'm guessing she thinks that's you?"

Arthur picked up his ale. "Let's just say there is much more that will be uncovered."

Robin blinked at him across the table. He wasn't making any sense. "Meaning?"

Arthur waved his hand between them, shaking his head, he said, "All will be revealed in good time, Robin. Someone much wiser will explain it all to you. For now, please, do an old man a favor and speak to me of home. Tell me of this lady of yours."

_ This lady of yours _ .

As much as Robin wished that were true, he wasn't about to make such a presumption. Robin deflected the inquiry the best he could, "Lady Regina, she’s… she fled from a life forced upon her from her family. We were on our way to take her someplace safe for her when we fell into Avalon.”

“Perhaps when we find our way home, that somewhere safe could be here in Camelot.”

Robin considered the king’s words. A safe harbor for Regina close to Sherwood sent an unsurprising fire of determination through his chest. If there was a way to get them home safely and free Camelot at once, he would gladly assist. Raising his cup, Robin held it out making the king smile and lift his own.

With a clank of their cups together, they both drank to the future.


	20. Only You

_ Warm raindrops from the skies above traced lazy trails down the surface of her arms. The kiss of the breeze gave her goosebumps where the temperate water curved down her elbow along the inset of her arm. The sensation followed his fingertips everywhere he touched her. _

_ However now, his hands cupped her face, thumbs stroked over her temples. Her breath caught on the cusp of a whisper when his mouth hungrily seized her own. Though she should have been shocked, her want for him in return took hold of her, had her opening her mouth and deepening their kiss with a soft moan of approval. The feel of him was wonderfully overwhelming; inhibition - of any kind - had long since melted away, swallowed by a greater urgency. The need to be with him and have him take whatever he would, in the way that only he ever could, burned like fire in Regina's veins. _

_ One of his hands left her face and moved down to grasp at her hip and pull her closer. She wanted him, wanted all of him. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it so it was on her breast, urging him to touch her, a reverent sigh left his lips. _

_ When his mouth broke from hers, she gave a frustrated whimper. _

_ "Regina..." his whispered, breath caressed her lips, resting his forehead against hers as if unwilling to break contact. As they caught their breath, he ran his fingertips along the skin of her neck, making a shiver run up her spine. Her lips were tingling from her first real kisses with a man. She needed to kiss him again. Letting go of her doubt, she let her desire take over, let her mouth find his again, with confidence and an urgency she never felt before. _

_ "I need you," she whispered, her voice full of wanting. _

_ She cupped the back of his head with her hand, scraping her nails gently along his scalp. His hands moved down her sides until they settled on her hips, pulling her closer to him again. She inhaled a breath, intimately aware of her own arousal, as well as his. _

_ "You're sure?" he asked softly, she swallowed hard and nodded. _

_ That was all it took and his lips were on hers. _

_ The flame between them was lit and it threatened to burn out of control. _

Regina woke with a start, her legs tangled in the sheets, her heart beating fast from the dream, and yet, still held in a haze of sleepiness. She took a moment to become aware of her surroundings, to remember where she was and why. Not in her bed of furs in Sherwood but alone in her rooms in Camelot. The light and deep blues of twilight outside the window told her the sun had nearly set, leaving most of the light to fill the room from the fire which still burned well and brightly as she slept. Sighing softly, she sat up and leaned against the pillows. Running her hands through her hair, she cast a look out the window to darkness, wondering what time it could be. She must have been more tired than she thought. Hours went by, but it felt like moments.

Her hand rose, her fingertips touched her lips as she reeled from her dream, so full of conflicting emotions. She had dreamed before but never had she dreamt something so vivid. And never had her dreams involved someone she desired who desired her in return.

The recollection of how Robin’s lips felt against hers made her heart thump hard in her chest. She could recall his warm skin under her fingertips, the sound he made as their lips met, and the rush of heat low in her belly, not from fear, but from want.

It felt so  _ real _ .

Real in the way he seemed to sense when she needed him, in the way she felt as though she could almost feel  _ him  _ when he was near. The feeling began in Sherwood but had grown so much stronger as of late. Since the cave. Perhaps the magic in Avalon heightened it in some way? Magic was about emotion after all, and if her magic connected her to him in some way, through their attraction or something stronger, then her dream and all of these things she’d been feeling would make sense.

Wouldn't it?

Sighing, Regina ran her hands over her face. No, she lost her magic and she couldn’t rely on a dream to assure her of what she had been feeling. One dream and an almost kiss in a dark cave did not declare his affections for her, only a moment of weakness on her part.

A soft knock on the door, and she startled but then recalled the priestess saying she would return. Clearing her throat, she then called out, "Come in.”

“Regina?” Robin's silhouette paused and danced on the wall as he emerged from the bright, torch lit hall beyond.

Regina looked down at herself, at how little she wore, and her heart leapt when she found a robe had been placed at the end of her bed. She stood quickly and wrapped it around her. “Come in,” she repeated.

As he entered, he closed the door behind him.

"I’m sorry, I wasn't expecting it would be you." Trying to quickly suppress the flush of embarrassment of her disheveled and under-dressed state.

"No, I’m sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were settling in all right," he replied, the weariness in his voice coming through before a wide yawn escaped him.

Regina chuckled, stepping over to him. Her laugh dissipating the awkwardness she carried from before. He was quite handsome when he was tired. He was quite handsome all the time but something about the way the firelight hit him in the moment struck her. "Have you been out with the king this entire time?" she questioned.

Her voice was teasing, and Robin gave her a smile and shrugged, looking away. He kept distance between them as he told her, "He is quite a talker."

Regina frowned. She got the distinct feeling he was upset by something. She reached out and took his hand, then led him over to the bed. Sitting down, she regarded him solemnly. She could feel a tension from him and the lines of fatigue etched into his expression. Growing concerned, she said, "You look exhausted. Is something wrong?"

"I am tired, but no, nothing's wrong. Not really," he said softly.

He still stood away from her, a she felt his hesitancy to come closer to her but didn’t question why, only patted the spot next to her. He smiled at the invitation and then closed the distance between them, sitting near her but not close enough.

"He’s reluctant to tell us everything. Something happened here, that much is certain, but he insists explanations will come soon."

She certainly hoped so. They’d been assured by Marlow explanations would come from the king, but then the king spoke the same words of assurance their answers come from Merlin. "Do you trust them?"

"I do." He nodded, holding her gaze.

Regina swallowed and bit her lip. Snow was safe in camp without her, but for how long? "We need to get back."

Robin reached out and took her hand in his. "I know." Regina closed her eyes at his touch. Lowering her head, her eyes studied his hand that held hers as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "You care very much for her,” Robin said, shifting on the bed to face her more directly. “Have you been with her long?”

Regina breathed in deeply and their eyes met and held for a long moment. He gave her hand a squeeze and another gentle smile followed. Despite her desires to never think about the life she left behind, she took another breath and nodded. For the first time in a long time Regina opened her heart and trusted Robin with her most precious memories. She told him of the first time she met Snow and the anxiety she felt when the king cast his eye on them. Regina bonded with her, despite how hard being her stepmother was going to be. She told him how the girl’s father cared nothing for his daughter, how he blamed the child for his wife’s death, and how he hated Snow referring to her as her mother.

She recalled even though they had been months from their wedding, the king had slipped into her room one night, drunk and stumbling to her bed. Regina could still recall the wine on his breath and taste it on her lips when he tried to force himself on her. It was only when she summoned enough strength to use her power on him did he finally relent.

There was anger in the king’s eyes at her tears and he promised to her after they were married, her tears and her magic would not keep him from her.

Soon Robin’s hand was on her cheek, and she was surprised to find they were wet as he wiped away the tears that fell. Unable to resist, she leaned into his touch, bringing her hand up to cover his. Taking some calming breaths, she tried to get her emotions under control. She was a mess, and she hated feeling so weak but relished in this moment of comfort from him. She let out a final shuddering breath, and when she opened her eyes, it was to his gentle gaze.

His look of intensity took the breath from her, and he vowed, "Regina, I promise you, I will get us back. And the moment we do, I will do everything in my power to protect you and Snow from him.”

Her heart jumped at his pledge to her. No one had shown her this much concern for her before, but if she were honest with herself, she knew for Robin it was deeper than that. Regina nodded mutely, to overcome to speak.

Warm tears filled her eyes until she finally had to look away. The words she wanted to say to him filled her heart and mind, but they were ridiculous for her to even be thinking, let alone be feeling.

But they were there.

Regina's fingers itched to caress his concern for her away from his brow. She was touched beyond all comprehension at the man before her. His thumb caressed her cheek and the tenderness, moved her to more tears. The way he appreciated her, in this instant, was more than she had in her whole life, and he hadn't even kissed her. She licked her lips and watched as his eyes followed her action, before mirroring her. She could tell he wanted to kiss her too, and she wanted nothing more than to know what it would be like if he closed the distance between them – and felt the lips of someone she loved against her own.

* * *

The determination Robin had to protect Regina was now an ache so sure and deep he vowed to himself that it would be he, not Scotland, not some unknown family who would keep her from harm, but him and him alone. He could not imagine the pain she’d gone through. Being forced to marry a man who cared nothing for her, being mistreated by him and then being made to lie with him against her wishes. Knowing that the king had tried to force himself on her made Robin’s blood boil. He was not naive to the ways of the world, it was still enough to make him want nothing more than to take her, Snow, and Roland away from their land himself and never return. He wanted to protect her, to pull her into his arms and hold her to him, to whisper words of comfort, words he felt deeply but knew she was not ready to hear.

He ran his eyes over every inch of her face as hers closed, her face leaning into his touch. Her soft skin beneath his hand, made him want to know what her lips would feel like against his, how soft her hair would be between his fingertips.

Their situation there in Camelot, however, was dire. Being caught in a world together with no idea when or if they'd ever get home had left them both upset, exhausted, and a bit exposed. They had only one another to rely on, and Robin was loathed to rush into anything she was not ready for. Their developing bond was too important to him. Her dark eyes looked up at him, and he allowed his to linger on her face a long moment before leaning back. When he did, he stared at her an instant longer, his eyes studying her. What he could do to show her she deserved so much more from life?

Before he could come to a decision on how he could show such a thing, Regina pulled away from him gently, and his hand dropped back between them. He inhaled a breath as his eyes fell, and he swallowed. Her robe had fallen slightly open revealing her creamy skin for him to devour. Removing his eyes from her chest, Robin cleared his throat and glanced down at their hands in her lap.

He smiled and raised his eyes back up to hers. Her lovely her dark hair spilled over her shoulders. Beautiful. Though she was always had been, she was so much softer here like this. Perhaps it was the way the light danced over her skin, or how vulnerable she had been in the moment they shared, whatever it was, Robin knew he would never be free from this image of her now. His thumb stroked over the back of her hand, and it awarded him a soft smile from her. He did not want to leave, but he also needed some rest before the nights festivities. 

Looking down, Robin pulled her hand up towards him and kissed her palm. "Get some more rest, my lady," he smiled and added, "We have a celebration in our honor after all. I'll see you soon."

Regretfully, he got to his feet and headed for the door. He would be able to get a few hours of sleep before he would need to get ready, and he planned to use the most of it. But before he reached the door, her voice called out softly, "Robin?"

Robin stopped at the door, and turning to her replied, "Yes?”

Her gentle smile would stay with him always. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Regina.” Forcing his feet out the door and away, Robin left with more hope in his heart than he had a few hours before.

 


	21. The Ball

After Robin left her room, Regina didn’t know what else to do except to lie back in bed until she had to start getting ready. Her mind thought over the last couple days. About her and Robin. Her search for her grandmother’s village. Where the Goddess had brought them, and of more importance, why?

Avalon.

The stories of the Isle were more than mere tales. To Regina, they were the birthplace of her faith. Where the religion of Old began. Where the druids and priestesses taught and worshipped the Goddess. Her grandmother had told her of these great stories countless times as a little girl. Of the solstices ceremonies, seasonal feasts and harvests. The towering castles and pillars to the Goddess, the mystical mists, and the vast orchards… Regina’s eyes widened.

The orchards.

She stared up at the grey stone ceiling, seeing but unseeing as she was swept away, to her vision all those months ago. The image of the man and his mark more prominent in her mind than it ever was. Was she to meet the man in her vision here in the orchards of Avalon? Her brow furrowed. Her faith in witch’s words was dim, but they had got her out of the castle and away from her mother. Could her the man standing in the orchard be true as well? Was falling into Avalon all a part of some kind of destiny? To meet the man in her vision?

“Oh no.” The words left her lips in a ragged whisper as guilt filled her chest. If it were, being here in the Isle was her fault alone and, as a result, she unwittingly had taken Robin with her into this realm.

_Robin._

Regina blinked back tears and pushed the blankets away from her. Taking a seat at the vanity she picked up the brush and ran it through her sleep-tangled hair. All this time being free from her mother and living in the forest she’d forgotten about her vision, about the man with the lion tattoo. Staring at her reflection, she bit her lip. After first being told there was a man out there somewhere she was to be with, she didn’t dare hope. But now that it seemed like the Goddess was making it possible, she wanted to turn away and run from it. For meeting him would take her away from Robin, and not only him, but also Roland and Mary…  

But she could choose. The Goddess gave one many paths, Epimeliad said it herself. If she was able to escape one fate perhaps there was a way she could turn away from another and stay on the path she was on. She didn’t want to leave anymore. If Robin would have her and Snow she would stay with him. He was the one who protested her leaving in the first place. She could speak with him and she knew he’d let them stay. She didn’t doubt his answer.

Somehow, she knew it without having to ask.

A soft knock came on the door, and Regina turned as the priestess stepped back into the room. Regina put down the brush and stood.

Isolde, whose arms were filled with what Regina could only assume were dresses for her, bowed, her long dark hair spilled down over her shoulders. “My lady, the king has instructed I see that you find something acceptable to wear to the ball tonight.”

Regina stifled a sigh. While normally she might have looked forward to a ball, after spending the last day and a half on the run without much sleep she was hardly in the mood for formal dress.

“Actually, I would rather-” Another knock on the door interrupted her, however. She took a deep breath. “Come in.”

Her head tilted to the side as Robin entered. The small smile he wore made her suspicious. Noticing the priestess, he inclined his head. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, I was about to decline the king’s offer to dine,” Regina answered before Isolde could.

Robin placed his hands behind his back and moved his gaze from her to the priestess. “May we have just a moment?”

She bowed. “Of course, My Lord.”

Regina let out a sigh and crossed her arms. Preparing herself against the argument he would have for her attendance.

* * *

He was exhausted. When he returned to his chambers after speaking with Regina the first thing he wanted to do was to get some rest. Just for a while. However, he knew if he did he would sleep through the ball and he would never hear the end of it.

Instead, he used the time to wash as well as he could and dress in clean clothes brought to his rooms before he arrived. To keep himself awake, he roamed the castle in an attempt to become familiar with their temporary sanctuary. Stopping only once by the kitchens to pilferage some bread and drink.

It was odd to listen to the people around him. How they all spoke with such ease about day-to-day life, as if they were not prisoners on the great Isle. Living for hundreds of years life seemed to have developed into a normalcy. And as he walked he had to remind himself again this was all real. Avalon and Camelot were here beneath his very feet, and not some enchanted dream but a Fae land of which he would one day tell the tales of to Roland and Snow.

When the sun finally dipped below the mountainous horizon, and more and more excited footsteps of the castle incumbents became pronounced he stopped by Regina’s chambers to remind her of the feast.

Her reaction had not surprised him. By now, he was used to her mood and her stubbornness.

When the door shut behind the priestess, his eyebrows rose. “You’re not going?”

Her chin rose, and he had to fight back the smile that threatened to erupt. She had such a fierce temper. “We don’t have time for this, Robin. We should be trying to figure out how to get home.”

He nodded and took a step toward her feeling her concern. His brow furrowed. No, his concern. Shaking his head, he replied, “And we will. But right now what we need is food and rest. Neither of us will think clearly until we have considerable amounts of both. A few hours of merriment and then tomorrow, I promise you, we will look for answers.” Another step towards her, he added, “Besides, I hear the fairest in all the land will be in attendance.”

She rolled her eyes and this time he did smile seeing her lips pull up. “I think you mean Snow…”

He shook his head. True, the child would grow into a beautiful maiden, but she held nothing to the woman before him. “No, I mean you, Regina.” Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her soft knuckles. With his thumb brushing across them, he asked, “Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball?”

Her smile made his heart pound in his chest. Her cheeks dusted pink and she looked down a moment before her eyes rose to meet his. “I suppose I’m a bit hungry.”

* * *

Robin stood later that evening at the bottom of the grand stair foyer waiting for Regina. He paced, feeling his heartbeat pounding unnaturally hard in his veins, though he told himself repeatedly the night was like any other evening together. A simple festival thrown in their honor as a gesture of thanks from the people of Camelot (thanks he still didn’t truly understand but hoped more explanation would come later). It wasn't as if Regina had any other options for a companion, or as if they had a choice in the matter. After all, Arthur and his people were gracious enough to harbor them.

And it seemed she knew this too because only a short time before he came down, a messenger had pounded on the door to his chambers carrying with him a message from Regina asking that he meet her here, outside the hall, so they could go in together. He never had any intention of going in without her, but it brought a smile to his face she had thought the same.

Robin was relieved when he did find his way downstairs, she wasn’t already there waiting on him. The clothes he was given were simpler than his own. A long tunic, that fell between his knee and hip and trousers. Along with them, a blue wool cloak that closed around him at the shoulder and a belt made of brown leather.

Taking a turn around the small entryway, he studied the many paintings and tapestries. One he found particularly intriguing of a lion and a fabled unicorn lying side by side under a tree. He sensed a gaze upon him and looked up to find Regina at the top of the stairs. There was nothing to stop his heart as it picked up its pace or his jaw from falling slack at the image of her.

Once he believed blue to be his favorite color on her, but no, it was red. She too had a cloak wrapped around her shoulders of deep velvet, but it draped open in the front enough that he could see the dress she wore beneath which clung snugly to her curves before falling to the ground, and a slightly exposed creamy expanse of her collar made him wonder how low the neckline fell. Her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders that Robin wished to run his fingers through.

He stared at her, mesmerized until she came to a stop a few steps above him. "Regina, you look... beautiful," he said. Her face broke into a warm smile, which he reciprocated in turn.

"Thank you." She moved a few more steps towards him but kept a step between them. Her eyes studied him with what he hoped to be an appreciative gaze. "You're not so bad yourself when you’ve had a bath," she teased.

A snort of a laugh left him. "Well it's been awhile since I've been to something like this," he admitted, feeling a little self-conscious under her scrutinizing gaze and fiddled with the collar around his neck.

"Yes, well I suppose there is hardly time for formal functions on the run as a notoriously wanted outlaw," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked, biting his lip. She had him there.

"I doubt anyone would recognize me like this. Maybe I should dress like this more often?" He let out a chuckle but then he caught the drop in her features and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Regina shook her head slightly, bringing her hands up, she smoothed out his cloak around his shoulders. She pursed her lips until she was satisfied, and then gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. "I'm sure you'll have all the ladies of the court wanting to dance with you."

He gave a small laugh, locking his eyes with hers as he told her, "Even if that were so, I assure you I’m quite taken already,” he said in a tone he hoped was soft and sincere as he felt it.

She surprised him by closing the last of the space between them, stepping down the final step and placing a hand on his chest. Neither of them spoke for long moments. His heart thundered in his chest so hard he was sure she could feel it beneath her palm. His eyes fell when she wet her lips, parting them slightly in what he took to be invitation and with a silent prayer he hadn’t misunderstood, leaned in. He was going to kiss her and damn anyone in this realm or theirs who disagree with him for it. But just as he felt the brush of her lips on his, the doors to the hall burst open, springing them apart and shattering the moment.

"The guests are waiting for you in the…" The portly page’s eyes widened, his speech stuttered to a halt as he took them in. “At your will, Lord Robin.”

Robin glared at the small man, who gave a short, hurried bow before scurrying back in the hall. A moment of awkwardness followed, but he would be damned if he let the ill-timed interruption ruin the evening. Clearing his throat, Robin offered his arm to her. "My lady."

Regina tucked her hand under his elbow, hiding a soft smile behind a curtain of her hair.

As they made their way toward the entrance, Robin asked, "Would it be bad manners to go straight for the food?”

"It might." She laughed lightly and with a scrunch of her nose, she asked, "Did they not bring you food to your rooms, _Lord_ Robin?”

He chuckled, biting his lip when she gave him a playful smirk. "They didn’t, and Robin will do just fine, _Lady_ Regina," he replied with a smile and a small impetuous bow of his head.

Soon, they were joined by the king, noblemen, and all those clustering in for the festival. He and Regina spent what felt like hours welcoming every nobleman and their wives, sisters, brothers, and children from all of Camelot, as no one wished to miss an opportunity to welcome their new guests.

Finally, it came time to sit for the feast. He and Regina were led to the high table on the right hand of the king. Plates and goblets of wine placed in front of them. Arthur stood and thanked the hall of their presence, speaking briefly of why they were all gathered and offered he and Regina another round of thanks that was followed by a toast. Robin raised his glass, and leaning over he whispered to Regina, "I do not know how I am ever to remember all of their names."

Regina let out a breathy laugh right before she took a sip of the drink given to them and made a face. With a contorted grimace, she swallowed, and whispered back, "Drink enough of this and you won’t care what you call them."

Robin threw his head back and laughed.

 


	22. Swept Away

Hours had passed; the lighting in the great hall dimmed along with the tranquil mood of the room, the sound of music and laughter filled the atmosphere with buoyancy. It was a feeling which Regina found herself enjoying, but then the circumstances surrounding them being here would strike her, and guilt would take over her mood. The hall was crowded with guests all talking and laughing, couples dancing and partaking in the ball.

Robin's laughter drifted from near the dance floor, and she glanced in the direction of where he stood face to face with one of the four females standing around him. Wide smiles, musical laughter, they all chirped at him like delicate birds.

Regina turned her head away and reached for her wine. A sudden wave of jealousy hit her, however, not unexpectedly, but she had only herself to blame for the anger that came with it. It wasn't like she had any claim to him. He was able to laugh and talk with whomever he pleased. It didn't matter who he was speaking to, or what he was saying. Whether he found the women attractive or whether he was simply being a gentleman didn’t,  _ shouldn’t _ matter to her. She had no right to feel bothered.

And yet, behind all of that, she knew that she did have that right and could have that claim to him if she just chose to take it. Deep down Regina knew she was the one he only had eyes for.

So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice beside her until that someone took a seat next to her. Looking over, she was greeted with the king's smiling face, and he stared at her as if he were awaiting a response. Shaking her head, Regina apologized, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. What did you say?"

Arthur laughed gently and gestured over to Robin. "I've seen the way he looks upon you, Lady Regina, worry not. His heart is clearly engaged far from his gaggle of admirers."

Thinking he'd seen her reaction to Robin made her blush, and she lowered her eyes while feigning, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." She could  _ feel _ Arthur's smirk.

"Ah, so the lady denies it." He chuckled.

"I deny nothing." Regina straightened in her chair at the audacity of the king. "Robin and I are…" Regina’s words trailed off. The word  _ friends  _ on the tip of her tongue, though she was sure there was more to the ties between them than simply that, with what she knew to be true now, she answered him honestly. "We're friends."

Arthur raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "If that is how you wish to keep it, then it is not my place to argue such," he said slowly and deliberately.

Regina let out a long breath between her lips. Were they so obvious? She let herself glance quickly over at Robin who was already looking at her with a concerned regard. She looked away, only to have a smug looking king staring back at her.

Thankfully, a voice in the distance called out, seeking an audience with Arthur. "I regret I must take my leave for a moment, my lady."

She smiled at him, not particularly in the mood for any conversation about her affiliation with Robin, so she didn't try and keep him from leaving. "Of course."

She took another sip of her wine and savored it slowly, letting the rich burst of berry and smoke glide over her tongue. Drawing her vision away from Robin, she glanced out of one of the windows to the sparkling starlight beyond, listening to the music that played. The melody became quite lovely as it slowed from something jovial to a bit more melancholy mood. Her chin drop into her hand as she rested her elbow on the table and let her gaze settle across the room where a large black crow landed on one of the window’s ledge. Its head cocked to the side, looking in as though it found something particularly interesting, and cackled noisily. Just then, two more of the same bird joined their companion along the widow making Regina’s eyes narrowed at them. She disliked crows more than any other bird for they were an omen of malice.

A coldness swept slowly down her spine. There was something else about the birds, something she felt like she should remember…

"So, I heard," a low voice spoke from above her, "that there was a forlorn lady drinking wine all by herself." Robin sank down onto a bench directly beside her and leaned against her, shoulder to shoulder.

"First of all," Regina began, and adopting an indifferent air to her tone added, "I am not forlorn." She lifted her head slightly and offered him a coy look from beneath a fall of her hair as she reached for her glass. "And second of all, this wine is…"

"Incredible," he finished for her, with a grin and a raise of his own glass. "I know."

Regina beamed in return, pushing back against his shoulder. "It is." She shrugged, and then punctuated her statement by bringing her cup to her lips and taking another sip. The drink from the start of their meal was horrendous, but the wine they brought out later… she never tasted anything like it. Closing her eyes and she smiled, feeling the warmth of its effects overtake her.

Robin's warm chuckle filled the air between them. "I can see that."

"So..." she began, then turned to him again and found him already watching her. "You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself this evening." Her look drifted from his smiling eyes to the woman he'd been dancing with earlier.

"As well as one can, under the circumstances," he conceded, briefly following her gaze. "It turns out that Elizabeth has an interest in someone here."

"Really?" Regina set her cup down and leaned closer to him.

"Indeed." He cleared his throat and then smiled at her. "She seemed quite intent to know if I could tell her more about the person, you see." He studied Regina for a moment and his lips quirked up as though he was amused by something and it filled her belly with an intense jealousy until his next words doused it all out. "All she could talk about was  _ you _ ."

Between the mixture of the wine and the relief she felt in that moment, it was all she could do to keep herself from collapsing forward.

"Oh," she said, right before she let out a soft giggle. The effects of her beverage made her feel pleasantly light-headed, she licked her lips, her gaze lifted, and she struggled to compose her features. "Well, as flattered as I am, she is quite beautiful, that must have been quite a disappointment for you. After all the trouble you went to in asking her to dance."

Leaning toward Regina, he whispered conspiratorially, "Actually, she asked me."

Staring back at him, she regarded him through narrowed eyes. His smugness at the woman’s attention annoyed her.  

“Are you jealous?"

Her jaw dropped open slightly at his presumption, though, however true, it wasn't the point. His eyes were bright as though he delighted in the thought, making her scoff. "Jealous?" A dry chuckled bubbled from her chest. "Don't flatter yourself, thief." Even as she said them, the words rang untrue in her ears, and she prayed Robin too would be able to hear the falseness in them.

"And we're back to 'thief,' I see," he said, frowning slightly before letting out a sigh. A stab of guilt shot through her at the weariness in his tone, but before she could apologize, he went on. "No, actually when she approached me, I was thinking about asking someone else to dance."

"Really?" Again, she feigned serious interest, folding her hands before her on the table and fixing him with a solemn look. "Was it the other one you were talking to all evening?"

But whatever she might have expected from him, was pushed from her mind as instead of answering her with words he slid closer still. So close his lips were barely a scant breath away from her. Regina stared into his eyes and tried to pretend she couldn't feel the warm caress of his breath on the edge of her cheek or the rise of heat in her own. Lifting a hand, Robin placed the back of it at the edge of her face and traced a line toward her chin. Unable to help herself, Regina swayed into the touch as if drawn by an invisible string. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and she unconsciously parted her own.

"No, Regina, I meant you." He smiled, almost guiltily this time as he admitted, "Well, I was hoping to ask you more formally, but it had been quite some time since the last time I've danced, you see, and I admit it took me a moment or two to find the courage."

The corner of her lips pulled into a soft smile as she hummed in response and asked, "They give dance lessons in the woods, do they?"

Robin bit his lower lip, grinning at her with a small nod and an, "That they do. Care to give it a go?"

She didn’t hide her joy when he asked her to dance. The thought that he had been thinking of her all along thrilled her as much as it left her feeling incredibly guilty for assuming he didn’t. “Do you think you can stay off my toes?” she asked, lifting a brow at him. 

“I shall try,” Robin said setting his wine on the table and rising to his feet. Holding out his hand to her, he waited until her hand was in his before adding, “If not, I know I can sweep you off your feet.”

She rose from her chair and gave him a look. If he wasn't so incredibly handsome, she might have been able to fight the smile that came at his words. Emboldened by the wine, she asked, “Does such a tired line work on every maiden you ask to dance?”

“I do not know,” he said leading them out to the dance floor. “I've only said it to one. You'll have to let me know at the end of the night.”

The music played, and they danced. So many songs went by she lost count. It wasn't her first ball, but it was the only one she got lost in. The feel of his hand against hers and on the small of her back when they turned in rounds, how delicately he pulled her to him and against him made her feel cherished rather than a prize to be won for the first time in her life. Her heartbeat thundered as it did any time he gazed into her eyes, she was sure he could hear it in the scant space between them.

The dances were similar to ones she was taught as a girl, and he knew them all, as well. While he was a thief, he was also the son of a Lord. He no doubt, grew up like her with tutors and lessons in etiquette and manners... and yes, dancing. After a while, their moves together became less rehearsed and more playful. He would whisper jokes in her ear that had her giggling and make dramatic steps she would follow with her own.   
There wasn't a time in her life she enjoyed dancing more.

He held his hand up, and she stepped toward him, smiling before stepping under his arm to spin, and when she was facing him again, he pulled her to him.

Regina laughed, but it died on her lips when she looked up at him. He was smiling, but his eyes held intensity to them. Licking her lips, she watched his eyes followed and the moment took her back a few short hours ago in the hall. He almost kissed her then, and she was sure he was going to kiss her now.

Her breathing quickened, she wouldn't stop him. Even in a room full of strangers, she never wanted anything more than for him to kiss her. Slowly he inclined his head, and her eyes fluttered closed, uncaring they were in a crowded ballroom where everyone would see them.

At the moment, a big booming voice called out to them, causing her and Robin to snap away from one another as if they'd been burned. Regina let out a soft sigh feeling Robin’s hand splay against her back, gently urging her back to his side. This was now the second time they had been interrupted this evening. She was beginning to think it was never going to happen, but the soft feel of Robin’s hand and the small smile on his lips gave her hope. Pressing her own lips together she looked away from him.

"Robin of Locksley and the Lady Regina, at last, we meet!" exclaimed, an old woman with wide searching green eyes and long, flowing, white hair as she gawked at them, shuffling from one foot to the other. She was practically dancing in place with excitement. "Forgive me for my tardiness, but the stones were reading very well, I could not pull myself from them until now."

Regina’s eyes slid over to the king who stood beside the woman. "Lady Regina,  _ Lord  _ Robin of Locksley…” He turned his gaze from them to his companion, Regina didn’t miss the king’s emphasis in his introductions and held back a smile. “This is Madam Millicent, an old, dear friend of Merlin’s."

The old woman scoffed and threw an elbow into the king's side rather roughly. "I take great offense, Highness, as I am very much still young at heart," she said in a chiding tone, throwing the king a scolding look which he returned with a laugh.

Regina wasn’t sure what reaction the woman was wishing from her. She raised one eyebrow at Millicent's attention and then turned her gaze on Robin, who was desperately trying to smother a smile under the old woman's open scrutiny. At least one of them found this amusing.   
“Why don’t we all sit?” Arthur gestured across the room.

Robin led the way, his hand on the small of Regina’s back as they made their way over to the table where they took seats across from Millicent and Arthur. The old woman bit her lip and her eyes twitched as she stared openly at the couple across from her. 

Regina straightened, trying not to seem as uncomfortable as she felt. Boldness when it came to seeking intimacy was never her strong suit, but in that moment, she needed comfort, and moved her hand in her lap to rest on Robin’s thigh. She only had to wait a heartbeat before he reached down and took her hand in his.

Millicent’s wide smile had not once wavered, and even Arthur was as taken aback with Millicent's reaction to them. "Madam Millicent, perhaps if we got you something to drink…"

“No, no, I’m quite fine.” Millicent waved him off before addressing Regina, "I do beg forgiveness, my lady, I do not suffer in madness as you may believe. It is only it has been so long since the stones have foretold of such an honor. To see it for myself is truly a blessing from the Lady indeed."   
Robin's head tilted to the side, his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, Madam, I don't follow?"

"The stones." Her eyes lit up in further excitement. "They always predicted, but I never thought it shall come to pass so soon. This is a Holy day indeed, for the Goddess has blessed upon us soul mates."

Regina caught Robin’s eyes. Who was she speaking of? Was she talking about…

“Yes, the both of you!”

Jaw dropping in disbelief, Regina stared at the woman a long moment before she shut her mouth with a snap. Heat rushed to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but Robin and I are not together."

Millicent stared at Regina for a second or two and then let loose with a loud guffaw, slapping her middle before roaring with laughter. Regina watched, mystified by her response as Millicent changed color from pink to red before pointing at her and Robin in turn, choking out between gales of laughter, "But nay, my dear lady, you are both from the same candle. You and Sir Robin– twin flames, are you not?"

"No,” Regina replied, mortified unable to bring herself to look at Robin. Yet, even while keeping her face away from him, she sensed a curiosity which was not hers and knew where it was coming from.

"I'm sorry, Millicent, but what do you mean twin flames?" Robin asked. 

Regina looked away as the old woman cocked her head thoughtfully and answered the archer.

"It's written in you. The pair of you that you are. Can you not feel it? You may not be lovers in the ways of the Lady, but in every other way." She positively glared at Regina. "You, my lady, are unhappy about this impasse."

Realization struck Regina like a cold fist in her middle. "You're an oracle?"

Millicent roared with laughter again, shaking her head. "Upon my gifts, Lady Regina, a very bad one indeed. No, I am not an Oracle; however, I have many abilities to see that which is yet to be revealed. Can you not sense the emotions of your other when his soul is near, especially when those emotions are intense?"

Regina swallowed. She supposed there were instances when she thought she felt something, a strange sensation of emotion she could not name as hers, but that didn’t mean they were coming from Robin… Did they?

The old woman put her elbows on the table and leaned forward. Her eyes bore straight into Regina’s. "And you, my dear, have intense feelings regarding your flame." She turned sharply towards Robin, fixing him with an equally forceful stare. "And Sir Robin, no seer shall need read your mind to see how deeply you care for her. It is apparent in the air between you. I find it heartening there is such devotion in you both." She leaned back and placed her hand on her chest and sighed.

Regina could feel Robin’s eyes on her and the stares of everyone within earshot. Her face burned in embarrassment. She needed to gain control of this situation as quickly as possible, but fear had clamped her throat so tightly shut she could barely swallow, let alone speak.

Grasping blindly for any remnants of calm, she met Millicent's look with a candid one of her own. Considerately speaking, she and Robin were only beginning to sort out their feelings concerning one another, and quite frankly, it was none of this Madam Millicent’s concern. Lifting her chin, Regina had no intention of allowing this farce of a reading to continue.

Clearing her throat to ensure her voice didn't falter, she clarified, "Your abilities make it difficult to argue the point, Madam Millicent, but no matter what you think you know about us..."

"Nonsense!"

"Excuse me?" Regina blinked in confusion.

"There is not enough time for that." She leaned even closer, her tone that of a chastising parent as her shrewd eyes held Regina's. There was challenge written in the rigid set of her jaw and in the flaunting of her prophetic powers. She spoke without moving her eyes from Regina's. "Sir Robin, would you grant an old woman but just a favor?"

"I would, madam."

Millicent's eyes narrowed. "Please roll up your sleeve, good sir, so we may see the ink that which mars your arm."

Regina's eyes widened. Her heart thundered in her ears. No, it couldn't possibly be.

Robin let out a rough exhale beside her but did as he was asked and took his hand from hers. As his sleeve came up, Regina's eyes widened in absolute, terrified astonishment before she shut them tightly. But even closed, she could not erase the image now burned into her mind. A stark, tattoo decorated the inside of Robin's forearm. The crest of King Richard.

The lion tattoo.

Her true love.   
  


 


	23. Twin Flames

After all this time wondering about the man that was destined as hers, he’d been right beside her all this time. The kind, handsome man behind those blue eyes, infuriating dimples, and impudent personality, was the man she was destined for. She had been wondering about the man in her vision, imagining having to leave Robin once she found him and he had been the same person all along.

She closed her eyes feeling them burn with unshed tears. She would not let herself cry now. A desperate need to get as far away as she could swept over her, but doing so would only inflict hurt upon Robin by leaving so abruptly. With a calming breath between her lips, she opened her eyes and allowed the scorn she felt toward the old woman for exposing all her secrets to replace her fears.

While it probably wasn't any news to those present she cared deeply for Robin, she could always deny it to those who were not any of the wiser, could insist Millicent was mistaken in her 'reading' and she pretended to play along to avoid hurting her feelings. But then he rolled up his sleeve, and she let out an audible gasp that made every head near her turn, as she was instantly taken to the cottage with witch.

To her fate.

To him.

Her shoulders rose as she inhaled a deep breath and prepared to tell him about it, but before she could utter a word, his gentle hand on her arm silenced her. Turning, she met Robin's intense gaze. His eyes narrowed, and he gave an imperceptible shake of his head telling her without words she didn’t need to explain, not here. He was rescuing her. Her eyes burned once again.

He lifted his hand away and addressed the old woman. "With all due respect, Madam Millicent, the bond between Regina and myself is not for common discourse, but if you wish to discuss any other matter, we will be most happy to oblige you."

Millicent's face slowly changed color again. When the woman seemed as though she might explode, she laughed in delight once more. Slapping her thighs, she hugged herself as she chortled and looked fit to burst. Thankfully, after several minutes, she appeared to regain some control. However, it was short-lived. After waving her hand in a sweeping gesture, encompassing the room, she collapsed into gales of laughter again.

Regina heaved a heavy exhale and risked a sideways glance at Robin. She read a wealth of apology and discomfort in him, and it didn't occur to her to question why she felt his emotions because she knew now and would deal with the ramifications of that later. She turned her gaze back to the old woman, whose mirth was seemingly too much to even allow her to speak.

She wasn't sure what Millicent found so amusing, but a considerable part of her was simply glad she stopped speaking while the other part was ready to walk out of the room.

Being thankful for small mercies was quickly becoming a necessity in Camelot.

Millicent finally stopped her guffaws long enough to explain. "I beg your pardon, Lady Regina. My mirth is not intended to dishearten you. In truth, I am amused by your flame's most gallant venture protecting your sensibilities. And also, I am delighted to tell you, he is enormously relieved by your feelings for him are at last revealed. But I'm sure that you may already feel that for yourself?” Millicent smiled. “If you don’t believe me, try looking as you would with your own gift."

Regina’s brow furrowed, but her curiosity to see if were possible to use even a bit of her magic. With a hesitant glance at Robin, she found him looking at her with a gently open trust. Reaching out, she took his hand and with the simple touch she opened herself to him. It took a heartbeat or two before she could feel his shock playing at the forefront of his mind at being linked so strongly to her, but as she hesitantly prodded deeper into this connection of theirs she felt something else, something much more powerful which had been slowly taking its place in her own heart was filled in his.

Hope.

And it clenched painfully in her chest.

Looking around them, she found many gazes upon them. Millicent's exposures had put her in an indefensible position. Blindsided by her affections for Robin thrown out for everyone to hear, she was angry beyond reason this was happening in the open and without the courtesy that perhaps  _ she _ wanted to discover his mark and maybe  _ she _ wanted to confess her feelings for him somewhere where it was only the two of them. Not in the middle of a hall full of strangers, having them tossed in his face by a mad woman.

Millicent was a Seer of the stones, and although she'd spoke of twin flames, and somehow knew about his birthmark, none of those mattered as much as the fact that he was in love with her and she with him.

The weight of her admittance landed like a rock in her chest, shattering something inside her. She'd been too busy missing Snow, and adamantly denying her growing feelings for the thief who'd maneuvered his way past all her barriers, to recognize how quickly and deeply she'd fallen in love with him.

The tingling sense of panic rose in her chest. Suddenly she was terrified the room would close in on her. She needed air. Why was she still sitting there?

Gathering every bit of dignity she had left, she shoved all her feelings down, tamping and compressing them into a small, but hopefully manageable, ball of anguish and made to stand. She had no idea how she could disentangle herself from this nightmare without making a fool of herself or him, but she could not stay a moment longer.

Millicent’s laughter stopped abruptly, and she reached across the table to grasp Regina's hand in her strong, calloused one. Regina's instinct was to snatch her hand away, but her determination to appear strong ran deep, and she forced herself to keep still, even though it was costing her terribly.

"I apologize, my lady. I did not realize you would find this so distressing. I only wished to reassure you of the aura of happiness this knowledge has elicited from your flame. Surely, it is real and for flames to find one another in the same lifetime... so rare. I apologize for making you uncomfortable. It was never my intent upon you. My enthusiasm has taken my good sense."

Regina nodded brusquely but took her hand from hers at the same time. "Thank you, Madam Millicent, for your company, but I'm suddenly not feeling well. If you'll excuse me?" This time when she stood no one tried to stop her. She quickly cast her eyes over those gathered in the great hall before her gaze flickered to the king, who was still standing behind Millicent. He was frowning as he noted her expression, and she watched his brow furrow. With a nod to the king, she excused herself. "Thank you for your generosity, Your Majesty."

She took a step away, and Robin stood, his hand reaching out for hers.

"Regina?" His call was a steady, calm for the benefit of their audience but carried a note of worry only noticeable to her.

She glanced at him for a second, but before he could go on, she shifted her eyes to the floor. "I'm very tired from our journey, Robin,” she said softly, not wanting to draw any more attention to her and to him. To  _ them _ .

Robin hesitated but nodded. "I shall check on you later, my lady."

Her eyes stung with the tears she could barely hold at bay. She nonetheless straightened to her full height and squared her shoulders, leaving the great hall and striding at a steady pace until the welcoming walls of her bedchambers took the place of the halls and she could break down in peace.

* * *

"Let her be, Sir Robin," Millicent said to him quietly and urgently. "She runs not from you but from herself."

"Of that, I know, madam," he replied as Regina disappeared swiftly from sight and sighed. His chest heavy with annoyance not at Regina but the old woman across from him. “I know it all too well."

All Regina’s life she’d been told her life would be one way. Been used, and manipulated by the people who should have loved her. Slowly she’d been finding herself, learning to trust in those around her, she only needed more time to see that if she that if she’d only opened her eyes a bot more she’d see there were those who believed in her. He felt her hope, right alongside his. He only hoped this impasse wouldn’t set back all the work she’d done to attain it.

Millicent's eyes glinted with mischief. "You feel her. I can see she overwhelms you, even now. Fear not, for it will be easier to control once you both learn to wield your power over one another."

Robin bit the inside of his cheek, slightly frustrated by all the vague talk of soul mates, and twin flames. He took his seat once again and folded his hands in front of him. "I'm afraid, madam, you and Lady Regina have somewhat of a disadvantage over me. For you still have not explained why you refer to her as my flame and what this power is of ours you speak of."

At his question, Millicent sat up straighter and shifted forward in her seat. Her fingers came up to twirl a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Let me ask you this," she said, "What do you know of a soul mate?"

Robin shrugged slightly. There wasn’t much he could tell her. What he knew came from of ancient lore’s long ago. "I know only that of the myth. As a punishment for attempting to unseat the Gods, humans were split into two, dooming those who were parted to wander in search for their other half.” His lips tipped up at the irony of this night. “It was supposed to be a fitting punishment, for rarely were such souls ever placed in reasonable proximity to easily find one another."

Millicent giggled delightfully. "Excellently stated, good sir. And that of twin flames?"

Robin leaned back in thought. He bit his lip, attempting to recall the countless hours he'd spent as a young boy in front of tutors, even his mother’s tales of the religion of Old but came up utterly empty. "I'm afraid I cannot recall such a term."

The old woman waved this off and shook her head, her smile never faltering. "Do you ever dream, Sir Robin?"

His eyes grew perceptively wider. What could she know of his dreams? But instead of answering her, he merely nodded.

"Powerful dreams, perchance? Dreams of a stranger which you are drawn to in a way that even a former love could never truly fulfill?" she continued, and his jaw clenched. How could she know such things? Millicent’s gaze held Robin’s as she smirked slightly.

"When you met your lady, did the energy from her feel… familiar? Whilst flames are inescapably drawn to one another, the circumstances in which flames meet are customarily fraught with a force that can make it especially hard to come together from the great intensity. It is not until they grow accustomed with one another that they can begin to come together, to feel one another. This is what the two of you share. It is a rare gift and has not been seen for many ages. Even as old as I, I have never in my existence dreamed this day would come to pass."

"All right," Robin nodded, taking everything in. "But what does this mean for us?"

Millicent leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table before her. "That, Sir Robin, is what I intend to find out. For I must go now. There is a purpose for your presence here, beyond that of Morgan, and with the help of the Lady, I will soon have the answers we all seek."

"Our presence here? In Camelot?" Robin looked to Arthur then shifted his gaze back to Millicent. "You think we were brought here intentionally?"

"For more winters than you can dream, the Fae Queen has been seeking a way to strengthen her powers, a way to keep Avalon from fading into the mists… but do not fear, for we have the power of the Lady on our side and she stays the reach of the queen."

Millicent stood, and Robin got to his feet, thankful the evening would finally be over. “I thank you for your,” he paused thinking of a word which would not offend her then added, “wisdom.”

She waved to the ceiling above. "You should go to her now." Coming around the table, she thumped her clenched fist to her chest, and then placed it over his breastbone. "This connection you have for your flame is strong and will get stronger with each passing day."

Robin nodded. "They are, and I have often wondered how it could be that I felt her so keenly, but know I understand. Thank you, madam."

Her eyes narrowed. "It is easier for you because of your open love for her, and though she has been taught in the ways of the Goddess, she chooses to keep her heart held under heavy guard." She told him thoughtfully, "Reach in with your soul. You will feel her, and you will then know it is for her, too.” Millicent's face softened at his look. She laid her hand gently on his own. "With that, I bid thee good night."

"Thank you again, madam, for everything."

Arthur then stepped forward and they both stood silently while they watched Millicent depart. With his hand held out, he smiled at Robin. Shaking his head, Robin took his hand and the king smirked and slapped his back heartily. "I am pleased for you both, I think.” They both shared weary looks. Their time spent with Madam Millicent was something to be absorbed and the king having bear witness to it all seemed to know it too. “Go to your lady, and please do not even think of the feast. I will rejoice in that you've found you both found such a quality in one another whilst here, and I was here to witness such an event."

Robin dredged up a smile. "Thank you."

Robin left the great hall and mounted the steps that would take him to Regina. He hoped as he took the steps this revelation wouldn’t make her push him away more than she had back in their own realm. If he were to base the night ahead on what he'd felt from her earlier, their time in Sherwood, each near kiss, before the grand entrance of Madam Millicent and her proclamation, was not without promise.

He paused in front of her chamber and took a deep breath. He acknowledged his draw to Regina without explanation, but what he needed to explain to Regina was despite their connection, his feelings for her were…  _ are _ true and he had known of them long before now.

Even in his happiest times with Marian, their young love was unlike what he felt for Regina. The time had come to set things to right and find his way to the missing piece of his soul.

He knocked on the door, and he was momentarily disappointed there was no answer.

His mouth opened in surprise when a few moments later the door swung open and Regina appeared already in her nightdress, her long hair down and framing her face. An array of emotions swept across her face, fear and uncertainty were predominate, but eventually, a slow smile softened her features, and Robin’s pulse began to pound when she took his hand and pulled him inside.

 


	24. Burn

Standing amidst the surroundings in her chambers, Regina wandered, running her fingers over things. The vanity, the wardrobe, the bed, and window ledge. In some way, the quiet calmed her. Solitude always seemed to have that effect on her. Even when she was a child, when things became too overwhelming with her mother, she would disappear out into the forests which surrounded her father’s home where the only sound was the calming whisper of the leaves brushing together in the breeze.

Though her parents never sought her out, Regina knew Robin wouldn't be far behind her. Knowing him, surprisingly and even frighteningly well for the short amount of time she had known him, he would be there, knocking on the door, full of reassurances and understanding.

Drawing a deep breath, she tried to find a stillness within herself, but a cruel ache in her middle was impossible to ignore.

Wandering over to the window, she stared down at the festivities below. People were laughing and milling around the tents and events. Games played by children with sticks and balls, a jousting tournament off in the distance for the men, and a balladeer playing a small harp and singing for a group of ladies. A wonderful time was being had by all below, and perhaps if Millicent had not come bursting into their dance, had she not embarrassed her so, and outright shoved Regina’s feelings for Robin under his and everyone within earshot’s nose, the festival below might seem more inviting.

The first ball she had ever enjoyed was over, at least for her. Unable to find it within herself to care one way or another, she drew her gaze away from the festivities up to the sky.

The palest splinter of the new moon hung over Camelot. Regina untied her hair, combing her fingers through it letting it fall over her shoulders. Going over to the wardrobe, Regina pulled open the doors. While she was downstairs at the feast it had been filled with dresses made from finest silks and summer wools. She let the material of each slip through her fingers as she perused the selection, dismissing several as too revealing and some too heavy for the weather.

Choosing a nightgown, she tossed it on the bed and pulled off her heavy dress. A sigh left her as she slipped the lightweight nightgown over her head. The soft material and lace cool against her skin so much more so than the thick velvet of her dress. Though it had long bell sleeves the loose fit of the gown made her finally feel comfortable.

The knock on the door had her eyes glancing toward it. She knew perfectly well who stood on the other side. She was surprised it took him as long as it did. She went slowly over to the door. Her hand closed over the latch, but she paused before pulling it open, taking a moment to regain her composure.

They couldn’t escape what happened downstairs, and her heart pounded in anticipation of what would come of it now. Everything was about to change between them. Regina rested her forehead against the door’s cool surface and let out a breath. No matter what happened, he would be there for her. As terrified as the next steps would be, she was ready to take them.

Stepping away from the door, Regina pulled it open.

* * *

Robin stared, his heart dropping somewhere near his knees and his boots as he took her in. He hadn’t expected her to change for bed so soon. So engrossed in how she looked like a dream, and he was unprepared when she reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him swiftly into the room with her.

It took him a moment to recover, and when he finally did she had already paced past him and stopped in the middle of the room, her arms folded protectively across her. His eyes bore into her back, willing her to turn and look at him. Slowly she turned towards him and their gazes held for many heartbeats, unsure how to approach her. Regina was well apt at hiding her emotions and, even though he had learned to read her well over the short time they spent together, their circumstances were different now.

There was nothing to hide from him anymore.

"Are the festivities over already?" she asked her eyes not on him but directed on the floor between them.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her face but took a breath, hoping his words came out more steady than he felt. "They're not, but I needed to see you."

Briefly swallowing, she nodded before meeting his eyes once more. "I don’t know what to say."

Robin took a step toward her. "We cannot disregard what happened downstairs. I think we should talk about it."

"I know we can’t,” she began, “I don’t want to… I just don’t know where to begin." She sighed softly and walked away from him over to the window.

“Perhaps we should just start at the beginning?”

She nodded slowly while her top teeth sunk down into her bottom lip. He did not need to sense her emotions to know she was worried. Gaining her trust to protect her had been one thing, but asking her to let him protect her fragile heart was quite another. With her gaze drawn out the billowing curtains, she said, “I told you about the witch who helped me escape, but what I didn’t tell you was that while I was with her she showed me a vision. In it, there was someone, a man, and until tonight I never knew who that man was.”

Robin let out a breath at her revelation. He wasn’t the only one having visions. He knew now that’s what his dreams had been. And as disturbed by them as he was, it was comforting he knew the reason behind them. "I’ve had them as well."

Regina frowned, finally looking over at him. “You don’t sound upset by it.”

Upset? His brow furrowed. Surely not. "Should I be?"

Her eyes held a look of surprise. Could she believe the news of their connection would be distressing to him? If what Madam Millicent has told him about their flame was correct, surely, she knew of his true feelings for her.

She looked down at her hands. “I don’t know, perhaps.”

He took a step toward her. It all made sense now. "Is that why you left?"

"I- I told you I was tired…" she said trailing off, looking away from him again.

Robin shook his head. He knew it was a lie. "Why do I sense that to be untrue, then?” He bent forward as so to look into her eyes. She licked her lips nervously. He could see through her so easily and now he knew why.

"It wasn’t  _ really _ a lie… I am tired..." She looked down at her fingers which were now weaved together, and her shoulders lifted and fell with the breath she took as she admitted, “I was embarrassed and unsure that you could feel… that you felt…” Her eyes closed, like she was gathering all her strength before her soft voice murmured, “Must we do this now?”

He heard her confidence waver in her tone. Unable to keep the distance between them, he took a step toward her and in a gentle voice said, “We need to talk of this, Regina.”

Her warm brown eyes gazed up at him. “We need to get  _ home _ .”

"Aye, I'm fully aware of that. Believe me, Regina, I am,” he assured. She appeared so sure of herself when he first arrived in her room, but now he could feel nothing but doubt. “There isn’t anything you cannot say to me.”

“I know…” her words were barely audible.

"I know this is happening for a reason, and I think you owe me an explanation." He took the final steps over to her until there were only inches between them, and pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the mark he had since birth, held it between them. "What is the meaning of this that has you so completely terrified? And don't say it doesn't because I can feel it, here." He took her hand and placed it over his heart, pressing it hard to make his point. "I feel your fear as if it were my own. I know this because what we have together has been growing stronger every day. Tell me, Regina, please."

"Robin…" she murmured, looking down at the floor, but he raised his hand and softly raised her chin with his fingertips, his eyes found hers and willed them to stay on him.

His tone was resolute, but soft and calm, as he tried to pry the truth from her. "This is too important to simply brush aside. You must tell me."

Of all the things he'd imagined doing today, having a conversation such as this wasn't one of them.

Letting out a sigh, she nodded reluctantly, and turned back towards the window. Robin couldn't help admiring her like this. Soft and gentle, beautiful as she had been before the feast.

"In my vision I was alone in an orchard but… then a man appeared. A man with a birthmark. The same birthmark as yours. She said he was my destiny." Regina closed the distance between them, her emotions growing stronger. “She told me not to be afraid.”

"The man in the vision was me." It wasn't a question. They both knew the truth.

"Yes." Tears fell down her cheeks. Brushing them away, she turned away from him. "I thought it was a naive hope. I never really believed it could be true."

Of all the things she could have said, one thing stood out to Robin the most was despite the witch revealing her fate to her and seeing it for herself she still didn’t believe she could be happy. These last few years he could say he felt the same but there, in the back of his heart, he always harbored a semblance hope. Admitting she carried none broke something within him.

And all at once, the hesitation he carried before was no longer there. He would be damned if she let herself believe for one more moment she didn’t deserve or could not be loved by someone. Taking her gently by the shoulders, Robin turned her to him and when she was faced him, he reached down and lifted her chin up with his fingertips.

Her eyes searched his face for the longest time before meeting his gaze. The moments like this when her eyes held his were moments he could live in forever. Swiping his thumb across her cheek to swipe away a fallen tear, he told her, "You can be happy, Regina. We both can."

* * *

His eyes regarded her, and she knew what he was thinking without even needing to hear it from his lips. Her breath caught in her chest. Fate had given her a different path. A path she didn’t want to run from. Not when he was right in front of her wanting nothing more than a chance to love her in return. His hand reached up and his thumb swept the warm tears that continued to fall.

"I want to believe," she breathed so softly it sounded to her ears almost like a silent prayer.

He leaned toward her, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "You should believe, I know I finally do,” and - _ finally-  _ took her mouth in a kiss that stole the air from her lungs.

His mouth was soft, but his touch was firm. He wasn’t her first kiss. Her first kiss had been many years before. A stolen kiss in a field with Daniel. It’d been so quick she’d run off giggling after it happened, and directly after, he and his family had moved away. She never shared a real kiss with anyone since. The only other kiss was one which was forced upon her, but this, this was nothing like it. But she didn’t want to think of that now.

Not while Robin’s mouth was soft against hers, not while his fingers were sliding into her hair and pulling her hopelessly closer. Not ever while she was with him.

Her mouth softened under his when he deepened the kiss. She hummed softly as his tongue teased her lips. His kiss, while impassioned, was still tender and gentle. He took his time teaching her, showing her how passion could be between two people. His kiss tasted of comfort, warmth, and more importantly, was absent of fear. Regina opened her mouth and his tongue brushed gently with hers. Her eyes fell shut and her hands moved instinctively to the side of his face. He moaned into her mouth and gathered her tightly to him again. His touch set her body ablaze.

Like in her dreams, her hands wound slowly around his neck and her body fell forward into his arms, knowing he would support her. The sounds outside drifted, slowed, and stilled. Her heartbeat thumped in counterpoint, echoing between the inside of her chest and the front of his.

Opening herself up, she teased the surface of their connection, which could have knocked her over with force of his desire. But she could sense, underneath the physical need what he desired more was her heart and soul, as clearly as she wanted his. His love for her in such a way only increased her need for more of him, even though she’d never let herself think about being like this with a man until recently. Intimacy was always something she feared but with Robin, she knew he could change all that. He was changing that.

Robin's lips slid from her mouth to her neck, and he whispered huskily between kisses, "My lady, as much as I am enjoying this, I think it best if we stop."

Her head tilted back, enjoying his mouth moving over her skin. As terrified as she was of the unknown, she didn’t want this to end. Pulling back, Regina placed a kiss on his lips before sighing softly, and whispering. "What if I told you I don't want you to leave?"

Turning her gaze up to his, she'd been about to continue when he kissed her again. Her words must have been unnecessary because he drew her face between his palms gently, reverently and kept on kissing her like there was nowhere else he’d rather be. And she trusted if she asked him to stop, he would immediately, but that’s not what she wanted.

She wanted more of this.

But just then Robin eased out of their kiss, and when she was about to protest, he stated profoundly, "Regina, you are my heart, but we needn’t rush this."

An ache settled in her chest. Didn’t he want this as much as she? She felt his need for her and yet he was pulling away.  Her brow furrowed. “I don’t understand… don’t you want me?”

A soft growl escaped him before his brow fell softly against hers. “You have no idea how much I do.” Lifting his head, he reached up and tucked a strand of her hair around her ear as he continued, “But Regina, you are young and we’re not marr-”

“Not  _ so _ young,” she insisted, cutting him off while narrowing her eyes at him. She was already older than many girls she knew who were already married, even younger if their parents found a suitor willing to pay handsomely for her. Before marriage so young terrified her, but she was in her eighteenth year and he was not much older than she.

“True,” he conceded with a small smile, “but when we are finally together, I want you to be ready.”

“I am.”

Robin chuckled, and it made her bristle, but the hand he placed on her cheek settled her instantly. “You feel like you are in this moment, but can you honestly say you’re truly ready? I don’t ever want what we share to be something you regret later.”

“I won’t regret it...” She moved her hands back to his face. Her thumbs stroked over the soft stubble on his cheeks. “I love you, Robin.”

Her words not only startled her but him as well. She had not meant for them to spill out as they did and if she could put the words back into her mouth she may have. Her pulse picked up as she waited for him to say something in return. His brow fell to hers, again. His hands caressing tenderly over her back as he said, “And I you, Regina.”

She let her eyes close as a tear slipped down her cheek. Her hands moved to clutch at his forearms. “Stay with me. If nothing else, just stay with me tonight.”

He smiled and kissed her again. This time, only once, and only allowing it to linger for a heartbeat before pulling away. “That I can do.”

She sighed softly, and made her way to her bed, pulling back the blankets and slipping between them. Biting her lip, she watched his hands still on his belt, hesitating to undress. As much as she wanted this, she was sure he would be able to hear the pounding of her heart from where he still stood.

Lifting a finger, Robin told her, “You will behave yourself.”

Regina laughed then but shook her head promising nothing.

After removing his belt, he took off heavy tunic and boots, followed by a thin shirt leaving him in only his pants before joining her. Once they were both settled under the heavy blankets, they both turned to face one another, and she smiled when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Regina reached out, her fingertips traveled slowly over his face and neck. Down further over his muscled chest. She couldn't get enough of him.

"This was not what I expected when I came here," he said with a bemused smile.

Regina smiled back. “Nor I, though I hope your aversion to sleeping in a real bed isn’t too awful for you. I could get used to having you here.”

Robin chuckled at her teasing and she smiled up at him, a deep sense of happiness filling her, finally allowing herself to share this closeness with him.

"Regina," he murmured her name affectionately, taking her wandering hand from his neck and bringing it to his lips. “I will always prefer anywhere that puts me beside you.”

The gentle touch of his lips to her fingers sent shivers down her spine, and she shifted to resume her exploration of his face, replacing her now otherwise occupied fingers with her lips and tongue.

“Regina…” His voice held warning, but the soft moan that escaped him told her otherwise.

"Hm?" she hummed, more than pleased with herself, in response.

His chin tilted up, giving her more access that she favorably indulged. He tasted of soap and salt and smelled of sandalwood. His next words were a husky murmur, “You are not helping matters.”

“Oh?” Her nose nuzzled across the short stubble of his beard enjoying the feel and the freedom to enjoy him.

He chuckled then, and the sound of it had her pulling away so she could look at him. "I don't want this to end," she said softly.

He was silent for long moments, reaching up and tangling his hand into her hair before he replied, "Neither do I."

She propped herself on one elbow so she could consider his eyes. Her hand found its way into his hair, threading through his soft, sandy locks mirroring him.

A beat later, he said quietly, "When we go back home I know things will be difficult, but I want you to stay with us.” He moved his hand, smiling he pulled her fully against him and amended, “With me."

Her chest warmed, and as it did, she took a deep breath and with a small smile admitted, "I’d had hoped so because I don't want leave anymore." She shook her head a bit, then growing serious, she gave voice to her fears. "But… some of the people of your camp might question why you would want to be with me-”

He interrupted her with a soft but firm, "I don't care what they think."

Robin brought a hand up to push away an errant strand of hair that fell on her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I know you don't, but it's going to happen."

"Point me to the man  _ or _ woman who takes issue with us. I'll be more than happy to have a conversation about what is and what is not their business."

She didn’t miss the inflection in his tone. He was speaking of Claire and though her reaction had been a worry in Regina’s mind, it was more of the repercussions they would face from it. Regina’s eye’s closed when his lips found hers, chasing away all thoughts of spiteful maidens.

Still, once they eased from their kiss she was compelled to say, "I wish it were that simple."

"It is, my beloved. You have more people there who care about you and trust you than you think. With time, you’ll see." He leaned up and his lips sought out the sensitive flesh behind her earlobe, gently making her gasp.

The feeling of his lips on her skin had an intense effect upon her and she savored his ability to make her forget about her worries, even for a short time.

 


	25. Old Magic

Regina's eyes fluttered open several hours later. It was still dark outside, and a strong breeze was gusting outside the castle. The sheer, white curtains billowed gently from the draft like ghosts, and shadows danced across the walls and ceiling, but the fire and thick material which hung from around the canopy bed kept them warm.

Robin slept beside her, his chest rising and falling in a slow, steady inhale and exhale of deep sleep. His arm was tucked securely around her middle and his leg draped over hers, keeping her close making her feel safe. 

She studied his profile as she lay beside him, testing the strength of her new-found connection. Moving even closer, she ran her hand gently through his hair while trying to sense him and his love for her as she would if she were to use her gift on him.

It was like feeling a whispered breath. His love for her there in sleep filled haze and a sense of peace from whatever he was dreaming. This was strange magic they shared. It was as if she could feel his presence, not his thoughts exactly, but as though they were connected through their emotions. She began to sense it in Sherwood, but more so when they fell into Avalon. And once she knew of it, of what she was feeling was coming from  _ him _ with each passing hour it had grown more and more. As if the energy of Avalon enhancing the power they carried as flames, coupled with knowledge of their connection and their shared declarations had lifted away the last barrier between them. Their bond filled her with a sensation she could not put into words.

Was it the same for him? Could he feel this magic between them as she?

Wanting to allow herself the luxury of a moment to enjoy being held in his arms, Regina turned and slid gently backward. Her shoulders brushed against his chest and she sighed when Robin's arm automatically rounded her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed in the sense of comfort and safety he and the castle provided. Though her sense of anxiety had not completely disappeared from her, she was not naive enough to believe it would always be like this. Here, they were without the burden of a price on their heads and free from prying judgmental eyes, but once they returned, once they were home, things would be different. She let herself imagine what the reactions of the people of his camp would be. She believed Snow and Roland would be happy, Mary and Tuck too. But there were those like John and especially Claire who would make their protests known. But thinking about the woman made Regina’s determination to make known her love for Robin strengthen in defiance.

Claire would have to accept her and Robin. They would have to find common ground and get along somehow. For the safety of them all and for Roland, who she knew loved them both.

With a deep breath, Regina willed herself to sleep. Later, she would seek assurance from Robin, and he would calm her nerves. But for now, it was enough she was near him this way. She could find sleep, feeling safe and protected in the stillness of Camelot.

* * *

Steps echoed around her bedchamber, Regina sat up in bed, blinking at the priestess from the day previous through the drapes where she took to tending to the fire. If Robin sleeping soundly beside her bothered the young woman, she kept it to herself. 

"My lady," Istolde murmured, noticing her and rising to her feet. "The king has sent me to ask if you and Lord Robin may come down to his court. Madam Millicent has returned with the wizard Merlin."

Regina’s brows rose as the young woman’s words sank in.  _ Merlin.  _ "Thank you. Please let him know we'll be down shortly."

The priestess inclined her head. "I will return with your breakfast." With her murmured words, she silently left.

The news of the druids arrival filled her with a renewed sense of energy. Surely, if he were there they would be able to return home soon. Regina turned to Robin who was still sleeping soundly. He was so handsome, even as he slumbered. Lying down beside him once again, she quite deliberately rose above him and kissed him on the lips, smiling as his handsome features as he rose from sleep. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as he groaned, blinking and turning his head away from the light that spilled in from the space between the drapes.

Robin's arms encircled her, and she let her head fall against his chest. His voice was soft and husky in the morning light. "Hmm, is it time to get up already?"

"I'm afraid so. The king has asked for us. Merlin is here."

The hand that was stroking through her hair stilled. "You know, after everything that’s happened you would think I wouldn’t find this as wondrous as I do. None of this should be possible and yet..."

"Indeed." She knew what he meant without having to say it. It felt like something from a dream. A tale she would tell Snow late at night when she couldn’t sleep. Nestling closer, she enjoyed being in his arms on last time that morning before Istolde returned with their breakfast. “We should get up and get ready.” She rose up on her elbow and smiled down at him. “You should find some other clothes to wear, otherwise you’ll look like a rumpled mess."

He swept his hand along her spine and making her shiver. Turning them on their sides, he stole a kiss, followed by another and another. She hummed, arching her neck giving him more access to trail a row of kisses along her neck and collar. As much as she enjoyed the idea of spending the morning with him doing nothing but this, they needed to get ready. Drawing herself away from him, she sat up, ignoring his groans of protest. "We have breakfast on the way and people waiting on us."

Robin sighed and turned to lie on his back. “Aye, we do.”

She chuckled, and leaning forward, with one last kiss to his lips, Regina rose from bed. Taking a seat at the vanity she set on brushing out her tangled hair and gazed at Robin’s reflection in the mirror while he straightened his sleep-rumpled clothing. Taking his boots from the floor, he pulled on his tunic, and coming up behind her, she smiled at him as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “I’ll go change and be back for that breakfast.”


	26. The Wizard

Robin took in the grounds as they were led up a cobblestone square outside the palace chambers. It was an impressive layout. The castle was made of rough, hewn stone. thick, high walls towering behind an imposing arched entryway, and lying just beyond, he could see fields and valleys. They were lush, green rolling hills he would have liked to spend some time exploring, but their time there did not allow for such a luxury.

As they came to the bottom of a stairway a voice called to them from above, and Regina let go of Robin's hand, which he then placed on the small of her back.

"Ah, Lord Robin, and my dear Lady Regina, you are here at last. I trust you both rested well?" Madam Millicent was decked out in frills and finery and talking in a sing-song voice as she came barreling another set of stairs. Robin smiled and but then bit the inside of his cheek, upon hearing Regina's weary sigh.

She stepped up onto the stairway beside him as Millicent approached them.

Robin inclined his head slightly. "We have indeed, madam. I trust from your quick return, your talks with the Lady went well?"

Millicent was bouncing heavily on the balls of her feet. She giggled and covered her mouth with both hands.

Beside him, Regina heaved another heavy sigh. Catching her gaze, he frowned. His hand was still on her back, his thumb rubbing circles that he hoped would provide some comfort to her. Millicent’s over-exuberance irritated Regina as her attention was always directed at them, which he couldn’t blame her for. But his touch must have had the desired effect as her eyes met his and he caught a ghost of a smile forming on her lips before she banished it away.

Regina provided Millicent with a mollifying smile. "We were told Merlin is here?"

Before the old woman had a chance to reply, another booming voice carried down from the steps above them. "Ah, my good friends!" Arthur smiled at them as he approached, bowing to Regina and giving Robin a smile before the king took one of Regina's hands in his, giving it a light squeeze. "Come, for we have much to discuss."

After a wary glance at Millicent, who was still bouncing merrily on the spot, Arthur gestured they should move inside. Millicent wasted no time and skipped up the steps. Robin took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

Following Arthur, they made their way up the stairs towards the great chamber.

Regina whispered to Robin as they walked, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Robin’s lips pulled up into a crooked smile and whispered back, "Certainly, it can't be that bad if Merlin himself is here?"

"That's exactly it,” Regina said, shaking her head slightly. “Why is he here?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know but try not to fret." He stopped and in doing so, she halted her steps as well. Her eyes were filled with the same uncertainty that filled his heart, making him wonder if they were her own making themselves known to him. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, and with it, pressed upon his love for her. Pulling away, he asked, "Better?"

He watched her shoulders as they rose and fell with the breath she took before she scolded, "Don't think just because you are free to kiss me now that you can use it to your advantage every time I feel upset."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Robin winked at her and added, "Besides, there are times when I quite like you a bit feisty."

She laughed and he kissed her smiling lips once more then took her arm once again and led them forward to catch up with the others.

They were silent as they approached a set of double doors, a sense of foreboding spread through him feeling as if something of great magnitude would soon be revealed. They slowed in their steps, and there by the doors stood two of the king’s guard wearing matching blue tunic with three lions. The crest of Camelot. They held open the doors and servants welcomed them as they stepped through. At once Robin was overcome, for there in the center of the room was the table of legend and by the fire stood an elderly man with olive skin and the bluest eyes.

The great wizard looked pale and worn, but his face underneath his white beard was kind and ever so thoughtful. His age shown in his dragging limbs and he braced himself with a stout walking stick as he came over to meet them.

Merlin drew a long breath and then smiled. "My dearest Lady Regina, how wonderful to finally meet you."

Regina bowed to him, thanking the old wizard with a smile as he took her hand. "You'll have to forgive my surprise. You see, in my realm, it's told you were encased in stone for all eternity."

Merlin shook his head with a light chuckle. "The details of my demise are greatly exaggerated, I assure you. I prefer to think of it as more of a rest away from it all. Ah, Lord Robin of Locksley, at last. For it has been far too long."

Robin tilted his head to the side coming to a stop beside Regina. "Too long?"

The old wizard waved his question aside. "Worry not, for it was far too long ago, and you were far too young to remember," he told him while walking to the table. “And if my recollection is anything to go by, I do believe I passed most of the time with your mother in the kitchens eating her wonderful poppy bread.”

Robin stared after the druid’s retreating form. Shocked speechless as questions filtered through his mind. He’d known his mother? But, like many things, that was impossible. Wasn’t it?

Regina’s hand on his arm pulled him from his stupor and he followed her as they took seats next to one another, as the others gathered and joined them at the table. Servants passed out goblets of wine, served platters of meats and bread and plates of fruit, which Robin took the wine gratefully. Regina also politely declined on all but the drink.

Once Arthur and Millicent were seated, the king gestured towards Merlin with a somber face and said, "What news have you brought us, old friend?"

"I bring word from Nimue," Merlin replied, and then for a long moment, his eyes rested on he and Regina. He then blinked and told them, "I wish I brought with me better news, but alas, Morgan has sent the Dark Fae to all edges of Avalon. It appears she will not let our guests leave without a fight."

Regina's lips pursed. Robin could tell she was trying hard to keep the frustration from her voice when she asked, "What could she possibly want from us? We're not even from this realm."

"Ah, but you forget, my lady, Camelot was once part of your world, as was the great Isle," Millicent said in her lilting voice, which only made Regina's scowl deepen. Robin rested his hand on her knee.

"Is there some way we can find out what she wants? Why she's trapped us here?" Robin asked, looking between Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin leaned forward on the table and said, "It was upon my journey here that I heard the whisperings. Have you by chance heard of the Fae, Lord Robin?"

"I have. They are the fairies, the spirit folk of Avalon." Regina took his hand in his under the table. "We even met them. They warned us of the Fae Queen and guided us to the Lady of the Lake."

"You've heard their whispers then?"

Robin looked to Regina with his eyebrows raised and then back to the wizard across from him. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I'm following you. We've heard whispering before they appeared to us, this is true, but..."

"You do not know of what they speak?" Merlin finished for him.

Robin could sense Regina's impatience and it spilled into his tone as he asked, "What is it that they're saying exactly?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow and tipped his hand. "They say you carry the blood of Avalon."

Robin's eyes were on Regina's in an instant, but he was taken aback by the way her brow creased and her eyes widened. Looking around at everyone, he noticed everyone’s attention was not upon Regina but on him.

Merlin was speaking of  _ him _ .

He threw back his head with a ringing laugh. "By no means, I have no magic. I am a fast thief with good aim surely, but I assure you I am no sorcerer." Even as he said it, his words rang false in his ears. Was not the magic he shared with Regina sorcery?

"Surely, I know this," Merlin said, nodding and lacing his fingers together, before adding, "We all know well of the history of your father, but what of your mother? The Fae Queen believes her to be the descendant of the Old race. Why else would she pull you here for naught?"

Robin's face fell as the old man studied him curiously. He shook his head. "My mother died when I was young. I do not know anything of which you speak. But I can tell you she was not evil. Of that, I am certain."

"I beg your pardon, I did not mean to speak of good or evil, just the cause for the Fae Queen's desire." Merlin released a long and weary sigh. "A long time ago, Lord Robin, Avalon was not divided by the light and the dark, for they coexisted together in harmony. It was then, I knew of a young priestess who trained under the Lady Nimue. Her name was Helena, she was a great healer among us.” Robin’s eyes widened at the name, the same name of his mother, but Merlin continued. “Along with Morgan and her sister, the Lady Igraine, she became quite powerful under Nimue’s instruction, all of them rising to become High Priestesses themselves. Until one day, a traveler from England came to Avalon. It was here Helena met and fell in love with this man. She decided to leave behind the Isle."

The room filled with a ringing silence. Robin was aware of Regina's hand in his, but she was oddly still, quietly waiting for his reaction.

At last, Robin found his voice. "And this Helena, she was…"

Merlin nodded. "She was your ancestor and a treasure amongst us all. She and her companion lived in Avalon for many years together, but the calm outside of the Isle was too tempting for her, and more than that, she wanted her daughter to be raised away from magic."

The room grew still once again. Robin let out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everything once close and familiar seemed very far away, and Regina beside him was Robin's only support.

“You mentioned Helena’s sister?”

“My mother, the Lady Igraine.” It was Arthur who answered this time. “As I said before, there are many things to yet to be uncovered, great cousin.”

Regina’s hand tightened around his. “Robin is a descendant of the Isle?”

“Indeed, he is. Tis why you both are here,” Millicent said, her tone low and serious, for once.

The wizard explained, "What you both must understand is that magic of the Isle is not what it once was. When Morgan took Avalon from Nimue, she divided the powers that be, the light and the dark. Fearing her rule, most of the people abandoned the Isle. The darkness grew but then as time passed, her power has grown weaker with the absence of the light. She has slaughtered many who would challenge or succeed her. In doing so, she has cursed herself and life on the Isle. For the very magic which has always held Avalon together is dimming. She seeks to reclaim it with the blood of Old. She believes if she bonds the lightest of light with her darkness, she can reclaim its power. Hence, the reason you found yourself in Avalon."

Robin swallowed. "So, this... Fae Queen wants me?"

"I'm afraid so, Robin of Locksley.” Merlin shook his head. “Mother Goddess, what a tangle she has made. Not only has she pulled you in, but she brought with you, your flame. Grace has smiled upon us, for this will make it much more difficult for her. The magic within you both supersedes anything she could possess, making it that much more difficult for her to take which is not hers."

Robin shook his head. "I apologize, but all of this makes no sense.”

"She wants a child," Regina stated with certainty in her voice.

Robin's head whipped towards her, eyes wide and he choked out an incredulous, "What? You're joking."

She hesitated. It was only for a heartbeat, but it was long enough to give him his answer. When their eyes met again, he could see she was serious, and a heat ran up his body, a searing feeling of hatred coursed through him. Only it wasn’t coming from him, though his were certainly there, the undeniable loathing filling his veins were coming from Regina. He could feel her emotions now as if they were his own, and he gathered a bit of calm to convey it to her, hopefully enough to relax her.

Robin gazed around at all those at the table hoping, no, praying to God, there could be some mistake. A child? His child? These words tumbled relentlessly through his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to articulate any of them, not without the fear of sounding mad, erratic or just plain foolish. Movement at the table brought him back to the present.

Merlin surveyed both he and Regina with a long look. Soon, the old wizard nodded slowly and tipped his hand to Regina. "I'm afraid Lady Regina is right."

When the stillness became intolerable, Robin cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, but again this makes no sense. If, as you say, the Fae Queen believes I have this Old blood, what good would a child do?"

"Magic, Lord Robin, is the essence of what holds Morgan's enchantments on Camelot and Avalon. She grows weaker as the blood of the Old diminishes. The teachings of the druids and priestesses are no more, and there are none left to keep the rites the very foundations with Avalon thrives upon. For what is a shepherd without its flock? Above all else, the root of magic is belief. What she wants is for that strong bloodline of magic to continue, and she believes continuing that line will bring the people back to her and restore her powers."

"Will it?"

Merlin shook his head. "Fortunately, no, it will not. However, that is not stopping her. She has gone mad with lust for her magic to return. She wants to keep the bonds of Camelot within Avalon, and I'm afraid nothing will dissuade her from her course of action. She wants the Isle to remain under her control, and for that, she believes she must have an heir.”

Robin gazed shifted to Arthur. "Her magic is what is keeping Camelot here?"

Merlin answered, "Yes, but it is drifting away from this world. With every passing moon, the Fae Kingdom and Camelot separate more. As she grows weaker, she is not able to summon the mist which bind them."

"It is foolish for her to think she can keep us here," said Arthur, "for she cannot secure Camelot for all time."

"What will become of Camelot once she no longer controls the mist?" Regina asked.

"It will simply slip away from Avalon," Merlin said and smiled triumphantly at Arthur, adding, "and reappear where it rightly belongs."

"You mentioned earlier because Regina is with me, it will make it hard on this Fae Queen to proceed with her plans. What did you mean by this?" Robin leaned forward, eager to hear the answer.

"It has been foretold you are both twin flames, are you not?" Merlin asked, leaning back in his chair, studying the pair with a look of fascination.

Robin met Regina's eyes and her head tipped down, her gaze on her clasped hands as she spoke, "I met a witc- a sorceress back in our realm, and she showed me a vision of a man she said I was destined to be with. In the vision, he had a mark on his forearm. The same mark Robin has."

"Most encouraging," Merlin nodded, meeting Millicent's smiling eyes.

“The bones have foretold it as well,” Millicent added.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What does it have to do with helping us?"

"While one may have a soul mate, rarely will one's soul mate be their one and true twin flame. Twin flames are not merely a soul cut into half, as mere soul mates are. They also share the same wick for the entire journey down towards the physical life with their flame. The bond between flames' hearts is very strong and intense, and as the connection between you both becomes stronger and more fluent, you will begin to feel each other's energies."

Robin’s brow furrowed. They could already sense each other’s emotions. Was that the energies Merlin was talking about? Robin looked back to Merlin as he continued.

"Twin Flames connect through love. They can experience everything that their other half is experiencing across all time and distance. You’re even able to transfer your magic. It is this connection that will make her unsuccessful. For once a connection is forged with one's twin flame, it can never be broken.”

* * *

Regina expected their conversation with Merlin to bring to light many things, but everything she was hearing made her hopes of getting back to Snow before she could worry diminished with every revelation.

She took a deep breath as Merlin finished.

"But she has taken my magic," Regina told him.

"Has she?" Merlin tilted his head to the side, studying her intently. "Morgan may have enough strength to strip you of the dark magic you know, but the light you carry in you, my child, is not something even Nimue herself could deprive you of."

She shook her head, wanting to argue with him, to tell him he was wrong. She only had dark magic because that was all she had ever known. A sensation tingled against her mind, and were it not from the feeling of disapproval that washed over her, Robin's frown more than told her he did not like where her self-deprecating thoughts were headed.

"What is it that protects Camelot from the Fae Queen?" Robin asked, directing his attention, and hers, back to the room.

"Tis the Lady," Millicent said affectionately, her eyes dancing, giggles beginning to bubble up from her. "For she has pledged shelter to Camelot, and Morgan would not dare challenge The Lady again in her current state."

Regina stared around at them all. How they could all sit there so calmly for who knows how long and accept this fate without a fight was lost to her. She felt Robin's eyes on her and she met his gaze. His feelings of disbelief and confusion swirled in her heart. She knew what it was like to grow up knowing your mother was a witch. Discovering your mother was not only that but also of the Old, ancient blood, and distant relation to the king would have overwhelmed even her. It was disconcerting, for both of them.

She forced her voice to stay calm. "Why has no one challenged her?"

"Do not think we have not tried, Lady Regina," Arthur declared, his hands coming to rest on the table before them, his tone more serious than she had heard from him. "My army has attempted on more than one occasion to defeat the queen, but in the end, it was all for naught." She could see the lines of sorrow and dread creased in his brow as he recalled those moments. "We were defeated before they ever reached the gates of Avalon. The Dark Fae saw to that." Arthur placed his finger pointedly out on the table and declared, "Here we are safe, we have peace, and we have come to be content with that."

Regina's brow arched. "And now?"

"Now, my lady," Arthur said, calmly meeting her steady, penetrating gaze, "Now, thanks to the both of you, there is a way out."

* * *

“And how are we to aid you in this?” Regina’s asked.

Robin didn’t miss the way Arthur’s gaze flicked to Merlin before settling on him as he continued, “We believe your magic may be the key. Because you carry the blood of Old, if you were to venture to the cave of Merlin, perhaps your magic will be able to break the curse holding us here.”

Robin shook his head. He wasn’t capable of magic. “But was your mother not born of Avalon as well? Lady Igraine?”

Arthur gazed fell to the table, and he swallowed. Robin sensed a hesitance in him for the first time since he arrived. “She was, however, though I was destined a king, blessed with the power of the Goddess I was not. Even through Merlin’s instruction, I have been unsuccessful.”

“It is because of your connection to your flame we believe you will be able to achieve what Arthur cannot. You have many gifts, Lord Robin. You have true aim, and your ability to see the nature of others is not merely a coincidence. For Helena was gifted with the Sight, she may have miraculously passed that on to you.”

Robin ran his hand across his face. Only the morning and he was already tired. If that were the case, if he possessed such magic, he would imagine he would have known about it before now. “What would you have us do?”

Arthur leaned forward, and pressed his palms down on the table before him. “We know you are anxious to return home, but we are asking for your patience. Train with Merlin and see if there might be a chance you can help us. I wouldn’t ask this, if it were just me alone but it is all of Camelot who wish to return home and finally have peace.”

What they were asking was a lot, this was true, he and Regina had their own children to get home to, but he could understand Arthur’s desperation. He couldn’t say, as a leader himself, if he wouldn’t ask the same of someone with the ability to help his own. For him, there was no question or argument against it. If he could help and get back to his land in doing so, he would do it.

Convincing Regina on the other hand, that would be the real task.

 


	27. Bonds

Later that evening in her bedchamber, Regina combed through her hair with her fingers as she watched out the drapes to the ground below. She’d been turning things over in her mind, things which were said during the talk with Merlin, trying to make some sort of sense of it all. Just when she began to come to accept her bond with Robin, now there was all this. Between the Fae Queen’s desire for a child and Robin being a descendant of Avalon there was a lot to consider.

After the revelations were made, they spoke about leaving for the sacred resting cave, but only after she and Robin trained with Merlin. As anxious as she was to return home, she was not looking forward to the journey ahead. There was something they weren't forthcoming with. She sensed it during their talks. The ancient wizard was being far too vague for her liking. Though Robin was sure to trust them, her misgivings held her back. She would reserve her trust until a time when she fully understood what happened there and not a moment before.

The door to the room opened and closed, but she didn't turn, too absorbed in her own thoughts to acknowledge Robin’s entrance until his warm chest was behind her back. She leaned against him. His lips kissed her temple right before he whispered in her ear, "There is no help for it, my beloved. No use worrying yourself on something that will never happen. We will leave soon with the others, make it through this journey, and be home to our own realm and our children before you know it."

A huff of a breath left her. It wasn't so simple. There was still the matter of slipping past the dark Fae and their demented queen, who was irrational enough to want a child with him. Didn't he understand how powerful this Fae Queen must be to hold an entire kingdom captive for centuries? To strip her completely of her powers and pluck them from their realm without so much as paying a price for it? And if this woman, this Fae Queen, thought she could lay claim to Robin, she would be greatly disappointed.

His voice in her ear startled her. "She has no claim on me," he said gently.

Regina pulled away and turned to face him, not wanting his infuriating assurances right now. All of this was testing her patience, and her voice rose as she spoke to him, “It’s not just her, Robin. I feel so… so  _ vulnerable _ without my magic. If she or the Fae get to you, there will be nothing I can do to stop her."

He cupped her face, his thumbs gently caressing her cheekbones, and he placed his forehead against hers. "Regina," he whispered, infinite tenderness in his tone, and then captured her lips with his before adding, "nothing is going to happen to me."

She pushed his hands away from her and walked away from him. "You don't know that," she told him pointedly, her voice sharp and angry.

"You're right, I don't, but what choice do we have?"

"There's always a choice. We don't have to help them." Risking their life to get home already seemed like an impossible task, but now they must act as Camelot's salvation as well? She certainly wasn’t going to die for a castle full of people who were content enough to remain for as long as they have.

"How can we not?"

Regina let out a soft growl at Robin's unfaltering honor but no sooner than she did, she closed her eyes in shame. His honor was one of the things she loved about him most, his heroism, his bravery, his selflessness. He would not be the Robin she loved if he didn't put the happiness of others first.

She was nowhere near as noble.

And it was her desire to get home to Snow which fueled her resolve. "I did not consent to this. I'm not a hero, Robin. I'm sorry, but my priority right now is getting home. Have you forgotten what I’ve done? I’ve poisoned my mother, took the duke’s only child, and fled the kingdom. I need to get back to Snow before he gets to her first. You have no idea what he’s capable of. If my mother somehow breaks the spell I placed on her, and they find her somehow, they will turn her into something evil. Just like my mother. If you want to stay and play savior to these people then fine, but I'm not fighting a war I have nothing to do with."

"Regina, we've already talked about this, you agreed to hear Merlin' counsel over the next few days and work through this. What changed?"

Her eyes fell to the floor between them. She would not think of it directly because she was sure he would be able to read her. She pushed all thoughts she wanted kept from him far away from her. She could never tell him. Not now. It wasn't the time to dwell on things that could never be. Things she could never have with him.

"It's nothing, Robin." Regina saw he was beginning to make protest but she closed the distance between them and stopped him with a kiss.

Meant as a light kiss of reassurance, of distraction, but he would have nothing of it. His hands came up and held her face gently between his palms.  After a few breathless moments, he pulled gently from the kiss. His eyes searched hers, seeking what she was hiding from him. “Something else troubles you."

She should have known he wouldn’t be so easily dissuaded, and she was not entirely surprised by his desire to know and fix everything. Sharing a connection with Robin was becoming an incredible feeling, but then it also left her much more vulnerable and raw than before knowing he could easily pick out her hesitation. Yet there was still one secret she wanted to be kept hidden from him, one thing she didn't want to tell him, sure once he knew, he wouldn’t want to continue what had only begun between them.

He implored, "You know you can tell me anything."

Her heart sank at his words to her. Regina knew she could, she did. She trusted and loved him, but still, she wavered with uncertainty and looked away.

"Regina, you say it's nothing, but I know it's more than that, it's-" He wet his lips with his tongue, trying to find words for something beyond them. There was something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen before, and for the barest of moments, it was there before her and then it was gone. He continued on, undaunted by her inner musings, "We are in this together. I share your burdens, great or small, it makes no difference."

"Robin," Regina replied, softly. It was her turn to soothe, and she caressed his strong jaw. "Now isn't the time. Once we get back, perhaps then we can talk but now…" She trailed off and shook her head. How was she going to find the words to tell him something she had tried to forget; something which took her mind back to the witch and what she could never give him.

"I feel like this doesn't have anything to do with us being in Camelot." Robin took her hand and holding it against his chest. "What is it? Tell me."

Regina stood in silence for long moments, letting her hand feel the rhythm of his heart making a steady beat under her palm. After letting out a ragged breath, she finally let out what's been weighing her down float to the surface. "This Fae Queen, she… she wants a child."

* * *

 

Robin's brow creased, and he tilted his head, confused by the sudden turn in conversation. He would never agree to father a child with the Fae Queen. The notion was absurd. Regina didn't honestly think he'd agree, did she? "Regina, even if I didn’t have you in my life, there’s no way on God’s earth I'd agree to something so abhorrent."

"It's not that, it's-” She met his gaze for a heartbeat, but then her eyes flicked down at his chest and she took a deep breath. "Robin… I can never give you that."

"What?" It was then Regina gazed up at him, tears pooled in her warm, brown eyes, and suddenly he knew what she was telling him and why all of this was more upsetting to her than just a demented queen hell-bent on snuffing the light from Avalon. The news hit him like a bucket of cold water. He and Regina could never have a child together. He reached towards her, pulled her into his arms and whispered in her hair, "It doesn't matter. I want you, Regina. That's all."

"Are you sure?" she said, her voice slightly muffled by her head resting on his shoulder. Placing a kiss to the top of her head, he whispered his assurances and how much he loved her. Her arms wrapped around his middle and they stood there in the middle of the room for some time before she continued on, “Robin, you're an amazing father. You can't tell me you wouldn't want more children someday. Being with me, I can't give you that life."

He pulled away from her and waited until her eyes met his once more before he answered. "I have everything I want. After I lost Marian, I didn’t believe I would feel this again but you changed everything for me. Regina, you are my future." He paused, waited for her to look him in the eyes, and said without any reservation, said, "I love you. Even if we weren’t connected by fate, I would still love you."

"You would?" she asked, as he wiped away her tears.

"Yes, you frustrating woman." He let out a chuckle and pulled her close. They stood there in the middle of the room while his hands stroked her hair and his lips found the spot along her jaw that made her shiver. "I've been in love with you before we fell into this land. I even tried to convince Mary to find some excuse for us to be alone so we could talk. She seemed to think the ride to Grimsby would give me time to change your mind."

"Oh, so this  _ is  _ all your fault," Regina said teasingly. "I knew I was right to blame you. And what do you think would have happened had we not fallen into Avalon?"

He bit down on his lip. Try as he might, he could not keep his amusement at bay. Not with the way she was looking at him now. "Oh, I'm sure you'd be still casting me spiteful glances and I would be giving my best efforts to get you flustered," Robin said with a smug grin, which drew out the elusive smile he loved so much. “One thing’s for sure, I would have found a way to convince you to stay in Sherwood.”

"Well, then it's a good thing we did fall into Avalon. I doubt I could have survived your insufferable smugness for one more day." And with her words of jest, her uncertainty vanished, and Regina was back to being the woman he loved. With all her renewed composure, she took a few steps away and gazed out the window to the courtyard below.

Her voice was low but resolute when she turned back to him and with a small smile asked, "So tell me, how are we supposed to save the people of Camelot?"

Robin smiled and closed the space between them again, while not breaking eye contact with her. "I believe we were instructed to strengthen this bond of ours." He moved his hand to the bodice of her dress and unlaced where it tied at the sides slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, raising his eyebrows suggestively and biting his lower lip.

* * *

 

Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I don't think this is what Merlin had in mind," Regina's voice sounded strange in her own ears, going all breathy as Robin made a trail of kisses down her neck towards her now exposed skin. Robin dipped his head, pushing the soft fabric of her gown off her shoulders, and placed a soft, sensual kiss to her bare shoulder, awakening a sensation new to her. A sensation burned a warmth low in her belly.

"Oh?” Robin’s deep chuckle made her smile. “And yet, bonding with you is so much easier to do when your inhibitions are down,” he said and smiled wearing a grin that had too much wolf to be sheepish.

She was dizzy by the rush of intense emotions, passion, and love intermingling and sweeping through her, hers or his, or both. So this was what being in love was like. The lightness and ease that came from being with him made her feel weightless. Regina caught her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to control the way she trembled as he finished undoing the ties of her dress, pushing it down until it pooled at her feet, leaving her only in her long chemise.

He took her face in between his hands and bent, molding his lips to hers. She let herself fall into him, into his embrace, opening her mouth beneath his lips. Regina was shivering despite the warm sun streaming in. Robin breathed her name against her lips. She loved how her name sounded when Robin said it. Perhaps it was because there had been so few who said her name with love, and when he said it, that’s what she felt. She loved it so much more than when he called her  _ my lady _ , or  _ my beloved _ , just her name.

"You are a goddess." His hands remained still but she knew his eyes were running hungrily over her body, his desires washing over hers, stoking the fires already flaring inside her.

“I thought you wanted to wait?” she whispered between them.

“Aye, I do. But I’ve been thinking and while I want to wait for some things, it doesn’t mean we cannot enjoy one another, does it?”

“Certainly not,” she breathed, her words were spoken against his lips as he lifted his head, kissing her softly, then with more force until the heated pressure rendered her breathless. “Robin…”

Before she knew it, his arms were around her, lifting her off her feet. Regina wrapped her arms securely around his shoulders as he held her with an arm around her back and another at the crook of her knees. His lips sought out hers, and she closed her eyes and kissed him deeply, letting herself be carried over to the bed. The coolness of the sheets against her bare skin made her shiver, each sensation she experienced radically heightened.

Laying them back on the bed, he leaned over her. She brought her hands up so she could run her fingers through his hair as they tenderly kissed each other, fitting the contours of her body to his. She found herself wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him closer to her out of instinct.

She breathed in the smell which was uniquely him, revealed in the feel of his body against her, and the sense of him in her thoughts, in her mind, in her heart. This sudden onslaught of sensations left Regina feeling everything all at once.

They melted against the bed, and as he shifted against her, she was intently aware of his weight and arousal pressing into her, making her own aching desire known to her. Her heart hammered in her chest so loud she was sure he could hear it. A moan escaped her at the movement of his mouth against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Her hands explored his muscular back and shoulders, but he was still wearing his heavy vest and shirt and she wanted his smooth skin beneath her fingertips. Her brow creased as she frowned. His lips left her neck, pulling away from her enough to see into her eyes, his own filled with concern.

Biting her lip, she grabbed fits-fulls of his tunic and commanded, “Off.”

Robin let out a breathy chuckle before placing a quick kiss to her lips and pushing himself to his knees. Regina watched with a nervous fascination as he made quick work of the buttons of his vest, then once it was removed, pulled his shirt off before tossing it aside.

Her eyes widened from the sight of his bare broad shoulders and chest. So many years living in the forest, the physical exertion which came from surviving on the land, hunting, and being on the run, had been good for him.

His eyes ran over her once again before he lowered himself back down on her.  She let out a soft sigh when he was fully upon her.  _ This _ was what she wanted; his skin on hers as he kissed her deeply and learn from him. Though she was unknowing, she could feel his own desires for her and she let them guide her.

The ache between her legs grew with intensity and she pressed her chest against his, wanting his hands, his touch on her. Since her dream of being with him, it had awakened something inside her. She wanted to burn for him the way she had then but was unsure how she would ask him or even if she should. Never had she such a need for someone. Her breasts were aching for his attention for what seemed an eternity now, and every nerve ending in her body connected to the ache deep within her was, for the moment, the center of her universe. Her hands were in his hair, and she tried to encourage his mouth lower.

However, she needn’t have worried, before she could ponder much longer, Robin shifted his weight to the side, and in a swift motion, his firm hand cupped her breast. His hand exploring her softness before his fingertips pinched gently at her nipple.

The sensation made her jaw dropped open, and her body tremble underneath his touch. The low burn in her belly was quickly threatening to burn out of control.

Her eyes closed as his warm mouth descended onto her other breast through the thin material of her underclothes. Regina arched, a moan left her lips as he sucked and nipped over her skin. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her. If this was what it was like to share her love with him in the ways a husband and wife would, she feared it no more.

All too soon for her liking, his mouth returned to hers, and he kissed her deeply. Her hands wandered over his skin and lightly traced the contours of his face and neck. Her lips left his to follow the path her fingers had taken, and when her tongue found its way to his ear, she bit at it gently as he had to her earlier. A hiss left his lips right before her name escaped them in a groan.

She looked up at his face, enraptured by his look of adoration and his desire for her, feeling as lost in him as he was in her.

Robin hovered above her while he stroked his fingers down her bare arm and along her sides. Her heart raced, and her body ached with need as his touch wandered to places he had not yet visited. She clung to his shoulder for support as his lips traveled down her throat.

"Beautiful," he whispered solemnly between kisses, sliding his hand over her as he bent to kiss her shoulder. "You’re so very beautiful, Regina.”

This slow teasing was driving her to an incredible high, and she wasn't entirely certain about how much longer she could take his teasing. "Robin, I need… I…. don’t know…"

He lifted his head and gazed down at her. "Just feel, Regina," he said to her, right before placing his lips on hers once again.

Regina's capacity for rational thought left her as Robin’s hand lowered further, still pausing when he reached her hip. His tongue licked the seam of her lips and her mouth softened under his as his free hand crept lower, stroking over her hip and then reaching to dance teasingly up and down her thigh. She arched up as his hand took the material and crept underneath, slowly ghosted over her center before slipping a finger where she ached for him.

She gasped at his light touch and swallowed heavily. Her legs trembled in anticipation and fear, not fear of him, but the unknown. He lifted up to murmur against her lips, “Do you wish for more? You tell me when to stop.”

She nodded and squeezed his shoulders, too caught up in the moment to speak from the feeling in her belly longed for his touch. When his hand didn’t move, she swallowed and managed a breathy, “More, Robin, please.” His finger traced over her, and her head hell back. Her voice a reverent plea, “Oh… Just a bit more…”

Dimly, her own moans brought her from her own pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as he stroked over her and she gasped before whispering his name.

* * *

 

Robin paused briefly in his ministrations to study her. He had seen many emotions on her expressive face, but this unguarded passion was a new and wondrous sight.

Pausing his movements, her eyes opened. She met his eyes for a moment, a hint of a smile crossing her lips, then reached to pull his head to her, her mouth meeting his in a demanding kiss he would not refuse her while she shuddered beneath his fingers. His hand left her when she calmed, one hand found purchase in her hair, the other on her hip. Every touch, every caress, every kiss, he keenly felt throughout his body. When her hands left his arms to wander downward, he pulled away, panting.

Surely if she touched him, he would not be able to stop himself if she wanted him to take her. His voice was gruff when he said, “That’ll be enough, for now.”

“No,” she murmured sounding a bit cross. Leaning up, she dotted kisses along his jaw and between each kiss, said, “Show me what pleases you.”

Robin swallowed. God, help him.


	28. Light

Hours later, word was sent to them dinner would be only an intimate affair between them and the king. Gone were the feast and the guests of Camelot, leaving a more subdued kingdom in its wake.

Having spent quite a bit of time in bed, Regina was decidedly more relaxed than she had been earlier in the day. Though she would prefer having stayed in her room with Robin. She could have gone to sleep easily lying there with him. She had spent a good part of their day enjoying the peacefulness of the moment together with her against his chest while he trailed his hand up and down her back. His caress nearly putting her to sleep after what they shared between them.

She was so inexperienced and ignorant while it was happening, she could only lie back and let him unravel this whole new world for her. While her knowledge of what happened between a man and a woman was not completely unknown, she didn’t think it would feel so consuming. And to imagine they still had more to share between them...

Blush rose in her face thinking about being with him again.

Robin’s soft chuckle from beside as they walked down to dinner her pulled her attention to him. “While I cannot read your thoughts, my love, I can, however, tell you if you keep thinking whatever it is you’re thinking I might have to pull you back up those stairs and have someone inform Arthur we will be unable to join him for dinner.”

Regina bit her lip, and without turning replied, “You will do no such thing. I’m famished. But if you’re not terribly tired after dinner, perhaps we can continue working on our bond of ours. I feel like we were making good progress…”

Robin didn’t reply, only shook his head while smothering a grin as two of the king’s guard opened the doors to the dining room at their approach.

The king had not been lying when he said it would be a small affair. He sat alone at the table, picking at a plate of grapes and looked up at the sound of their arrival.

"Ah, come, come!" Arthur’s voice called out while he got to his feet with a happy smile. Gesturing to his right at the high table, he said, "Please, join me, for I will have you dine nowhere else."

The table before them was piled high with an array of breads, meats, cheeses, and desserts. For Regina, an excessive setting such as this was not something new to her. Her parents regularly dined on far more than any of them could eat, but she couldn’t help but smile at the way Robin’s brows rose somewhere up in the vicinity for his hairline.

"Thank you," Robin replied, pausing for a moment while Regina took a seat first. "I have to admit, my Lord, the kitchens of Camelot prepare a great feast, indeed."

Arthur raised his goblet. "You shall have nothing but the finest."

As if on cue, the servants appeared beside Robin and Regina, setting down their own goblets of wine and filling their plates for them.

Regina gaze swept around the empty hall, looking for any sign Merlin or the mad woman, Millicent would be joining them. She shuddered thinking of the later, but their sudden absence left her suspicious. "Will Merlin be joining us?

Arthur shook his head slightly through the bite of the meat he had taken. Swallowing, he answered, "Alas, he has taken leave for the night, my lady."

The sudden loud squawk of a crow made her startle.

Robin asked, “Leave?”

“To talk with the Lady,” Arthur answered offhandedly.

Regina pulled her eyes from the bird and narrowed them slightly. Already unsure of the goings on of Camelot, and Merlin and Millicent and their chats with this 'Lady' was making those uncertainties all the more uneasy.

Arthur must have taken her silence as worry because his voice rose once again, and he said, "Have no fear, my lady, for he will return before the morrow. He has asked me to request your and Robin’s presence in the library after breakfast."

"What do they talk about? Merlin and the Lady." Regina asked. Voicing why they spent so much time going to her for counsel yet she never came here.

"I only know of which they tell me. The talks between the Lady and the receiver are sacred and should be treated as such," the king told her, his solemn gaze meeting hers, his tone laced with caution. "There is word the Dark Fae are gathering near the caves. It seems as if the Fae Queen knows of our plans."

Robin frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but Regina spoke up first. "But how?" she questioned. Robin reached out and took her hand but she ignored the impressions he was trying to provide her. Regina’s gaze stayed settled on the king. "How can she possibly know? Is this queen so powerful she can listen in on private discussions? If that’s the case we are in far more trouble than you think, or could there be a more plausible option?”

Arthur sat back. “Pray, tell me your suspicions.”

“Perhaps there is a traitor amongst your people?"

Arthur's eyes flashed back with equal frustration. "My lady, I understand this is not ideal…"

"Not ideal?" Regina scoffed.

"Regina," Robin attempted, but she cut him off once again.

"No, I want an explanation," she said undisguised bitterness in her voice. Her irritation was aimed in the king's direction, and Robin shook his head. Regina knew he wanted her to tone down how she addressed the king, but she would not be deterred. How could they get home if this queen knew of their every move? Her eyes bore into Arthur’s and, she added, "If someone here is giving the Fae Queen our plans, I think we have a right to know about it."

The king's jaw clenched. "You have my assurance, Lady Regina, it is being looked into."

Regina sighed, and Robin met her gaze with his own troubled eyes. "I hope that it is,” she said, then stood, no longer hungry.

"Regina," Robin implored, pulsing his hand around hers.

She gave him a smile, squeezing his hand once before taking it back. She flashed the king an apologetic look. "I'm going to take my leave. I'm not feeling very hungry."

* * *

Robin sighed, watching her walk swiftly out of the dining hall. Leaning forward, he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache beneath the surface. If he could have held onto her a moment longer he could have ground her, but it was no use.

"I am sorry, my cousin." Arthur was looking troubled himself.

_ Cousin _ . The familiarity would take some getting used to.

"No, Arthur," Robin replied with a frown. "It is I who should apologize. Lady Regina is just anxious to get home. She has a young daughter in our land who has people looking for her.” He took a breath, stopping himself from saying too much, not that the king wouldn’t understand, he would, but it was not Robin’s story to tell. “And she could possibly be in danger. Wanting to protect Snow and keep her from harm, while being here in Camelot makes such a feat seem impossible for her now."

"I understand her predicament, both of yours." Arthur sighed. His jaw clenched, as he looked Robin in the eyes. "If the source of the information has come from inside the sacred walls of this castle, I can promise you, upon my word, cousin, the one responsible will be dealt with swiftly and justly."

"Your word alone, I would never question, Your Highness." Robin met his king's eyes. What else could he say? He trusted Author. Or trusted he believed he was doing everything he could.

"I am told that we shall leave within the fortnight," Arthur said, perking up a bit. "Merlin would like to make sure you and your lady are well prepared for the journey."

Robin's brow knitted together. "Prepared?"

The king nodded, having taken a drink of wine, he swallowed and then continued, "Indeed. He speaks of the magic you and Lady Regina hold as sort of a protection for you both as well as a way to break the curse upon Avalon."

"I see." Two weeks they would have to wait. What he wouldn't give to rest without fear for his son and his people at home.

"Please, try not to worry, cousin, for I know it is difficult," Arthur said, his eyes hopeful and determined. "Merlin assures me our journey along the lake should keep us all well within the protection of the Lady."

"How far is this place?" Robin took a deep breath and braced himself.

Arthur assured, "Not more than three days ride at most."

Robin nodded, thoughtfully. "That's something, I suppose. How do you know our magic will work to get you out of Avalon, Arthur? Surely, not everyone in Camelot will be going on such a dangerous journey?"

"Ah, no." The king shook his head, but a small hint of a smile broke across his lips, and he added, "But the Lady has foretold the most powerful of all white magic may break her hold upon the kingdom. If you succeed in opening the doorway, it could be enough to release us all. The entire kingdom back to its rightful place."

Robin chuckled lightly. "No pressure then."

"My dear friend, I have faith in Merlin and the Lady." He gestured to the doorway. "Just as you have with yours. We shall get you home, we shall all get home." He smiled and raised his goblet in a toast.

* * *

Her eyes studied the stone ceiling above her. The dark ridges and specs of crystal from the rock used in its construction held her attention as she tried to calm her high emotions.

With her arms crossed over her chest, she waited. Seething in the light glow of the room, waiting for Robin to return. She accepted they were trapped there for the time being but she did not have to like it.

"I bought you something to eat."

She pushed herself away from the bed, dropping her gaze from the ceiling to him. By the look on his face, her expression must have been something fierce. His warm, blue eyes were brimming with questions and concern, but his frown held annoyance, at her, and it only irked her all more. She scowled. "I'm not hungry."

Instead of being intimidated by her, he stood a little straighter and said, "You never did give Arthur a chance to explain tonight."

She pressed her lips together to ensure her silence, but it was not a moment before she burst out, "He didn't need to. The appalling lack of allegiance is obviously telling of a king who has simply given into a life of idle luxury and has clearly lost the respect of his people because he is not trying."

"Regina, stop." He took her by the arms, but she shrugged him off and stomped over beside the fireplace.

"Tell me I'm wrong,” she implored. “Tell me that it's not true, Robin." His silence was all the answer she needed and it enraged her even more. Her hands clenched into fists, and her eyes blazed with fury. "Tell me you don't see what I do."

"It is not our place to judge them," he said, and she could tell he was trying not to let her own emotions get the better of him, and be patient with her but that did it.

She had enough.

They'd been there for three days, and it felt like three years. It was too much. From the incredible high of his love blazing through her, to the lows of realizing there was a huge problem in the palace, and everything in-between, she'd reached her emotional limit. Anxiety, impatience, and exhaustion all vied for dominance within her. She glared at Robin from across the room.

"I do judge them for it! These people are our only way home, and if they think I will sit by and let them stop me from getting back-"

"He knows, Regina!" he cried out, interrupting her with desperation in his voice that stopped her. Closing the distance between them, Robin took her by the arms, this time tightening his hold on her. "He knows his kingdom is on borrowed time, and he knows there is someone amongst them has betrayed them. Do you think you are the only one who wishes to leave here? I want to be home as much as you do. I share your pain, and I know you can feel mine. Our love for our children is as deep and as true as the pain which comes from being apart from them."

Tears filled her eyes, but they never left his intense gaze.

"We will return to them. To Roland and to Snow, and damn every Fae Queen or king who tries to take them from us. You only need to believe, Regina. Believe in us, and our comrades, and the people of my camp. I promise you, they will protect them till we can return. You must have hope, my love."

Her chest ached thinking about her precious Snow, and dear, sweet Roland, and then all the fight went out of her. Guilt washed over her from head to toe. "Belief isn't easy when I have nothing left. My magic is what they are counting on and it’s gone, Robin." Her voice trembled.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "You still have your magic. I can feel it in you. What we have together  _ is _ magic."

"It's not the same."

"Then what is it?" he pleaded to understand.

"Haven't you been listening?" She placed her hand over his chest, his heart. "I don't know what this is. If this magic is something we share together, or is it coming from you? If it is then we're in trouble. I've been summoning up every spell, every enchantment, every charm and nothing. I'm failing, Robin. If my magic is a way out, then there may not be a way for us to get home. We may be stuck here."

His frown deepened. "I don't believe that."

"Then you're a fool." She looked away from him, her jaw tightening.

"That may be, but…" He closed the gap between them, using a finger under her chin to turn her head back, and then his forehead rested against hers, and his hands came up to tangle in her hair. "I, for one, happen to believe in you."

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Hurt burned through him at her words and she immediately regretted them. Raising her hands, she gripped his arms. "You really do, don't you?"

"Aye, my lady. Forever," he vowed. "Now, will I have to kiss that scowl away from your beautiful lips?"

She rolled her eyes. The tension of the moment was finally broken. Her tears retreated, but she gave him a withering look for good measure before her lips tipped into a small smile. "You can kiss me all you want, but I'll scowl as much as I like."

He brought his lips down and placed them on hers. Regina tried to resist her desire to kiss him in return, but her mouth curved into another smile as his mouth softened over hers.

The kiss lingered and they pulled away slowly, foreheads meeting once again. "I hate it when you do that," she whispered, earning a grin from him, right before her lips sought his once again.


	29. White Magic

One of her earliest memories when she was a little girl was a time with her grandmother. She and her mother went for a visit. Her mother had been horribly ill. A horrible barking sound came from her mother’s lungs, making her double over in the carriage for nearly the entire journey. Her grandmother had been waiting for them and as soon as they arrived her mother was whisked away by to women she didn’t know.

At the time, she was only four-years-old. She couldn’t recall much of her mother’s sickness, her grandmother kept her from it, but the burning of herbs stayed with her. She could still remember the heavy scent of sage. The smoke which filled her grandmother’s small home made her run out of the house often.

Then one evening, she got out of bed and wandered out into the small room where her grandmother was burning something new. It smelled of the forest and fruit and popped in the small bowl filled with fire as her grandmother dropped bits into its depths.

“Why do you burn so much?”

Her grandmother’s graze flicked to her, and a warm smile greeted her a moment before she patted the spot next to her.

Taking a seat, Regina watched the smoke rise for some time until her grandmother combed through her long hair with her fingers and explained, “It’s a prayer, lass. When we burn this, we transform it from something of our world and into the world beyond.”

“Is the prayer for Momma?”

“Oh, she’s had lots of prayers. This one is for you.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “For me?”

“Aye,” her grandmother’s soft voice said as she nodded. “I’ve been asking the Goddess ta look after ya.”

“But you’re looking after me.”

Her grandmother’s musical laugh filled the room, warming Regina that she was able to make her smile. “That I am, my wee one. But soon your mother will be better, and you’ll go back home.”

“Can’t you come with us?”

“No, this is my home, lass. But even when you’re gone, even when I’m gone I’ll be with ya.”

“How?”

“It’s like your gifts. Just because we can’t see them doesn’t mean there not there. The Goddess has blessed ya, Regina. No matter what happens, if I’m here in this world or moved on, remember that light inside you and I’ll always be there.”

_ Some gift _ , Regina thought as she stared down at angrily at the unchanging view in front of her. She could see Robin from the corner of her eye. He sat beside her, biting back a smile as he watched her silently attempt to goad the candle placed before her to do something –  _ anything _ .

But still nothing.

Nine days had gone by and not even a flicker.

Her chest gave a throbbing ache somewhere in the vicinity of her heart. Regina was ready to give up. She didn’t understand why Merlin wouldn’t believe her. Her  _ gifts _ as her grandmother called them were gone.

She glared at Merlin across the table as he sat, his expression as inscrutable as ever, blissfully unaware of her anger and disappointment. She was surprised he hadn't picked up on it by now.

Merlin’ fingers were steepled in front of him, curiously watching and waiting. There was no instruction forthcoming, no words of advice. Just a curious blank stare, as though his thoughts were perhaps elsewhere. Frustration coursed through her like a river and filled her eyes with angry tears. What was he waiting for?

Regina turned towards Robin his neutral expression filled her with murderous with rage. Why was he so calm? When her eyes narrowed at him, only then did his head tilt and lips pull down.

Scowling at his expression, she pushed her chair backwards as she stood her anger getting the best of her. She wasn't mad, she was seething. At this rate they would never get home.

“Regina, perhaps if you relaxed a bit?" She lifted her head an inch and gave Robin a withering look. Raising his hands in surrender, he muttered, "All right, I'm sorry."

"What's the use? What’s the use in any of this? It's not working."

Merlin sat back in his chair and this time he simply raised an eyebrow.

Regina ignored him and stared at the ceiling of the large library chamber before waving a dismissive hand in his direction. "How am I supposed to transfer my magic to Robin when I can't even use it for myself?"

"Might I make a small suggestion?" Merlin sat forward a bit.

Regina scoffed, and noticed Robin as he turned his attention from the wizard to give her a pointed frown. Regina could care less of Robin's disapproval of her behavior. The old wizard had done nothing to help her for nearly two weeks and he was just  _ now _ making a suggestion?  Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave a small, derisive laugh. "By all means."

"Light magic."

Regina chuckled, deep and rich and filled with contempt. Tempted to roll her eyes, but she resisted. "You've got the wrong sorceress. My magic has never been nor will ever be  _ light _ . The spells I’ve studied from all drew from one source. Darkness is all I’ve ever known." She turned her back to both men in the room. "My mother saw to that."

She felt Robin's immediate, indignant denial, but she was too angry and frustrated to let it make her feel any better.

Despite her back being turned, the wizard gave her a warm reply, "My dear, light magic resides in us all. It matters not of the darkness one has used to conjure it, only of the goodness with which one carries. The light in you, child, must be very great, for it is requiring a great deal of anger and fear to repress it. And at this very moment, it is that which is driving your motivation. If you were to release its hold upon you, I think you may surprise yourself."

"And how do I do that?" She turned and crossed her arms across her chest. "It's all I have."

The old man chuckled. "Is it? Tell me, when you used your magic before was is not the anger and even perhaps the resentment for your mother which you drew your energy from?"

Her gaze fell to the candle. Yes, they were, but it was all she had ever known. Harnessing her magic had always been easier that way. Her eyes widened. It was right then she came to the stunning realization that it wasn’t her mother who had made her magic dark but herself. Because she didn’t try then, but she had when she healed Snow and it worked. She had the ability for both. Anger and fear were there but no, they were not all she had.

She raised her eyes back on the wizard who was smiling.

“There you have it,” he said tipping his hand in her direction as though he had read her thoughts.

Regina's opened her mouth for a retort bit it died on her lips as her eyes flickered to Robin, who met her gaze with a curious stare. Her eyes widened as the wizard got to his feet.

"It is clear to me that my presence here is only a hindrance to you now. In my passing on the way here, I thought I smelled sweet bread rolls in the kitchens. It has been too long since I’ve had fresh bread." He moved for the large oak doors and added, "I will return and check on your progress in the morrow."

"You're leaving?" Robin asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh indeed, Lord Robin, for it is not my instruction Lady Regina requires, but only your own."

And with a simple nod, Merlin was gone, leaving them alone in the silence of the room, high emotions inside themselves, saying much more than words ever would in the space between them. Robin blinked over at her and Regina folded her arms tightly. 

“What?”

He shook his head a light laugh leaving him. “Nothing, my love.”

Regina huffed. “Good.”

Robin pushed his chair away from the table so he could face her. "All right, you know I do not pretend to know the first thing about magic, so let's do this your way. What would you like to do?" She turned to him in surprise, but before she could utter a word, he added a provision, "And you're not to give up or," he held up a finger as a whisper of her mood slipped into their connection, then added, "leave them all here to rot. I may not know exactly what you're thinking, but what you were feeling, that is another story, and that emotion is plain as day."

She gave him a narrow-eyed glare. "I wasn't serious, you know." His eyes sparkled with disbelief, and she allowed herself to smirk.

Robin sat back and grinned. Shaking his head, he held out his hand for her, and once her hand was in his he pulled her into his lap. She leaned against him and allowed him to rub his thumb over her fingers. "Well, it's nice to see you smile for a change, even if it is at the prospect of abandoning us all."

"I wouldn’t leave  _ you _ ,” she said, with her lips quirking up a moment before they fell once again. It took her years to learn the magic she did know. What if it took her as long to summon light as easily? They could be here for months, maybe even years. “I don't know how to do this, Robin," Regina admitted and glanced at him before nervously pivoting to her feet. "All I've ever known is how to conjure dark magic."

Robin shook his head. "Regina, you've got to stop thinking you’re capable of only darkness because I know that’s not true." He gestured across the table to the candle with a rise of his chin. "When you try to light that candle, what are you thinking about?"

Her eyebrows rose, and she crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm thinking about lighting the damn thing, about getting us the out of here. Really Robin, what else would I be thinking about?”

* * *

 

Her spiky mood was starting to wear him thin. He sympathized in her frustrations, they were both feeling the strain, but the continual pessimism didn't help them, only hindered them. His tone was a little harsher than he intended. "But that's where you're going about this all wrong, Regina…"

"So now you're going to tell me how to use magic?" she scoffed. "The man that detests magic is now going to lecture me on my methods."

"God, Regina! You're so damn maddening." He smacked his hand against the arm of the chair, his eyes flashing with something between anger and pain. His voice dropped to a gruff murmur. "Why are you acting like this? Have I been so horrible in the past to make you think so little of me?"

Her brows lowered, and the corners of her mouth turned down. "I'm sorry." Her shoulders slumped, and a defeated sigh left her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I only wish you'd have a bit of faith in me."

Regina turned away. "I do, Robin…it's me I don't have faith in. It's hard for me to feel so… weak."

Robin let out a breath. She was being too hard on herself once again. He wished she could relax and open up to the idea she was a stronger person than she thought. He knew it because he could  _ feel _ it inside her. "Regina, you're anything but weak."

Her exhaled shaky breath sounded defeated in his ears as it did in the feelings from her. She hugged her arms to her before she turned back to face him. "I'm not strong like you”

He walked over to her and gently gripped her arms and leaned down to press his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he murmured, "Then use some of mine for the both of us."

She gave him a thoughtful look. He brought his hand up and caress her cheek tenderly.

"So, what do you suggest?" She let out another breath and reached up grabbing his wrist. "Nothing I do seems to work."

Robin smiled, his irritation evaporating with her candid admission. "If magic is about emotion, as you say it is... How about we do this together?" He dropped his hand and brought both up to softly caress up and down her arms.

She arched a brow at him. "And how do we do that?"

He nodded towards the chair in front of the candle. "Sit down and I'll show you."

"All right."

She took a seat back at the table he came up and stood behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, she glanced back at him and he grinned. "Turn around and close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

Continuing to grin broadly, he ignored her indignant protest, and turned her so she was facing the table. "Just trust me, Regina. Close your eyes." His hands held on her shoulders and massaged them gently, easing the tension away from her. Her breath hitched as he kneaded the muscles of her upper back and was thrilled to see a dull flush creep up her neck to her cheeks. Robin worked diligently, rubbing and pressing but kept a deep connection with her mood.

He waited until Regina was relaxed and comfortable.

She sighed happily and murmured, "Mm, that feels so good."

Her voice was throaty, and heat traveled through his veins at the sound. His hand slid higher on her neck, and she moaned a little louder, her head falling down, and sighed as he continued to knead and stroke.

Several moments later, his hands stilled, and he leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Don't think about anything except us."

She didn’t answer, only lifted her head and nodded.

His voice was but a whisper, "Just feel, Regina."

* * *

With her eyes closed, she pushed away all thoughts of getting home, of Merlin, of that mad Madam, of all the fears and doubts clouding her mind. For the moment, she did as instruct, focused all her energy, all of her emotion on Robin. And as easily as reaching out and taking his hand, she felt it. His love for her and her love for him, and let it fill her. His soft voice beside her, whispered, _ “Light the candle, Regina,” _ and remembering the spell she reached out of its energy.

Hearing his intake of breath, she opened her eyes to find the candle flickering brightly in front of her. Her heartbeat raced, she blinked away tears.

"It worked," she breathed, in awe of herself.

His hands were on her shoulders squeezing gently. "I knew you could."

She turned, gazed up at him, and let out a breathy laugh. "Don't be so smug." Turning back to face the candle she watched as it danced this way and that. Her magic was there. It wasn’t gone like the Fae had said and she didn’t need her darker emotions her mother instructed her to use to summon it. She reached up and took Robin’s hand. "Can we do this?"

He stepped to the side and pulled her into his arms. "Together, we can."

“So, it seems,” she mused. Cupping his cheek, she drew his face close to hers. When they were a breath away from their lips meeting, she smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"Challenge accepted, my lady, he chuckled quietly, then took her lips with his and kissed her.

Many hours later, as they lay in each other's arms, her head tucked under his chin and her fingers stroking random patterns across his chest, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his neck. He never did light the imprudent candle, but she had, many times over.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled his jaw line and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

He grinned as he rolled her underneath him. Kissing her soundly, he mumbled against her lips. "I assure you, my beloved, it was entirely my pleasure."

* * *

_ Arriving outside the council chambers, Regina paused. She took a deep breath and let her eyes fall closed.  _ The darkness doesn’t control me _ , she murmured to herself with another steadying breath while she held onto the little bit of happiness she had only moments before with Snow. She found that if she could hold on to the light, the darkness did not stay with her as long as it would if she had not. _

_ Opening her eyes and straightening her shoulders, she pulled open the door. _

_ “Regina, finally,” her mother’s voice called from across the room. “Did you drag your feet the entire way here?” _

_ “No, Mother.” She closed the door behind her. As she walked into the room, her brow furrowed when she noticed the table where her mother usually placed her spell books was empty, leaving only to mean one thing. Her stomach clenched with unease knowing what was to come. _

_ “I imagine you’re wondering what we are doing today,” her mother said from behind her. _

_ “More summoning I can imagine,” Regina replied. _

_ The only thing she hated more than using her gift. The strength involved took too much of her energy and left her feeling weak for days. _

_ Her mother let out a dark chuckle. Regina met her gaze and smiled. The pleasure in it sent a cold chill down Regina’s spine. She could only imagine what her mother came up with. _

_ “I have a surprise for you,” her mother said. _

_ Regina opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but then the door to the room opened. Three of her father’s guards stepped inside along with a young man. Gagged and chained, his clothes were dirty and tattered. They walked him over to the middle of the room and then pushed him roughly onto his knees. _

_ Regina recoiled, taking a step back. _

_ Despite his dirt smudged face, Regina could tell he wasn’t much older than she. Smirking, her mother walked around the cuffed man like a predator stalking its prey. Cora’s long, pale fingers reached out and danced over his shoulder and down one arm. His green eyes were panicked and confused when her mother came to a halt in front of him. _

_ “Kill him.” _

_ Regina inhaled sharply. Until this day she’d only used her magic to sway minds, never to harm. “Mother?” _

_ Cora turned to her. “What do you think we’ve been doing here, Regina? There’s a reason you’re learning, a reason why you’ve been studying day after day after day. There will be times when you must show people, people wishing to threaten you, that to cross you can mean their own demise. And as a ruler, Regina, you must be prepared for that because I will not always be there to see that the job gets done.” _

_ Regina tightened her jaw as she pushed back angry tears knowing to what her mother was referring. The times she failed to persuade the lords her parents bade her to encourage their donations to her father. “Some minds are stronger than others…” _

_ Cora rounded on her. “Then you must be stronger!” Regina took two more steps back, colliding against the table. “Today I’m going to teach you to squeeze the necks of your enemies until they’ve fallen to their knees and then…” Cora looked back to the young man, a calculating smile forming on her lips, before turning back. “You’re going to break them.” _

_ Before Regina could object, her father burst into the room. “Cora, what is the meaning of this?” _

_ Her mother gave a long, tired sigh. “This doesn’t concern you, Henry.” _

_ Her father raised his eyebrows and his head tilted to the side. His voice rose as said, “My own daughter doesn’t concern me?” _

_ “Your daughter is weak,” she told him. “It is time she learned what it is to be a ruler.” _

_ “Cora, you must stop this nonsense this instance. She’s just a child!” _

_ Regina jumped at her father’s forceful words. Never had he spoke against her mother. He may have been a duke, but it always had been her mother who governed their estate. _

_ “She’s a child who in a months’ time will be a duchess. A duchess who could, at any moment, assume an empire. Do you want the people to respect her or not?” _

_ “They will fear her even more with what you are doing,” he pressed. In four great strides, he closed the distance between them and took her mother by the arms. “Do you not hear the whispers of the kingdom? The new believers are starting to call her evil.” _

_ Tears stung in Regina’s eyes. They were wrong. The death of Lord Garret and Sir Thomas was her mother’s doing. When they realized what Regina was trying to do, to influence them, it was her mother who banished her from the room, and the next morning they both wound up dead- miles from their home. Her eyes closed as she fought to keep her composure. _

_ “Whispers from fools who place their beliefs in  _ one _ God. Don’t you see, that is their weakness. With the help of the Goddess, Regina will bring them all to their knees.” _

_ Regina turned away, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from letting out a sound. _

_ “The religion of Old is dying,” her father’s voice said, slowly, as if speaking to a child.   _

_ “The only thing dying around here will be this young man. Very soon.” _

_ “Cora, can you not see what is happening?” The harshness to his voice had Regina turning back. His grip on her mother’s arms had tightened, and with his rising temper, he shook her, his eyes wild looking. “Do you not see what we’re becoming? What we are doing to our daughter?” _

_ Regina’s eyes slid from her father onto her mother’s face. Wanted to see for herself how little she thought of her because she couldn’t have cared. But then, her mother’s eyes fell, and with them, the corners of her lips. She waited with her breath caught in her throat for her mother’s response. Could she regret all those years they used her gifts? _

_ When she finally did answer it was with a humorless, cold laugh. Her mother shrugged her father’s hands off. “We? This was what you wanted. It was you who used her powers for your bidding. You who took her around the kingdom to gather donations. I’m just finishing what you no longer have the spine to do. Now, leave us.” _

_ His eyes glanced over Cora’s shoulder and met Regina’s for a heartbeat. They gentled and slowly slid back onto her mother’s becoming hard once again. “It doesn’t have to continue,” he hissed. “We have want we wanted.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Henry, but I’m afraid it does.” _

_ “Cora-” _

_ “Guards, take him away from us.” _

_ Helpless, Regina watched as her father’s own royal guard took him away. Regina wasn’t the only one who could control the minds of others. _

_ Cora turned to Regina, her eyes were unyielding and as dark as her heart. She commanded Regina once again to kill the man standing before her. _

_ Regina would remember his eyes. They were bright green with flecks of gold, and they shone brightly when they filled with tears. Regina could scarcely breathe as the man straightened his back and looked up once more. He may have been a thief, a criminal, but he did not deserve to die. Not like this. _

_ “What are you waiting for, child?” _

_ “But…” Regina’s eyes flew between the prisoner and her mother. She bit her bottom lip. “Mother, please…” _

_ “No, Regina. I’ve given you long enough.” Cora’s voice was hard, her tone leaving Regina little room for protest. Her figure loomed around the young man, and then she made her way over to Regina. Coming up behind her, Cora took Regina by the shoulders and said, “He is a criminal and will pay for his crimes. If it’s not by your hand, it will be with an axe against his pretty little neck at dawn. Spare him the pain and do it quickly.” _

_ Regina’s voice came out in a hoarse whisper, “Mother, I-” _

_ “Do it now, Regina!” _

_ Regina’s heartbeat thudded in her chest as she watched the young man struggle against his bonds. The guards held him tightly, there was nowhere for him to go even if he did get free. She shook her head. _

_ “Are you so weak? So pathetic?” Cora sneered, her eyes dropping to Regina’s feet and slowly traveling up. “No wonder the king takes no real interest in you. It seems I was wrong about you. How disappointing you’ve become.” _

_ Her mother’s statements set a fire inside Regina’s blood. How could she say that? After everything she’s done to gain her mother’s acceptance. Just for once she wanted to make her mother proud. For her to love her the way a mother should. Her jaw clenched, and her eyes narrowed. “I am not weak.” _

_ “Then by all means…” Cora walked over to the young man and taking a handful of his hair, yanked his head back to expose his neck. His cry of pain was muffled by the material in his mouth. “Prove it.” _

_ She could feel the energy gather in her middle and the tingling in the tips of her fingers as her anger flooded her. Her magic built within her, consuming not only her mind but her heart as well. Raising her hand, she pushed away all thoughts of guilt and whispered an incantation she had been made to recite many times but never used. _

_ The thief’s eyes held hers, and his face turned red. The breath left his lungs slowly as her power squeezed. _

_ A tear. _

_ Her eyes caught it as it fell from his eye, and she blinked. What had she done? Grief and overwhelming sadness filled her chest and she dropped her hand. She wished for her mother’s love but not like this. Regina did not care if her mother saw her tears and she cried out, “I can’t!” _

_ Her mother stared at her. Her expression was a hardened look of disappointment and pity. With a flick of Cora’s wrist, the man’s neck snapped, and he fell dead at Regina’s feet. _

_ Regina let out a sob. _

_ “What did I tell you?” Baroness Cora’s voice came from behind her. “Weak.” _

_ Cora left the room. The guards followed her, leaving Regina with the prisoner. She fell to her knees, sorrow for the man threatening to overwhelm her. His eyes that were once bright were dull, completely lifeless. _

_ “I’m sorry,” she whispered to him. _

“Regina, wake up!”

Regina woke with a gasp and sat up. Tears streamed down her face, and her thundered beneath her chest. She became aware of his hands on her arms, and then his voice, saying her name telling her over and over that it was a dream. It was all a dream.

Blinking, she held Robin’s worried gaze, and let out a sob as she trembled under his touch. “She wanted me to kill him.”

His brow creased. “Who?”

“My mother,” she said while attempting to hold back her tears. “She wanted me to be like her. Wanted to teach me how to… kill. There was a man, he’d been caught stealing too many times in the village, he was supposed to be hung but she brought him to me… and I almost did.” She wiped away her tears, and when she looked back up at him he was gazing at her without judgement, only gentleness as he waited for her to finish. “I couldn’t go through with it, and when I told her I wouldn’t she… she did, and I didn’t save him.”

His head shook slightly, and he reached up, his palm cupping her cheek while his thumb brushed away another tear. “Regina, you cannot blame yourself. There was nothing you could do to stop her.”

“Wasn’t there? I didn’t even try.” Another sob broke through, and the next thing she knew his arms wrapped around her, held her to his chest as she cried. “When I first came to your camp I told you that I harmed no one, but that wasn’t true. I -I tried… I wanted to prove to her that I wasn’t weak. That I could be powerful like her.”

“But you didn’t,” his voice replied, softly. Her eyes closed as his lips fell against her brow. “You didn’t give in to those feelings, and that’s what makes you stronger than her.”

Was she though? As much as she wanted to believe him, Regina wasn’t so sure.


	30. Gifts

Robin sighed for the fourth time in as many minutes, pinching the bridge of his nose before attempting to once again read the text in front of him. He had read the same line at least twenty times, his eyes recognizing the words but not taking them in. They had been reading for hours. Drinking in the ancient wisdom of Avalon. For Regina, the study came easily to her, but for Robin he might as well be reading another language for it was absolute gibberish.

Robin sighed again.

Her book snapped shut. "Do you need to take a break?"

"No, I'm fine,” he lied. Robin rubbed a hand over his face and tried again, but his mind immediately wandered off to other things. He couldn't help it. If the writing wasn't so blasted dull he might be able to get through the page. Was it possible for one's eyes to stay crossed from trying to read such tedious text? He snorted a laugh.

Looking up, he found Regina had narrowed her eyes at him from across the table as she opened her book again. Pursing her lips, she turned the page of her own book of incantations and took a deep breath. Merlin had seen to it she and Robin were given all tomes in Camelot. The one currently being read by Robin was as basic as it came. It should have been simple for him to start with, though Robin did not agree. He had been on the same page for ten minutes, at least, and Regina was fast losing patience with her "student." Twice she attempted to take the book from him to read it aloud, but he had brushed her off each time. She snapped out other alternatives, to which he grumbled equally unappealing uses of her time. She had called him stubborn and he called her pushy, which is exactly how they ended up with a large table between them as they read from their own texts.

Her mood had been spiky, to say the least. Since she had awoken she had been quiet. Her dream, haunting her still yet she refused to speak more about it. He too, had been suffering from dreams. More orchards and voices, and darkness but at least now he knew from which they stemmed. The great Isle and wicked queen.

If only this magic he came easier to him. Robin would gladly walk into Avalon and rid them all of this Fairy Queen. Any other way he would prefer learning than reading these ancient tombs, for all their prayers and blessings, spells and incantations they had as much as an impact on him than they would if he had given them to John.

The thought made him chuckle.

Another sigh from her lips and Regina's book snapped shut again. His eyes rose to meet hers which were looking daggers at him. Had she not looked so frustratingly beautiful he might not have laughed but she was and so he didn’t, but his lips pulled up regardless.

Her arms crossed across her chest. "Do you find humor in this?"

"I assure you, my love, I find no humor in frustrating you." Robin rubbed his forehead feeling a splitting headache coming on. Regina stood abruptly, her face set in a scowl, and walked across the room to stop in front of the fireplace. Robin frowned after her retreating form. He could feel the tension filling the space between them. He knew she was frustrated, they both were, it had been days, and Merlin' insistence they be able to transfer their magic between them before they begin their journey had put immense pressure on them both.

Even though Regina had embraced the lightness, shifting her power to Robin was proving more difficult than they both imagined. He didn’t grow up around magic like she did. That his mother was a priestess, something he was still trying to wrap his mind around.

Robin got to his feet, and slowly made his way over to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, and she initially tensed, but slowly relaxed as he rubbed her arms soothingly. "I'm teasing you, Regina. We're obviously still getting a handle on that relaxing business, aren't we?"

She turned to face him, her mouth softening into a smile as she nodded. "Yes, well, it's hard to do when one of us doesn't take your lessons very seriously." She arched one brow and Robin grimaced slightly.

Removing his hands, he rubbed his neck. Sheepishly, he apologized, "Aye, I'm sorry. It's just these scripts. I understand what they're saying, but… wouldn't it be simpler if you were to show me?"

"Magic isn't like shooting a bow, Robin," she said her exasperation returning once again. Holding her arms out, she explained, "I can't show you a stance, walk around you to correct it, and let you fire the arrow. I can't just say 'do this or that' and expect you to know how to conjure these spells. And unlike the first few practice arrows, doing this wrong could lead to devastating results. It takes years to learn..."

"We do not have years, Regina."

Her eyes widened, truly on the defensive now. "You think I don't know that?"

His jaw clenched. He tried to fight off not only his irritation but hers surrounding him as well. "Of course not, but you need not take your anger out on me. You're only succeeding in inclining me to do the exact opposite of what you are telling me."

Regina snorted. "Naturally."

Robin exhaled a ragged breath. "How did you learn?"

"This," she replied, gesturing to the books strewn across the table, then continuing on, "is how I learned. Before I did anything, I did this. I needed to have all the basics, the basics these books teach, familiar to me before I tried any type of spell. My mother made me spend hours reading, and then once I read it, I had to read it again and again until I could recite the page to her. She never suffered fools and never once let my attention wander."

Robin's brows rose. "So now I'm a fool?"

Regina let out a breath and voice rising called out, "That's not what I meant."

Robin had it right then and there. They were both stressed, of this he knew, but he could only take so much. He had been as patient as he could with her, but his own spiky mood and her reproach got the better of him. "Then what did you mean because quite frankly, Regina your lack of faith in me is disheartening, to say the least, and-"

He cut his recrimination short at a sound from her. Somewhere between a gasp and a sob, it shredded his indignation to pieces. Robin was feeling more than a little inadequate in a way he wished he had some control over. While the stories she had told him of her struggles with magic, in the beginning, learning from her mother, and all the times she tried and failed helped him. He was out of his element. Closing the distance between them in a few quick steps, he stood in front of her and placed a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his.

But she wasn’t crying, she was laughing.

She placed her hands on his chest and shook her head. "I’m sorry, this isn’t funny, I’m just so tired. It's not that I don't have faith in you, Robin. I do." Her forehead fell against his chest, and her hands clenched fistfuls of his shirt. "I'm sorry," she whispered miserably.

Robin brought his arms up around her, holding her against him. "I'm sorry, too." He placed his lips on top of her head, holding them there, breathing her in and taking a moment to let their bond ground them both. While their shared connection was a wondrous and beautiful thing, the same could be said of their mutual anger. Robin shuddered to think what would happen if their anger ever went beyond their mere frustration at one another. After a few calm moments, Robin leaned back to meet her eyes, then suggested, "I'll tell you what, let's skip the books and jump straight to the magic, shall we? And if it doesn't work we'll try something else."

Regina arched a brow. "You think you're ready for that?"

Robin gave her a shrug and smirked at her in a teasing smile. "I'm about as ready as any man who is about to eat one's words, as they say." Regina couldn't help but chuckle, and it made his smile widen. He ran his right hand up her back and across her jaw to cup her chin.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he nearly whispered, "Do you know how much I love to see you smile?"

Looking up at him from underneath those lovely dark lashes she scrunched her nose, before bumping it against his. "A time or two, yes."

He chuckled. It amazed him how this beautiful but once fearsome creature, who could cloud the minds of men without a single word, could turn into the coyest of maidens.

"Let me tell you, I look forward to seeing it more once we're home."

She took a deep shuddering breath at the mention of the word "home," and he let go of her chin, his fingers making their way into her inky locks and the hand still at her back caressed soothingly along her spine. Robin could feel the tension and stress radiate from her in waves.

"Don't worry so much." Robin leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips. "Our magic will come. It takes time. Just look at what we've been able to accomplish so far."

She gave him a nod. "I need to do something. I'm not used to... this."

"And what's that, my love? Relying on others?"

"You could say that."

They left the conversation there, as neither one of them had any control, or any real say, in the matter at hand. Gazing out the window, Robin noticed the sun had set. Late was the hour, and knowing they wouldn’t likely get much accomplish, if anything he made a decision.

"You know what I think?"

She arched a brow at him. "What's that?"

"We stop for the evening.”

“Robin…” she began to protest.

He would not have it though. They had been in this room since dawn, exhaustion pulled at him and if she made him read any more of that blasted book he was sure he’d go cross-eyed if he didn’t fall asleep on top of the tomb itself.

“Put simply, I've missed you and we need to breathe. We've been holed-up in this library for weeks, practicing and getting nowhere." He shrugged. "What do you say, hm? Could I talk you into a walk in the moonlight?"

She bit her lip, in the timid way she did at times, and asked innocently, "Only a walk?"

Grinning, he knew he had her. Robin dropped his hand from her hair and pulled her against him fully. "Perhaps later, my lady, but right now it's time for some perspective."

Robin stepped back and took her hand.

Regina followed without protest. "Perspective? Where are we going?"

"A surprise, Regina."

She hummed softly, yet she groused, "I’ve never been one who cared for surprises."

"I promise, you will like this one," he replied, as he stopped to grab their cloaks. Taking her hand in his one again, Robin led them from the chamber and down the dark torch lit halls towards the stairs.

* * *

 

Neither of them spoke as they walked along the corridors. Regina enjoyed the closeness and spent an indulgent few minutes imagining they were back in Sherwood Forest, sneaking around the camp late at night, escaping the whispers of those around them, and most importantly, keeping the newness of their relationship away from the prying eyes of others. It was a pleasant fantasy, but when she glanced at Robin, she noted his serious look. There was a determined set to his jaw as he navigated between the halls and rooms, leading them up and away from the bustle of the castle. She suppressed a giggle wondering for a moment if he was lost.

Arriving at a narrow staircase, Robin's hold on Regina's hand tightened, and he looked back at her with a knowing grin, as he gave a tilt of his head gesturing up the staircase.

Where could he be taking her? They had been walking for a while taking an unfamiliar path through the castle. All too soon, her curiosity got the better of her. "Are you going to finally tell me where we're headed?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He led them up, and up, and finally came to a small door which he pulled open. A chill from the outside hit her face, and she inhaled sharply as the view of the distant mountains came into sight. Beneath them, vast rolling hills, and above, one by one the pin prick of stars dusted across the dark cloudless sky, illuminating the night. In short, it took her breath away.

Stepping behind her and gently rubbing her arms, he whispered quietly in her ear, "A meddling old woman told me about this place, you know." Regina smiled despite her usual annoyance for the old woman of whom he spoke. She tilted her head to the side, looking back at him, as he continued in his deep accented voice, “She said it was the most beautiful view in all of Camelot."

In a hushed whisper, she couldn't help but agree, "That it is."

In the time since they arrived, they never had the opportunity to afford a moment to appreciate how truly wondrous Camelot was. The landscape on the Isle had been harsh and austere, however, crossing the boundaries which separated Avalon and Camelot revealed startling contrast to this breathtaking vista.

 He let go of her arms and took her by the hand, leading her to the wall which he then sat down against. Smiling up at her, he held out his hand for her to take to join him. "My lady, won't you sit with me for a while?"

He said it so simply, with a loving lilt that spoke to Regina's heart. She tried to recount the number of times she shared a view of the stars with someone she loved and came up with only one in person. Her grandmother. Regina sat down pressed up against Robin, her head tucked against his shoulder.

Her eyes lifted up, gazing at the bright stars in the great expanse. Robin had been right to bring her here. In the stillness, she found a reassuring comfort. In the simplest of ways, time alone with him under the watch of the Goddess, afforded her the opportunity to realize how unique their love truly was.

In all the possible places, she found the one person who loved her, the soul which completed her, and as these thoughts wove their magic through her mind, in a strange way, it all made sense. Her decision to leave, to take Snow, be with Robin, and to open up to him had been the first real steps on her path to happiness.

Robin's hold tightened around her, his lips on her neck, and she leaned into him, then turned her face towards him catch her lips with his. For a long while, that was all they did. Stealing soft kisses, the brushing of hands upon skin, and quiet whispered gasps of delight.

After a while, they pulled away, their attention back on the view before them. Robin was right. With her eyes still on the stars, she spoke quietly. "Thank you, for bringing me here. You were right, I do feel better."

"Good." Robin placed a kiss on the back of her head. "We should probably go get some rest. We can start again in the morning."

He was right, of course. They needed to get some rest, so that they could get back to Sherwood, get back to Snow and Roland. She and Robin would have quiet the story to tell them. Thinking of their reaction to her and Robin courtship made her smile.

A great sigh escaped her. "I suppose so."

"Are you not tired?"

She glanced up at him. "No, I am. I'm exhausted, honestly."

"Are you afraid you’ll dream some more?"

Her gaze fell down and she reached for his hand, threading their fingers together. "No, I was thinking about Snow." Her shoulders rose and fell as she let out a breath, before adding, "If we ever get back to her..."

" _When_ we get back to her," Robin softly interrupted, before she could go any further.

Regina smiled at her optimistic thief and corrected, " _When_ we get back to her, I was thinking about what she might think about you and me."

He hummed into the night air. "I’ve been wondering the same of Roland."

Regina shifted in his arms to face him. "Well, Snow already loves _you_.”

“As Roland loves you,” he whispered between them before placing a kiss on her lips. “I can assure you he is as besotted as his father.”

Regina chuckled, and leaned her head against his shoulder, watching the start of large rain clouds in the distance rolling in. “I wonder what she’s doing right now?”

A pause, and then Robin’s voice was soft in her ear. “She’s running around the camp with that bright smile of hers. Roland and Edith are probably not far behind, chasing after her while Mary shouts at the rest to keep out of the food. She misses you, but at night Mary tells her you will return as soon as you can. That the great Robin Hood is protecting you.”

A laugh spilled from her along with a few tears. Would he ever fail to comfort her? His arms tightened around her and she closed her eyes. She didn’t think it would ever be possible.

They sat in silence a little longer, and finally, she sat up, surprising Robin by summoning up a bright fireball in her hand. "Reach out for its energy and take it."

Robin nodded and opened his palm. He took in that which Regina gave, until her skin burned, tingled with energy so powerful she thought it might burst from her chest, and the fire in Regina's palm dimmed and faded out as a bright fire bloomed in his hand.

Regina gasped, an excited laugh escaped her. She reached out, feeling the heat of the fire with her fingertips, though it didn't burn her. "This is unbelievable... How are we doing this?"

Robin let the flame dissipate and lifted his eyes to meet Regina's with a bit of his own astonishment mixed with pride. "Together."

She smiled a bright smile and leaned toward him, kissing him quickly before pulling back and commanding, "Now, do it again."

Robin snorted, as Regina climbed off his lap, sitting across from him. "You’re a bit bossy, you know that?"

“Yes, but that’s why you love me so.”


	31. Baths

As they made their way towards their bedchamber, Regina could see through an open archway into the kitchens. There were several women and men sitting at tables, talking and laughing quietly – the atmosphere here was different to the commotion of the great hall. The lingering smell of breads also reminded her they'd skipped dinner.

Coming to a stop, Regina's grip tightened on Robin's, halting his progress as well, and she gave a tilt of her chin towards kitchens. Robin smirked beside her and asked needlessly, "Hungry?"

"A bit," she admitted.

He nodded to her and then insisted she go up while he pilfered them some provisions.

The castle was quiet and except for the few servants who lingered in the rooms and the halls. She thought it so strange how normal life came to them all. But she supposed being prisoner somewhere for centuries one would settle into their fate. Though, she couldn’t imagine the pain of leaving behind Snow to a known fate would ever leave her if they never found a way out.

Entering their room, Regina’s heart swooned at the sight of a large tub sitting in the middle of the room.

The young priestess straightened and bowed, smiling. "My lady."

"What's this?" Regina asked.

"Lord Robin requested a bath for your ladyship." A worrying crease showed in her brow. "Unless of course, if you do not wish..."

Regina shook her head. "No, I do. A bath would be wonderful, thank you." She watched the young girl as she removed her cloak. Her thoughts drifted to her maid Celia and what might have come of her. Her eyes widened at how little she knew of the maiden now taking care of her. "I'm sorry, you've been looking after me all this time and we've never spoken.”

The young priestess's smile returned. "We haven't, my lady," she said while she filled the tub from the buckets of hot water which simmered over the open fire. She lifted one of the buckets from the hearth and tipped it into the tub before she headed back for more. “Is there something you wish to know?”

Regina sat at the edge of the bed watching her. Curious, she asked, "Has anyone ever gone to Avalon?"

Isolde straightened, and setting a bucket aside, she turned to Regina a sadness set across her features. "Yes, it was the king himself. He led his army to the Isle not long after Camelot appeared here."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "What happened?"

"Slaughtered. All but the king. My father among them."

Regina's brow creased in sympathy. Her voice was sincere as she murmured, "I'm sorry to hear that."

The young priestess offered her a small smile. "It was long ago. I was very young when it happened. I scarcely remember him now. Only the stories told to me and my sisters by my mother."

"The Fae Queen let Arthur go?"

"Many months later, yes."

"How?"

"Lancelot."

"Lancelot? The stories I’ve been told said he and Guinevere left Camelot?"

Isolde turned to Regina. "That they did, however they were both found and brought before the king not long before Camelot was taken. When they stood before the king, Lancelot pleaded for the king to have mercy for Guinevere."

"And he did?”

"Aye." The young girl turned back to the fire. "Guinevere was banished from the kingdom. Lancelot was sentenced to die. He was to be hanged the following morning but then Queen Morgan came."

Regina's eyes widened. "I see. Lancelot helped save Arthur?"

"In a way. In the time before Avalon faded into the shadows, it is told Queen Morgan loved Lancelot, yet he did not return that love. And when the king was taken, Lancelot went to Avalon and asked the Fae Queen to take him instead."

"And she agreed."

"She did, my lady. It was Lancelot's honor that saved the king, for the king had spared his love. "

"What became of him?"

"A while later the Dark Fay brought him to the edge of the lake and left him with the Lady." Isolde poured the final bucket into the tub. "The king does not like to speak of it."

"I'm sure.

"It is said that you may free Camelot from Queen Morgan. Is it true?"

Regina smiled, attempting to appear more confident than she felt. "We’re trying."

"I wish you luck, my lady."

"Thank you."

"There are some oils and soaps laid out for you, and warm clothes are there by the hearth for after your bath, and if there is anything else you need, please let me know."

Thanking Isolde for her help and kindness, the young woman turned closed the door behind her.

Regina turned her attention to untying the laces of her dress. The door open behind her and a sly smile graced her lips. She knew who it was, and she felt Robin's reaction to her as she let her dress and chemises fall to the floor.

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled to herself as he turned away from her.

"Regina," Robin started, only to have to clear his throat and begin again, much to her amusement. "Regina, I found us some food." He brought them a large gallon of their favorite mulled wine, and a meal of fresh fruits and breads but his back was to her.

"Oh, all right, but I think I'm going to wash up before I eat." She stepped into the high-sided wooden tub that was draped in linen. Her smile widened hearing Robin's intake of breath behind her. "I take it from your reaction, you forgot about your other surprise?"

"I... uh… Must have."

She stepped forward into the high-sided tub then sank into the water's delicious warmth. Looking towards him, she smiled finding him still facing away from her, and she slid lower in the water. "You can turn around now.” He chanced a glance in her direction before turning around fully. She was sure any other man would take advantage of the situation, but not him. While this warmed her, it also frustrated her. She  _ wanted _ to be with him. With a frown she watched him walk across the room over to the table and pour himself a goblet of wine before taking a long drink. “There’s room in here for two, you know."

Robin groaned and placed the drink back on the small table. “Regina, you’re playing with fire.”

Her lips pulled up, and she teased, “We did that earlier.”

He snorted a laugh then let out a long heavy breath. “I remember you saying how much you missed them and thought it might be nice to surprise you.”

The change in subject didn’t conceal his inner conflict from her, and Regina’s heartbeat thumped in her chest as she waited for him to decide. While they’ve been sleeping together, their intimacy never went beyond heated kisses and wandering hands. A sense of guilt washed over her. If his hesitance had come from something other than protecting her virtue, she shouldn’t be tempting him like this.

However, if that wasn’t the case, she wanted him to tell her the reason for his distance. Swallowing against the tightness in her throat, Regina asked, “I know you feel I'm not ready but what's really keeping you from me?”

She was surprised by his chuckle. “There are lots of reasons, but mostly because we are not married, and I fear if I get in that tub with you neither of us will hold back for long.”

“Must we be?” She knew the answer to the question, yet she still asked. Even with the knowledge he was a descendant of the Isle and the religion of Old, his faith in his God ran deep, and she would respect that of him.

His eyes never wavered from her hers. “By your Goddess, no, but my God, yes. I don’t claim to be a man of deep faith, but if we are to be together, I want to be with you as your lover and as your husband for you deserve nothing less.”

She nodded, her gaze shifting to the water lapping at the sides of the tub as she sat forward. True, by the Goddess, she was free to share her love with him. Unlike his religion, hers taught joining with someone was an act of love, and that love was never a shameful act, but one celebrated even encouraged to enhance one’s connection with the Goddess. But there was something about the sacred union of his God -the one she’d been groomed to profess a false vow to- that intrigued her. “What if we were?”

He dropped his gaze to the floor and she could see him fighting a smile. “You’d marry a common thief, would you?”

“I would,” she said, immediately. “Thief or lord does not matter to me. It never has.”

His top teeth sank into his bottom lip, trying and failing to hide his own happiness that came from her words as he closed the distance between them. Kneeling beside the tub, he asked, “Are you sure of this?”

Was she sure? Her eyes widened. She asked the question, but she never expected him to agree so readily. Excitement filled her as she searched his eyes looking for any sigh she might have mistaken him. Could this truly be? Did he want to marry her? Sitting up, she slid over to the side of the tub and lifted a hand from the water, placing it on his cheek. “I am.” Daring to hope, she asked, “Are you saying you would marry me?”

He shook his head at her like he couldn’t believe she was asking him such a question. “Regina, I would marry you this very moment if I could.”

She wanted to reply, to tell him how much she loved him, but he didn’t give her a chance to say anything more because he leaned forward and crashed his lips over hers. They were soft, warm and her mouth opened for him, greedily taking all the he would give her. They stayed there, kissing for what could be moments or hours, she didn’t know, all she did know was that he wanted to marry her and she, him.

It was then that it hit her. She would be married. Not to a king or a stranger, but to the man she loved.

Drawing away from their kiss, she asked, “When? Tonight?”

Robin laughed, took her hand from his face, and placed a kiss on her palm. “You do not wish for a proper ceremony with our friends and Roland and Snow?”

If they were in their land, she might have, but everything was so uncertain, and she didn’t want to wait to be married to him. If she could choose, it would be just them, here and now. “No, like this. Just us.”

He was thoughtful a moment before he said, “I’m sure I could find someone, a priest somewhere. It's still early enough... Perhaps if I asked Arthur for help he might find us someone.”

Regina could not hold back her smile. “Good, but before then...” Scrunching her nose she continued, “You, Lord Robin, need to get in this tub. I do not wish to have a smelly husband on my wedding night.”

He made a face, his nose wrinkling at her. “I do not smell.”

Regina giggled and placed another kiss to his lips. “Still, I’d rather be sure.”

He considered her with an appraising gaze as if he wasn’t quite sure he should trust her intentions. “I'll agree only if you promise you will behave yourself until later.”

“I promise.”

Robin didn't need prompting twice by her. He made short work of stripping off his clothing, but to Regina, it lasted a lifetime. His leather vest came off easy enough. Tossing it on a nearby chair, he then untucked his shirt from his breeches and her eyes drank him in. His broad chest and strong arms stood out to her most. Her eyes met his and held them as he removed his boots, pausing only a moment giving her a chance to look away if she wanted, but when she didn’t, he shed what remained.

Heat rose in her cheeks. Certainly, she’d seen a naked man before. Some of the men in his camp were a little freer for her liking which had her averting her eyes often when she would go down to the stream, but with Robin, it was so much different. Seeing him like this sent a heat flooding through her that pooled low in her belly, the same feeling came to her every time they were together only now burned with a lust she never knew she could feel, even for him.

Settling in across from Regina, she didn’t resist her natural desires. Leaning forward, she slid her hands up the outside of his thighs and hips as he sat down. She was still too nervous to be too daring, but was pleased by the way her innocent touches had Robin closing his eyes and his head falling back.

Her hands finished palms down, flat against his chest, stroking gently over the sparse hairs and solid flesh of his upper body.

Lifting her gaze to his, she breathed deeply. "Is this all right?"

Robin lay back and nodded slowly, his hand slid over her hip and settled against her low back. His voice was rough and heavy as he answered her, "Very."

She trembled slightly as her hands trailed over his body. Being naked with him, she found herself enthralled. Moving closer, Regina straddled his hips carefully, his own hands guiding her but also holding her back from getting too close, as she caressed his chest while she kissed his neck and jaw.

Robin's eyes roamed hungrily over her, taking in every inch of her, and his hands brushing up and down her back, leaning forward placed a kiss upon her lips before pulling back only enough so he could look into her eyes, he said, "I will protect you. Here and in our lands. Tonight, when we marry it is my vow to you to see to it you never worry after your mother or anyone else. I will take us somewhere where we can live a life in peace."

Regina smiled. Deeply touched he would make such a vow to her but would make sure as his wife he did not sacrifice all he had built solely to protect her. They would be careful, yes, but not abandon their home to do it. “While I love the sound of that, I do not wish to leave all behind. We will be cautious, but maybe a little adventure wouldn’t hurt?”

Robin threw his head back and laughed. “There will always be adventure. With a thief as a husband, I can promise you that. And it will still be my aim to help those less fortunate and freeing King Richard.”

“You wouldn’t be the noble man I know and love if you didn’t.”

He bit his lip, and his eyes took her in. The heat in his gaze, made her heart quicken. “I also promise to see to it that you’re exceedingly happy and fill you with sons and daughters...” he trailed off as her face fell, and she swallowed. He still didn’t understand… When her eyes slid away from his his hand rose and tipped her chin up. Her eyes rose slowly. “Regina, how do you know you cannot conceive?”

“The witch,” she said with not much more than a whisper. “When she read my palm before the vision she told me I would never carry sons.”

He frowned at that but soon his lips tipped up. “Did she happen to say anything about daughters?”

Her brow furrowed for a moment until what he was saying had Regina’s brow smooth and her heart leaping in her chest. Epimeliad hadn't said nothing about daughters. Could that mean… “There were no such words about them.”

“Then there is hope.” He leaned forward and took her lips with his.

“You wouldn’t mind?” she asked, drawing away.

His face gentled, and he wiped away a strand of hair that had fallen on the side of her face. “If we had ten daughters and no sons I would consider myself the proudest father in all the realm. Besides, it is daughters which are sacred to your Goddess, are they not?”

“They are.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her.

“Then we shall have them, and they will all look like you. In fact, if you would allow us to wash…” He turned his head and kissed the spot right below her ear in a whisper added with a gruff tone, “we can be married and then begin our line of ours because if I have you pressed up against me much longer we will begin a little too soon.”

She laughed and pulled back but before she could get too far he caught her lips with his, and she sighed against them. His fingers slid up her back, and tangling into her hair, coaxing her gently against him. She sank into his embrace easily, her body pliant against his as they continued kissing. They were naked, but their hands remained innocent, each of them resisting what their bodies craved yet fulfilling the burning desire for one another.

The warm bath added a sensual fatigue, making their movements languid as their mouths softened and their tongues tangled together. His hands trailed down her spine, gripping her hips and tugging her forward, nestling his length between them. Robin groaned, her name falling from his lips, and he kissed a path down her jaw, slipping down her neck, finding the spot below her ear that made her gasp, before whispering, "I love you."

Regina's heart swelled as she felt their connection once again take hold.

His hands skimmed over her back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her tight. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she returned the embrace. She loved the feel of them in this moment, pressed together, unjoined but connected in a way most would never be able to experience.

The water soon cooled, and they pulled away and washed. Robin rose from the tub first, then held out his hand and helped her from the tub. They dried one another in front of the fire. Neither said a word, though she may have trembled when he brushed the woolen material over her skin. Once he was dressed again, left her with a soft kiss and her to get ready while he went in search of someone to marry them.

 


	32. Vows

She found a dress in the back of her wardrobe made of blue. Unlike the dress the duke had made for her, this dress covered her chest and arms but fell slightly off her shoulders before falling into long, flowing sleeves. Though the material was older, the lace and silk was soft and cared for and fit her like she had been meant to wear it.

Her hair she left down to fall around her shoulders, and back. It was one of the things she’d come to find about Robin, that he loved it most when he could run his hand through it. Just having slipped on a pair of shoes she smiled when the door to their chambers opened.

He walked up to her, with his own grin. “Have I told you how beautiful you are in blue?”

She warmed at his words but there was something in his eyes that drew her attention more than his compliments. Regina knew his look. He was pleased with himself, which could only mean one thing. “You found someone.”

Taking her hands in his, he said, “I have. There’s a priest that has agreed to marry us, and I’ve asked Arthur to witness.”

Her brow furrowed. “Witness?”

“In case there would ever be a dispute, there would be no one who would question the king. Not that I’m saying there will be. Not by the people who matter to us anyway but should we all return and there is ever a time when your family or the duke should make claim to you, this will ensure there is no such argument.”

Regina nodded. “I never thought of that, but I’m glad that you did.”

With a jut of his chin toward her wardrobe, he told her, “Grab your cloak. There is a chill out tonight.”

“Where are we going?” she replied, grabbing the long, black cloak and slipping it on.

As they left the room, he explained, “There’s a small church a ways outside of the castle. I thought it would be better to have it there than it be here and draw the attention of others.”

“Oh.” It hadn’t occurred to Regina that they would draw a crowd, but thankfully he had, and quite frankly, she would prefer it if they didn’t. She could imagine old Madam Millicent stalking the castle at the late hour, stumbling into the chapel, overjoyed and bouncing all around like the mad woman she was. Regina sent a silent plea to the Goddess that Arthur kept their plans to himself. “Is Arthur meeting us there?”

Robin nodded. “He should be there now.”

They left out of the castle by way of the servant’s hall, and he took her hand as he led them out into the courtyard. The only ones awake at such a late hour were the many servants and even a few couples, stealing heated kisses in dark alcoves, which made Regina blush scarlet and Robin laugh quietly at her horrified expression.

“In plain sight?” Regina whispered, appalled.

His hand pulse around hers before he grinned down at her. “Some find the prospect of being watched thrilling, and others just cannot help but give in to desire.”

Regina shook her head. “I cannot imagine ever having such desires.”

“As a follower of the Goddess, I would have thought you would be a bit more enthusiastic?”

His tone was teasing, but she was new to intimacy and it made her unsure if he would wish to share their own desires in such a way?

“Is that… what you wish me to be?” she asked him, her voice more breathless than she intended.

He came to a stop and turned to her. The lateness of the hour made it hard to see him in the blackness of the night, but in the next moment the clouds parted, and the light of the moon cast its soft glow on them just enough to see the sincerity and apology in his eyes. Her pulse quickened waiting for his answer. 

“Regina, I wish you to be whatever you desire. I will never ask you do anything you do not wish to do. I only meant I had heard that… worshipers of the Old were much unconstrained when it came to sharing their love. Obviously, you have never… and I would never assume such…”

Not he was the one stammering and looking embarrassed.

“But are you… do you…” she trailed off, feeling so foolish and awkward. A sense of dread filled her she may never be able to please him the way he desired.

Robin took her gently by the chin and tilted her head up, placing a soft kiss to her lips, meant to comfort her churning emotions. When he pulled away, he said, “Regina, I only want whatever you feel comfortable with. As for the rest, I believe there is a time and a place for everything. You’ll understand this more later, but for now come or we’ll never be married.”

She smiled despite their exchange, and let him lead her a short distance, to a small clearing where an chancel building came into view. It was old, made of flint and stone, with a large tower facing to the west and large windows which glowed from the interior candle light.

Robin opened the thick oak door and Regina stepped in. Looking up in awe, her breath caught at the beauty of the inside. High ceilings and polished pews, whose color reminded Regina of dark red wine. Candles were lit all around, and standing at the pulpit, was the king and an older looking man dressed in robes of red and white.  

“Ah, you have found us,” Arthur called, his voice echoing off the walls, but he paid no mind as he walked to meet them. “My lady, it pleases me that you allow me to witness such a day.”

Her frustration towards him as of late gave way to the spirit of the evening, and she smiled back. “Thank you, My Lord, for coming.”

“Think nothing of it.” With his arm sweeping to the front of the church, he introduced, “Lady Regina, Lord Robin, this is my dearest friend and most trusted counselor in God, Father Thomas. Father Thomas, Robin of Locksley and his betrothed, the Lady Regina.”

The old priest smiled. His face showed his years, but his eyes twinkled of someone much younger. “I’ve heard much about you both and I cannot tell you how thankful we all are that you are here. Our prayers have been answered in you both. Now, as the hour is late, I will not keep you. Let us join together now in prayer before we begin.”

Robin nodded to him and thanked him while Arthur stepped to the side. Regina and Robin faced the priest, waiting while he found his words.

“As you give yourselves to one another, let me say, may God and the saints stand between you and harm, your Goddess at your side with her wisdom.” Regina looked to Robin, who gave her a small smile before turning his attention back on Father Thomas, who was smiling at her. She had not expected him to acknowledge her Goddess. In their realm, it was akin to blasphemy, but here she was learning things in Camelot were much different. Father Thomas continued, “Lord Robin if you will please turn to Regina and repeat after me…”

Regina and Robin both did as instructed. Father Thomas spoke, but the only words she heard were Robin’s.

“In the presence of God and before these witnesses, I, Robin of Locksley, give myself to you Regina Vittoria to be your husband and take you now to be my wife. I promise to love you and cherish you, to be faithful and loyal to you, in plenty and in want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health until death separates us and to this, I pledge you my faith.”

Robin reached into his pocket and took out a ring. Holding it out, her eyes widened before filling with tears.

Her grandmother’s ring.

"You kept it?" she said in a hushed whisper.

"I knew I'd give it back to you. There are some treasures one must hold on to. Will this do for now?"

Taking her hand, he slipped it on her finger. She shook her head, unable to fight back her tears. "It will do forever.”

Reaching for him, she wrapped her arms around him and he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Her love for him overwhelming. She would love him until he was too old to stretch a bowstring.

After a moment, Father Thomas cleared his throat, and she pulled back with a soft laugh. “My Lady, will you recite your vows after me?”

They were the same words as Robin’s. As she recited them, he held her gaze until the very end, and when she finished, his hands squeezed hers softly.

“A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage. May you be healthy all your days, may you be blessed with long life and peace, may you grow old with goodness and with riches. You are now and forever husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

* * *

Their steps were slow on way back to the castle, each of them silent, walking arm in arm under the moonlight of Camelot. He felt her nervousness along with his own. It had been many years since his wife's death, and though he was no stranger to intimacy, Regina was. Robin would make sure they didn’t do anything she wasn’t ready for. He would wait as long as it would take for her to trust him and be comfortable with him. There wasn’t anything he would not do for her.

The moment the door to their chambers closed behind them, however, she turned to him. They were so close she had to tip her head back so that he could see down into her eyes, and she reached up and brought his head down so that she could place her lips to his.

They kissed for long moments until she gently drew away. Her dark eyes gazed up at him with so much want and need, and, God help him, he wanted her so much in return. He always wanted her but being with Regina was different than a normal lust for a woman. It was different than anything he'd ever known.

"How did I get so fortunate?" he mumbled against her lips knowing this wasn't about fortune or even fate, it was about something else.

It was about their love.

Closing the scant space between their lips once again, he kissed her, soft and sweet, his mouth moving gently over hers. When he pulled away to suggest they find a more comfortable place for such things, he found Regina flushed and smiling and slid her hands into his hair, bringing his forehead down, resting it against hers.

He smiled, taking in her beautiful face and her slightly parted lips, still wet from their kiss. Unable to hold back, his lips found hers once again, teasing, tasting, and nibbling as the kiss developed from something soft and loving into something more passionate and sacred. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he decided words were not needed, and carried her the short distance to the bed before setting her back on her feet.

“You get in bed,” she said. “I’ll be just a moment.”

Curious, his head tilted. “A moment?”

“I’m going to change.” Her hand came up and she gave him a gentle push away from her.

Robin’s top teeth sunk into his lower lip, before taking her arm to steal one more kiss. “I’ll be here.”

He watched her walk across the room and behind a small partition. Not knowing what she wanted, he removed all his clothes except his breeches. She was certainly something. Just when he thought she would shy away she turned out just as eager as him, if not more so. His mind replayed the scene in the church, and the vows he made once again before God. They were married. His hope for Roland to have a loving mother and be as happy as when he was with Marian turned out possible after all.

The time he had to ponder as he sat on the bed waiting was only a short time before she stepped back out from behind the divider. A vision in a silk robe which covered her, she took the few steps over to the bed then came to a stop. Robin watched her take a slow, deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, and as he was about to assure her of his intentions, she untied the robe and let it fall off her in a puddle at her feet.

The sight of her bare, bathed in only firelight, stole his breath away.

He held out his hand for her and she went to him. Lying beside him, he propped himself on his elbow so that he could look upon her then reached down and took a blanket to cover them. Their eyes held for the longest time until her trembling subside. Her hand came up to stroke of his cheek and jaw.

"I trust you more than anyone," she whispered. Feeling her emotions play through his mind, their love and connection helped him feel her hesitancy, coupled with a deep fear of rejection, and it only made his need to show her how amazing their combined love could be.

"I do not take that trust lightly," he whispered in reply.

She leaned up and placed a kiss to his lips, then the underside of his jaw. His eyes fell closed and between each kiss, she said, “Show me how to please you, Robin."

He nearly groaned aloud before shifting to lie in the cradle of her thighs. The feel of her soft, bare skin under him, knowing they would not have to hold back was his undoing. He gave her one more reverent kiss, and she whimpered as he broke it but he would not be deterred. He slid down her body, nipping and licking along the way. The sounds she made when he turned his attention to her breasts did nothing to dampen the fire ignited within him. She was so perfect, so desirable for so many reasons he would never be able to list them all, and yet in this moment, all he could think about was how she tasted.

As he closed his mouth around her nipple, his hand moved down her body, feeling unreasonably proud by the encouraging sounds she made under his touch, urging him lower. Releasing her nipple as he looked up at her before moving lower, no longer able to resist, and dipped his hand between her thighs. She moaned as he slid into her and God, she was exquisite. Robin's forehead came to rest on her abdomen, placing a wet kiss there. He couldn't help himself, he had to taste, and feel her on his tongue. He continued his descent and placed a kiss on her hip.

"I need to taste you first." He paused at the juncture of her thighs and slid his eyes up to her face.

“What?” her voice rose, and her legs, which were slightly parted before, came together.

Getting to his knees, he rose over her and kissed her lips. “I promise if you don't like it, I'll stop.” His reassurance did nothing to help soothe her, yet he knew if she was able to relax more, his efforts would help her when they finally did join. “Unless you would you prefer only my touch instead?”

“No, it’s… it’s all right.”

He kissed her again, but this time it was slow and tender. When he pulled away, he gazed down into her eyes and said, “All in good time. When you’re comfortable.”

“No, I want you to…” she swallowed. “If that’s what you want.”

Licking his lips, he nodded, then took his time once again. Kissing his way down her neck, spending a moment on her breasts to suckle and tease before he made his way down lower still. Her breathing was shallow, her chest rising with each and every breath she took.

“It will help with things,” he told her as he settled between her legs, and pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. “If you don’t like it I can stop.”

With her eyes closed, she nodded and then he watched as her head tipped her head back into her pillow as his mouth fell over her.

"Oh,” Regina cried out and arched off the bed when his tongue licked her over her. He paused watching her eyes close tight. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation. When he lowered his head once more, his tongue licked over her again only more insistent. He wanted to groan from the sounds that spilled from her lips. "Robin..."

"More?" he asked, letting up only momentarily knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes," she breathed, her hands reaching down and threading through his hair, urging him back, and added a breathy, "Goddess yes, more... please."

A smile graced his lips, as dipped between her legs again only with renewed vigor long moments before adding a finger and then another into her. His fingers pumped into her in a slow, steady rhythm, he took her bud gently between his lips and sucked at her, alternating his rhythm with fluttering licks and light kisses. Her hips rocked into him, becoming more and more urgent, the closer she came to her own pleasure. Her hands found his shoulders, gripping and leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin. He used his free hand to hold her hips steady, but within moments, with his name on her lips, she shuddered and came apart. He watched in wonder as she finally fell over the edge, feeling her fall. He gave himself another moment and reveled in the feeling of her around his fingers as he continued to move them inside her while pressing soft kisses to her inner thigh. She gasped as he licked at her once more, still sensitive and her head fell back against the pillows.

Regina leaned up and reached out for him wanting him back with her, and there would be no argument from him. There were no more words exchanged as he moved back over her, only their mouths moving against the other.  

He stayed there, settled over pressing her into the bed, then moved his hand down to slip between her legs. He smiled against her lips when he found her still ready for him. Painfully aroused, Robin moved away from her to the side of the bed where he removed his breeches.

Tossing them aside, he joined her on the bed once again and one more time to be certain, asked, “Are you sure?”

“I am,” she breathed. He kissed her deeply once more then positioned himself between her legs, but paused searching her eyes before sinking in. “I want you, Robin.”

He nodded at her soft plea. He too could wait no longer. With himself in hand, slowly he lowered himself in her, unable to bite back a groan of pleasure but being ever aware of every gasp, every whimper escaping her. Once he was fully within her, he gave them both a moment to take in their coming together, for her to adjust to him, though the feel of her around him was too much to keep still for long.

Breathing into her shoulder, he murmured, "How's this?"

When she was silent a moment, and he raised his head, his lips pressed against her cheek, her nose, and her lips.

"It's alright," she assured him softly, raising her head to press her lips to his.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he encouraged.

Her back arched and she did do. Another breathy sigh escaped her throat as her legs and hips urged him on. Robin answered with a moan of his own and clung desperately to his final threads of control as he tried to learn the angle most comfortable for her and the touches that made her say his name.

Her eyes gazed up into his. "Take what you need," she managed to say between breaths, clinging to him desperately. “Love me, Robin.”

More than willing to oblige, he increased the pace. His hips moved against her, driving himself deep into her body as she urged him on with whispered words of encouragement into his ear.

Finding her hands, he weaved their fingers together, drawing them up above their heads while he thrust in the same measured pace that had her sighing his name, as he withdrew and then slowly filled her again and again.

Though he tried to draw out their time, another few moments and Robin could wait no longer. Biting his lower lip, his hands tightening around hers and he shuddered violently spilling himself deep within her.

Dipping his head down, he took her lips and they exchanged languid kisses for a long while. Feeling the need to take advantage of the moment and be with her without worry of the dangers around them or the lack of true intimacy the forest would provide once they returned home while they had the opportunity.

Robin made to move away, but her legs tightened around him. “No," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Wait."

He chuckled at her response, and stayed as he was, no more interested in ending this moment than she was, his lips found hers once again.

She returned his kiss, then pulled back a bit to tease and suck his lower lip making him groan. He returned the favor, gently nipping at her lips before pulling back to gaze at her. His hand came up to push back a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Did I hurt you?”

Her head shook slightly. “It was uncomfortable but only at first. I've been told it gets easier with time.”

“And who told you that?”

Her eyes fell from his, looking shyly away from him. A dusty rose color settled on her cheeks making him smile. “My lady's maid, Celia. She was quite… um… promiscuous. She used to tell me stories. At the time, all they did was terrify me rather than comfort me.”

Robin chuckled. “She's quite right, it does get easier, but having said that, I want you to tell me if I ever hurt you or if you’re ever frightened.”

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders an instant before they trailed down his back sending a shiver down his spine. “I assure you, I will.”

He dropped his head with a groan and kissed a trail down her neck.

He had awoken a Goddess.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the darkness of their room told her morning was still a ways away. She could hear Robin’s breathing beside her, slow and steady. Raising herself up on her arm, she watched as he slept soundly on his back beside her. Their joining together hadn't been what she expected. She was so much more at ease now, unlike before when she feared the act. When the thought of being with the duke in such a way had her feeling so frightened, she believed she would go mad from it.  

She had no such fears with Robin. Even though her body ached with soreness, she still looked forward to being with him again. Even now, despite feeling limp with exhaustion, she was astonishingly curious to know how he'd react from her touch.

Emboldened, Regina pulled down the sheets and carefully, so she would not wake him, and straddled him. Her eyes roamed over his naked form, taking in the physique of her new husband. His broad shoulders and chest held her attention for the longest time before she ran her hands over his abdomen. She smiled when he stirred from sleep.

Regina wasn't used to feeling so much so fully, but she was quickly growing to love it. The uneven breathing she elicited from him, not only from her delicate touch but from the connection of her mind to his, encouraged her to continue. Her fingers danced circles against his skin, moving ever lower until she was touching the hinge of his hips.

Regina watched him closely as she moved her hands up and down the sensitive flesh of his abdomen, each stroke having the desired effect on him. These were the things she loved about him. The tender touches had him clutching her and the groans that left his lips, made everything more pronounced, making her feel wanted and alive. Leaning forward, her lips followed her fingers as she placed a series of kisses to his chest.

* * *

Robin felt himself stir again as her wandering hands traced over the contours of the muscles in his arms and shoulders. He groaned when her lips replaced her hands, dotting kisses on his chest. She would be the death of him, but Robin could not fathom a more fitting way to perish.

“Are you awake, my husband?”

He grinned and pulled her fully on top of him, flattening her breasts against him, and pulled her down into a kiss. It wasn't long before the passion swept them away once more.

She gasped into his mouth when he surprised her by sitting them up. His hands ran down her back and grasped her hips, pulling her against him with his hard length nestled between them.

She made a move to leave his lap, and he held her fast in place. “No, stay right here, my lady.”

He guided her up and took himself in hand, running the top of him along her before guiding her gently down. “At your will, Regina, you are in control. Take what you desire.”

As she sank down on him, Robin groaned into her shoulder. She hummed into his ear, it sounded painful, so he pulled back and stilled her movements. “Easy, my beloved. Nice and easy.”

She nodded and with a breathy pant replied, “Mm, burns…”

Dropping a hand from her shoulder, he reached down between them and ran his fingers over her softly. He could feel her beginning to relax under his fingers, her soft gasps encouraging him as his finger moved in tight circles.

A breath passed through her lips as she sank fully on him. She stilled for a moment, and slowly rose, her hesitancy growing less with each motion down. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his name left her lips in a reverent, needy whisper.

He was fearful it was too soon, that she may need more time before they came together again. But she was insistent and much more enthusiastic about their union than he had anticipated. He didn’t mind, on the contrary, she could wake him like this every morning from this day forward and he would not refuse her. That she was as eager as he made Robin that much more hopeful her nervousness would leave her sooner than later.

Her breath hitched, and she licked her lips, her hands clutching his arms. Robin knew it was only a matter of time. “Regina, look at me, my love.”

Her dark eyes opened slowly, heavy with arousal. His arms wrapped around her, grasping her shoulders, holding her, teaching her a slow, steady rhythm that would keep him from reaching his end too soon. The feel of her tight heat sank over him again and again, drawing him forward.

Jaw tightening, he coaxed, “Don't fight it, let the feeling come.”

She nodded, and he couldn't help himself, he wanted those full, pink lips on his. Leaning forward, Robin took her mouth in a kiss. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her movements becoming more and more erratic right before her head fell back.

“Robin, I’m – Mmm… this feels…”

“What is it?”

“I want to…”

“Let yourself feel it… it’s all right, I’ve got you.”

She nodded pressing her eyes closed and wrapping her arms around him, came apart.

Robin grasped both her hips, soon, emptying himself deep inside her.  

Her head fell onto his shoulder. He held her for some time, stroking her back and backside, until their breathing slowed and then Robin lowered them back down on the bed. His hands traced along her spine, over her hip and down further still. Like earlier, his movements were slow and sensual, never rushing the moment. He closed his eyes, feeling his exhaustion begin to pull him back under.  

When long moments had passed, and they were both drained of energy, never opening his eyes, Robin whispered lazily against her brow. "That was incredible, my wife."

Regina wrapped her arm firmly around Robin's waist shifting closer until they were flesh against flesh. "It was," her heavy, sleep-filled response came.

 


	33. Enough

More than three weeks had passed since their wedding, and their bond, along with their magic, had strengthened immensely. They could sense the other easily. Regina was able to stand in the library of the castle and closing her eyes, she was able to think of Robin and feel a cool breeze against her face, the smell of wildflowers and grass, and his amusement and know he was out with Arthur in the fields of Camelot.

The only concern for them both was if there would be a time when they would be able to keep their emotions from overwhelming the other. There were times when feelings ran high, especially while they were learning, and she wished she could experience her own without his clouting her own.

One good thing that did come from their bond was the strength of their combined magic. While Robin still could not summon on his own, he was able to take her magic from her, by way of using their bond as a connection of sorts, which was better than when they began.

Merlin watched them from a chair across the room as they demonstrated Robin’s new ability with greater ease. When they finished, he rose to his feet. “Excellent, Lord Robin. Most excellent. You both have come far.”

Regina asked, “But will our connection always be so strong? I’ve noticed it’s useful when we use our magic or may there comes a time when we need the other, but there are times, even when I’m alone, I feel like I cannot distinguish my feelings from Robin’s.”

The wizard smiled. “Over time you will learn to control your tie. Right now, the magic of Avalon enhances it, makes it harder to control while it is so new to you both. When you return home and the more you grow used to it, however, I believe you will find you’ll be able to light and extinguish this bond as you would a candle.”

Regina nodded. His explanation made sense to her, and she expected as much being so close to Avalon.

“Does this mean you're satisfied enough we can finally leave this place?”

Robin’s question surprised Regina. She shifted her gaze from where he stood behind her to Merlin, who was considering them with his gray eyes. Finally, he said, “Yes, I believe we can. If you feel that you are both ready.”

Regina looked up and met Robin’s eyes. “We do,” he said.

“Excellent,” Merlin said getting to his feet.

Regina let out a breath and sagged back against her husband.

“I will inform Arthur and give word to Millicent, who will speak to the Lady. We will set off at dawn.”

Her eyes widened. _So soon?_ She thought, before feeling Robin’s hand on her back.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Do not thank me just yet, Lord Robin. For I fear our journey will be far from easy. Dress warm and well.”

* * *

She turned once again in her husband’s arms, coming to her as elusive to her as her thoughts. Slipping from Snow to Roland, leaving the safety of Camelot to journey to the caves of Merlin, and what would they meet when they got there.

Feeling Robin’s lips press against her brow, Regina sighed, realizing her restlessness was keeping him from sleep as well.  “I’m sorry,” she mumbled against his chest.

“Can you not sleep?” he asked, pressing her close to him.

Shifting closer still, she lifted her bare leg to drape over his. “No. I'm too nervous.”

Another kiss had her eyes closing. “About?”

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. His hand that once was pressed against her lower back was now making small circles on her hip. “The journey, getting to the cave, wondering how many Fae we will meet when we get there.”

His tone held confidence as he said, “She can’t have many if she drove most from Avalon.”

Regina wished, but she could not be so sure. “I hope not.”

“Try not to think about it.”

 _Is he serious?_ she thought. Tilting her head up, Regina looked into his eyes and said, “That's easier said than done.”

A breathy huff of a laugh escaped him. His eyes opened, giving up on sleep to tend to her nerves, which she appreciated greatly. With a small smirk, he rolled to onto his back, taking her with him. Placing a kiss to her jaw, he asked, “Shall I occupy you then?”

She giggled. “That depends. What did you have in mind?”

His hands slipped lower over her backside palming the flesh there. Pushing her down against him with a knowing grin. “For that, my wife, I will have to show you.”

She could feel him harden between them and smiled when he leaned up to catch her mouth in a tongue filled kiss. Over the last couple of weeks, she'd grown accustomed to his nightly wanting of her. Had he not prompted their love making, Regina would have taken it on herself.

Her mouth softened, opening for him as his tongue danced across her lips then met him in a kiss that stole the breath from her. But moments later, he eased them from the kiss. She sighed, wondering what she had done to cause him to pull away from her.

With a furrowed brow, he asked, “Is this too much for you?” She made a face and he lightly chuckled before pecking her on the nose with a light kiss. “We can go a night without.”

Shaking her head, she said, “No, it's not that. I'm…” Regina trailed off. She wasn't sure how to admit her fears to him.

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, he paused before asking her softly, “What is it?”

Deciding she might as well come out with it, she swallowed then said, “Do I please you?”

He seemed genuinely startled by her question and there was a disbelief in his eyes that gave her solace. “What would cause you to ask something like that?”

Her shoulders lifted and fell. “When I became betrothed to the duke, my mother told me about my duties once I was married. How a wife must be submissive to her husband’s will. I know so little, and yet you ask always for my will, but I rarely do I ask after yours.”

His hands moved back over her hips and onto her back. “Regina, I will always for yours. That is how I was raised, that is how I will raise our son to respect and care for maidens above all else.” Her chest tightened, and she tried to keep the tears from her eyes hearing him call Roland their son but try as she may, they fell of their own accord. “Do not think you do not please me because there could be nothing further from the truth. You are beautiful, and God strike me dead for having such lustful thoughts, but there’s not a moment that goes by that I do not want to have my way with you.”

Her lips pulled into a great smile. She did not doubt the sincerity of his words, but she was sure he couldn’t want her _every_ moment. Still, thinking of him, she could not say she’d turn him down if he were to come to her in the middle of the day.

For a time, Robin examined her face and she his. The line of his jaw and the dusty growth of beard she'd always been curious about. Lifting her hand, she placed it fondly against his cheek, and she swallowed as his head moved toward her touch.

Her body flushed with arousal at his reaction, she knew then exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to occupy _his_ mind. Rolling off him, she slipped her hand beneath the cool sheets at their waist. Regina found him and curled her fingers over his flesh. Robin’s breath hitched at her sure grip. She gently stroked him up and down, reveling in the feel of him under her fingers. His breathing increased, quickening to match her heartbeat, while she pushed herself into a sitting position and straddled him. His hands automatically found her hips, grabbing the flesh there and gripping her closer.

The sight of him this way, sighing her name, and writing under her touch was incredibly affecting. Even more than that, she wanted to show her love for him, to banish his concern he may hurt her and replace it with this.

This confidence.

He was hard in her hand and she lowered her lips to brush sweetly over his. He let out a quiet groan and pulled his arms around her slim figure. Regina released him and straddled his waist, her hips rocked slowly against him but never quite joined. His hips thrust up, pressing his length hot against her.

* * *

He'd been sure it was a dream. He could see something new in her gaze as she took control of him. Warm, dark eyes gazed up at him, and Robin was about to speak, but her bold movements silenced him completely.

Lying forward on his body, Regina drew her fingers along his length between them. His response to her was automatic; the way his eyes fell shut and his mouth slipped open. She kissed him deeply; a series of slow, searching explorations that shook him to the depths of his soul, never knowing how intense joining could be when control was taken from him.

His hands slid up her back and into her glorious hair and ran his fingers through it. So many of his fantasies were like this. His heartbeat raced, Regina raised and took him inside of her. His hands moved slowly over her soft skin, sculpting the curves of her body with reverence.

The sounds she made were incredible, and the way she said his name was his undoing. She was so stunning like this, and he was so close to losing himself.

He watched her rock above him. Regina gasped and sighed through parted lips, her rhythm flowed instinctively, surely.

When she opened her eyes, she sought his gentle emotions as if it were on instinct. It would be their way; a ritual of the mind he never knew he'd share with anyone.

Robin sat up and pulled her against him while her hips urgently thrusting down onto him. Her head fell backward, and he nipped at her neck, then soothed her flesh with his tongue.

"Regina..." Her breathing was urgent, and he knew she was as close as he. "Oh, God..." he groaned, as she ground hard on him and he arched his hips up into her again and again. His body tensed and then found his release, and brought his hand between them, finding the center of her desire. Clutching his shoulders, she moaned his name, urged him on until she collapsed against his chest while still trembling in his arms.

Every movement thereafter was bittersweet torture. Their bodies still joined, they held together for long moments in the wake of such a powerful union.  Robin nuzzled her neck, breathing her in enjoying the seclusion of their final night there together.

The journey might have difficulties and it might very well be dangerous, but for right now, right here, in his arms, she was well and truly safe.

He took her face in his hands and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, now that's what I call a good night," he teased.

Regina blushed. "I'm sorry."

Robin chuckled. "Oh no, my lady." He took one of her hands resting on his chest and placed a kiss on her fingertips. "You must never apologize for _that_. You may have your way with me whenever you want."

* * *

They smiled, and the intimacy of the moment stole away the lightheartedness, foreheads drew together, noses bumped, as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Considering his eyes, she said, "Being with you here, like this, makes me wish we could bring Roland and Snow here with us. I think I’m beginning to understand why Arthur is so content to stay."

"While I can’t help but agree. I had an idea I think you might like." He threaded a hand into her hair, brushing an errant lock back behind her ear with the other.

"What’s that?"

"If Camelot does return to our realm, Arthur has offered us a place there." Her brow furrowed, she opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head, and continued, "No matter whether we stay in Sherwood or journey to Kincardine, I will make sure wherever we go, we are far from the reaches of the your mother’s influences."

Regina was truly touched by the king’s offer, as she had been one of Arthur’s toughest critics. “Our children would love it here, and I would too, but how would my husband occupy his time without someone to rob?”

She raised a teasing brow, making him grin. His hands lowered, gripping her backside once again and pressing her into him. “I will have many hobbies.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, and she smiled against his lips as she moved against him.

A while later, out of breath and tired, they shuffled back against the pillows. Once they were settled, Regina rested her head against his shoulder as he raised a hand, weaving into her hair and stroking her temple with his thumb.

Every now and then, Robin dropped kisses into her hair until the deep and even breathing sound of her soul mate fell into a peaceful slumber.

 


	34. Passage

Across the sky, clouds were darkening and filling, threatening to drop heavy rain down on them. The wind was eerily calm, as many men, women, and children filled the grounds of the castle. Many were saying their farewells, but most were quietly filling their satchels with axes and bows, some armed with swords.

Marlow was the first to bid them a farewell. "Though I know you'll be traveling within the safe boundaries of The Lady, I bid you both a good journey, my lady and Lord Robin. It is my hope I see you again very soon." He held his arms out in an old Avalon blessing.

Robin mirrored his actions, returning the blessing for what it was - a gesture of goodwill. "Thank you, Marlow."

"Yes, thank you." Regina smiled.

Coming from the distance, King Arthur approached with the priestess Isolde. Robin shared a curious look with Regina but said nothing.

Isolde bowed before Regina. “My lady, I humbly request to accompany you.”

Robin waited for Regina to reply. She looked to him as if she wanted needed support, but this was her decision and instead of words, he gave her a comforting smile.

Regina’s lips pulled up. Robin sensed his wife was warmed by the young woman’s gesture, could feel it radiating from her. “Isolde, I am thankful, but it could be dangerous. We don’t know what will happen.”

The young girl’s eyes held Regina’s. “I’m not afraid, my lady.”

There was a long silence, then Regina let out a breath. “All right, but please, no more my lady. Call me, Regina.”

Isolde lips twitched up before she inclined her head. “I will concede to _Lady_ Regina _.”_

Robin’s chest tightened with a familiar mixture of his feelings and Regina’s. His heavy with gratitude for the friendship forming between the two and hers, truly touched by Isolde’s offer.

Though there were dangers, he did not object to having her along, but he felt the need to warn her the consequences of her decision. “We thank you, Islode, but I feel I should also warn you, we do not know what may happen if you pass with us into our realm. There isn’t a guarantee Camelot will return nor any assurance you may.”

“Thank you, Lord Robin. It is still my wish to accompany you both.”

His hand fell on Regina’s back feeling her warmth through her layers of clothes.  They shared a knowing look before Regina accepted her request, and the young woman took her place by her side.

Arthur came up to them then with a regretful smile. "This is where I must leave you both, I'm afraid. I have sent many knights along the banks of the shores along the way. If something happens, we shall know and if needed, we will have aid for you throughout your journey, with much to follow."

"We appreciate that. Thank you, Your Grace."

"Please, cousin, I beg of you, no titles. Least not now, though we all have faith you will return us all to our lands and break us free from the Fae Queen. Let us not forget the dangers ahead." Arthur looked to his aide at his side, who nodded, passing Arthur a sword. The hilt of the sword was simple and plain, but the steel was faintly etched with runes, and gleamed with gold accents, and Regina could hear the hum of magic off it. Her eyes widened.

Arthur held it aloft, eyeing the steel proudly, then holding the barrel out to Robin who looked back the king in awe. "Is this..."

"Excalibur, yes, it is. It was my gift from Merlin. It was forged in the fires of Avalon, blessed by the Lady who is the messenger of the Goddess herself. It has served me well all these years. I give this to you now, for it will protect you."

Robin shook his head slowly, protesting, "While I am beyond honored, Arthur, I couldn't..."

"But you must," Arthur insisted, pushing the sword further into Robin's hands. "I know that bow upon your back is what has made you the great thief that you are, but this will protect you." With that, he released the sword to Robin and bowed his thanks. After all, they were not only going home but possibly saving a kingdom as well. "Be well, Robin and Regina."

"Be well, Arthur," Robin replied, overwhelmed, and Arthur pulled him into a fierce embrace. Neither of them was naive to their realities of this quest to get home. Magic, though powerful, could not shield them from every danger. "Once we are home, when we are _all_ home, I will be sure this sword makes it back into the hands of its rightful owner."

Arthur laughed merrily. "Be sure that there is not a scratch laid upon her!"

“I won’t,” Robin called back, chuckling.

They made their way back over to the group, and while he helped to prepare their horses Regina assured him she had everything she needed. They'd brought nothing into this realm but the clothes they wore now had been replaced with warm riding clothes and thick, heavy cloaks at Arthur's insistence.

Robin stood close to Regina, reaching out for her hands, and took them between his own, rubbing warmth into them. Looking around the valley before them, he noted, "The weather will not be on our side, I fear."

Regina followed his gaze to the thunderclouds and shivered as a blast of cold wind rushed past them. "No, it won't."

A cry from behind them both made them turn. Standing there in nothing but a thin dress and summer cloak stood Madam Millicent, barking out orders and calling out for a move on, all while walking in their direction.

"I hope you're not afraid of the rain," she cried out with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Not at all, Madam." Robin called back with a grin. "Though, you might want to rethink your cloak. You'll catch your death once the clouds unleash their fury."

"Ah, but my child, 'tis nothing but a summer rain. It will take more than a sprinkling to bring me my death." She let out a cackle, but then Millicent's joy was taken by a pack of dogs running up to her, barking wildly at the parcel she carried on her back. Millicent cried out, shouting, _Back! Back I say, you fowl beasts!_ while many men attempted to placate the animals. Just then a squirrel-like animal jumped from the pack and the dogs gave chase, Millicent running off wildly in pursuit.

Regina gave an unlady-like snort and rolled her eyes.

Robin chuckled, drawing Regina into his arms, he whispered, "Perhaps she is a bit odd."

"You think?"

He kissed her brow. "I am going to go find Merlin. See if we can get a move on." And kissed her again before walking away, and turning quickly to say, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to give Snow and Roland the shock of their lives."

* * *

 

He winked at her, before disappearing into the crowd. Regina pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing, though she couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Yes, their children were in for a big surprise. 

All through the day, the group of travelers had wandered along the boundaries of the lake, and then before the sun had set, there was a wide inlet leading into an immense marsh. They would need to make their way carefully across the marshlands, to beyond the river where they would follow it around the Isle of Avalon, then up to what was once the resting place of Merlin. It was there they would be able to unlock the portal that would send them all home.

Regina rode beside Robin, noticing his watchful eye on guard, never dropping a moment as they rode behind Merlin and Madam Millicent. Though she would not voice it aloud, there was a feeling in the air, a charged energy that made her feel like they were being watched. The mist made their surroundings all gray at the edges.

She could feel Robin sensing her concern, and she glanced in his direction. His jaw clenched tightly, holding her gaze for a moment before focusing around them once more. As strange as it was, Regina was more comforted by Robin's presence beside her than that of the great wizard who traveled with them.

There was a shuffling up ahead and the sounds of fearful horses along with shouts from the guard. Robin held out his hand, gesturing her to stop.

Regina opened her mouth, about to voice her thoughts when Merlin called out to them. "We will rest here for the night." He appeared between a set of men, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her chin in the direction of the commotion.

"The marshes are thick with mists, and as night has begun to take hold, the horses have grown apprehensive," the old wizard said soberly. "It's all for the best. Better to be rested and travel in the light, then lose ourselves in the darkness."

Regina sighed as the wizard took his leave, making his way back the way he came. It wasn't until Robin placed a hand on her leg did she realize he was speaking to her.

"Would you prefer to sleep upon your horse, my love?" His eyes danced with amusement, as he smiled up at her.

She shook her head, swinging her leg to get down from the horse. Robin's hands gripped her waist, helping her land softly. Once on the ground, she placed her hands on his and she quipped, "I prefer the tents of thieves."

"Really?" Robin chuckled, and he took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Leaning in, he whispered, "I've got just the place then."

 


	35. Avalon

Darkness swathed the land around her. Looking up to the sky that was once filled with stars was now a blank, black canvas, leaving the world feeling empty and hollow. To Regina, it was as if a great painter had erased the heavens.

And then as quick as lighting a candle, she was surrounded by mist. She closed her eyes at the intrusion. White and heavy, it didn't matter she could not see the stars for the brightness of the fog around her became all encompassing, its presence pressing all around her, so thick she could scarcely see her own hand in front of her.

"Robin!"

Silence and stillness aided the terrifying calmness that surrounded her, which only added to her fear. The only sounds were of her heavy breathing. Where was he? Where was she? She could recall falling asleep in his arms, but nothing else. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she called out again, "Robin, please! If you can hear me, answer me!"

Her heartbeat knocked hard in her chest at the sound of a quiet laughter that slowly grew in volume. It sounded like a woman's voice? Only it was menacing and cold. Then another voice rang out. This one was achingly familiar.

"Regina!"

 _Robin_.

"Robin!" She tried to use their bond to sense him, to find him, but it was as if he had been ripped from her. She couldn't summon the magic she gained. Of all the times when she needed it most, to get to him, to save him…  But it was all too much. The mists were too much.

“Robin… I need your help! I can't feel you… You have to help me find you!”

“Regina…”

She turned around, thinking she had heard him from behind her. Where was he? If she could figure out which direction his voice carried from, she could find him. Tears filled her eyes. Why couldn't she feel him?

She took a deep breath but it wasn’t enough. She took another, but it was too small. She couldn’t get enough. Regina fell to her knees.

The mist was suffocating her.

She tried to move forward, but it only made the tightness pressing around her chest that much stronger. She tried to push herself to her feet, but Goddess, how it burned! Opening her eyes, there stood a door. It hadn’t been there before, but she knew she needed to get to it. Robin would be on the other side, she knew. She could feel him now. She could save him. If she could get there…

"Regina, no! Go back!"

A tear fell down her cheek hearing the desperation in his voice. She wouldn’t leave him behind. "I can't. Not without you."

Then the woman's voice whispered, "You're too late."

An unknown force pushed her, and Regina fell backwards.

Gasping, she sat up in a frantic daze, scrambling in the darkness to shove the weight off her, but was caught someone’s arms before she could truly move away. She flailed wildly in the grip for a moment more before she recognized his voice. She was no longer dreaming.

Robin.

“Regina?" Robin held her tighter as she gasped for the breath she could not get in her dream. She clung at his shirt, scarcely breathing, as the dream faded, and he helped her sit up. Still her knuckles clenched, gripping him afraid he would be gone from her like in her dream if she let go.

"Robin." She touched his face in the darkness of their tent. Feeling the familiar stubble from his beard under her fingertips, she let out a sound perilously close to a sob. "You're all right?"

"Of course, I'm fine." He pulled her into his arms to hold her close to his chest. She didn’t release her grip on him. "What has frightened you so?"

"It was a dream," she croaked, trying to will away the fear. It felt so real. Like all the others she had since arriving in this realm. Something was coming. She could feel it. Not wanting to worry Robin more than he already was, she dismissed again with a murmured, "Only a dream."

"Regina, you're trembling for God's sake." He laid his hands on her back, offering his touch to help ease her fears. "I'm here. I'm all right. We're both going to be all right. Another dream of your mother?"

She shook her head as her breath hitched, and tears formed in her eyes falling down her cheeks. She could not lose Robin. Not when she had only found him… The devastation would be too much to bear. Once she let the tears fall, she discovered she couldn't stop. He tried soothing her, but she shook her head. "I'm fine," she managed to get out between the sobs. Her grip on his shirt tightened even further. "Just hold me."

He pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and cradling her head with one hand as the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. She drew comfort in his touch, in his love for her pouring into her through the bond. It took several minutes for the tears to subside, and when she had better control of her emotions, she searched his light blue eyes. Within them there was so much grief and worry, so many of the emotions already coursing through her own. It made her heart break for them both.

Bringing her hand up, she touched his face. "I'm all right," she whispered.

He nodded and tore his eyes away from hers. Clearing his throat, he said, "It's still early yet. Do you think you can sleep anymore?"

"Maybe," she replied.

Still holding her, he leaned them back against the blankets, and she laid her head against his shoulder, while he kept his arms firmly around her. "Better?"

"Yes." Regina took hold of his hand, and he threaded his fingers through hers.

"Rest, my love. I'm here with you."

She nodded. "I know." What she didn't say was she wasn't sure how much longer that statement could remain true.

* * *

 

He didn't know who she was fooling, pretending her dream had not disturbed her to such a degree. He could feel anguish suffused through their bond. He pressed his lips to her brow, listening as she repeated, “Just a dream,” and his arms tightened around her. Deciding then it was not the time to press her for details, he whispered soft assurances until she succumbed to sleep.

It took him a little while longer, and when he did sleep, Robin dreamt of unsettling visions of losing Regina to the mists.

The following morning, he woke before she and rose quietly wanting to speak with Merlin before the moved on. Most of the camp was also awake. Sitting around the fire, tending to the horses, or like Madam Millicent and Istolde, drinking steaming mugs of tea between a hurried whispered conversation that ended at his approach.

“Ladies, I was wondering if either of you might have seen Merlin?”

Istolde’s eyes flicked to Millicent, who gave him a slow nod. Her usual exuberance withheld, troubled him most. “He’s gone to the river.” Millicent’s eyes swept out over the march as if she could see the druid on the shore from where she stood. “They have come to meet us.”

Robin tilted his head. “They?”

“The dark ones along the marshes.” Her voice grew quiet. “The queen is watching.”

“You look as though you were staring right at them.”

“Oh, I can see them, Lord Robin. They’ll wait to reveal themselves from you until they want you to see them. Make no mistake, the spirits are there.”

He was silent as his gaze followed hers. The land ahead was muted greens and browns for as far as he could see. Land of land encompassed by water where there were no signs of any living form, neither man nor Fae, and it chilled him knowing they were out there and yet he was unable to see them.

“How is it they have not come for us?”

“For it is a place where the power of the Lady waxes and wanes along the marsh. We will add another day to our journey and distance ourselves from those that seek us harm.”

“If that is the case, I will make sure we are ready.” With one last look, Robin turned and left them. He would see to it that magic not be the only thing they were prepared for.

Regina came out of the tent dressed in a heavy fur cloak and long wool dress. There were dark circles under her eyes which told him how well she'd slept. Walking up to her, he held out a brown leather belt he procured from one of the heavily armed men.

Her eyes dropped down at what he carried in his hands. “What's this?”

“For you.” He pulled a small object from his own belt and held it out to her. In his other hand, he held a small dagger. “I want to make sure you have some form of protection.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Will I need it?”

He took a breath. The morning had been filled with uncertainness and far more revelations than he would like. One thing was for certain he was no longer leaving her unarmed. Magic or no magic. “Let us hope not. In the event that you do, I also want you to know how to use it.”

She took the belt and blade from him eyeing it wearily. “I know how to use a knife.

“Do you now? Let’s try this…” he trailed off, taking the belt and unsheathing the small dagger from its leather case, then held it out for her. “If I were to attack you, where would you strike me?”

Her shoulders fell as did her face. “Robin…”

He knew she was tired and rattled from her dream but he’d rather her be in a mood and educated on how to defend herself than placid and unable to ward off an attack.

“Humor me, my love.”  Stepping beside her, he took her hand and showed her how to properly hold it. “Look, if you take this, hold it like this… your grip must be strong but do not lock your wrist. If you want to kill,” he said, holding up her hand to his neck, “aim between the shoulder and the neck or under the arm.”

“And if I don't wish to kill anyone?” she asked, with a raised brow.

Where they were going and what they were facing, he’d rather she not hold back from fully protecting herself, but if she was going to insist, he would show her. “If you want to incapacitate them, you would strike the arm, the wrist, or the back.”

She took her hand back from him and ran her fingertip over the edge of the dagger and asked, “Why are you showing me this?”

“Can a husband just wish for the safety of his wife without concealed motives?”

“I'm sure they can, but I know that you're not telling me something.”

Robin let out a breath _. Tell her you fool_ , his mind told him. She would find out eventually, if not by him, surely Millicent or Isolde. “The Fae draw nearer the closer we come to the cave.”

“I thought they could not cross?”

“They can’t-”

“If they can't cross, why should we worry?” she interrupted, and without worry.

“The cave is a part of the cliff, which is surrounded by the sea. But it rests on the side of Avalon. We must cross the sea before we can enter.”

“But Merlin told us the Lady wouldn't let them near it,” she argued.

“The entrance, no, as she controls the water surrounding it. But she cannot keep them from the shores and the cliff’s edge.” He took a few steps toward her, and gentled his voice as he said, “I only want us to be prepared for anything, that’s all.”

She sheathed the knife into the belt. As she fastened it around her, her eyes traveled from his boots to his eyes. “You give me a dagger while you have a bow and a sword?”

Robin raised a brow at her set jaw. “You think you can you use Excalibur?” he asked with a laugh. “If you can show me you can use it, I will gladly bequeath it to you.”

Placing her hands on her hips, she said, “It can’t be that hard.”

Robin unsheathed the sword from his side and held it out to her.

She wore a small smile but it quickly faltered when she took the sword and weighed it in her hands. “It’s a little heavier than I thought.”

“Nonsense, it’s the same weight I’d give Roland to practice with.” He chuckled before stepping up behind her and reaching around her to place his hands over hers. “Always face your attacker. You want to widen your stance, so you have room to move.” He moved his feet out, so she could mirror him and brought their arms up. “Hold your sword at shoulder level close to you, now step forward and bring Excalibur down in a straight line like you would strike their shoulder.”

She fumbled forward, but Robin was there to catch her. She turned to him and she let out a sigh. “Maybe I’ll take the dagger.”

He laughed again and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Do not worry, my love. We’ll work on sword fighting when we return home. You’ll be showing up the men in camp in no time.”

* * *

 

 _Mother_.

Regina’s eyes fluttered open, and she inhaled sharply through her nose. From beside her, Robin slept deeply. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back and his light snore low in her ear. Something woke her, though she wasn’t sure what it had been. Listening to the sounds of a sleeping camp, when there were no other sounds, she closed her eyes. She must have been dreaming again. At least it wasn’t as bad as before. She might even be able to go back to sleep. It was still early, and they had another long ride ahead of them tomorrow. Soon they would be home and she could finally get back to…

_Mother?_

Her eyes opened once more. “Snow?”

Without thinking, Regina eased herself from Robin’s grasp, and taking her cloak, left the tent. It was dark; the sky a heavy overcast, shielding the moon’s light, making it hard to see more than a few feet in front of her. Stepping quietly, as to not wake the occupants of the camp, she could hear a soft whimpering just beyond and made her way toward it.

Her skin prickled as the cold set in, and she tugged her cloak around her. “Snow?” she called out, her voice not much more than a whisper.

_Mother? Is that you?_

A hysterical laugh bubbled up from her. “Snow!” she called out into the night. Snow was there! Her mind struggled to reason how it could be, how Snow could be there in Avalon, but somehow the reasoning wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered was finding her.

There was another sound, like the sound of rippling waves washing ashore. She was close to the sea. As she drew near the shore’s edge, the mist grew thicker and thicker, but her lack of vision did not deter her. She couldn’t stop.

 _Why can’t I hear her anymore?_ she thought. “Snow?”

“My Lady?”

Regina jumped and turned wildly. Her heart hammered in her chest, and it took her a moment to recognize the young woman before her. “Isolde?”

“Yes, Lady Regina,” Isolde said, taking Regina by the hand. “You left and I followed. I didn’t want you to get lost or hurt. Come, you have wandered too far from camp.”

_Gina?_

Isolde led her back, but Regina stopped them.  “Can you hear that?”

“Hear, my lady?”

Annoyed Isolde could not hear them, she explained, “It’s Roland. I can hear them. Snow and Roland. They’re here somewhere.”

Istolde eyes ventured passed her. “Perhaps we should get the others?”

The fear in Isolde’s face and in her grip made Regina snatch her hand back from her. “No, I can’t go back now. She and Roland are close, and they’re lost. Help me find them.”

_Gina, I can’t see you._

Regina’s eyes widened. “There. I hear her. Snow, Roland, I’m coming! I hear you!”

She didn’t wait, didn’t think of getting help, only of running to them. Out into the freezing cold sea. She could hear Isolde’s voice calling for her and another voice – a woman’s voice she didn’t recognize - telling her to stop.

“My lady, please! I can’t hear anyone… Come back!”

“No, it’s not so deep here. I can cross.” She couldn’t stop. Hearing Snow’s cries, she moved faster towards the voice.

In her mind, Regina could make out her own voice telling herself to turn back, to run and get away, but she refused to listen. She knew it was Snow. She'd know her voice anywhere and Roland. He had called out, Gina. There was no one in Avalon who knew he called her that. He was so little, he couldn’t say her name properly, but it came out so sweetly she didn’t mind. Not at all. It was him! She had to find them!

The how's and why’s behind them being in Avalon she would find out later. Then imagined them both surrounded by the Dark Fae and she quickened her steps. She would not hesitate to kill anyone who sought to harm them.

When she reached the other side of the shore, Regina stopped in her tracks. They were there waiting for her.

“Snow! Roland!”

Falling to her knees in front of them, she placed a hand on each of their cheeks. Her eyes roamed over them, taking them in, making sure they were uninjured. They were so warm even in the freezing climate.

“How did you get here?” she asked in a breathless whisper.

In the next instant it was as if she had awoke from a dream, and to her horror, the eyes of the children standing before her were not the bright green of Snow’s or the warm brown of Roland’s but lavender like… “The Fae,” she whispered.

The look on their faces and heir lavender eyes as they transformed from children to the mature Fae were the last things she recalled before blackness surrounded and took her.

* * *

 

Robin could not remember much about his mother, but that night he dreamed of her.

As a child, he would climb the trees surrounded by Locksley manor, and his mother would always warn him not to climb too high. One day, after being cooped up all day with tutors, he was finally allowed to go out and the first place he went was his favorite tree. In his excitement, he fell from the low branch of their largest oak and cut himself. His mother, who must have been close by, was at his side immediately.

_“It hurts!” he had cried._

_Her blue eyes, much like his own, looked down into his as she soothed him. Her voice was gentle, as were her lips as she pressed them to his brow. A moment later the pain was gone. His hand came up to wipe across his brow, over his cut that had disappeared._

_“There. All better, my son.” Her hand rose and threaded into his hair as she pulled him against her._

_He breathed her in. His father always said his mother smelled like the roses that bloomed in the first spring, but for Robin, she smelled like the blossoms from his tree._

_She pulled away, her hand soft against his cheek, when she told him, “Be brave, my son. For you will be home soon.”_

_A confused frown pulled down upon his lips. “Mother?”_

_She smiled softly and then told him, “You must wake. Wake up, Robin. Wake, my son!”_

And he did. Covered in a cold sweat he knew, even without her missing presence beside him, he knew Regina was gone.

“Lord Robin! Everyone!”

Hearing the shouts from outside, he was on his feet in an instant, and he flew from the tent looking around and catching Isolde who, in her haste, fell into his arms.

“She's gone!” she cried.

He gripped Isolde’s arms. “Regina? Where?”

“The Fae, they took her!” Tears poured down the young girl’s cheeks. She shook her head widely. “She thought she heard Snow and Roland. I tried to stop her, but she insisted they were out there. The mist got too thick and I couldn't find her, and then as quickly as it came, it was gone and so was she!”

“You're sure it was the Fae?” asked Robin, his eyes frantically searching hers.

“Yes, I saw them on the other side of the shore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” She broke down again.

His heart pounded in his chest with fear and a blinding fury that filled his veins with fire. He would find and kill every last one of them with his bare hands if he must.

Robin held her to his side to comfort, but he looked round as the others gathered around him, and spotting Millicent, he walked Isolde over to her. “It's all right. Madam, take her.” Turning to the others, he called out, “Has anyone been to Avalon who can show me the way?”

There was a low murmuring and a shuffle of feet. The men around avoiding his eyes all no doubt filled with fear. His jaw clenched. Years of living in comfort, free from war and worry had softened them all. To hell with them, he thought. He would go alone.

“I can.” One of Arthur’s knights, an older man named, Haydn, stepped forward. The weathered man’s gaze shifted between the others with undisguised shame.

“Thank you.” Robin inclined his head, then looked over to the wizard who stepped out from the shadows. “Merlin?”

The old druid gazed back at him regretfully. “I would accompany you, however I cannot, for I cannot not venture past the barriers of Camelot.”

Before Robin could ask why, Millicent, who had finished helping Isolde to sit, stepped over to him. “I will travel with you. I know of the Fae and their tricks, they will not be able to fool me so easily.”

That was a relief at least. He didn’t have time to argue with Merlin or waste time on his vague answers. “I thank you, madam.” Robin kneeled inside his tent, gathering his cloak, bow, and sword to take with him.

Merlin spoke up once again. “We will continue our journey to the caves. Millicent, you will show them the way once you recover Regina.”

Millicent’s confident voice replied, “We will beat you there, old friend.”

* * *

 

The ferry across the sea took longer to cross than when they arrived. He was tempted to call out to this so-called Lady to pick up her speed but knew it'd be no use. Instead, he paced the deck, walking back and forth wondering how on God’s earth Regina was able to cross so easily. His jaw clenched and unclenched with every maddening step for it made no sense.

What could Morgan want with Regina? She'd done nothing… His mind halted in thought. She had though. That was it, wasn't it? She'd married him. The Fae Queen wanted nothing from her except to lure Robin to her. He shook his head, looking out over the water. If she hurt Regina, magic or no magic, he'd make certain she paid dearly for it.

Haydn called out, “Lord Robin, you may wish to come up here.”

Robin turned and walked to the front. There, along the shore, were the same three Fae children he and Regina had met when they first arrived in Avalon and, as when they arrived on the Isle, appeared to be waiting for him.

When the ferry came to a stop, Robin stepped off and made his was over to then came to a stop a few feet away and waited.

Their voices did not disappoint. “Queen Morgan has your lady. She is with her in the castle of Avalon.”

“You’ve seen her?”

“Yes. She is unharmed. The Queen awaits you. You will meet no resistance, she wishes you to know she bares you no harm.”

Robin snorted. Bares him no harm. He shook his head, unable to believe his ears. At least Regina is alive, he told himself.

“The old one must stay.”

Millicent’s eyes widened, outrage pouring from every syllable of her tone when she said, “I will do no such thing!”

“The Queen has commanded the Dark Fae to kill you if you proceed into Avalon,” the girls warned.

“Madam, I must insist-” Robin began.

Millicent’s voice rose over his and she tilted her chin high up in the air. “Those evil beasts do not scare me. Let them try to kill this old woman.” Then turning to the darkness, she called out, “I will toss you foul creatures back to the depts abyss where you belong!”

Robin went over to her and took her by the arms. “Madam, please. I beg of you, stay here.” She was about to argue, but again he shook his head and insisted, “There was a reason Regina and I were brought here. You said it yourself. It is I alone who must defeat the Fae Queen, find Regina, and bring her back so be it.”

He could see in her eyes she knew the truth of it as well as he, yet she still wished to fight, and he admired her braveness for it. “You take no mercy on her evil heart, whatever she may say. For Arthur was faced with the same task and failed.”

Robin took a step forward not believing his ears. Arthur? “He what?”

She was the one shaking her head this time. Her face had fallen into a reflective downcast.  “You are not the only son of the blood of Old. Arthur's mother, the Lady Igraine was also a lady of Avalon. The Fae Queen took Arthur before you came, he agreed to help her, but their son did not live through the week.”

Robin looked away from the old woman. His eyes narrowed in the direction of the cliffs. His heart thumped hard in his chest as his aggravation rose. His jaw clenched, and he fought hard to keep the think lick of irritation at bay as it would do him no good now. Still, before he went had to ask, “Why had he not spoke of this?”

“He is ashamed he was not able to save his kingdom. We all make mistakes, Lord Robin, and he has paid the price ever since.”

Walking away from Millicent, he stood with his back to everyone and closed his eyes. He’d know about his mother, about being taken and saved with Lancelot’s sacrifice, but he never once mentioned his time with the queen. That he as good as lied to him made it simply too much. After all that happened, all their time in Avalon, no one had bothered to think perhaps he would wish to know the lengths she would go to get what she desired. He had so many questions but none of them mattered now, not when Regina was up there somewhere.

Releasing a breath, Robin turned back to them. “None of that matters now. You both remain here. I'll return with Regina soon.”

Millicent nodded. “Follow the path of the stones. They will lead you to the castle. The Goddess be with you, Lord Robin.”


	36. The Fae Queen

Opening her eyes, Regina found it hard to keep them open for long. It was like she was waking from a heavy sleep after being ill for days on end. She just wanted to rest a bit more, but there was something she was doing before… some place she was trying to get to. She blinked against the pull.

Slowly the images came to her. Snow and Roland’s faces were before her. They were with her and Robin in Avalon, but they couldn’t be. Her mind swam with questions right before pain so fierce and sharp lanced through her head making her gasp.

“It’s about time you woke up.”

Regina blinked. Licking her dry lips, she pulled herself from the pain and the temptation of more rest and opened her eyes.

“I thought I was going to have to have Lancelot find his own imaginative way of waking you.”

That voice. She heard it before.

Pushing herself up from the floor, Regina found herself in a large, stone room. There was a great table to one side and a large fireplace burned brightly on the other with a large ornate mirror hanging above it. There were fur rugs that lined the floor beside a large balcony window, and turning her head, she looked up and straight into the eyes of the woman seated on a high-backed throne.

She wore a thin purple dress that stood out starkly against her pale skin. Her long, blonde hair fell down her shoulders, and her slim face smiled at her.

Regina’s heart sank, and a cold chill fell down her back. The woman’s name came out in a surprised whisper, “Claire?”

The woman Regina thought she knew tilted her head, her smile widening. “Don’t look so surprised.”

Regina ignored the pain in her head and tiredness muscles and got slowly to her feet. “But I don’t understand…”

A long, drawn-out sigh, left the queen. “Oh, don’t make me put it all together for you.”

Regina thought back to when she arrived at Robin’s camp. When she met Claire, Regina assumed she did not favor her because she brought a danger to the camp, but now, it became so much clearer to her. She had been after Robin all along and Regina got in the way of that. “You’re Morgan. The Fae Queen?”

“One and the same.”

No. Her mind must be clouded still. Shaking her head, Regina tried to make sense of it all. “I still don’t understand. You know Robin, why would you do this to him?”

“I wouldn’t have had to, had you not come along.”

The bitterness in Claire’s voice was hard to miss. Regina’s eye narrowed. “Then why continue this? This plan, this deception will not gain you any favors with him. He will only hate you and you must know, he will not give you this… this child you seek.”

Claire’s whimsical laugh filled the room. “You’re so sure of this. It’s delightful to see how very naive you are.”

“Naïve? When you think this plan of yours will work? That you can strengthen your magic with a child?” A light scoff left her, and her gaze filling with pity and her own anger. “It’ll never work.”

“Do not mock what you do not understand!” Claire snapped before softening her voice once again. “A child born of the blood of Old, of _true_ blood of the Isle would bring our people back together and bring the religion home.” She paused, her eyes roaming over Regina’s face before adding, “And Robin’s hatred will fade over time when he understands what we can have together.”

A fury built inside Regina. The Fae Queen was even more vile than she first believed.  “You’re the reason Avalon has fallen. Ruling everyone through fear and taking away their way of life. You didn’t even let them _worship_ the Goddess! It’s because of you the religion has all but gone.”

There was a long moment between them as Regina stared down the queen. She tried to use her magic. Tried to use her influence over her to help persuade her to stop all of this but her own powers had no effect on her. Tears formed in Regina’s eyes as Claire’s smile widened.

“I wasn’t always like this, you know.” Claire said, rising from her chair and stepping down the three steps to the stone floor below. “When I was young I wanted the same things as you - Love, family, acceptance… but those were only dreams. Dreams that faded away as one by one my people left.”

“They only left because of you.”

She stopped in front of Regina. Her look was measured, patient, as she stared into her eyes. “How charming you think you know everything that’s happened here. The spoiled, entitled lady that you are. I could've gotten rid of you right from the beginning.”

“Why didn't you?” Regina snapped.

The Fae Queen’s hand rose, and Regina held herself still as Claire’s cold fingertips caressed over her cheek. “I was curious about you and your gifts. Unfortunately, I did not see Robin's feelings for you until it was too late. I knew he felt a responsibility for you, after all, this is Robin we are talking about, but I never thought he would fall for someone so young and naïve. I guess you could say I _over_ estimated him.”

Regina’s voice was hard as flint. “I wish I could say I was sorry I ruined your plans.”

Claire’s smile widened. “Oh, but you haven't my dear, sweet girl. You have actually made it easier for me to get exactly what I want.”

Regina watched, horrified, as the queen’s eyes changed from pale lavender to a warm brown, and then her image faded and morphed, becoming something, _someone_ else…

Regina.

It was like she was looking into a mirror. Her eyes widened with realization.

“No!” she screamed.

“Don't you worry, I’ll take good care of him.” Her own smiling face gazed back at her. “Perhaps if you’re good, I’ll even let you watch us some time.” The Fae Queen’s eye dropped down to look at herself, then said, “Lancelot, take her to her new home. I do hope you got used to sleeping on the floor in the forest, you're going to be doing that for a while."

* * *

 

He walked up the cobblestone steps rising along the rocky cliffs. The sound of the sea crashing against the rocks below grew quieter with every rising step. He would not imagine what he might find at the top. Though Robin believed he would feel it if the queen had hurt Regina in any way, the only thing which kept Robin calm was the word of the three girls below and the closer he came to the top of the cliffs the more he could feel her where as before, he couldn’t at all.

At the top of the stone steps, the castle came into view. It was a grand thing with four large towers surrounded by high walls making a square barrier and in the center the castle. Dull windows were scattered throughout, and in front of him, an open iron gate leading to the heavy doors he would enter through.

The air around Avalon was still surrounded by a thick mist. Quiet and ominous, his footsteps sounded loud against the cobblestone. Holding his bow tightly in his hand, he held an arrow nocked at the ready, Robin’s guard never dropping. His skills as a thief and an archer gave him confidence that whatever resistance he would face he would be able to take down.

_If there is a resistance_. The land seemed empty, but he did not miss the footprints in the ground or the snap of a twig not far in the distance. They were there somewhere in the thick fog, watching him. He was sure of it.

Coming to the large door, he took a step back when it opened without as much as a touch. _Of course, it would,_ his mind wryly said, he was expected after all. Making his way through the foyer, Robin had an idea of where she would be waiting for him. He had a general knowledge of castles; he’d stolen from enough of them to have a vague idea where they placed most throne halls. Turning down the long, wide corridor lit with torches, he came into a large room. It was a great room with a large fireplace spitting out flames and a throne far more ornate than he would have suspected given the nature of the Goddess and how her people worshiped. But then, he supposed, this Fae Queen wasn’t the kind of queen who cared about anyone’s will but her own.

He didn't see her right away, but when he did, the air left his lungs. Tied to a chair, Regina sat in the corner of the room, her mouth bound along with her hands to keep her form escaping. His feet carried him quickly across the room where he dropped to his knees in front of her. Loosening the material from her mouth, he watched as she took a deep breath before saying his name.

“You found me.”

His eyes roamed over her, taking her in and making sure she was uninjured while he finished untying her bonds. Not thinking why she hadn’t used her magic to escape or why the room had been empty until she was in his arms. Once in them, held her fiercely a moment before grasping her arms and pulled her away from him. She appeared fine, but she felt so different to him, so hollow. “Regina?”

She took his hand and attempting to lead him from the room. “Robin, we have to leave here.”

His feet didn’t move from the spot. He was as desperate to leave as she, but something else was happening. He couldn't explain it, but her insistence felt wrong. “Regina, where is the queen?”

“She’s not here. She never has been. It’s been the Fae all along.” She pulled on him once again, but this time her strength surprised him as she dragged him across the room.

He stopped them before she could get too far. “Wait. Are you all right? You’re not hurt?”

“No, Robin, I’m fine.” She turned to him with pursed lips, looking agitated. “We must hurry before they return.”

She must have seen his conflict, because she leaned forward and brought her lips to his. He knew the moment their lips touched she was not who she claimed as such. And yet, the creature kissed him back with an intensity he hadn't expected.

When she pulled away, his eyes were open, and it looked to have startled her. “Robin?”

Jaw set, he took her by the arms, pushing her back and took a step away from her. “You’re not Regina.”

She took a step forward. “What are you talking about? Of course, I am.”

He shook his head. “No, you’re not.”

“Robin, I-”

Robin removed Excalibur quickly, holding it at the neck of the being pretending to be his wife. “Do not think me a fool, demon. I will not hesitate to use this blade on you. Now answer me, where is Regina?”

Before his eyes, the image of Regina transformed. Her long dark hair lightened into a honey-colored blonde, her shorter form gained in height, and before he knew it, Robin had to take two steps away from the form of the other woman he knew.

Claire.

“It cannot be,” he breathed. The woman who he’d took in and known for nearly two years now, who cared for his son, the woman he nearly… “Claire?”

Smiling, she touched the end of Excalibur with the tip of her finger pushing it aside before walking away. She was wearing a dark purple silk dress sculpted around her body, the back cut out leaving little to the imagination, and on top of her head was a delicate crown made of silver. “Sorry about the subterfuge, but you didn’t leave me with much choice.”

“What is this? Where is Regina?”

“I haven’t killed her if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not cruel like your comrades probably told you, and I’ll let her go but first, there’s something I need.”

His jaw tightened. “Never.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” She eyed Robin from his boots to his eyes. Walking up to him, ignoring the sword as though it was nothing by a child's toy, she brought up her hand and ran it over his cheek.

“We had something once before she came.”

All those times he let her spend with him, with his son, ran through his mind. He'd left Roland in her care, let her get close to him like a mother would, and all of it was nothing but a plan to get close to him, to use him.

He said everything to her in a measured tone. “Everything, our friendship, was based on filthy lies and deceit.”

“Come now, I’m still the Claire you knew. I only withheld from you my life here.”

“As the Fae Queen?”

Tipping her chin up, she declared, “I am Morgan le Fae, high priestess of Avalon and yes, the Fae Queen.”

“Why?” There must be another way. The woman he spent over a year of his life getting to know was capable of more than… _this_. “Why have you done this?”

She walked over to her chair and took a seat before explaining, “The new faith is spreading, driving out and punishing, _killing_ the followers of Old. Because of that fear people are forgetting the Goddess and turning to the new God. As they do, the Isle disappears from the land until it will be no more.”

There was a touch of sadness to her tone, and yet was she not the reason behind Avalon’s demise? Could she not have changed their fate had she ruled differently? His pity for her only went so far given her history. “Is that not your own doing? You cursed this place. Forbid those of the Old from worshiping, driving them from the land and into the shadows.”

A scoff filled the room. “You could never understand. They prayed for the will of the Goddess and in doing so, brought the end upon them.”

“If it is the will of your Goddess then why fight it?”

“Because I will not so easily leave my home!” She shouted at him, her face red with fury. “My people have abandoned the Isle. Bringing back magic with the blood of Old, proving to the people of its continuation and will restore their faith that Avalon can carry on in this world.”

He could understand wanting to save the Isle but to do so by such means… Shaking his head, he told her, “I’m sorry, I feel for you, but I will not willingly aid you in what you desire.”

“Oh, but you will,” she said, walking over to the throne. _Her_ throne. “Because if you don’t, I will kill Regina.”

The look in her eyes Robin didn’t doubt she wouldn’t. There was only way he and Regina were going to get out of this castle and that would be together. And in order to do that, he would have to get Claire to bring Regina to him.

“I want to see her. Show me she’s all right and then let her go.”

Mirth brightened her face, bringing with it a ringing laugh that filled the room. She uncrossed her legs, deep slits showed him the bare expanse of her legs, but he kept his eyes on hers much to her frustration.

“You may see her, but I won’t let her go just yet. Not until you give me something.” She drew nearer, and his jaw clenched. “Something I've been looking forward to for so long now…” Robin turned his head away from her touch, and she dropped her hand. With her face in a set pout, she said, “I don’t know why you’re so bothered. It’s not like you didn’t once think about what could happen between us. What we could have shared. I promise you, you will enjoy it.”

“Even if I hadn’t taken vows, pledged myself to another, would I ever give you anything so freely. You are nothing but a deceitful witch.”

Her face slipped from its overconfident set for a heartbeat before she recovered, twisting it into something more dismissive, however, the jealousy, and –if he dared- the hurt was present there in her eyes.

“What was it about her?” she asked, curiously. “Was it her young youthful innocence? That naive lovesick look she got whenever you came around? Or was it that figure of hers? Even I can admit, she is a tempting little thing.”

“What I feel for Regina you will never understand.”

“No, I suppose I won’t. I never have. It was Helena and Igraine who were blessed with such a fate while I was condemned to live a life alone.” The bitterness in her voice had returned, and she turned her back on him to gaze out the window.

“I’ve heard of your sisters. You could have changed your fate, and yet you did nothing, you’re doing nothing,” he accused.

“Nothing?” she replied, turning to him. “You have no idea what I’ve done, what I’m doing. I tried to do this differently, to get you to fall in love with me, to make this right.”

“Just as you did with Arthur and Lancelot? Did you ever stop to think that this is not to be? That perhaps the reason for your failures is that you simply must accept things are as they should be?”

“No, I chose wrong. I see that now. I chose Lancelot for lust, Arthur for blood, but you… you're an exception. Over time I grew to love you, and I know you could have felt something for me out there in the forest. I think with some more time you will grow to love me in return, and when you do, then our child will be born from that love and he will survive because of it.”

Repulsed, his look, as well as well as what little of feeling as left for her, hardened even more. “Even if you get what you want from me, know this -I will never love you and I will fight every day to be free from you.”

Slowly, she made her way over to him. “You say that now, but give it some time.” Taking him by the neck, she pulled him to her, kissing his lips. He tensed, clamped his lips together beneath her touch, kept himself from grimacing until she had her fill because he knew fighting her off would only anger her, and until he knew Regina was safe, he wouldn’t risk that. When she finally drew away, her eyes took him in as she assured, “I have no problem keeping your love alive if you do as I bid.”

He didn’t move, didn’t bat an eye. Instead, he held her gaze, wanting nothing more than to kill her but demanded once again. “I want to see her.”

They shared a look for long moment, he thought she would deny him and then a man stepped from the shadows.

“Lancelot,” she called. “Bring her to us.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”


	37. Shattered

Her back was pressed against the harsh stone in a small room. The only light she was afforded came from the crack beneath the door. There were sounds; she could hear a mouse scurrying across the floor. Though they had a mutual understanding, she and it. He stayed on one side and she one the other and she would let him be.

The bitter cold had her pulling her cloak more tightly around her shoulders, and her hugging her knees to her chest. She sniffed, and tilted her head back against the wall, shutting her eyes that ached from her tears.

She had no idea how long she sat there in the darkness, it was only when a warmth, a sensation so achingly familiar that she opened her eyes and gasped at the strength of it. 

“Robin,” she said his name like a whispered prayer.

But time passed. When he arrived, she felt the beginning of hope, that somehow, he would know it wasn’t her. That he would be able to feel her as she could him, but too much time had gone by. The longing in her chest took hold of her heart. The queen was going to get what she wanted and there was nothing Regina could do to stop her.

Unless…

Regina held up her hand. She could barely make out her fingers in the dark, but with tears running down her cheeks she concentrated on the feel of Robin and his love for her and… felt it. Regina gasped looking up in the darkness at the ceiling to where she imagined he was. Rubbing her fingertips together, Regina closed her eyes. Her magic was there, the queen’s power may have dimmed it before, but she couldn’t put a stop to their magic combined. And in the midst of the screeching, scurrying, and the drips of water off in the distance came a voice.

A whisper that blew past her like a breeze changing the feel of their air, and on it, the words, _I’m here._

In the same moment the voice had gone the door burst open, and blinking from the intrusion of light, she gasped as a strong set of hands pull her to her feet and from her dungeon cell. Lancelot kept her tight by his side; gripped her arm enough to make her wince while walking her at a quick pace up the stairs and through the halls. Perhaps Robin convinced Claire to let them go? Maybe he convinced her there was another way to save Avalon. To Regina’s dismay, however, there was nothing Lancelot’s stoic demeanor gave anything away. His face was void of emotion, the only thing left was a shell of a man there once was, she could only assume as much anyway. One thing she knew for sure, he was not the revered Lancelot he once was.

His grip on her arm tightened, making her hiss in pain right before he pushed her roughly back into the throne room. She nearly lost her footing but there was someone who was able to reach out and catch her. The gentleness in the touch had her looking up into the eyes of her husband.

A sound like a sob left her chest. She took his face in her hands, her thumbs caressing over the stubble. Relieved he had come, her tears fall anew, unchecked. His forehead softly fell against hers. She never thought she would see him again. She blinked though her tears. “You’re here.”

“Are you injured?” he asked, drawing away from her, eyes searching her for any sign of harm. She shook her head, but he ignored it, and his tone hardened as he glanced away from her to the other side of the room before falling on her again. “Has _anyone_ hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” she replied. She didn’t need him worrying over a few bruises when they had bigger things to worry about, like getting out of this place. Her voice lowered, “Robin, we can’t let her do this.”

He touched her cheek gently. “I won't let her hurt you, Regina. We have no choice.”

“Yes, we do,” she said, lowering her voice to a soft whisper. “She thinks she knows about our time in Camelot, but she doesn’t know what we share, not truly. As soon as you came I felt my magic return. We can fight her.”

“Regina -” he began.

“All right, you’ve seen her,” Claire’s voice rang out, interrupting what he was about to tell her.

“Robin,” Regina said bringing his attention back to her as another tear slipped down her cheek. “I’ve lived with darkness around me my whole life. I thought I’d never escape, but I did. And now I know that where there’s love there’s light and it’s because of you that I know how to find it. I won’t let her take it away from us. I feel you, I feel _us_ , and that feeling is stronger than ever. We can do this.”

An unexpected smile that made his eyes crinkle around the edges lit his face, as he told her, “If today is my last day, Regina, know this, I thank God for every moment I’ve been blessed to have you. You are my light.”

His lips fell to hers and she was overtaken by his determination, his fear, but most importantly his love for her.

“Lancelot, take her back to her new home.”

Before Regina knew it, Robin pushed her behind him, and unsheathing Excalibur, held it out in front of him. His voice was as hard as flint. “You will not lay one finger on her. We will be taking our leave from you all.”

Claire’s ringing laugh filled the room. “You seem under the impression you have some choice in this, thief. You stay, and she lives. Or I can make an exception and just kill her now.”

“You'll have to kill me,” Regina said, “I won’t be a part of your madness.”

There was a heavy moment where Morgan stared at them. Regina thought that she might be considering giving up, but then her chin tipped up and she said, “Done.”

* * *

 

Robin watched in horror as Regina gasped from behind him. She was plucked from her place and lifted high into the air where Claire swept her away and froze her on the other side of the room beside her. Regina struggled against the queen’s hold, but it was no use. The Fae Queen’s power was too strong.

Robin’s jaw clenched, and he could barely hear over the pounding of his heart. He would kill Claire that he knew. “Release her!” he shouted.

“I gave you a chance…” Claire said.

“I will end you,” he spat.

“You will end us all.”

“So be it.”

Claire looked over to Lancelot, and Robin turned to face the man who was once hailed a hero as Lancelot took his own sword, preparing to fight. “It doesn’t have to end this way,” Robin said.

Lancelot only smiled.

Robin held the sword by his side, and Lancelot lunged forward. Robin easily deflected it, stepping to the side, but Lancelot had plans other than swords, and swung his fist, connecting with Robin’s nose. Pain lanced through his nose and his head making him hiss.

Lancelot chuckled, his smile broadening to show his white teeth. “She won't let me kill you, but I will enjoy beating you to a pulp.”

A warm sensation crept down his nose, and he raised his hand to wipe away the blood. He tasted metallic in his mouth but swallowed it away. Raising his sword, he warned, “You better make sure when you fight me, you fight to kill because I assure you, if that's what I must do, I will not hesitate.”

It was Robin who lunged this time, Lancelot blocking easily, which was what he wanted. Another thrust, this time high towards the man’s face caught him off guard, the tip of Excalibur grazed along the blonde man’s shoulder. Lancelot growled in pain, his shirt torn and bloodied.

Robin smirked.

Lancelot’s face darkened. His hand went up to his injured arm, and when he pulled it away, like his shirt, it was covered in blood. “I did not expect you to be a skilled swordsman.”

“Clearly,” Robin said. He swung the sword away, blocking another and another. They made their way around the room, often Robin leading the attacks, but then a chair pulled out in his way, made him stumble and fall to the floor heavily. He twisted in the air, holding his arm out, managing to catch himself before he hit the ground.

Lancelot swung his sword, the blade coming down quickly. Robin had enough time to roll out of the way, the sound of the steel sword connecting to the floor rang out into the room.

Robin heard the Fae Queen call out to Lancelot not to harm him, but he was done listening to his queen. His chest rose and fell with every heavy breath, sweat pouring down his face and into his eyes.

Robin took a step back, preparing for Lancelot’s next attack.

“You don’t deserve the honor she has offered to you,” Lancelot told him pointing his sword at Robin. The man’s feelings for the queen were present in his eyes, hurt and betrayal at the forefront, and alone with it, an immense hatred for him. “All these years I’ve stood back and watched, first with Arthur and then you… I will watch no more. I will take what’s always been mine and save her the trouble by killing you now.”

Robin’s eyes bore into the other man’s. There was a way back from all of this.  “It doesn’t have to end like this. The power she holds over you can be broken.”

Lancelot threw his head back and laughed. “You believe me bewitched? You have no idea what it’s like.” A mad smile tipped his lips up. “She can become anyone you desire.”

The last part was whispered for only them to hear. His gaze crossed the room to the queen, and with a sickening comprehension Robin’s eyes widened. Just like Claire had become Regina, she had become Guinevere.

“You could leave here with us. I’m sure the real Guinevere is out there somewhere waiting for you…”

“Guinevere is dead!” Lancelot thundered before pointing his sword at him. “And I will thank you never to speak her name again while you’re still drawing breath.”

He came at Robin without warning, and Robin blocked easily, stepping to the side and throwing his balance off hard. Lancelot stumbled forward, growling in frustration. Robin raised Excalibur again, holding the sword by his side, waiting. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could hear it thumping in his ears. He could also feel Regina becoming tired from her struggle. He knew if he did not hurry, she would soon choke to death.

He looked over and found Regina still suspended in the air, her hands still weakly grasping at her neck, but her eyes… her eyes were starting to flutter closed.

_No!_

Lancelot came for him again, only this time when Robin blocked he used the man’s weight and forward motion to quickly plunge the sword into him.

Excalibur went through the man easily. Robin locked eyes with him. The fury that once filled them gave way to fear and then slowly acceptance. His heart was heavy with the weight of what he had done. He would carry Lancelot’s death with him for the rest of his days. Robin placed his hand on Lancelot’s shoulder, said a quick prayer to God and pushed him back, taking Excalibur from him.

Claire screamed for Lancelot and dropped Regina to the ground. “ _No!_ ”

Lancelot stumbled then fell to his knees before him with a groan, then back against the stone floor where Robin watched the light from his eyes fade. He straightened and looked up into the furious eyes of the Fae Queen.

* * *

 

Regina could do nothing while Claire held her in the air. The sounds of swords clanging went on behind her and around her. The voice of her husband of Lancelot but she couldn’t follow what they were saying. As hard as she tried, she could not draw enough breath to concentrate. The searing pain that shot through her chest when she tried to take a breath clouded her mind. Tears fell from the sides of her eyes as she tried to grasp at the invisible force holding her.

Her eyes fell closed and her mother’s voice in her mind. _“You’re weak, Regina.”_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let the remainder of her tears fall from them. She was _not_ weak. She was strong, so much stronger than her mother or the queen knew. Images of Snow, and Roland, and Robin flashed through her mind at a dizzying recollection and within moments she could hear Claire’s outraged cry.

“No!”

At once, Regina fell only to the sounds of shouting which brought her back right before a fierce pain radiated through her back as she hit the stone floor.

Regina tried to gasp but could not draw a breath. The wind had been knocked from her. She tried to catch some air, even the smallest amount but she couldn't. Only a sharp, crushing sensation in her chest squeezed what little air she had left in her from her. 

Claire’s scream meant something had happened, but she was unsure of what. With effort, Regina pulled herself up on her elbow, and breathed enough to call Robin’s name.

Claire’s gaze slowly left Robin standing over a fallen Lancelot to Regina. The queen tore her gaze from her and back to Robin, a silent fury within their depths. She would not keep her alive now.

She called out in hope to gain Claire’s attention away from Robin again. The queen ignored her and raised her hand. Regina looked over to the mirror across the room and, in a desperate attempt, gazed into it and called out, “Mirror!”

Regina was not sure she would come to her, she dared to hope, but then her silver eyes appeared a second before the mirror’s magic burst from it and pulled at the Fae Queen. Claire’s face transformed, her eyes widened in horror, as she was slowly being pulled back.

But the Fae Queen’s magic was strong, so much stronger than that of her mirror, and Claire fought against the magic which came for her. “You think I can be defeated so easily? By a child and her mirror?”

“Not just a mirror,” Robin’s voice called out.

Regina turned her head back as he extended his arm right before a light, so great and bright came from his palm making her eyes widen.

Claire’s hands were held up, shielding herself with her own magic as she fought against the power from behind her.

Regina knew what she had to do. Holding out her hand, Regina drew strength from her flame. Grasping onto that strength, soon the same magic that came from him poured from her. She felt his power, _their_ power in her fingertips. It burned her more and more the greater it became. She wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to continue.

Claire screamed. The Fae Queen’s ability to resist both together was dwindling. The mirror’s hold dragged her back and back.

The light that poured from Robin ceased. It was only her own and the mirror now.

“Robin!” Regina called out to him. Everything in her body hurt, drained her, begged her for release.

His voice cut through the pain. “Hold a little longer, Regina!”

Regina latched on to their bond and cried out, used everything left in her until Claire could fight no longer and was taken forcefully back through the mirror itself. Regina gasped when she was taken but kept her hand raised in defense as Claire stood on the other side of the mirror with her hands on the glass, pounding in vain to break it and come back through.

Enraged, the queen called out, “Avalon will die because of you!”

Regina shook her head. Claire always had the power to save the Isle; instead she chose to let it die away. “Avalon is finally free from what was killing it!”

“You know nothing!” Claire’s eyes filled with rage. “A mirror will not contain my power for long…” Raising her hand, Regina saw her magic begin to build; her palms slightly covered with a purple haze grew and swirled in intensity all around the queen.

Regina shielded her eyes, she was sure somehow Claire’s magic would succeed breaking through the glass.

Just then the familiar sound of something sailing across the room compelled Regina to open her eyes as the tip of Robin’s arrow found its mark. Glass showered down in shards, scattering across the room. The sound like twinkling rain as shards fell to the floor, and when all was settled, blackness rose from the pieces, hovering in the air before disappearing into nothing.

Regina looked back to Robin who was standing across the room. His bow held out, his jaw set as the hardness of his eyes. It all disappeared when he found her gaze. Regina pushed herself into a sitting position. The pain in her side was excruciating, but she ignored it. Getting to her feet, tears filled her eyes as she crossed the room where she stepped into his arms.

 “Are you all right?” She pulled away from him, eyes widening at the sight of him covered in blood. Her heart raced while she reached out and looked for the source. “You’re hurt.”

Robin took her hands to gain her attention and when she finally looked up at him, he shook his head. “It’s not my blood.”

Her gaze lifted from his and fell across the room on the still form of Lancelot. Blood pooled around him, his hollow eyes were open looking up the heavens. Whatever mercy the Goddess had, she hoped he begged for it in the end.

She pulled him closer. “Hold me.”

“Always.”  Robin’s arms tightened around her. Her head fell against his chest and while his hands caressed up and down her back. Her eyes closed at the heavy beat of his heart beneath her ear.

Her breaths came out slowly, and she blinked as the world spun right before her legs gave out, Robin there to catch her. The last recollection she had was of him carrying her out of the room and thinking, _Over_.

It was finally all over.

 

 

 


	38. The Resting Cave

They left the castle untouched. The glass rested where it fell and Lancelot where he had fallen. For now, his body would rest with his defeated queen. Their story forever would be a tale of a lonely queen who chose darkness in the face of destiny and a man maddened by love.

When they finally walked outside, the sun, which had been clouded and covered by the mist, shined through the clouds which were starting to give way to the bright blue sky. Looking around them, it was with a startled gasp from beside him, he met Regina’s eyes which were filled with wonder and he looked around for himself. The court was filled with blossoming trees.

Apple trees.

Closing her eyes, Regina tilted her head up, letting the falling pink petals from the light wind rain down on her face.

The land around them that was once bleak and dark was bathed in brilliant light. The air was no longer heavy as it was crisp and clear like the first spring storm. The only remnants of the mist hovered along the water's edge. When they made their way down the cliffs and onto the shores, they were met with squeals of delight from an old woman and the relieved sigh of a watchful knight.

There were no signs of the dark Fae which concerned him. From Merlin’ warnings, Robin imagined an army awaiting him, not an all but abandoned shore. If it was not for the footprints in the sand and in the mud around him, he would've thought the only Fae still in Avalon were the young girls they knew so well.

The ferry took them to the resting cave. Their journey took until mid-evening before they reached their destination, and there they were welcomed by shouts and cheers of their companions and many more. Robin was surprised to find the smiling face of his cousin, the king, was awaiting him.

Stepping off the ferry, after many handshakes, Robin told Regina he would return and sought out an ear with the king. They took a walk up the shore onto the green grass above the beach.

It was Arthur who spoke first, “After you left Camelot, I realized I would not be the king this kingdom deserves if I remained behind. I’m truly sorry for my cowardice, cousin. When the mist began to lift, I knew then you had succeeded in that which I could not.”

Robin gave a nod. Arthur did not try to hide his fault from him, even though Robin had not said a word about it. He had not had time, but he sensed Arthur’s need to clear the air between them, so he replied, “Claire… Morgan told me what happened between you.”

“I am sorry I could not be the one to tell you,” Arthur said with a sigh. He didn’t deny it and as Robin looked him in the eye, saw the deep regret there.

Tilting his head, Robin asked, “Why didn't you?”

Arthur let out a loud breath between his lips and turned away. His gaze fixated for the moment, on the crowd along the shore. “I was ashamed. I tried to save Camelot by giving Morgan what she desired. I won't lie when I tell you I enjoyed it for a time. By plucking Avalon from its home, she gave us shelter, the promise of long lives, and not only that but a life with her. I accepted her offer and in doing so, I failed my people. I left them while I sought my own lustful desires.”

“But you returned.”

Arthur nodded. “Eventually, yes, and only because of Lancelot did I return. He reminded me of the kingdom I left behind, the people who needed their leader. He offered to take my place with the queen.”

“And the child?”

“His innocent life and death will haunt me till my last breath.” Taking a breath, he let it out slowly. The king’s shoulders rose and fell, and for a moment, Robin saw the man and still grieving father. “Forgive me, cousin, for I am not the man you thought I was.”

Robin knew something of regret. His final words to his father, leaving Marian behind… all men fall whether by their own hand or another, but he’d learned it was how they rise that mattered. “We all have our faults and made our mistakes. I've certainly made my own share. Even the greatest of kings have their own darkness they must conquer.”

“Aye, that we do.” Looking down he untied a small satchel from his belt and held it out to him. “It’s not enough, I don’t know if anything will ever be enough to display my sincerest gratitude for doing that which I could not, but I hope this will do for now.”

Robin tilted his head. “Arthur, there is no need -”

“Please,” Arthur interrupted, “I insist. I hope it will help your own quest when you return home.”

Taking the back, Robin was nearly knocked over by what he found. “Gold. By God there must be -”

“Enough to pay the ransom and hopefully some left over to make a nice life for your family.”

His head shook slowly. “It’s too much.”

Arthur laughed. “You know as well as I do, dear cousin, if Camelot does not return home I will have little use for it and neither will my people.”

“And if you do?”

A grin pulled the king’s lips up. “We have more. Camelot was not called the Golden City for nothing.”

“Then clearly I would be a fool not to accept such a gift.”

Arthur laughed and clapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked on.

* * *

A set of large stone sat alongside the tide, where Regina watched the wave’s crash into the cliffs beside the entrance to the cave of Merlin. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and listened to the sounds of the sea and the birds in the distance while she waited for Robin to return, thinking of Snow and Roland. Saving what energy she had left, as it was very little and still so tired.

Her eyes opened at the voice beside her. “My lady, I know you are anxious for your return, but would you kindly humor an old woman and have a walk with me?

Looking over, a soft smile graced her lips. Madam Millicent was standing beside her, looking pleased with herself. Rising to her feet, Regina inclined her head. “Of course.”

Millicent stepped up beside her and took Regina by the arm, pulling her close. Regina smiled at the old woman’s boldness in familiarity, not as bothered as she once was. Patting Regina’s hand, Millicent said, “Now, I want you to know, I know my wild spirit has perturbed you-”

Regina gave her a light laugh and tried to interrupt her. “Millicent, please don’t-“

“Now, now,” Millicent said. “You cannot say you have not desired to toss me from your presence a time or two. I know you better than you think, young sorceress.”

“Maybe not toss you from it completely,” Regina teased.

Millicent let out a great laugh that made Regina smile until she looked around them and her face fell. They had walked away from where the men and women were gathered to a small inlet. She could no longer see anyone from their party and with a furrowed brow, Regina asked, “Where are we going?”

With a knowing smile, Millicent whispered, “It is time for you to meet the Lady.”

Regina’s eyes widened as she gazed forward into the blue eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders to her waist, and she wore robes of white which flowed around her in the light breeze like it was made of the air around her. She wore a crown like Claire’s, only untarnished. Simmering silver twisted in into leaves and blossoms of gold. Her eyes were kind, and it was this kindness that drew Regina’s footsteps to her without hesitance.

“Regina,” she said when they were feet away.

Her voice was soft and poured musically from her. Regina didn’t know how one would address the Lady of Avalon, so she did the only thing she believed appropriate and bowed. “Lady Nimue.”

“Please, rise young one,” the Lady reached out for her. “With the help of my sister’s child, you saved our land. I want to thank you for all that you’ve done. I am no longer bound to the lake as I once was and can begin to rebuild my kingdom once again.”

Regina swallowed as the Lady’s hand closed around hers. “What will become of Avalon?”

“Its fate is no longer what it was. As Morgan’s magic fades, so will the hold. The magical veil that shielded Avalon from the mortal world will lift, and those who seek the Isle will be able to return home.”

“And the Fae?”

“They have retreated into the shadows of mountains of the great Isle for now. But those who followed Morgan will be punished for their deeds, the Goddess will make sure of it.” The Lady smiled at her but this time it was difficult for Regina to return. Avalon and Camelot were not safe, but the world she would return to was filled with uncertainty. “You are still troubled?”

She shouldn’t be seeking assurance for herself, but it was difficult to not be honest in her presence. “I’m… I’m concerned for the actions I have taken back in my land and for the safety of those that I love.”

The lady’s eyes gentled. “Yes, I know of that which you speak. While I cannot tell you of the challenges of which you face, the Goddess has allowed me to offer you hope. The blood of Old runs through Robin’s veins and she has blessed you with her gifts. Look to the spring, for it will bring with it a birth. You will be the mother of many priestesses.” Regina placed her hand on her abdomen, but the Lady shook her head. “Soon.”

Regina smiled through her tears that were now threatening to fall. “Thank you, Lady.”

The Lady shook her head and closing the distance between them, placed a kiss to Regina’s forehead. “Fear not for your future, Regina. For this will not be the last time you set eyes upon Avalon.”

* * *

 

When she and Millicent returned, she found her husband waiting for them. His warm, smile widening as they approached. Millicent walked up to him, saying nothing, only giving Robin a soft pat on the cheek before joining Merlin along the water’s edge.

Robin looked over to Millicent and then his eyes fell on Regina. He looked at her quizzically, but she only smiled at him. “How was your talk with Millicent?”

“It was good,” she said. He raised his brow, looking amused, and Regina rolled her eyes. “Perhaps she’s not _so_ horrible.”

“Indeed.” He chuckled while leaning down, placing a kiss on her lips which she readily accepted. Then remembering her talk with the Lady, smiled against his lips. He pulled away from her, looking perplexed. Eyes searching hers, he asked, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” she said with a light laugh. Perhaps later she would tell him about the Lady’s revelation to her, but for now, she would keep it to herself. “I’m ready to go home.”

“Well then,” he said, holding his arm out to her. “Shall we, my Lady Locksley?”

* * *

 

Rejoining the others, Arthur called out and gathered everyone around. Robin couldn’t help but laugh at his cousin’s likeness for grand departures.

When he was satisfied everyone was listening, he stood before Robin. “I want to thank you, my cousin. For it is because of you and your wife that my kingdom is now safe. Merlin assures me now that Morgan’s hold is fading, we may see Camelot return to its rightful home soon. Until then…” Arthur trailed off, taking his sword from its sheath before grinning widely at Robin.

Robin’s brow furrowed. “What’s this?”

“If you don’t mind, kneel before your king.” Robin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur held his hand up. “Please, allow me this.”

Robin gazed at Regina, who smiled. His heart quickened. He didn’t save Camelot for the glory or for any other reason but to save the woman he loved. But it was because of that loved Camelot was saved, so though he did not believe he deserved such an honor, shaking his head, Robin kneeled.

“Robin Locksley, do you accept the accolade of knighthood that I am offering you?”

Looking up at his king, he pledged, “I do.”

“For this honor has been passed from knight to knight throughout the ages of old and it shall continue, thanks to you.” Arthur said, “It is with this sword, given to Merlin from the Lady Nimue herself, I knight thee. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy that you will honor and defend the crown and kingdom of Camelot?

He knew without a doubt this would be true. “I will.”

“That you will honor, defend, and protect all ladies and those weaker than yourself?”

“I will.”

“I dub thee, Robin Locksley, with the great sword Excalibur, and by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy. Once for honor, twice for duty, thrice for chivalry. Arise, Sir Robin.”

Standing, Robin met the eyes of his cousin and king. Holding out his hand, Robin said, “Thank you, Your Highness.”

Arthur took his hand, then placed his other over the top of them. “No, thank you. Please know, you have a home in Camelot whenever you are in need, and I hope I will see you again soon.”

* * *

 

They stood on the barge with Merlin on the small ferry which sailed them slowly into the cave.

Robin’s hand pressed against her back, strong and supporting her through the swells of the sea. The blackness of the cave surrounded them as they entered, and it was then Merlin turned to face them, his smiling eyes looked at them one final time.

Tears filled Regina’s eyes as the wizard form disappeared, returning to his rest.

 

 


	39. Sherwood Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is it everyone. Thank you so much for being a part of this journey of mine. For all the comments, support, and the encouragement, it has meant to world to me.

The bright sunlight beating down on them was the first thing Regina recognized right before Robin’s shout of exclamation into the land around them. Before she knew it, she was being picked up and her arms wrapped around the shoulders of her husband as he turned them around and around.

“We are home!” he called out laughing. Regina giggled, happy by his joyous reaction to being back in the forest he loved so much. Coming to a stop, he stood in place and looked up at her. His expression filled with love and relief.

“How can you tell where we are?” she asked, looking around them. While he lived in the forest more years than she, Regina couldn’t say she would ever know a forest so well.

He turned his head. “That brook, those cliffs. I know Sherwood like the back of my hand. We are but a half a day’s walk from camp.”

“Another walk?” Her eyes closed and her brow fell softly against his, making him laugh.

“It won’t be long, I assure you. And just think, you can rest with me when we return.” His smile was wide and wolfish. His spirit would be up for days, she just knew it.

“I hardly believe that,” she replied, adding, “Between Roland and Snow, I doubt we will be getting any rest, sleeping or _otherwise_ for quite some time.”

He laughed again. “You may be right.”

Setting her on her feet, Regina straightened her cloak and dress. As they walked, she couldn’t help but think how she was going to arrive filthy and what she wouldn’t give for one last bath in her room at Camelot. Then again, she recalled her last bath, the one shared with her husband and smiled. Yes, they would have to visit Camelot again soon.

He smiled from beside her and taking her hand, asked, “What’s that look for?”

“I was thinking how much I am going to miss the bathtub back in Camelot.”

“Ah, indeed.” Biting his lip, his eyes sparkled with mischief. “We will have to visit, but until then I do know of a hot spring but a day’s ride away. Once we get settled, I will take us there.”

Her stomach swooped thinking of them being together outside, but not with nervousness but anticipation. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

Their arrival back at the camp came with a mixture of relieved sighs, cries of happiness, and more than a few raised voices. All the camp was gathered around them, but she only wished for two. Only when the cries of delight were followed by the running of little feet did a smile so wide part her lips.

“Mother!”

“Snow!” Regina kneeled, tears filling her eyes as the little girl ran straight to her. Her long, dark hair flowed behind her, and when Snow reached her, Regina scooped her up, lifting her into her arms. Regina inhaled again and again while whispering in the little girl’s ear how much she missed her and loved her.

“Papa, Papa, Papa!”

Roland ran to Robin, who lifted then tossed him into the air before hugging the boy to him. “Roland, my boy! My God, I have missed you!”

“Where ‘ave you been?” Will asked, coming up beside them.

“It’s a long story. How is everyone? How long have we been gone?”

“It’s… been a week now,” Mary answered, giving Robin and Regina a look as if they had both gone mad.

Regina echoed, “Only a week?”

“Aye, we were beginning to wonder if you were ever comin’ back from Grimsby.” Will laughed. “Some of us began takin’ bets ya ran off and got married.”

Robin shared a look with Regina before replying, “We have a lot to discuss. Including why and where we had gone.”

Tuck’s hand on Robin’s shoulder turned the conversation. “The king’s men have been out looking for her and the girl near London. They haven’t come this way yet, but we heard Prince John will be sending some of his guards out as well.”

“All right, Will, Much,” Robin called out, gaining their attention. “Gather the men and let’s meet in the large oak. I’ll join you once I get a few things settled.”

There were nods and then the crowd dispersed. With Snow still in her arms, Regina turned to him and asked, “Settled?”

Robin’s gaze fell on their children and then on her. “Will you be all right with them?”

Her face fell. “Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me with the children while you talk? I should be in there, too.”

He paused a moment. “And you shall be, next time, Regina.”

“No, _this_ time. I’m your wife and the reason for this. I will not sit out here with the women.” Her own gaze slid over to the oak where Mary was joining John down its steps. “If Mary is allowed, I should be, too.”

Her husband knew he had been defeated and let out a sigh. “All right, but I was only attempting to spare you the hurt should one of my men give criticism to our marriage.”

Regina expected not everyone to agree with what they had done. In fact, she was sure Mary would have something to say to her later in the day. Still, she was his wife and a member of this camp. He didn’t have to stand up for her, she could do that own her own. “While I appreciate your concern, I am the reason you are having this talk in the first place. I should be there.”

Lifting herself on her tiptoes, Regina placed a kiss on his cheek, earning a giggle from the children before walking away and making her way to the large oak, leaving her husband to follow her.

* * *

 

“The Fae what’s-it?” Will’s voice spoke up over the commotion.

Regina watched as Robin blew out a breath. He just finished telling them about Avalon, their finding safe haven in Camelot, only to defeat the Fae Queen who turned out was the woman who had lived with them all for over almost two years.

“Our Claire?” John scoffed, unbelieving. “In Avalon?”

“I never would have suspected…”

Robin picked up Mary’s whispered words said from beside him. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he told her, “None of us would have, Mary.”

“So, Camelot is returning?” John looked over at Willim. The two men shared a confused look. “When did it go?”

“I don’t ‘ave a bloody clue what they’re on about in the first place, mate.” Shifting his gaze to Robin, Willim said, “So let me get this straight, you and Regina got yourselves in another realm, where ya not only learned ya have magic, but ya also defeated an evil queen, and if that wasn’t enough, came home not only with the rest of Richard’s ransom but married and knighted?”

Robin saw Regina duck her smile behind his son’s head who was sitting on her lap beside Snow.

Robin ignored Will’s question and continued. “I think the point I was trying to make of all of this is that Arthur has offered us all a place there in Camelot should we choose to leave.”

“While that’s all well and dandy, who’s gonna look over the people ‘ere?” asked John.

“That’s why we’re having this discussion.” Robin gazed around at all the faces in the room. “This is our home, and while Richard is gone, that home is threatened. Regina and I have discussed it, and whatever you all choose, we will accept.”

“You’ll both stay even with a price on her head?” Bowen asked. His arms were crossed over his chest, looking over at him doubtfully.

“For now, Regina’s and _all_ of our whereabouts are safe. Even before she came here, we were all outlaws. We’ve always known there may come a time when we must leave. Until then, we will stay, if that’s what you decide. The choice is yours.”

* * *

 

“Do you think they'll stop looking for us?” she whispered to Robin in their darkened tent. The children had been put to bed only an hour ago. They stayed up late; their excitement for their return keeping them up into the early morning until they finally succumbed to their exhaustion. Robin put them both in Regina’s old tent, its size perfect for both children until they grew a little older.

His hand was in her hair, running through her long locks slowly, making her eyes close. “No, but eventually I believe their numbers will dwindle. It will become less of a priority. For now, you’re safe here.”

Turning her head slightly, she placed a kiss on Robin’s bare chest. “I’m glad to know they are happy for us.”

“The people here all have pasts, Regina,” he whispered. His hand left her hair to caress down her back. She’d worn a nightdress, but it was made for someone bigger than her, so his hand slipped in easily from her shoulder. Finding her bare skin, he ran his palm down her side, his fingertips grazing the side of her breast, making her breath catch in her chest.  

Lifting her head, she hummed before murmuring, “Will you love me, Robin?”

His voice was heavy and rough with want for her. “You have to ask?”

He swiftly moved to lie over her, and soon she was lost in the sensation of him deep within her as she caressed his face, neck, and shoulders. He moved, slowly at first, gently sliding in and out of her, and she enjoyed the feel of him, knowing they would create a life with this moment.

Her breath hitched when his lips fell on hers. Moving together, belly to belly, she lifted her hips to meet his quickened pace, sighing his name into the still night.

Her mother was still out there, and the king would be looking for her and his daughter. Until the day came when she must face them, however, she would banish them from her mind. With Robin by her side and the knowledge that the Goddess watched over them, she would cease living in fear. Knowing she would give birth to the descendants of Avalon in the spring, she looked forward to the spring and the day of the Isle's return.

* * *

 

On a quiet morning, two months since they left the Isle, Robin woke before the dawn. He reluctantly drew himself away from the warmth of his wife, placing a kiss to her bare shoulder before covering her and dressing quietly.

He stopped outside the tent nearest there’s and pulled back the flap, their children lay sleeping as soundly as their mother. Worn from the previous weeks journey into Grimsby, only arriving back to Sherwood the night before. Regina protested taking Snow into the two, but Robin assured her they would be careful and for a few days while he and his men gathered much needed supplies before winter set in, Regina and the children stayed with Lord Byron. His castle provided some of the comforts Regina had been missing of Camelot as of late, and truthfully, so had he.

“Oi, it’s about time ya got here,” Will called from across the field. “Married life’s softened ya. Used ta be the first man here, and now he’s the last.”

Robin shook his head at the younger man. “It’s call old age,” he said smiling, knowing himself it was a lie as soon as the excuse left his lips.

“It’s called lying with a beautiful woman, but you tell yourself whatever ya want.” Willim smirked and then heaved himself up and onto his horse.

Much grinned at him from atop his own steed. “You can’t blame the man. If I had a soft lass to lie next to and keep me warm I’d be the first to tell you bastards ta fend for yourselves.”

Robin chucked. How he would have loved to have said the same, but he was the leader of these bank of misfits. Something his wife reminded him of often when he did feel like telling them all fend for themselves.

“Enough talk about women,” he said, taking the reins of his own horse that had been saddled and ready for him and giving her a good pet before mounting her. “As I’d like to get this hunt over with, so I may return to mine.”

He gave Jasmine a gentle nudge and they set off at a light gallop. Much sung quietly until the sun rose a few hours later when they stopped to have a bite to eat. They’d gone to the east, the game more plentiful than in the gorge this time of year. There was more of a risk of running into Nottingham’s men but unlikely as the weather had taken on a sudden chill. The search for Regina and Snow had not stilled, the reward for them had gone up, in fact, but with the soon-to-be release of the king, Prince John had more important worries than that of a missing duke’s daughter.

Not having heard a word of the state of duchess’ health or of her traveling the lands for her missing daughter, they could only assume the magic still kept its hold on her.

“Did ya hear that?” Robin looked over at Will who gave a tilt of his head up ahead, “There?”

A snap of a twig from behind him and Robin met the eyes of his men. Reaching over beside to where his bow rested beside him against the stump, he paused only a moment then was on his feet drawing an arrow and nocking it, facing the hooded figure before they could take another step.

The man held his hands in the air. “I mean no harm, Sir Robin.”

Brow furrowing, Robin tilted his head. “How do you know me by such title?”

“I know you by such as I was there when you he dubbed you thee.” The humor in the man’s voice was not lost on Robin as reached up and removed his hood. Robin’s eyes widened as he recognized the man who accompanied him to the Isle of Avalon. Hayden. “I bring word, Lord Robin, from King Arthur.”

 


End file.
